Railgun and the unfamiliar queen
by ronrobertson
Summary: Mikoto Misaka has returned from the other realm and has settled in to her daily routine in Academy City. but an unexpected phone call gives her another chance to be with Anastasia. and she learns a little more about being a vampire, about being a young Queen. the wolves return in a two stories running side by side.
1. Chapter 1

The page fluttered as the wind caught the edge. Mikoto adjusted her grip, laying her thumb on the corner, tightening her grip on the little red bound book as she held it close to the edge of the table. In her other hand, she held a tall glass of ice tea, her fingers wet with condensation, as it slowly dripped down the side. The ice clinked against the glass as it melted.

* * *

She exhaled, a very slow silent breath, her hazel colored eyes shaded light pink, her tongue slipping across her lower lip. the beating of her heart quickened, her skin flushed.

(I can't believe it…little misaka spoke in a voice blended in a mix of hunger and surprise. How could he not…she gulped.)

"I don't know…" Mikoto whispered, slowly swallowing, "but, that Angela is really bold."

(mm hmmm…this one is better than the first book)

They both let out another long drawn out sigh as they read, The noble leaves in autumn. Book two…

* * *

You are the sun and moon in my sky.

You are the air I breathe.

You're the blanket that keeps me warm when the night is cool.

(You're the wet in my dreams. She giggled.)

"No…" I said, " only you could pervert it."

So, I thought I should finish it.

You are the sun and the moon in my sky.

You are the air I breathe.

You are the blanket that keeps me warm when the night is cool.

You are the dreams that make me weep.

(Why she said softly)

because if I am dreaming, I am a sleep and I am not awake in my world of you.

She sighed softly, turned her head, placed it against my chest as she closed her eyes and buried herself, her long ears tickled my cheeks. "I am the reason your heart beats." She said grinning.

We danced with the other Alphas in a slow circle until the music waned.

The others parted, left the dance floor but Angela held me tighter, slowly moving in time with imaginary music.

"Angela." I said, looking at the top of her head, her ear slowly twitched.

"Hush…" She whispered.

She looked up at me with a face warm from my chest, eyes glistening like moonlight across the ripples of a pond. I could hear giggling from all around us, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Angela… Are you going to let go?"

She slowly shook her head. I twisted my mouth, "great…" I said in a low voice. I looked around, all the alpha females had their elegant fans open in front of their mouths, giggling. The alpha males' heads were tilted slowly nodding.

"What are they saying?" I wondered.

"We should…" I said trying to turn to leave, Angela resisted just a little but then loosened her hold, letting her left hand slipped across my waist, her right arm stayed across my back. Something bumped my leg. I looked down and growled in annoyance.

"What is it?" She asked sounding so innocent. "Your tail." I said, seeing the tip tapping the floor.

"It's quite beautiful." She said, slowly cocking her head, "is it not?"

I glanced at her looking a little displeased, I knew what it meant. "Yes… It is."

It is always good to complement a shewolf on her tail. They take a lot of time and pride in pruning it. It didn't matter what the hair on her head looked like, or wearing no makeup or out of date styles of clothing. Shewolves took pride in their tails.

Angela was no exception, often pruning her tail while she sat on my bed. In the morning before classes, during lunch time and before her evening rounds. Like wolves' ears, tails revealed the shewolves real feelings. Very few were skilled enough to hide them.

"I could kick your ass." I said in a nice controlled tone of voice. But my annoyance slowly revealed itself as I thinned my eyes. She slowly arched her eyebrows, "foreplay?" She gave me her best take me now expression.

I knew for a fact shewolves practice those expressions in the mirror. Once thinking that the bathroom was free I had accidentally walked in on the group of young shewolves critiquing their expressions. And received a well-practiced scowl and growl, that had me slowly backing out the door. Where I stood listening to them giggled.

"No, no…" I said keeping my tone civil. "Ass kicking… You know kicking your ass."

"Prey…" I noticed the difference in the word. Pray or prey. I knew it had nothing to do with a higher being, "tell… Why?" She quickly blinked a few times looking shocked. Not really.

"Your tail." I said.

"It's quite beautiful."

"Yes… You said that."

"So, did you." Her voice spiked like a musical note her cheeks blushed, pulling herself closer and leaned her head against my arm. Her tail slipped in front of me, like a snake.

"I'll step on it." I said with all my confidence. Knowing full well I wouldn't dare.

"Will you rub it to make me feel better." She said, rubbing her cheek against my arm, "or something else." She said looking up at me and winked.

The shewolves tail says a lot even though a shewolf remains quiet. That's why there are classes regarding the control of their tails and ears. A tail curled around another said he or she is mine. Stay away or else.

And here I was standing next to her, on the dance floor, walking off the dance floor with me and her tail was curled around us.

My alpha female had just announced to all the other Alphas and alpha females that I am hers and only hers. She looked at me with her ears pricked tight, eyes shining like spotlights, a tight-lipped smile, gently nodding her head and what would amount to be a declaration of war.

I began to feel an intense killing aura, like two eyes burning not at me but Angela. I took a breath knowing whose eyes they belong too. Andrew was steaming. And Angela knew it.

"I don't care if he's angry." She said, still looking at me like a lover. "You can fuck him all you want." She said, "but… I will bear the pups of our household." She nodded, "that's my promise to you." She grinned. "Whether you like it or not. She said cocking her head and finished.

"By the way…" She said lightheartedly, "the last three songs are up-tempo… So, enjoy." She chuckled, drifting away from me, her tail bumped the back of my leg as she joined her three beta females, who were giddy with excitement.

(you go…Angela)

Mikoto nodded in agreement, her hand trembling with excitement as she took another drink of cold ice tea to quell the burning in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed since Mikoto Misaka had returned to Academy City. she'd settled in to her daily routine. Waking up in the morning, showering, fighting off the sexual advances, shocking Kuroko, getting dressed and going to classes. And would always end her day at the bakery café, having a light meal. It had been awhile since she'd accepted her fate as a vampire. and that she was the bonded mate of Anastasia von Alucard, Queen of the four kingdoms. And she was finding it harder to leave her side.

* * *

A cool breeze drifted across the patio, barely rustling the leaves that provided shade.

Business at the bakery café had died down leaving few tables for the young women wearing different school uniforms sipping tea, eating cookies in the afternoon sunshine. Someone laughed.

Mikoto Misaka seated at the back of the patio, next to the small shrine, looked up from a small red bound book. She grinned.

( _Of course, a shewolf would be involved_. Little Misaki said. She is the result of the mixing of Mikoto's blood and the royal vampiric blood, living inside. _Quick turn the page_!)

The shewolf was looking over the shoulder of an Academy city young woman, caressing her cheek with her cheek, her arm dangling over the shoulder pointing at something on the table. The student threw her head back, chuckling, "you're lying.!" She said rolling her head side to side as she laughed. ( _What is she reading_?)

The shewolf nodded, "see…" She said, picking up the small red covered volume with gold lettering. ( _Oh crap... She's reading the same smut as us._ Little Misaki spoke. _Quick check the name_.)

Mikoto thinned her eyes, looking over to the table. As the shewolf held the a small red notebook, spoke tenderly into the ear of the Academy city student.

( _The turning of the leaves in Noble_.) Mikoto caught her breath. ( _It's book one_! … _we finished that one_!... _She's a_ _pervert_! She squealed, _quick turn the page_!) Mikoto blushed, nibbled on her lip.

( _Want me to recite a passage from book one to you in a provocative voice_? Little Misaki asked, gently lowering her tone) Mikoto shook her head, "No." She answered. "Don't you dare."

(Little Misaki closed her eyes, brought her hand up to her mouth, cleared her throat. _"I'm_ _doing this for us_.")

"I said no." Mikoto chewed the inside of her cheek. _Damn you Misaka and you're not doing it for us. You're doing it for you._

" _The lavatory was still shrouded in steam, Edward wrapped in only a towel. His body red and wet from his hot shower. Rivulets of water traced the strong edges of his chest down to his abs. I stared at him as my tongue peeped out between my lips. My heart_ _pounding in my chest, thrumming loudly in my ears. Could he hear me? I wondered. I Swallowed hard, gazing as the traces of water made their way to the towel loosely knotted around his waist. If only it would accidentally fall I thought. But I can imagine, the crumpled fabric not quite concealing the swelling of his gradually hardening cock as it_ _made its way upward_ …"

"Stop it!" Mikoto spoke, biting her lip as her cheeks turned bright crimson. She growled, closed the small book but not before tucking the corner of the page.

( _I think he was getting hard._ Little Misaki said bringing her hand up to her chin. _Yep…_ _pretty sure_. She closed her eyes, nodding her head. slowly working her tongue along her lower lip. _that Jefferies sure is a pervert_. _two books, two hotties_ …She referred to the character who the stories followed.)

Mikoto let out an annoyed sigh, sitting the red covered work on the table, covering it under a napkin.

( _Do we really need to hide it_? The little avatar spoke, _look at the tables_. _Those two are reading some and that shewolf, she's whispering into the young woman's ear_ )

Mikoto ignoring her little avatar, reached over to her green gekota purse, a present from Anastasia, Queen of the four kingdoms and her bonded mate. She opened it, reach past her normal cell phone and picked up another phone.

It was vibrating. ( _Oh my_... Little Misaki said a little enthusiastic. _Are we going to use it_? _You can slide it under our skirt, snug between our legs. I'm ready. Little Misaki giggled, I don't mind._ She laughed)

"shut up." Mikoto said in a low voice.

( _But it's been a few days. I need it… I demand to feel your tender hands, your fingers doing their job. Don't make me wait until you're asleep!_ )

"Shut up" Mikoto growled, answered the call.

She ran her finger across the screen of her new cell phone. Another gift from Anastasia. It had a larger screen than her old phone. "All the better to see you with." Anastasia said as she slipped it into her purse. She knew the name and smiled.

( _Well… No dirty stories now_. Little Misaki said)

"Yep…" Mikoto said feeling a little relief, as she answered, "hello Gwen…" She said to a huge blinking eye on the screen. "Surprise!" a little girl shrieked. "Take the phone away from your eye..." She said with a voice hiding her amusement.

"MiMikoto…" The image flitted about, "ar u there…? " the little girl asked.

"Yes…" She chuckled, "hold it still." She said, seeing a pair of fingers across the screen.

Little Gwen, a vampire Princess, daughter of Sophia, residing in Anastasia's castle was on the phone.

She is a prospective queen and queens are endowed with certain capabilities. An especially convenient one, they could speak in Queen. It wasn't a language but an ability. The ability to communicate and unless they wanted to be heard, they couldn't be heard.

Mikoto held the phone low against her thigh in one hand, grabbed her glass of tea in the other, took a sip, with her mouth slightly opened and talked.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Gwen played with the phone. She'd get it right for a moment looking down with bright eyes and hair so blonde it shone like streams of sunlight, and a voice light and musical as she talked. She'd growl if mikoto's image suddenly disappeared from her screen, only to giggle when she reappeared.

She's a very young vampire, almost 2 years old, (that's eight in human years. Their first year of life equivalent to a human at seven and the following years were like a normal human)

Mikoto sighed, watching the jostling images, fingers across the screen and the smile as bright as the sun. all the while she talked or as some would say, she rambled.

Mikoto leaned back in her chair with a serene expression, taking a drink and sitting it on the table. Noticing the similarities to a certain little girl.

* * *

She thought of Febri, a chemicaloid, a young girl made up of chemicals. Her unstable body secreting poison, that had to be regulated or she'd die. She wondered how the little girl with soft purple eyes and long blonde hair was doing? The little girl, who was slow to warm up. No matter what Mikoto tried, even sacrificing her rare pink geketo but to no avail. the memory made her think of Nunotaba Shinobu, a former child prodigy, who was directly involved in two projects that greatly affect Mikoto. Febri and her sisters, clones used in horrible experiments. She sighed, A soft warmth rolled over her, her smile grew when she finally did.

Little Gwen was the opposite. Maybe it was because Mikoto saved her, maybe it was because she was a queen. Maybe Mikoto didn't care for the reason. She just knew, when she was in the other realm, she'd wake up in the morning with little Gwen curled up under the covers. Or she'd sit with her, buried against her chest, watching the sun drifted across the sky.

* * *

"How come?" She asked.

"hmm," Mikoto creased her brow, coming back from her daydream. ( _Oop_ s… Little Misaka chuckled)

"what'd she say…" Mikoto asked. ( _Staying with Anastasia_ …)

Mikoto blushed as she cleared her throat, "wwell you see..."

"wh…why ?" The little vampire quickly asked.

"it's complicated…. hmmm?" Mikoto thought, biting her lip. (Did Anastasia set this up?)

"wwhy?" the impatient little princess asked.

"Because." Mikoto said, leaning forward. "I can't…" She didn't want to sound insensitive, the little girl narrowed her eyes, puckering her mouth.

"bbbecause wwy?" She asked again, deep creases ran along her eyebrows.

"not now."

"wh…when?" She quickly spoke, thinning her eyes, "yyou have too." She tightened her lips, nodding her head, "I'ma pprincess," she tried her best to look serious, "you hav to."

Mikoto laughed. ( _there's the little queen_ …little Misaka laughed.)

"Is, is because, you don't like me" she played the sympathy card. ( _ouch_.)

"No!" Mikoto answered quickly, "it's just…" She sighed.

The little princess holding the cell phone close, eyes glistening.

"I just can't."

"AAnna want you to." She said, pouting her mouth.

"I know." Her voice waned, "I do to." She exhaled.

"is, is it because of your ffriends." She asked, cocking her head. "I I'm yyour friend too." she moved the phone away, now Mikoto could see her face." Right?" she nervously grinned.

"Yes, of course you are." Mikoto smiled.

"Ooweharu? Ruruiko…" She said, running her tongue over her lips, thinned her eyes, rolling her eyes, "the weird one, kkerookoh…" She giggled, her little fangs peaked out. "yyur momma?" She asked, grinning like she'd gotten the answer. "yes…." Mikoto whispered.

"What are you doing?! A woman's voice cut the conversation short, sounding surprised and amused.

The Princess looked up, slowly closed her eyes. A small smile appeared on mikoto's lips as Gwen tried her best to look Royal. "I'm talking." She said slowly with a tightlipped look, "to_"

"I don't care, who you are talking to." The woman said.

A blurry shadow jostled the screen, (must've dropped it?) "you're not supposed to_" she said picking her up.

"bbut…" Little Gwen's head peaked around the body, her eyes lighting up.

"A shewolf." Mikoto whispered.

Little Gwen grrrd, leaned backwards, holding her arms out, making herself heavy. The Wolf laughed, struggling to hold the slippery little princess. She frowned, showing her royal displeasure.

"Hold her tight!" Another yelled, laughing in the background. "Give me a hand." The Wolf laughed, getting a grip on the slippery princess.

* * *

Little queen vampires are not entirely defenseless against predators or baby sitters. Their fangs are sharp, each fingernail laced with poison and their skin secreted a slippery substance that allowed them to slip away from their captors. Which is why little Gwen likes to run around wearing just panties.

* * *

"Help me." The wolf said with a growl as she tussled with the little queen. "You're losing to a baby vampire!?" The other yelled.

Mikoto heard stumbling, covered her mouth hoping not to laugh. knowing shewolves, she pictured them trying to be serious, while laughing.

"Get the bed ready" The shewolf grappling with Gwen, said, slipping her hand between her legs. Gwen's eyes suddenly went wide, realizing she had lost the advantage.

Mikoto opened her eyes wider, ( _she's going to toss her_ …) curling her toes, hiding her excitement. She should say something. ( _little misaka was rolling on the ground laughing, throw her! Bounce her off the bed!_ She cried)

Maybe she should take some of the responsibility?

After all, it was Mikoto Misaka who had shown Gwen her cell phone and how to make a phone call. And being a vampire, vampires never forget. She was surprised when it vibrated, more, when she read the name and number. It wasn't Anastasia but Sophia's name on the display. The name of Gwen's mother.

Mikoto nibbled on her lip watching the little struggle. Maybe she should interrupt, watching as the little princess with her fingers stretched wide to the screen. The natural urge to protect welled up in Mikoto's chest. Then Gwen chirped, a call for help. Mikoto's heart thumped. But she was in Academy city and she was back at the Royal Castle, in the four kingdoms and Gwen was not in danger.

Gwen's fingers glanced the cell phone as she stretched even further, her small slick body slipped from the wolf's arms, trying to reach the phone."ggrrrrr..."

"Are you going to help?" She asked, shaking with laughter. "I pulled the sheets down."

The phone moved and Mikoto could see the room

The Wolf holding Gwen was Stephanie, one of her official guardians. The wounds across her throat from the attack visible. The other was Racheal, who was laughing, lying across the Queen size bed, her upper body wrapped in bandages, her bright smile covering the pain of the brutal attack.

The baron had intended to use Little Gwen as a bargaining chip. Only to have it thwarted by Mikoto Misaka, who was in her own battle within herself. fighting the effects of being poisoned by the one of his assassin and becoming a vampire.

But right now, Stephanie needed to get Gwen to the bed and pin her underneath her body, until she settled down.

Gwen, like all royalty is used to getting what she wants, from vampires. Wolves not so much, which is why she has wolves as protectors and babysitters, and it means she's handled a little rougher, but Gwen doesn't mind.

She squirmed, her eyes lit in excitement, it might as well have been a battle. Mikoto could see it in a little vampires' eyes. This was a challenge, this was war. She would get her phone.

"AAAhhhhhh, dammit kitten claws." Stephanie yelled. Racheal wailed.

Mikoto dropped her head, biting her lip, "kitten claws." She said, "ouch."

The right side of her mouth curled. She had her experience with the little fingernails, and toenails.

Another memory of the other realm ran chills down her spine.

* * *

She carried Gwen into the lake and cold water splashed across her warm skin, the shock of the cold caused Gwen to flinch and that caused Mikoto to tense and the electricity flew… (lifeless bodies everywhere! Little misaka chuckled, "just kidding, remember water and electricity don't mix. Little misaka did her public service.)

* * *

"Gwen." Stephanie spoke, "you know we're in lockdown. So, your breaking security protocols."

Mikoto quickly looked up, "lockdown." She said, "an attack!" Her heart thumped again.

"I, I was bored." She strained against the Wolf, "I, I wanted to talk MiMikoto …"

"What?" Not one but both spoke in surprise.

Mikoto heard the surprise what the hell voices.

"I thought she was playing a game." Racheal said. Stephanie no longer playing with Gwen brought her to her shoulder, held her tight, looked into the screen.

Mikoto cocked her head, grinning a little embarrassed and a little someone's keeping a secret glare. Stephanie arched her eyebrows and reached for the phone, "whoops!" the screen jumbled, the phone hit the ground. "The phone!" Little Gwen yipped." Don't worry I'll get it." Crunch?! The screen fizzled. "Does she know about the battle…" Then it went black.


	4. Chapter 4

She breathed, her eyes shaded pink closed, bringing the glass to her mouth. (Can you believe it?)

Mikoto slowly sipped, "a battle."

(Must be close to the castle, little Misaka said, "after all we've been through, all the fun, the long walks and sex… And… More sex and this is how she rewards us.)

"mmm...hmm" Mikoto swallowed, licking her lips seductively, sitting the glass on the wrought iron table.

(I don't know about you but the next time we have sex, we're charging. The pissed off little avatar said puckering her mouth, eyes glowing red. That bitch! Little Misaka yelled, damn her. The next time I see that little avatar. I'm kicking her ass. She nodded) mikoto nodded, (a battle! And I'm sitting here sipping tea and eating cheesecake. Fantastic cheesecake by the way.) Mikoto arched her eyebrows, nodded. (Then I'll gently take care of the wounds, I would sigh softly, tenderly caressing her hair. Little Misaka sighed, humph! a quick hard nod of her head, we'd have make up sex, letting out a growled.)

"maybe not…" Mikoto answered. (Woah! Little misaka's eyes shot open, "let's not get really mad. I'm sure… I mean…still… wiping the drool from her mouth I'm not brain-dead but no sex?!) Mikoto ignored little misaka's rambling.

"there's a portal in the back room of the bakery café." -Katrina had set it up as a favor to her sister, Anastasia - "If I play this right I can get there before Emelia notices and tries to stop me. I'm sure Anastasia…has told her too…" (Little Misaka interrupted, "no sorry… But Emelia serves us… So, all we must do is order her, well, I mean… Ask her if we could go… Well she might let us… Probably... Maybe)

Mikoto creased her brow, looking down, smoothed her skirt, blowing out a breath. (She's probably more concerned about when you're telling your mom… So, she… Who am i kidding… She'd stop us grrrrrr...)

Mikoto brought her hand to her mouth, cleared her throat, "here's the plan." (umm… Little Misaka cocked her head looking a little uncertain.) "Yeah…" She said, her hand still covered her mouth. (Why are you whispering?)

Mikoto quickly blushed. "Crap…"

* * *

Little Misaka is Mikoto's avatar. She is the creation of the aristocratic vampire blood and Mikoto's blood. Like an imaginary friend, only not imaginary. She existed inside Mikoto's mind, controlled the vampiric system coexisting with her human circulatory, nervous, respiratory etc. etc. systems, improving her abilities with increased speed, strength, healing ability coupled with her level five Esper powers.

Though they both went to great lengths to deny it, Little Misaka is a little version of Mikoto Misaka. While on the surface they acted like a proper lady, but why did it matter to little misaka. I really don't know but it did. but inside Mikoto along with little Misaki had a short temper, prideful and tomboyish relationship.

* * *

Mikoto nodded, using the napkin on the table, wiped her mouth and stood up, put her phone into her green geketo purse, slung the strap over her shoulder, (look cool now) Mikoto growled, picked up her dishes (nice cheesecake by the way) Mikoto nodded, "we'll get some again." (Yummy, yummy) casually strolled across the patio to the door of the bakery café. (This is a great plan little Misaka giggled) Mikoto puckered her lips, looking around inside the bakery café, (To the left) with a slightly frustrated sigh, walked over, set her dishes into the bus tray. And wiped her hands together in a job well done, turned around and_

"hello Mistress." Heidi said, knowing Mikoto hated being called it, slowly cocking her head, her wolf ears twitched, eyeing her like prey.

"Hei..Heidi.…" Mikoto quickly coughed, "what are you doing here? " She clenched her fist, biting her lip. (Ohhhh bad faux pas little Misaka quickly spoke) "I own the place…" She grinned. "How are you doing?" Mikoto quickly replied. "Fine…" She said, knowing something was up. "Going someplace?" She asked, widening her eyes.

(Damn shewolves… Always suspicious…)

Mikoto tightened her mouth, kept her breath, "yes…" She said, "just thought I'd look around you know… I haven't really been here, you know inside since you know…"

"You know?" Heidi tilted her head to the other side, her tail drifted across the floor.

(She's stalking… I think she knows. Little Misaka slowly said) Mikoto thinned her eyes, Heidi thinned hers too.

"It's a duel… Take her now… Hard and fast… Remember, little Gwen and how the wolves didn't care when they manhandled her! I don't want to be manhandled by a wolf! Who knows where they'll grope me!)

Mikoto slowly crouched, "don't you have work to do." Her smile widened at the challenge.

(Oh! Great! Don't challenge her…)

Heidi grinned, her mouth opened her canine sparkled "I just so happen to be doing my job." She growled.

The interior of the bakery café went silent, the air became heavy, and some said time stopped.

(CRUD! Their tag teaming.!)

Mikoto quickly scanned the bakery café, checked each wolf, determining her strategy. Three behind the counter, two by the register. She wasn't certain how many were in the kitchen or in the dish room or stockroom. She'd have to wing it.

(It will only hurt for a little while… Maybe a week or two. Little Misaka voice quickly tensed. But the teasing will last forever. Quick! Call Kuroko, sacrifice her!)

"Gotta go!" Mikoto yelled, made her move, stepped left, dip under the arms of Heidi to the right. She rolled, popped up, slipped between the legs of a wolf (hmm hmm hmmm…little misaka was humming the mission impossible theme) Mikoto rolled repeatedly. (Hurry! Good move!) She spun on her knee, her left leg sticking out trying to swipe the leg out from under another wolf (what!) the wolf leapt over, laughing. (Crap!)

"Dammit."

(Do it!)

A large bloom of electricity burst, dancing along the tables, walls, along the counter. The doors broke wide and Mikoto rushed through. (Run! We've done it know…the shit has hit the fan….oops…sorry for the profanity. She quickly covered her mouth) Mikoto growled, "just this once…" (thanks)-she's been working on her manners, and failing-

The electricity stopped as she ran through the kitchen. The wolves dressed in flour covered white aprons, raised their heads and just watched, making, holding trays of sweet baking goodness. (Bless their hearts taking such pride in their craft. Grab some!)

Mikoto grunted her approval, snatched a handful of cooling tastys and ran through the sink area. (Electricity and water don't mix.) "I know that" Mikoto said with her cheeks full, popping another one into her mouth. She ran past the stockroom and she was there.

She exhaled a tired breath, her heart thumping fast in her chest, seeing the _hidden_ actuator for the portal.

"Mikoto! … Dammit…" She heard Heidi yelling as she slapped the spot.

(You know… It would be cool if it had a tremendous whooshing sound and then it opened.) Mikoto nodded, "yeah that be kinda cool." She chewed on her lower lip, "but what about the event horizon." She said, "opens with the big whoosh and people get vaporized." (Well that won't happen to us because were the stars of the show. Little Misaka closed her eyes, another hard nod.) Mikoto exhaled, looked over her shoulder, she could hear Heidi coming.

Ancient symbols shone in a wide circular arrangement on the concrete wall. The wall turned black, like a pool of black paint its surface glimmering with a single bright point in the center, slowly rotating counterclockwise, streaks of colors appeared in the swirling rotation. A cool breeze of air pushed through. (Contact)

an image emerged. Dull gray stones set together leading to a large wood and glass door reflecting the flickering lights of the small torches that lined the walls. (I wonder if she will go electric, little Misaka giggled, hinting at their relationship with Anastasia) Mikoto blushed in silence. She smiled, feeling her heart beating, breathing in the becoming familiar air of the four kingdoms. She slapped the actuator again, the runes slowed as she stepped through.

Mikoto stood, the breeze lifting strands of her chestnut brown hair, gazing over the stone surface, lanterns glowing along the edges, to the distant sunrise. The orange and reds pushing the black away, revealing bright blue skies, bringing to light the deep green forest covered land, the large river slowly turned blue as it cut across rolling hills. The morning light pushed the edge of the night along the ancient stone walls surrounding the town, showing the people moving through the cobblestone streets. The smells of breakfast being prepared and the sounds of laughter and conversations from the town filled the air.

She gave herself imaginary pat on the back, looking across the stone floor to the two tall wolves standing by the doors draped in flat gray military armor. (different pack little Misaka said)

"hmmm… lower mountains packs" Mikoto said.

Two wolves looked over at the uninvited visitor, their ears twitched, glanced at each other and their shoulders slumped, blowing out an annoyed breath. Mikoto wasn't really an unwanted guest but a little advanced notice would've been appreciated.

"Hey…" Mikoto nervously waved. (They don't look thrilled to see us.) "Yeah" Mikoto slowly thinned her eyes. "Come on…" One wolf waved, shaking her head "Let's go…" The other one nodded. Both sounding not too friendly. "Where's Anastasia?"

"She's not here now but… Hey!"

"Thanks!" Mikoto asked, waving as she ran, disappeared over the castle wall.

The wolves in their surprise ran over to see Mikoto running along the side of the wall, bluish white sparks flickered between her shoes and the stones, her skirt fluttering in the up draft, revealing her shorts. "Damn." The wolves said, "gotta tell Heidi." She added, "and Emma. She added. "Yeah… Disappointed though." The other wolf replied, "no sparks…" The wolf nodded bringing out her phone. "And she's got shorts underneath." They both sighed.

With that, Mikoto looked over her shoulder stuck out her tongue and leapt.

Using the formulas for her iron sand sword Mikoto could manipulate the water atoms in the air, static electricity flickering like large fairy wings sprung from her back as she rose above the trees and flew.

"Oh crap…" the shewolf said as she spoke, "Heidi will not believe this…" She said looking at the other wolf, who was holding out her cell phone and videoing.


	5. Chapter 5

Emelia was at the window wrapped in tight black leather and advanced ceramics armor covering her slender form. Two very long knives hung on each side of her hips. The handles down to the tip of the blade composed of surgical steel. Around her waist smaller blades, set neatly like soldiers at attention. Two black glistening whips embedded with industrial diamond coiled around like snakes. She smiled looking at her mistress getting ready to leave, picking up her purse and her dishes, "you screwed up there." She said, chuckling. she always waited for the server to come by, so she could thank her.

"Stephanie." Emelia said.

A young girl with curly black hair looked over her shoulder. She was lying next to Cana playing video games, "hmmm…" She gently smiled. "When Alexis gets back could you tell her I left." The little girl nodded, "how come?" she asked.

Emelia's eyes followed Mikoto Misaka as she went into the bakery café. "It seems our mistress is about to rabbit." She smiled.

"I can feel you…" She whispered, "my most precious mistress." She turned.

"should we…" Cana said in a hesitant voice as she paused the game. Emelia looked over to the two young vampires in school uniforms. Their eyes opened large, their hearts thumping in anticipation. It was easy to tell they wanted to help. Stephanie and Cana had both been claimed from the Baron's ranks. And were prepared to do anything to demonstrate their loyalty. And so was Alexis, Stephanie's companion, An extremely powerful alpha which any queen would've gladly welcomed.

Emelia smirked, knowing how worried Alexis would be when it came to leaving, or taking Stephanie into battle. Even when they trained, she worried to the point she was more of a parent than a companion. "Tell Alexis, she's in charge until i get back."

Disappointment covered their faces.

Emelia walked silently across the wooded floor, grabbed the long black leather coat stretched over the couch, heaved it over her shoulders, thrust her arm through the sleeves, walking to the door that led to the stairs.

"She's almost through…" She laughed, disappeared into the stairwell.


	6. Chapter 6

The night still clinging to life, as the edge of the morning sun held fast to the horizon. A cool wind blew through the trees, over the long grasses, up the hill and across the crowd of people standing at the top. Large black vehicles parked side by side, a few tables covered in neatly arranged items. Wolves and vampire stood around the two queens, overlooking the sounds of explosions and gunfire.

Anastasia growled as she let the high-powered binoculars dropped to her belly. "Tell me…" She repeated in a shallow disappointed tone, "how did Gwen get a phone. Dial that phone and talk to mikoto on that phone, right under their noses… Wolf noses.!" She said, as the tendons in her jaws stiffened. Sylvia, her personal aide and leader of her vampire elite, tried her best to stifle her laughter, but failed badly. She buried her face in her hands, peeped through her fingers at Emma, her personal aide and leader of her wolves, on the phone who was blushing. "Would it matter…" She said attempting to defend her wolves," if it was queen speak?" trying her best to look cute. Her ears drifted down, her eyes went a little wider and her cheeks blushed. "They thought she was being quiet, playing a game on the phone."

Anastasia growled, "those two spoil her…"

"It's my understanding that when a child is quiet that is when they're at their worst or most dangerous."

There was snickering all around. "Francesca, why are you interfering?" Anastasia said biting her lip. "Because I can." The Queen of the East gradually grinned.  
Anastasia looked over her shoulder, frowning at the frail looking queen, who just reacquired her kingdom. Thanks to a certain baron's untimely death in Academy city. The weight of her smile alone seemed to take a toll on her frail face. Anastasia's frown softened, looking at her tired friend. Her wolves staying close, so close it looked as if they were holding her up. (And they were) but she insisted, she witness the battle. It was on the threshold of her territory. Two vampires were kneeling in front of her as if they were praying to a religious idol. And to them, she was. They knelt, so if she were to collapse they would catch her. No Queen would ever fall to the ground.

* * *

They had endeavored through the centuries, waiting for this moment. She was assumed lost, but had been tucked away and protected, allowing her to heal from the assassination attempt by her husband, the Baron. Many of them losing their powerful positions in the kingdom in favor of the Baron's own. But with his death and Anastasia's invasion to seize back the territory and seeing Francesca's face they dropped to the ground, crawled, begged and pleaded. Only the Baron's forces were wiped out.

* * *

And now, they are a little overprotective, much to the white queen's displeasure. And Anastasia's enjoyed her misery. Francesca felt the grin appearing on Anastasia's face. She thinned her eyes, "shut up…" She said as loud as a whisper. Anastasia laughed. "You won't believe this…" Emma said. "Let me guess." Anastasia said, "she's discovered her wings."

It came as a surprise to Anastasia. She'd noticed them when they were at the other realm. Something that shouldn't have happened for another few centuries. But she kept mum about it. Until she could talk to someone. She sighed heavy, shook her head thinking how mad the quick tempered level five would be.

Emma shook her head, Anastasia creased her brow and wonder, "kinda." She answered.

"Kinda?" quickly creasing her brow.

"Kinda…" Emma said, pointing to the sky with her eyes wide and her ears pricked tight. Anastasia looked out above the trees, seeing a glimmering of sunshine playing among the water vapors. "What the…" She said softly in disbelief. Her heart thump faster seeing mikoto floating up and down, a little wobbly. "They glistened." She whispered. "Yep…" Emma looked over, Sylvia nodded. "Quite the catch you got there." Francesca said. Anastasia slowly nodded, "she is… Isn't she."

Mikoto cocked her head, a slight arrogance showed through, grinning mischievously as she sank to the ground as delicate as a leaf in fall. "humph!" She said abruptly brushing the dirt off her hands, put her hands on her hips and scowled at Anastasia. "I should kick your ass right now." She said lifting her chin growled. Chills quickly covered Anastasia, the emptiness she felt apart from Mikoto was filled. (Whoa… Little Misaka spoke)

Mikoto blushed, feeling an overpowering warmth, "don't try to suck up." She tried to sound annoyed but sounded flustered, relieved, "jerk."

She looked around the small camp, smacking her hands together. It looked more like a casual campsite. Large black SUVs parked together. Two tables setup, with a few metal brief cases. Anastasia was standing next to Sylvia, leader of her elite vampire forces. Emma, leader of her wolves. But what or who caught her attention. Francesca, queen of the east. She was frail looking like a pale shadow surrounded by a large group of wolves and vampires. And standing at the edge of the campsite, three elder wolves survey the battlefield.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikoto puckered her lips, (way to make an entrance peter pan…little misaka chuckled.) Mikoto nodded her head in confidence. "glad too…" she said. "leave me out?" she growled, looking at a certain vampire queen. "humph!" Mikoto threw her head to the right, glanced left at Anastasia. "Problem?" Anastasia said, her cheeks puffed. "No…" Mikoto said, waved at everyone but Anastasia.

"Francesca…" She said, letting her anger at being left out fade. Francesca nodded as Mikoto made her way to the frail queen of the East. She slipped through the group of wolves and vampires as if were no big deal. (A Queens greeting. Kiss the cheek, first the right, good, now the left, good, on the mouth) Mikoto did it.

Francesca blushed. Her wolves and vampires mouth dropped. (LOL!)

"sorry…" Mikoto's eyes flew open, realizing someone was being mischievous. "It's just… She…" She growled.

Anastasia dropped her chin, shaking her head. "Wow… I'm glared and ignored, and you get sexually assaulted."

"It wasn't like that…" Mikoto looked nervously around, "she…" She pointed to her head. (Ha… Now give her a little shock) shut up!

Francesca smiled softly, her cheeks a soft pink, "it's fine…" She said, "if you wish to make amends for the little faux pas then…" She slowly raised her small hand up, her delicate fingers opened. Mikoto chuckled as she took Francesca's hand, "sure why not…" She said.

A gentle flow of electricity, small pulses and tiny sparks slipped across their hands, along her arm. Francesca closed her eyes, feeling the electricity flow into her hand, arm and body. Anastasia grinned knowing a higher, quicker charge influenced the vampires and wolves, sexually. Something Mikoto still hadn't comprehended.

* * *

The wolves and vampires would taunt and tease the young queen. Mikoto being Mikoto responded by violently shocking them.

But with Francesca, a regulated flow helped her heal, gathering strength. A happy accident discovered when Mikoto had gotten extremely drunk, shocked the elder wolves, wolves, vampires, royal Queens and even little Gwen when she found out the elder wolves had cheated at a drinking game. One, they'd used burning wine, a very sweet drink with high alcohol content. And they had changed the size of her drinking glass after each shock, from a shot glass to a beer stein. The elder wolves bet they could out run her electricity. They knew they couldn't. extending the range each time. If they failed they had to drink.

* * *

Francesca exhaled a satisfied breath. She could only take so much, "very nice…" she said, her face revealing her enjoyment.

"Sylvia…" Mikoto said, as she hugged Francesca, "Emma…" She nodded as she released Francesca. "You…" She narrowed her eyes. Anastasia rolled her eyes, "anyway… Now that you're here… I doubt you'll go home to the castle." Anastasia said arching her eyebrows, "hmmm…" She said, "pretty please." sarcastically grinning. knowing she wouldn't.

Mikoto glaring at Anastasia with eyes thinned in a shade of red, "so who are the bad guys?" She asked.

Anastasia closed her eyes and groaned. "About six months ago. A mercenary army appeared out of nowhere led by an unfamiliar queen." She said, looked over at Emma. She opened a metal briefcase, pulled out a file, handed it to Anastasia.

"Unfamiliar?"

(Unrecognized queen. No land, army or authority, not even in the registers)

registers?"

"Yes, registers." Anastasia said, not missing a beat, gave the file to Mikoto. "All Queens are registered. Family lineage, kingdoms affiliated with etc. Every queen that has ever been alive is in it." She said, "it helps to… Well…" Anastasia furrowed her brow, bringing her hand up, tapped her finger on her mouth, "to keep things… Tidy."

"Tidy?" Mikoto looked up from the folder.

(When it comes to ownership of land or property." Little Misaki quickly spoke.)

"Property?"

"Yes, property." Anastasia said, "all that I own is everything." She said. "Like you have some sort of receipts." Mikoto asked. "You could say that." Anastasia grinned, took a few steps towards Mikoto, cocking her head, leaned a little forward, "I own you…" She said, "technically."

"What!" Mikoto quickly looked up, "you what!" Sparks flew from her bangs, "I don't think so… I will kick your…" Anastasia slowly nodded her head, "I bit you…" She said, looking satisfied. "Yes, I did." She grinned. "My venom, my blood… Mine." She said, poking Mikoto's chest.

"Somebody's getting a little attitude adjustment!" Mikoto growled, sparks flew from her hair, poking between Anastasia's breasts.

Anastasia slowly shook her head, "you own Emelia." She said. "and everything she owns and the barons…that how come you have them. You own what you take."

"No!" Mikoto quickly answered. "I don't…" she said, looking shocked.

"Yes." Anastasia said slowly, "the air I breathe, the blood I take, the ground at my feet, all are mine to keep." She said, "if I choose. A queens' right."

Mikoto looked at Anastasia then to Francesca, who nodded in agreement. (True... Little Misaki said.)

"But…" Mikoto quickly closed the file, gave it back to Emma, "thank you." Mikoto said. Emma bowed her head.

Mikoto crossed her arms over her chest, her chestnut brown hair shaking in the air, little sparks flickered. "no, no, no…"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"No, no, no… I am not property." She said, letting her arms dropped. She balled her hands into fists, bringing her hand up to her chest, "I am thankful you did what you did." She said, "I really am… But…" She groaned, "you don't own me. I am indebted to you but not in debt. So, don't even think… You own someone you love or who loves you. it doesn't work that way. So, you need to… eh… Why… Why are you looking at me that way.?" Mikoto stared. Anastasia grinned, her grin turned into a smile. Her eyes shone, her cheeks turned a delicate soft pink, "you said you loved me." She said softly, slowly nodding. "You did."

She moved like a fog covering the land, wrapping her arms around Mikoto, pulled herself closer and whispered, "I own you, Mikoto Misaki." She said, "heart and soul. Just as you own me. But that's not what I'm talking about. It is just a register that tracks all things vampire. So, there are no misunderstandings. Vampires own vampires, land and power. It is no different than registering with the government. The house you own. Your family members that live in that house. The car you drive etc." She ran her nose to Mikoto's chestnut brown hair, "but enough of this flirting." She chuckled.

(hmmm... Great." Little Misaki spoke, "I thought we were going to have some loving . I mean… A nice quickie would be so great right now. But it would take away from the ongoing war that happens to be going on right behind us. Hey! Little Misaki quickly pointed out, "there's a battle going on!"…Hey! she shouted," about time you should up." She said as a little blond avatar hugged her tightly.)

"Right…" Mikoto said, taking her head off Anastasia shoulder. Anastasia sighed.

"You know…" Francesca said, "if you two need a moment…" She grinned, "or just a minute." She blushed. The wolves and vampires chuckled.

"wh...whaat?" Mikoto stuttered. "You were really loud when you told me about your magical one minute till orgasm technique. And a little drunk… So, everyone kinda knows." Anastasia said with a small smile on her face. Mikoto quickly snatched Anastasia, buried her face in her hair. "I want to die right now." She said, trying to hide her face. "Well… Could you do me a favor." Francesca said, "before you die…" She sighed. "umm ... Sure" Mikoto said. "Could you blow that small mountain away."

Mikoto sighed softly, raised her head, blew a few strands of blond hair from her eyes, looked over Anastasia shoulder. "Sure, why not… Got nothing better to do." Her shoulder sank, "except die from embarrassment." Anastasia softly patted the much embarrassed Mikoto on her back as she pulled away. Her face beat red. She sighed. "I'm not drinking again." Her voice waned. "Not one of your finer moments but… eh!" Anastasia shrugged, "we've all made mistakes." Emma and Sylvia said together, looking at Anastasia. Anastasia's expression quickly darkened, glared at her two aides.

Mikoto looked down, straightened her shirt, brushed her skirt and looked out over the battlefield.

"Anyway," Anastasia said. "they began from a small village in the upper region. And have carved out quite a sizable kingdom and are now at the border of Francesca's kingdom." She pointed to a small valley. "The small mountain range provides a natural barrier, but that small valley does provide access. And it routes either forces into a drawn out kill box scenario. We set up our defenses here… Three days ago." She said.

Mikoto looked over the battle area. Wolves and day walkers were moving along the ridges, hidden in the forest exchanging gunfire.

"why aren't the elder wolves?." She asked. "elder wolves won't enter the fight unless other elder wolves or brood males are involved." Anastasia said. Mikoto creased her brow, "why?" Anastasia closed her eyes, shaking her head. "there's no point in them fighting if they won't die." Mikoto looked at Anastasia, surprised by her comment. "everyone can die. Right?"

Anastasia slowly shook her head. "it would be like driving a tank through an army equipped with sticks and stones. Their fur has the tensile strength of steel and can be anywhere from a meter to two meters thick. And I'm not considering mountain wolves." She said. "what would it be like if you stood in front of a normal human and blasted him with your railgun. Not very sporting huh? Anastasia said.  
"it's not about sport… it's about…" Mikoto went silent. "it's about what?" Anastasia looked at Mikoto, a worried look on her face. She sat in silence thinking to herself. She thought of the festivals, the schools competing against each other for points to prove who was the best. Normal students going against esper, despite the power difference giving their all, espers holding back. "this isn't a game." She whispered. "no, it's not…" Anastasia answered. "they are the enemy who waged a war to get what they wanted. It is a throwback to the old days. Elder wolves respect that. To give your life for something you believe in, is to open the gates to the fields of Valhalla." She said. Mikoto slowly turned and looked at Anastasia, "isn't it…the halls of …."

Anastasia shook her head, "that's a males' version. Could you really see shewolves or Valkyries and any strong female warrior serving a bunch of fat drunk men…?" She grinned, "slapping, grabbing their asses and whatnot like fraternity boys." Mikoto's eyes stilled like deep pools of blood, slowly shook her head.

"Clear the area." Anastasia gave the order.

Three elder wolves stood side-by-side, spread apart from each other. Each one imposing in size, the shortest over two meters tall, the other two taller by a couple of heads. Each wolf wearing black battle armor. The material scratched, chipped and dulled from what she assumed to be battle scars. Across their backs, the weapons of their choice from the past, thick heavy broad swords, battle axes, bows almost as tall as them, along with modern weaponry.

The wolf on the right speaking into her headset giving orders, the wolf in the center doing the same. The wolf on the left nodded giving the order to retreat. The other two repeated the order.

Anastasia looked at Mikoto, "left side of the battlefield." She pointed to the wolf on the left. "the center of the battlefield and the right." Mikoto understood. Each wolf controls that section of the field. Anastasia delivered the orders, "converge to the far right." She said. The orders were relayed.

Since being bitten and accepting the vampire inside her, Mikoto's powers had ebbed and flowed. In Academy city, she battled the baron. Her power was raw and unstable, hard to control, her rage pulled a large thundercloud that covered the entire archipelago nation of Japan. And in the other realm, another large thundercloud filled the sky to the horizon. Those were lighting strikes, now it was time to use her railgun.

She could fire eight shots per minute at a muzzle velocity of 1030 m\s or 2307.2 miles per hour. What could she achieve now? She thought, a thought that sent chills down her spine.

She sighed, closing her eyes, took the strap of her green gekota purse off her shoulders, opened the bag, reached inside, pulled out a palm-sized metallic orb. The orb made of polished metal, given to her by the angel Orn, when Academy city was under attack by the Angels led by the Archangel Michael. (another story) The orb itself said to be made from a piece of heaven, allowing her to image the coin instead of having a real coin and allowed her to reload and fire without tiring herself out, giving her a chance against Michael.

Mikoto taking her stance, slowly spread her legs, raised her arm, holding the orb in the other hand. "Ready…" Anastasia whispered.

Mikoto nodded, her eyes shaded red, the cover of the blood Moon. The air around them filled with static electricity. A current of dust, electricity and air swirled around her feet, slowly coiled up her legs, her skirt fluttered, showing her shorts, her heart raced, her fangs pulsed, strands of her chestnut brown hair lifted. Electricity flickered running parallel along both sides of her arm. A quick sound as if air had been sucked in and exploded. Like the roar of a large passenger plane taking off, a bright white flash slammed into the small mountain.

A large mushroom cloud rose pushing the clouds away, filling the atmosphere, blocking out the sun. Everything became engulfed in a hot thick darkness feeling like the middle of summer times Ten. The leaves in the trees, and the trees themselves, the grasses and the smallest pebble trembled. The rising cloud stole away the stunned voices of those around Mikoto Misaka, burying the world in a heavy silence.


	8. Chapter 8

The world shuddered as reality rolled into the void that was the battlefield. A wall of cool air rushed over, and sound returned. Mikoto let out a satisfied breath as the sun colored a burnt orange, disappeared behind the massive cloud of debris as the sheer faced mountain disintegrate.

"Duck!" Sylvia yelled, bringing her arms up over her head, half laughing.

The ground shook with heavy thumps as falling debris hit like large hail.

("Whoops!" Little Misaka spoke wide-eyed thrilled by the destruction.)

Mikoto raised her arm, feeling the air becoming electric. A surge rushed along her arm to her thumb, A bright flash and her railgun shattered the larger pieces. She glanced over at Anastasia from the corner of her narrowed eye, winked and a small dome of electricity quickly covered them as the debris fell like soft rain.

Anastasia closed her eyes, shaking her head, "show off." she remarked as her heart beat a little faster. Mikoto, her face lit up like an excited child. "no speed limit, no distance limitation…" she whispered, "…endless power." She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, catching her breath as she realized something, "endless frightening power…" chills ran over her body.

She remembered the sound of an old projector running during class showing an old black and white historical film from the nineteen forties. A thin man with receding hairline was speaking. "Now, I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." He said as a mushroom cloud filled the sky.

"Get dress." Anastasia said, feeling the apprehension building inside Mikoto, "battle armor." Yanking Mikoto back to from her rising fears. Her eyes lit up as she looked over with a knowing smile. "yesss…" Mikoto whispered, fist pumped.

("We're awesome." Little Misaka nodded, winking at the blonde haired blue-eyed girl. Anastasia avatar slowly shook her head.)

"Thank you." Francesca said, surrounded by her wolves and vampire guards. They were relieved their mistress was leaving the battlefield. She moved like a shadow, wrapped her arms around Mikoto, kissed her right cheek then her left cheek. Mikoto's nose twitching, her fangs throbbed. Francesca was not one to miss the sign. "in time little one. But right now, it would be a little crowded."

She looked at Anastasia with a wry smile, "take care of her." She tilted her head, gazing softly at Anastasia. "your mother would be so happy right now." They hugged. "show no mercy." Francesca whispered. Anastasia nodded her head, "like always."

Francesca lowered her chin, bring her small hand to her chest, still feeling the explosion in her chest, turned around, glared at her wolves and vampires. She growled. "Can't believe I am being made to leave. You will all answer for this."

"yes, Mistress…" they answered, bowing their heads.

Each one refusing to hide the smile on their faces as they made their way to the large black SUVs. The engines roared to life and the ground crunched under the tires of the armor vehicles as the vehicles disappeared into the thick forest.

* * *

Without saying a word, she laughed, ran to the armored vehicle, opened the door, slipped across the back seat. A large black case shined in the dusty light. The initials M&M on the case. (she must've known.)

"Show off." Mikoto snorted, pressing the latches, opened the case. "Battle armor." Mikoto narrowed her eyes, looking over the contents.

This outfit was different. Built for defense with thicker armor, not like the thin material used in the stealthy hunter/ assassin model she preferred. She giggled, rubbing her hands together. But before she could put it on.

(OH! Shit!)

"Let's go slowpoke." Heidi yelled. "Huh?" Mikoto looked over her shoulder, surprised, 'WHAT? How did you?" to see the shewolf leaning against the door, with her head cocked, ears and eyes focused on her like prey.

"Did you really think you could outrun or out fly us." She growled, shaking her head, "Strip!" She ordered, her brown eyes went cold.

"I can do this by myself." Mikoto said quickly, her heart beating even faster, nervously blinking, spying the shewolves tail flipping behind her. Heidi raised her nose up, put her hand on her hip and shifted her weight. "What did you say?" she asked, arching her eyebrows.

("Oh, crap!" Little Misaka spoke, "that's an aggressive posture….listen Mikoto…shewolves really don't listen…you know so maybe you…we should")

Heidi, the leader of Mikoto's small pack of wolves smacked her lips and showed her canines and said, "it takes two." She pointed to the soft black material glittering like diamonds, clamping her teeth together as if she were chomping at the bit.

"Mikoto!" Emelia said, feigning surprise, catching Mikoto by surprise. "Surprise meeting you here?" coming around the front of the vehicle.

She opened the door, her eyes glittering like the knives around her waist, snatched her arm, yanked her out of the vehicle.

("We're surrounded!" Little Misaka shouted.)

"HEY! WAIT…" Mikoto yelled as her butt scooted roughly across the backseat. Emilia, the leader of her little group of vampires dragged her out of the vehicle, put her hands underneath her arms and stood her against the side of the vehicle.

("Shit, she's going in for the kill.")

She pushed her against the outside of the vehicle, like an officer who pulled her over for speeding, about to arrest her.

"Spread um !" Emelia kicked the inside of mikoto' s feet, spreading her legs wider.

"Wait, I, I…" Mikoto nervously looked over her shoulder, "I'm sorry. Its... I should've told you but…"

("No! Please not a body cavity search," Little Misaka screamed, "I'm too young…")

She felt the rush of cool air, she blinked, her shirt was gone.

"Hey…" Mikoto's eyes grew wider, then her shorts.

She quickly looked down, cheeks red and eyes wide, "how did you?... Is Kuroko here?" she spun her around, her butt and legs pressed against cold, hard metal of the armored vehicle.

"Oh my_" Mikoto spoke, feeling the cold of the metal through white underwear with blue horizontal striped panties. Cold chills quickly spread across her skin. (I'm cold!)

"Aren't you supposed to…" Mikoto swallowed, covering her chest with her hands. "serve me." Mikoto squeaked, her eyes darting from Emelia to Heidi. "I mean…aren't you… you know suppose too…" her voice cracked.

The vampire cocked her head, a very annoyed breath left her mouth, closing her eyes. she spoke, "you have a bra on…" She chuckled, "besides I see mine all the time and mine are bigger…" (oh crap…she mad!don't say anything!pleassssseee….)

"bbutt…" Mikoto stuttered, looking like a wounded chipmunk her cheeks turning bright red, "this isn't fair." She scrunched over, covering her chest even tighter, shutting her eyes. she peeked through the tiny line of light. (how could they do this to us…me…little misaka said…I'm a young woman still developing…she nodded.) "Shut up…" Mikoto growled, her cheeks nearly purple.

She saw Heidi coming from the corner of her eye, holding case, smiling like the cat that had eaten the canary.

"Arms up…" She said, jerking her head towards the sky, holding the open case about chest high, Emilia looked in and smiled.

She picked the fabric out of the case, pulled out the undergarment made of black lightweight material and held it up, allowing it to unravel. Emelia stopped looked to Heidi. Both taking deep breaths, worried about their Mistress Mikoto Misaka.

This wasn't a test. This was a battle. A true life and death struggle their mistress would take part. Their last fight had left her drained of energy, and she fell into a heavy slumber. They thought of the anguish, watching her sleeping close to Anastasia. Remembered more than once they had fallen asleep by her side.

"With or without underwear?" She said, cocking her head. "Well?" She arched her eyebrows waiting for Mikoto's response.

"What!" Mikoto quickly uncovered her breast, dropped her hand over her panties. "Why can't I_"

"it's very tight." Emelia interrupted, her eyes pained, "so you don't need it to bunch up in certain places?" she smiled wryly.

"Oh!" Mikoto's eyes flew wide, "well…" She hesitated, bringing her hand to her chin, "I guess…" she creased her brow, looking deep in thought.

Heidi quickly growled, "we're all females so… "she said a little annoyed, reached between Mikoto's breast, undid her bra. The bra snapped open, the cool air rushed across her small breasts, "Hey!?" Mikoto stepped back against the cold metal of the vehicle, "ekkkkkkkkk!…." She gasped, as the cold shocked her body, waving her hands in a futile gesture. "I can do it?" She tapped Heidi's hand aside.

(Oh crud! Mikoto let her, it's a bra…" Little Misaka spoke, "besides, look at her eyes.")

Mikoto glanced, She could make out the anguish in Heidi's eyes. for a moment, she had the deer in the headlights look and just like that, "sucker…" Heidi chuckled, Mikoto's bra was her hand. A cold rush covered her naked upper body and her nipples perked.

("Whoa…" Little Misaka spoke, "that was unexpected.") Then her rump and hips went cold.

"What the?" Mikoto looked down and Heidi was sliding her panties down her legs. (Damn! She quick and experienced.")

"Wait!" Mikoto's voice raised, losing her balance. Heidi grabbed her ankle, picked up her foot, slipping the panties off. Without hesitating, she worked her other foot.

"Is there an issue?" Anastasia asked, walking around the SUV.

"No problem." Emelia said in a calm voice, watching the shewolf manhandle her Mistress. "Just helping her undress." She grinned.

"Anastasia, they're stripping me." Mikoto yelled, a slight growl slipped from her throat.

"they won't_" she looked over helplessly.

"Don't bother." Heidi growled, her tail swishing along the ground, "We'll be finished in an instant. Even if I have to put her to the ground and dress her myself." She said, finally getting her panties off her leg. Heidi released her fierce grip on Mikoto's shin.

Anastasia stared at Mikoto, looked at Heidi handling Mikoto a little rough and back at Mikoto looking desperate. She was bent over, face red, eyes wet, cold losing to a shewolf who had her undressed and naked in front of an entire battlefield. And was showing no mercy. "Typical shewolf…" Anastasis sighed, puckering her lips, nodding as if it were an everyday happening.

"Anastasia?" Mikoto's voice snapped, "aren't you going _"

she blinked several times, looked at Mikoto, huffed, "You're their mistress. So, it's up to you to submit to the harsh treatment, possibly you like it," Anastasia twisted her lips, "you've never undress me like that…" She spoke softly, a little dejected, "maybe sometimes." She said. "Or" she lifted her voice, "order them to stop."

Emelia and Heidi smiled.

Mikoto had a hard time giving commands. Both knew she was uncomfortable giving orders. She did try, usually sounding like she was asking for favors.

Mikoto growled, ignoring the unpleasant handling as Heidi slipped the battle armor onto her body, glaring at Anastasia.

"You wait…" Mikoto continued growling, "it will be rough." She slowly nodded her head, glaring at the Queen. Anastasia's eyes flashed, the edges of her lips curled oh so slight grin, her cheeks flushed. She giggled as she turned away.

"Make ready. We set out in two minutes. Anastasia ordered.

("Oh crap. This will be rough." Little Misaka chuckled.)

Mikoto was dressed, breathing heavy, hair a mess, but she was dressed. The ordeal was over. Her cheeks a little red as she tried to fight Heidi's relentless attack. she did have few small scratches across her nose and cheeks, but they were quickly healed by Emelia, who licked Mikoto's face. She really didn't mind, and Emelia looked as if she really enjoyed licking her Mistress's face. During that moment she just glared at Heidi. But soon got over it when she saw her reflection in the paint of the Armored vehicle.

* * *

She passed her hands over the uniform. It wasn't like the formfitting smooth Kevlar fiber ceramic material used with the Hunter\ assassins uniform, she loved. But she could make out its influence. The carbon fiber guard protecting her arms, legs and shins were heavier. Her breastplate and rear guard fit tight around her upper torso. The ceramic scales were wider and thicker.

She nodded, "nice." She said softly as her body jerked and bounced as the big black SUV traveled over the rugged terrain.

Anastasia and Mikoto were sitting in the backseat. Heidi next to her by the door. Emma next Anastasia by the door. Sylvia was driving. Emelia sitting in the passenger seat.

"Next time." Heidi growled, talking softly while she held Mikoto's hand. "I will shift, put you in my mouth and shake you like a ragdoll." She glared from the corner of her eye.

("Wolf spit!" Little Misaka yelled, "Hell no. You will order her not to." She made a hard nodded her head, "do you remember how long it takes to get that out of our hair.")

"Yes." Mikoto closed her eyes. "I am sorry for taking off without telling you…" she looked at Emelia sitting in the front seat with her eyes closed, feeling her mistress.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikoto looked out the windows. The tree filled terrain on one side, open fields on the other. Large elder wolves running by the vehicle. "Didn't you say?" Mikoto asked, recognizing the larger than normal wolves, larger as if being the size of a car or bus was normal for wolf. "Yes…" Anastasia said in a somewhat bored tone of voice. "I ordered them to stay behind." She sighed softly, running her tongue along her lower lip, "but like shewolves… They just ignored me." The left side of her mouth pushed her cheek up. The vehicle suddenly lurched to the right, as Diva, a large black furred elder wolf bumped the side of the vehicle. Mikoto could hear rough laughing outside. Sylvia, the leader of Anastasia's vampire elites was driving, laughed, stomped on the accelerator. Mikoto lurched backwards as it sped up.

"The elder wolves will follow behind allowing the young wolves to fight… Just in case." Heidi said, putting her arm over Mikoto shoulder as the vehicle rolled to the left. "But Diva, Misha and the others will not leave Anastasia side." She said, slowly grinned, "they spoil her…" She whispered, "don't they." And winked. Anastasia rolled her eyes, looking down at the report. Mikoto pulled her lips into her mouth, holding her laughter. Anastasia blushed, "do not…" She quickly whispered.

The engine roared as four wheels lifted, getting air underneath the tires, rose over a small hump in the road. "how long…" Mikoto began to ask, looking across Anastasia and Emma to the open field, without warning, her body shook by the violent landing of the vehicle. It bounced a few times before settling to a steady shaking. The sound of automatic gunfire, ricochets, small explosions lit up the open field. Shewolves, like large wolves in pursuit of prey, rushed over the terrain, other shewolves dressed in armor, firing weapons rode on their backs like horses. And when they ran out of ammo, pulled out broadswords, rapiers and battle axes, using their claws and fangs to attack the enemy. The enemy retreating, would turn and fire. Those who ran out of ammo, tossed them aside and changed into large hairy beasts. Mikoto leaned across Anastasia, gasping in surprise, "What the!"

* * *

A male wolf is physically different from a shewolf. In human form, they looked like normal human males. Some were tall, short, thick and thin. But when they shifted. They were like werewolves in monster movies. Heads like a wolf with large ears, muscular fur covered bodies and smaller tails. They stood on two legs instead of four like the females.

* * *

Mikoto cocked her head looking confused, "males and female are physically different. And no, you can't see their weiners." Emma chuckled. "Didn't you know that…" Anastasia said, fighting to hold back her grin. "Duh?!..." Mikoto glared. "Were you looking?" Anastasia asked. Mikoto blushed, quickly growled. "no! but …. sigh…. ok...I didn't know?" (good comeback…little misaka said, and no you can't.)

she scanned the open field, "where's?" she looked at Emma. Who was sitting on the other side of Anastasia, next to the door. She arched her left eye brow, nodding her head. There were no females on the battlefield except for Anastasia's army. "interesting?" Emma said sarcastically, looking out. Why? Mikoto thought.

A shewolf in her animal form leapt onto a male wolf taking him to the ground, fur and blood splattered across the grass, another shewolf joined. "Shewolves attack as a pack." Heidi said, "males are more one-on-one but will use pack techniques."

Watching the wolves tear into each other, Mikoto's throat lurched, bile burned the back of her throat, thinking she was going to vomit. "I see." She said, quickly swallowing, turning a little pale. "Neither really has the advantage." Heidi said, watching two males attack a larger shewolf. "Aren't we going to stop them!" Mikoto said, worried, rising from her seat. Heidi put her hand on her thigh, "the only way to stop it is to get to the Queen. They'll fight to the death." She said. Another shewolf came to the aid, jumping into the fray. Mikoto could see others changing their routes to assist others.

There was a glint of gold, a white flash. Mikoto creased her eyes, "what's that?" She said surprised. Another glint of gold and white flash. She stretched her neck, "did you see that?" She asked.

Anastasia raised her head up from the report, sensing Mikoto's grow worry. Another glint of gold, a flash of white streaked across. "Diva…" Anastasia quickly said, thinning her eyes, "Misha…" She raised her voice, "snipers?" She asked.

Sylvia and Emelia riding in the front looked out. Two large elder wolves running on the side closest to the forest broke off and ran into the woods. Emelia shook her head, "I didn't see anything." She said.

"maybe… I was… No… I'm pretty sure I saw something." Mikoto said. "I felt your concern. So, must've been something." Anastasia said, "keep an eye out." She said, returning to the file.

"Did I…" ( _No…_ Little Misaki said, _you didn't imagine it. Something was there_ … _Then it wasn't there._ " She said)  
Mikoto looked over to the woods, the shadows in the trees moved as vampires, dressed in black armor protecting them from sunlight pushed through the covered terrain. There were day walkers ahead of them rushing along as flashes of gunfire and small explosions lit up the woods.

Mikoto felt uneasy at the quiet inside the armored vehicle, speeding along the rough dirt road. She looked at Anastasia, calmly reading the report. There was death and destruction, life and death struggles outside the silence of the armored vehicle. "How could you be so…" Mikoto, Queen spoke. The ability to speak and only be heard by another queen.

"Because…" Anastasia said, still looking down at the report, "in the end," she said, "I will probably, most likely kill this queen if she doesn't yield." Anastasia slowly closed the report, "then I will meet with, congratulate the leaders of the packs. They will look at me, bow their heads looking every bit the professional warrior. Then I will go and look into the cold, still faces of those who'd fallen in battle. Each one I will have met and known in the past. I will know their laughter, their smiles, even their angry glares. I will know the way they looked at their lovers and in the end, I'll know their faces in death." She paused, looking down at the manila folder sitting on top of her lap. "I'm the Queen." She said softly almost as if she regretted it. "This is what I do. Every day my decisions can bring life and death to those I rule." There was a deep sigh, "and they accept that and follow."

"Isn't there…" Mikoto felt the anguish in Anastasia. Anastasia slowly shook her head, "if you bend, and you bend, you will give a little of yourself and then a little more until you have nothing. Or you can draw a line and say cross this and you will be defeated." Mikoto thought, listening to her words and swallowed hard, "but if defeat means the killing of those you know and maybe." She thought of negotiating, bargaining.

"185 moves…" Anastasia said. "Huh?!" Mikoto quickly creased her brow, the number was familiar to her, "how?"

It was the number of moves it would take for Accelerator to defeat her in the warped experiment to create a level six.

"How did you?"

"When you pushed your way into my life," Anastasia sighed, a hidden smile appeared, "with all your grace and elegance, you bumped into me spilling my drink, drenching me. Of course, Emma and Sylvia would investigate you." She said, "and with our network of intelligence, we have our fingers everywhere." Her face glowed proudly.

"185 moves and you'd be defeated." She said. "Did they talk to you about it." Slowly moving her head back and forth, her eyes dimmed as they slowly closed. "and what is their definition of defeat." She asked. A long knowing sigh.

They had allowed nearly 10,000 clones of Mikoto Misaka to be killed. They had satellite monitoring Academy city and they allowed nearly 10,000 to be sacrificed in the hopes of creating a level VI.

"I know…" Mikoto's voice waned, "I know…" She said thinking of her mother, her friends and her city.

Defeat meant death. She'd never killed anyone. That is until that day she defended Little Gwen in the castle and when the Baron had invaded Academy City. She kinda figured that the definitions of life and death were different in the vampire world and academy city. Or so she thought.

"We fight for what we know, and we know that right now, we like what we have. And it's my job to weigh the now with what if... Not promises of a brighter future but the reality of today." Anastasia said, turning her head and looked at Mikoto. Her eyes were soft, glistening and there was a sadness inside that clung to them. "One day you will have your own kingdom." She said, nodding her head, "what you learn today and tomorrow, those decisions will follow you. You can meet with and discuss, but it will all fall on you."

Mikoto's eyes opened wider, her mouth slowly opened, "I don't…" her shoulders sagged.

Most queens strived to have their own kingdom. One to rule, one to call their own. Anastasia's mother had carved out her own in the wilderness far away from the other vampiric kingdoms. And now Anastasia ruled it. Mikoto wondered how she felt about this queen doing the same thing that her mother had done. Or did it matter.

"Anyway…" Anastasia interrupted, "after I bid them farewell. I will go to my room, undress and going to the bathroom, turn the shower on hot full blast, curl into a ball and cry, hoping, begging the steam and noise to hide me."

A quick sharp pain cut across her chest, Mikoto bit down on her lip. The taste of blood filled her mouth before it healed. "But despite all of that, what we have today will still be here tomorrow and the next…" She finished.

Mikoto wanted to close her eyes and when she opened them it would all be different. She slowed her breathing and listened to the silence of the armored vehicle barreling along the worn excuse of a road. The angry growls in the forests and open fields, a little too familiar to the sounds of her battles in Academy City. it really wasn't any different. A warmth spread across, pushing her negative thoughts away.

"Once we get there and deal with the Queen…" Anastasia said, putting her hand on Mikoto's thigh, "the battle will quickly end." She nodded, exhaled a slow breath and turned the page of the file. "How long?" Mikoto asked, placing her hand on top of Anastasia's. "40 minutes… Maybe sooner." She said, "the command center is up ahead. Once it's compromised it should come to an end. Unless some of them decide not to surrender." She said.

Mikoto glanced over at the file, remembering what Anastasia had said about the registry. "where did you get the photo?" she asked.

Anastasia had said she was undefined, no information. "intelligence received this photo from the wolf senate in the democratic republic of Hanover." She said, picking up the picture and held it out. "where…?" Mikoto frowned as she took the photo. Anastasia grinned, cocking her head looking amused. "picture a map of modern Europe…France, Germany, Holland, Denmark etc.…then underneath another transparent map of the same region but with different names. You will see the four kingdoms and Hanover on that map. There are numerous feudal states and kingdoms ruled by Vampires and wolves. The democratic republic of Hanover is the political heart of the shadow world." Her grin grew bigger. "where do you think the ideal of the European Union started.?"

Mikoto puckered her lips," hmmm…whatever…" she spoke, looking at the photo.

It was a picture of an older looking woman, maybe early 40s, faded brown hair, slightly graying. Her expression was hard like her features. Mikoto thought of Elaina, Francesca, Sophia, Albedo and even Anastasia. All Queens, all attractive and youthful in appearance. A queen was a predator and beauty, her lure. Individually they were different, but they had one common element, they were all attractive. Not beautiful. That was subjective. They were attractive, it allowed those selected as prey, Male or female to come close, to be taken. Soft, vulnerable and approachable. And the picture showed a woman hard and cold, with unforgiving eyes.

Anastasia slowly nodded, seeing Mikoto's expression "concerning…" She said, turning her head. She looked softly at Mikoto, her blue eyes shone warm, her skin glowed and her lips brightened, drawing Mikoto in, "isn't it." She slowly smiled as her mouth opened and her fangs glistened.


	10. Chapter 10

The rough road curved into the woods. Sylvia stomped on the accelerator, the huge vehicle lurched and bounced even faster. The dark woods rushed by, interrupted by the flashs of gunfire and explosions and became strangely quiet. Mikoto looked out the windows as they rumbled through the darkness of the forest. "They're in retreat." Emelia said from the passenger front seat. "Nearly there." Sylvia said, barely containing the anticipation in her voice.

"Get ready." Emelia swiped her hand across an automatic weapon, the chamber clicked. "Stay inside…" Anastasia said, quickly arranging the file, handed it to Emma. Who put it into the briefcase. She looked at Mikoto, "wait." She said in a quick harsh voice, knowing Mikoto would rush into the fight. "Emma and Sylvia will go with me." She said, "Emelia, Heidi stay with Mikoto until…"

Mikoto looked at Anastasia as she readied herself. "Excuse me! Mikoto glared, "why can't I_" she spoke, thinning her eyes. "Because…" Anastasia interrupted, "we don't know what they have planned. I will be first to put her down." She said, "I… We are more experienced in these matters." She said, "ordering you will be no good, you're no better than a wolf." She grinned. "Besides, I'll be using my Queens intent… And that could jeopardize your life." She said, a quick hint of worry filled her words. "If a wolf sees you struggling or not falling to the ground quick enough. They could figure out your queen and want to go out killing a queen… So…"

Mikoto took a breath, closing her eyes in defeat, "fine…" She huffed, "I'll count to 10…" She blew out another breath, "maybe…" She lowered her voice, "but after that…" She raised it again. "What the fuck?!" Sylvia yelled as they came out of the woods.

* * *

Mikoto quickly looked away, out the window of the speeding vehicle. "Abyssinians." Emma quickly spoke, nearly leaping out of her seat. She looked like a child seeing Santa Claus for the first time. "What? Are they doing here?!" Anastasia growled, quickly looking around. "Abyssinians…" Mikoto said, raising her head up, "who?"

"Abyssinian wolves…" Heidi said, "mountain wolves…" There was a little hitch in her voice. Little surprise in her tone as she smirked. "Are they bad?" Mikoto asked. Emma and Heidi laughed, "yeah…" Emma said, opening the door as the vehicle skidded along the grass to a stop, "in a good way…" Her voice faded as she leapt out. "Emma! Go see…" Anastasia said, following her out, she quickly sniffs the air. "Right…" Emma said, waving as she rushed towards a gathering of wolves.

Sylvia slammed the transmission into park, opened the door, jumped out, chasing after Anastasia. "So, is them being here a good thing or_" Mikoto asked, watching Anastasia running across the road. Heidi chuckled a little, "it's a good thing…" Heidi said. "Great!" Mikoto quickly spoke, sliding across the backseat, "10…" She yelled jumping out of the vehicle. Emelia looked over her shoulder with a big grin on her face. Heidi recognized it and laughed, opened the door and jumped out, "10 it is…" They both yelled following their mistress chasing after Anastasia.

* * *

The command center was nothing more than a plain unassuming concrete building. The outside walls were dirty by time, neglect and riddled with bullet holes, small explosions and claw marks. The occasional blood splattered decorated the faded off white building. Shewolves were standing around, looking casual but still aware, with smell of gunpowder, sweat and blood hung like a thick fog. Mikoto ran across the empty gravel lot, looking over at the wolves.

Diva, the large black furred wolf, was standing next to one of the mountain wolves. She remembered Anastasia stood as tall as Diva's shoulders but the wolf next to Diva was another size all together. The top of Diva's head was as tall as its shoulders, large powerful build with thick, heavy fur from head to the tip of its tail, looking more like a large shaggy dog than wolf. The other was in human form, laughing as Emma came running over, disappeared as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug. The wolves' long grey hair tumbled down mixing with her thick tail curled around like trunk of a fallen tree. (she's gotta be eight feet tall with ears. Little misaka said, as a wolf…she huffed really big.)

the closer she got to the building, the air turned sour, Mikoto gagged, quickly covered her mouth, forcing down the urge to throw up. The smell of wolf's blood was not appetizing to a vampire. Her eyes quickly shaded a dark red, looking over her shoulder at Emelia, who wasn't bothered by the overpowering stench. She rounded the corner, catching her breath and gasped at the sight of bodies stacked like cords of wood, others being added like kindling. "So many…" She said. "Keep going…" Heidi yelled, running over to the wolves tossing corpses on top of another pile. Emelia nodded, pointed to the door. "does she even notice..." Mikoto thought about Heidi's casual reaction to the bodies.

Mikoto slowed before continuing as the stench of blood became thicker. She gagged again. Emelia tapped her on the shoulder, Mikoto looked over, "here…" She said, reaching into a small pouch on her belt and pulled out a small vial. It was around eight inches long, clear tube filled with a reddish black liquid. She pulled the rubber stopper out with her teeth. Emelia stuck her fingers into the vile, into the liquid and pulled it out, "head back." She quickly said. "What?" Mikoto's eyes went wide, before she knew it, Emelia's blood-soaked fingers were up her nose. "Human blood." Emelia said. Mikoto scrunched her face, as Emelia pulled her fingers out, "why are you_" the stench of wolf blood faded. "Oh! That's kinda…" She hesitated as Emelia drank the rest, swished it around her mouth like she was gargling mouthwash, grabbed Mikoto's cheeks, squeezed and kissed her on the mouth. Blood and saliva filled her mouth, down her throat and into her belly. Mikoto blushed, feeling Emelia tongue filling her mouth. She took a breath and exhaled as their mouths parted, both quickly sniffing. Mikoto looked at Emelia, stunned, worried and unsure and a little turned on. "EEmlia...… I…" She stuttered a little, swallowed hard, "for the urge…" Emelia said, licking the blood from Mikoto's mouth and her own. (Tell her to do it again…" Little Misaki quickly spoke)

"Oh!" Mikoto quickly spoke, "great… Yeah… For the urge… It works… Thank you" Mikoto's cheeks were nearly purple. "Let's go…" Emelia said, jerking her head towards the hallway.

* * *

The hallways plain white walls were like a modern abstract paint, splashed with blood, droplets covered the ceiling. The floor carpeted in a deep crimson, uneven shades of red and pale yellows shone through from the trails of bodies being dragged along the corridor, bits of hair and flesh stuck to the surrounding concrete. Mikoto took a hard breath, "thanks again, Emelia…" She said. "Keep going…" Emelia answered, rushing past Mikoto down the hall. "Right…!" Mikoto followed ignoring the sticky sounds of blood with each step.

without notice, Emelia hit the ground. one moment she was running the next, she hit the floor hard. the wind knocked out of her, her bones cracked, she struggled, her face pressed against the blood covered floor, her hands and legs slipping over the wet surface, struggling to get up, "Mistress don't…"

Mikoto's quickly knew what was happening, she slowed, reached out and she could feel it. Anastasia's Queens intent, like a thick heavy molasses, a barrier crushing down. Emelia's face pressed against the blood-soaked concrete, straining with all her might against the overwhelming power. "Here…" Mikoto gently spoke, reached down, grabbed her leg and the weight slipped away. She gasped, inhaling a deep breath, slowly getting up from the floor, looked at Mikoto like she just witnessed a miracle. Mikoto smiled, a satisfied smiled, "she's not really trying…" She said, "well she is… But I felt heavier she's doing just enough to…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not a queen!" She heard Anastasia's voice shake, followed by a deep growl. A heavy thud, "give her to me… Now!" Chills rushed over Mikoto's body. A feeling of surprise, anger filled her, Mikoto shook her head, "why is she both angry and happy." She whispered. "Ronan! I told you to give her to me now!

"No!" He said.


	11. Chapter 11

Anastasia jumped out of the back seat and ran towards the plain white building. "Stay here! …" she yelled, pointing back at the vehicle as she ran. "Really…" Mikoto huffed, bringing her arms across her chest, "fine…" She growled.

Mikoto glared at Emelia sitting in the front seat, then from the corner of her thinned eyes, looked at Heidi beside her **and _argued with hersel f_**. Heidi and Emelia bit their lips knowing all was not right with their Mistress.

* * *

"I can't believe it… I just blew up a mountain. (well _… it really wasn't a very big mountain._ Little misaka said _but a mountain_.) ignoring the annoying little remarks Mikoto rambled on.

"A little pat on the back, atta girl and I have to sit in the back, but hey…" she said with her arms across her chest, digging her nails into her upper arms. "I'm just a level five and well I'm a vampire and not just…"

( _You go sister._ )

Thanks, I said with a quick nod of my head, looking across the way, "are those wolves bad or good?" Heidi looked at me, then out at them, grinning mischievously. "Oh, their bad." She laughed, "in a good way."

"Great! 10!" I scooted across the seat grinning like a fool. My heart racing, my breath excited "I waited, counted to 10…" I hit the ground running ( _FREEDOM! Little misaka yelled raising her fist in the air, do her best Mel Gibson Braveheart impression_ ) shut up!

The joy of being set free was electric. ( _they can take our lives but not our Freedom! rrrrarrrr_ ) I ignore Little Misaka and concentrate on the satisfying crunch of gravel underneath my boots, running after Anastasia. "Man, are they big?" looking over at the Abyssinian wolves. ( _Their built for the mountains. The climates rougher and so is the terrain. The Spartans had it easier compared to the Abyssinians_ )

"why are they here?" ( _Don't know… they're kind of the reclusive unfriendly type_ ) "really…" I was a little surprised, "are you sure." They looked pretty friendly.

The large wolf bent over as Emma disappeared into a big wolf hug, screaming like a young girl meeting her favorite idol. Her gray eyes sparkling, her silver-gray hair fell over Emma like an ocean wave or a blanket, her long bushy tail wrapped around completing the embrace.

"Eight-foot at least…" hearing the opening and slamming of the door as Heidi and Emelia jumped out to follow me. "That wolf is as big as an elephant…" ( _Bigger!_ )

The wolf was surrounded by a few of Anastasia's wolves. And I could hear the excited conversations of the gathering pack. The Abyssinian, the center of attention. She had the typical features of wild wolf, only larger with overflowing thick hair, splashed in blood.

Anastasia disappeared around the corner. "She's blocking me… I hate that." my chest trembling as I growled, "whoa…" it felt like I had been hit in the face with a tennis racket. My eyes and nose burned, and my mouth is quickly coated with the stench. "What?!" I barely kept my meal down.

( _Wolf's blood, and a lot of it_.)

I slowed, bending over just a little. The smell is so thick, I could cut it with my teeth. For a second time, lunched almost came up.

* * *

Bodies were stacked like cords of wood. It sickened me as the image burned into my mind. I'd seen photos in history books of bodies in mass graves and prison camps. The death camps during the world war and the Khmer Rouge in Vietnam all disgusting parts of the human history but without the stench or in living color. This was nothing like Academy City. is this why she didn't say anything?

Heidi waved as she rushed over to the wolves working with the bodies. A bag of wheat, of rice or cat food that's what I thought of to force down the bile rising in my throat. Suddenly, a burst of flames roared over the mounds of bodies. The wind shifted, I swallowed my spit tightening my throat. ( _Their burning the dead_ …)

Why I asked interrupting little Misaki, forcing my legs to get me to Anastasia, or perhaps I was running away from the scene. ( _Wolves are burned after they die. They believed the sins of the body are burned away so they can reach the fields of Valhalla_.)

"Ouch! two fingers are jammed up my nose and quickly pulled out. I pinched my nose. "Emelia?" But the stench quickly faded. Blood, human blood. She put human blood up my nose. GROSS! I looked at her with a what the hell. She grinned, "for the smell."

"Oh!" I said, surprised, "th...thanks..."

she took a swig of the vile in her hand, swished it around in her mouth, grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. "Whoa again. Emelia!"

The kiss surprised me and when she forced her tongue into my mouth, chills rushed across my body. "Why? … Is she doing this?" feeling the rush of excitement.

I'm afraid to think what I looked like, my eyes were probably bulging out in surprise, my cheeks flushed, the small hairs on my arms rose up and well… "For the urge…" She said. "Oh…" I sounded well…. a little disappointed. I must admit, being blocked off from Anastasia, not feeling her left me a little empty. But the sudden assault… I guess you'd call it, was a little exciting. But I couldn't explain the warm rush as she licked my lips, "okay… I'm pretty sure I could've done that… "Seeing the twinkle in her eyes. I'm thinking that she did it for herself.

Vampires are opportunistic. I know that. I've experienced it. And whom I am kidding. I sleep with her, not sexually but sometimes in the afternoon. A quick nap. So… It's kinda like we're sisters… Yeah… An older sister. That is what she is. That I sleep with, naked… Along with some other naked vampires. I must really be bright red by now. I guess I should… ( _Focus!_ Followed by a soft growl.) "Right… Thanks Emelia," she rushed past me, entering the building first. "Damn her…"

I suddenly stopped just inside the door. The hallway looked like a scene from a cheap horror flick. And I was the hapless teenage girl… ( _do I go down stairs into the dark basement or maybe the scary grave yard. Little misaka giggled. Right? She said with a sarcastic tone of voice. We're the one they're running from_ …) "Great…" I said letting out a sigh, "we're the monster…"

I do my best to hide my emotions now, taking a deep breath, the air rushing over the blood in my nose and I held it, walking through the door into the building. Blood covered the walls, splattered along the ceiling. The floor is covered in red and pale yellows drag marks. Farther down, the broken pieces of the wall covered the floor.

"Emelia!" I scream as she slams into the blood-soaked floor. I knew what it was. Anastasia's Queens intent. We had practiced many times in the other realm. She'd tell me not to use my Esper powers, or my Queens intent. To feel what vampires felt. And it didn't feel too good. Normally, a Queens intent was used to establish dominance. This is me, bow to me, swear your loyalty to me. Their bodies pressed like paper against the floor. She'd walk over, straddled them, grab their hair and bite them, taking them by force if she desired. A soft growl deep inside my chest, a mischievous grin remembering a few forced submissions. But then I'd use my powers, still weaker but… Well it was a very learning experience.

* * *

It got me thinking, how do you neutralize a Queens intent. More power, yes. That's why Anastasia is the queen of the four kingdoms. She is the strongest. When she was young and took the throne. They, the four Queens forced her to take them. She did easily. The daughter of Tatiana, a true pureblood, only Princess Mina of the house a Tepes rivaled her in strength.

Or I could find the opposite wavelength and create a nullifying field. After a few years of practice in the other realm I surprised Anastasia. As she forced me down, face pressing against the soft grass. She strutted to my side, stepped over and straddled me, and I quickly turned, snatched her, Surprise! I yelled and bit her neck. Ahhh good times.

* * *

"Emelia…" I said in a calm voice, grabbed her ankle. A strong quick gasp for air and Emelia looked over her shoulders, looked at me as if I were God. "Stay close…" I said, "I can only extend to a few meters, so we'll have to walk." I hadn't factored in the numbers for running in the equation. For right now, a casual walk was the best I could do. No use trying to swim against the current of molasses.

The blood in my nose made it hard to sniff the air but what I could smell was wolves, vampires and humans. "Why would humans be here?" I whispered. Hmmm…its easy saying it now…. human. it smells like a human…so easy... it worries me sometimes. If I will forget what it's like to be human. What would it be like a few years from now. Or decades or even, I can't believe I'm thinking this…centuries_

"Food." Emelia answered "or."

"Food! Why?! For the queen? Maybe? But why?" I coughed, catching my breath, surprised because i knew Human blood could be purchased. Blood houses had long been established. Approved families provided for the Royals. Even Emelia had a couple of families who supplied her with blood. It was a big business. Families vetted, blood drawn, tested and contracts signed. Then it was packaged and stamped for sale to vampires only. Contracts were passed along the family lines as inheritance. Why would they need human blood, why would? Could it be because she was undefined?

I'm sure Emelia could feel my stress building as I ramble on. She was my first and the bond was stronger than the others because of the frequency of our practicing. Bitch. I tried to be mad but I can't and Little Misaki was no help. Emelia hung around, with her long hair pulled up into a ponytail. Waiting and offering. And damn she looked good. Why am I thinking this way? I squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Why…" Sounding like a child waiting for an answer, "what else?"

"Wolves…" She said.

She really was the adult of our relationship. She knew things about vampires and wolves that I would never know. But it was her duty to teach me. And I think she really enjoyed it. She'd sometimes get a really cute look in her eyes, her cheeks would turn a rosy pink and that small smile would light up her face. God, she looked good. Crap there I go again. Gotta stay on track.

I shrugged, "yeah, what about wolves" I said, hoping my awkward feeling weren't slipping into the tone of my voice.

Emelia answered in a cold voice that sent chills down my spine. "Male wolves like human females." She said. "Oh…" I said, cocking my head to the side, "sure but what do the need them for during a..." I quickly blushed, "Sex!"

"Sure…" Emelia said, her head moved back and forth as she eyed the hallway as we came to the hole in the concrete wall. SEX during a battle! Oh! Come on…. the words screamed across my brain. ( _hey now, turn down the volume please…. little misaka said…she really wasn't annoyed but wanted to sound like she was_ …) sometimes I just don't get her. "really…" I answered in a tone to hide my confusion. ( _very teacher like_ ) "smart ass" I answered little misaka.

Looking at Emelia as she made sure everything was clear. I couldn't help but be drawn to her throat. She had her hair back in a ponytail, leaving her slender neck bare and vulnerable, following the soft lines of her throat to her flushed cheeks and her soft mouth. I'll admit I happen to get a little excited, when Emelia did what she did. I'm not sure if the heavy beating of my heart, was because of my prey drive or Emelia's kiss and the warmth of her hand. What's Anastasia going to do? I worried looking at Emelia. ( _whoopee do… That's what she will say… She's your first… So big deal. Little Misaki said_.)

I rolled my eyes, yeah, I guess… I mean… I hoped she'd get a little jealous. I… wait? Does she and Sylvia? I felt a twinge of jealousy, "when I'm not around does she?"

( _Probably_ )

"THANKS!"

"give her to me…now!" Anastasis shouted, her tone and emotions told me everything I needed to know…it had to be... but why would there be…. was one or all the humans, children?

Anastasia's intent was fluctuating like a whip being drawn and snapped. Her rage driving her emotions. I knew how she felt when it comes to young children especially young queen vampires. She lost her mother at a very young age.

"You're not a queen!" A breach of Anastasia's intent. I was able to slip inside for just a moment, just as quickly pushed out again. "Give her to me!" her growl trembling the air, "Ronan!"

"No…" Was his quick answer.

I could just see Anastasia's eyes quickly widened then narrow as if being challenged. I often said no… she'd grin, "wanna bet..." The edges of my lips curled into a smile, "yes… In fact, I do."

Her Queens intent rolled over and over as she yelled. But he continued to respond in a casual tone of voice that must've really pissed her off. Another crack and I slipped in, in for good as I stood by the hole in the wall that opened into the room.  
Emelia slipped next to me, letting go of my hand and put her arm around my waist and pressed herself against me. If anything were to happen, she'd quickly toss me to the ground, or step in front of me or…she just wanted to be close." I didn't really care either way.

 _Mikoto's point of view continues._


	12. Chapter 12

Mikoto Misaka stood just outside the rubble of the concrete wall, looking into the room. The atmosphere heavy, stewing in anger as the two of them squared off. the arena was nothing more than ordinary utilitarian in design with empty blank walls, peeling paint and a single large window behind the desk. The stench of blood, urine, feces and death filled the room.

* * *

I covered my nose and mouth. My eyes stinging, watering from the stench. Without asking two blood covered fingers popped up in my view. "Great…", I know I had a disgusted look on my face as I leaned a little forward, raised my chin up. Emelia slipped her fingers into my nose again, all the while watching Anastasia and Ronan _talking_.

She was animated to say the least. Her face scrunched in well… Anger I guess… But I really couldn't tell or how to describe it. It was like a combination of anger, excitement and happy, I'm kicking your ass if you don't….Yes, I would have to say she was happy and she was hiding it. Did she know him?

"Look around." Emelia growled, not in a warning but something I hadn't heard from her, even before she was mine. Anger. I leaned forward, looking over her shoulder, around the room. Four large wolves stood to the right of the young man. Abyssinians, I think from the two I saw outside. Their ears bent at the ceiling, "naked!"

( _Look at them… Athletic supermodels, Amazonian's wonder women! And look at those boobs! Dammit if they could just spare a little bit. Little Misaki growled_.) I bit down on my lower lip, nodding in agreement. "Shut up." Taking a deep breath and held, hoping to look a little bigger. Damn them.

On the floor, a single vampire lying on her side tied up with rope. I remembered the look of her face from the picture Anastasia had in the report. "It's the Queen." I said. Emelia slowly shook her head. "No…" creasing my brow, I was sure I was right. I gave her a quick glance and looked at the woman tied up on the floor, it had to be the same woman in the picture. I took a deep breath, quickly covered my mouth, puffing up my cheeks. A sudden stirring in my stomach. I followed a foul smell to the far corner and nearly lost my lunch at the filth. Reminder to oneself…do not eat before a battle. ( _Noted_ …)

* * *

The two intersecting walls stained in light browns and pale yellows. The floor covered in it. "Oh my God…" My throat lurched again, small chunks, burning bile caught in my throat and I quickly force it down. "did they have some sort of dog chained up?"

Emelia slowly shook her head, tilting her head away to hide her face but I could see her watery eyes as the tears slipped down her cheeks. "Do you like dogs…" I said without thinking. "No…" her lips trembled. "What then?" I said looking at the two-broken bowls on the floor next to the large heavy chain.

"Ronan!" Anastasia yelled, stomped her foot on the ground. "You need to calm down…" he said, turning his shoulder just slightly away from Anastasia.

Ronan, a young man, American maybe, by the way he talked he wasn't English so yea I'm thinking American. He looked a little arrogant, or confidant depending on how you looked at it. But no matter what he really wasn't intimidated by the fact Anastasia was yelling at him. In fact, as I felt a growl rising in my chest, he reminded me of a certain boy I knew in Academy city. A certain boy who would put himself into danger for the sake of a girl, any girl. Stupid jerk!

Except, he was a head taller, I felt a little warm looking at him, seeing his shirtless lean naked muscular body. Not that I'd seen Touma shirtless before. Shirtless like this one right in front of me now, lean and muscular…. did I say that already? Is it getting warm in here… The way he looked at Anastasia, who is getting madder but not mad. did he know her? did she know him? Am I...am I drooling? ( _no, but I am_ …)

I wondered as he looked at her with such kind eyes and a teasing smile. He shifted his weight and I saw something covering his back. A large colorful tattoo from the top of his strong wide shoulders to his nearly perfect waist. ( _what is he? Yakuza? A brooding bad boy!_ ) From what I could see, it was a pack of wolves standing atop of the serpent maybe a dragon. I clenched my jaw, covered my mouth as I saw the long jagged scar that ran along his waist ( _by the gods, That must hurt)..._ something moved. A dark mass of matted hair, raised, turned and laid its head on his shoulder, strands of the long dark dirty hair dropped down his back.

My heart hurt, A simple scared dark eye peeked out and I wanted to cry. She, I could feel it, she was too weak to put up a fight. her little hand slipped through her hair along his upper arm, her tiny nails dug into his skin. I clenched my jaw, swallowed what little saliva and wanted to cry.

This is what Emelia was looking at all this time. She had scanned the room, knew what she was looking at. I, on the other hand knew very little. But when the little mass of dirty hair moved, and I caught her gaze. I knew it.

He was holding her, the real queen. A small child barely nothing in size and power. I wanted, I needed to go to her. As the image of little Gwen colored my mind. I bit my lower lip so hard I tasted blood before the wound healed. Why wouldn't Sylvia do anything. She just stood behind Anastasia waiting patiently.

"The wolves" Emelia's voice cracked, her hand tremble, like a leaf in a violent wind. "The wolves are ready." She said.

I glanced over to the four wolves standing straight and tall. Their naked bodies seemed relaxed and ready. But I also knew wolves, they can be laughing and joking and then in the next moment be at your throat. If Sylvia or Anastasia tried to take the queen, the wolves, they would intercede. I could see it, like a mouse trap, the young boy and the Queen the bait.

"I thought you said they were good guys." Emelia nodded, "they can be… But Abyssinians follow their own rules."

"But he's human… "I still wasn't comfortable talking this way. I…I was human once. "Right…" I had my doubts about him being human. With this blood in my nose I really couldn't get a good sniff… I mean… He's holding a queen vampire, smelling of blood and she's not doing anything, and he could command four large wolves… I don't think…"

"If they swore to him…" Emelia said, "then yeah… They would."

A quick wind flew past us. Emma rushed into the room. "Sylvia!" Stay out of this." She said, coming behind Anastasia, wrapped her arms around her in a wolf hug and squeezed her in viselike grip. "Emma!" Anastasia screamed. "Don't you dare yell for help." Emma growled, "your mother would be pissed if you couldn't beat of single shewolf…" She said, lifting her up off the ground. Anastasia kicked her legs hitting nothing but air. "Release me now! Don't you see…"

"Don't you see… Look around." She said, dragging her across the floor into another room. I could hear the thumping, thrashing something heavy thrown as it hit the wall. "They're fighting…" I said looking at Emelia wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Sylvia…" He said in a calm voice. "He knows Sylvia?" I looked over. She cocked her head, smiled through the tears falling across her cheeks. "It's very nice to see you again." He said, gently putting his hand on top of the little girl's head. She nodded, taking her eyes off the little bundle of dirty hair. "It's good to see you too... Ronan." She said as she sniffled. "Could you talk to her…" he said, "please." Sylvia nodded with a sad smile and walked across the floor to go to Anastasia in the other room.

"So…" He said, as he adjusted his grip, turned and looked over at Emelia and myself. The little girl nuzzled close to him as her long dark matted hair covered half his chest and his arm he held her, his free hand stroking her back. His chest covered in light red streaks of blood, from bite marks that had slowly faded on his neck and shoulder. His pants appeared soaked and heavy. I didn't know why, but it broke my heart when I found out.

"Mikoto Misaki." He said in a light voice, "I presume…" He smiled. I gave a slight nod of my head with a rush of warmth." did I blush?"

"You need to do what you need to do to settle her down." He said," slowly running his hand down her back. "She can have quite the temper…" He said.

"How does he know?" I just nodded.

"ying and yang..." He said, as he leaned over, ran his nose through her hair.

Little vampires love attention. His hand was underneath her hair, rubbing the back of her neck. ( _Pervert!_ )

A what the hell expression must've lit up my face but for some reason the urge to rush to her and kick his ass wasn't there. Why? … For some reason I knew she wasn't in danger that's why.

A softly exhale of my breath because I knew how well that felt. But… It would often lead to something else. A slight curve of my mouth – I remembered. "I… Really… what I mean I don't…" I stuttered for some reason as I fell into his deep soft brown eyes, "I don't really…" what the heck is my problem!( _LOLLOLOLOL_ )

He kissed the top of the little vampire's head, looking at me, "when she is mad, you are calm. You are the moon and she is the night sky. You offset each other. And support each other. That's what bonded mate's do… You look around as she yells…" He laughed.

How does he know. How does he know that Anastasia and I are bonded? It's not like we advertised it. Hell… I'm not even in that register! "You should go to her before…" He put his chin on the top of her little head, "Emma loses…" He said, "no matter what, that wolf spoils her rotten."

"I agree…" I said stepping over the fallen pieces of concrete and rushed over to the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Mikoto rushed across the floor, sneaking a look over her shoulder, her cheeks bloomed a bright red. Is he watching? (Of course, he is. Little Misaka spoke. Who wouldn't. She said with confidence. Now give a little shake of your ass and we'll… Leave him wanting more.) "What!" Mikoto nervously cleared her throat, "I'm… Not Going…" (Why not? She asked, looking a little perturbed. I mean… He's just looking. She giggled, her cheeks blushed, "or would you prefer the direct approach… Grab our little ass.) "Shut up!"

(I did say little…she whispered.) Mikoto growled, shaking her head, "why are you like this?" Her voice waned, feeling the change in the air.

* * *

The tension spilled out of the room. Three days…Anastasia screamed in queens speak. A royal vampires' ability to carry on a conversation between Queens. Mikoto easily understood. three days…she said, her heart breaking, three days…her voice broke. Why is he here…her voice drifted into silence. The unexpected sight of the little queen buried in his arms shocked her to her core.

If she had known, she'd used her elder wolves and it would've been over by the time it took to order pizza. Everything was swirling in mass, coming to a rapid boil. Emma apologizing, hoping to calm her Mistress, Anastasia frustration building. Mikoto felt the same, seeing the little girl curled in a tight ball, buried against him. Even now, thinking about it, her chest drew tight, her heart beat faster, her fangs throbbed. But why was she bothered about Ronan. But then again, nobody knew…

 ** _UNEXPECTED_** _ **BOYFRIEND!MAYBE!** _Mikoto suddenly went hot. "NO...can't be..."she gulped, " i would know...right?! She knew Anastasia was rattled seeing him. Mikoto could see it. Sure, Mikoto knew from her experience fighting in Academy City, using her ability to hack into research centers, gathering information was crucial, many times it was the key to victory. But it wasn't Emma or Anastasia fault. They had used the information given by the democratic republic of Hanover Senate intelligence.

"Bastards!" Anastasia's voice tore through the air, roared inside her head. Mikoto squeezed her face as the words ratcheted across her mind. Being a bonded pair, unless disconnected, emotions could roll from one to the other. Pain and anger Anastasia felt, Mikoto experienced. And the closer they were to one another. The intensity grew. Mikoto felt her rage boiling, sweat pilled across her skin, even her fingernails digging into her palms. She wanted to explode and had no place to do it. The image of the little bundle etched painfully in her mind. Mikoto swallowed hard remembering what he had told her. You support each other. She yells, and you look around. **_What do I do?_**

The atmosphere was heating up like a furnace in a summer heatwave. Mikoto balled her hands, walked into the room, meeting Anastasia's wide angry gaze, "don't you even…" Anastasia demanded, quickly pointing, "I mean it…" Her angry tone cracked, "don't…" Anastasia growled. It was like she knew what she was going to do. _**But I don't know what to do?!** _Mikoto wanted to yell.

A surge of queen's intent brushed against her like a heavy wave rolling over a sandy beach. The right side of Mikoto's mouth curled, thinning her eyes, **_I don't know what to do_ **but…she worried, feeling the anger boiling underneath, the caress of her queen's intent. Anastasia looked ferocious but underneath she was breaking, still seeing the image of the small defenseless queen buried against him and… And it was her that should've saved the little Queen. Yes, Anastasia was spoiled. Yes, she held herself to higher expectations and yes… She felt guilty. she'd allowed the battle to drag on longer than necessary… These were her words, hidden in her actions. Mikoto felt the rough edges of her emotions draped around each word. The little queen could be nuzzling safely in her arms. She clenched her jaws so tight her cheeks could burst, her intent growing, "don't you…" Her voice became harsh, hard and dark. Emma and Sylvia could only watch their Mistress come to a boil. Both looked at Mikoto walking across the floor, hoping she could calm Anastasia.

With that confident look on her face, "Don't you what?" Mikoto said, cocking her head, slipped underneath her outstretched arm, _ **why do I know what to do?**_ Mikoto wondered. She was like early morning mist flowing across the grasses, her red eyes focused on the certain spot. A thin scar running along her hairline, buried underneath her long blond hair. A bonding mark. She is mine, and I am hers.

"Don't…" Anastasia said again, but she didn't or couldn't or want to resist. Mikoto's face was soft, demure her cheeks flushed, lips soft, plump and pink. As if automatic a soft veil drifted over her face revealing her cute attack and slipped against Anastasia's body wrapped her in her arms. "Mikoto…" Anastasia's harsh tone faltered, "don't…" She whispered as her outstretched arms curled around, falling into her body.

Mikoto kissed her cheek, rolled to her neck and kissed the scar. Anastasia's body quickly tensed as pleasure rolled, electrical pulses brushed across her body. Mikoto's fangs dropped, the sharp edges scrapped, leaving a fine pair of crimson lines, along Anastasia's skin. Her teeth shortening, opening her mouth, her fangs sank into the scar. Warm blood spilled across her tongue, down her throat. Mikoto felt herself go warm, Anastasia sighed, her shoulders fell, putting her hand on the back of mikoto's head, "I hate you…" She lied softy, leaning her head against mikoto's soft hair.

* * *

Taking the pain. Its' what mothers did for their children. An overwhelming drowning pain that would smother them. Mother vampires would sink their fangs into their children drawing the pain away, sharing it between the two. Mikoto had no reason to understand or know about it. It just felt like the right thing to do. (little misaka was sitting cross legged on the ground with closed eyes and a gentle smile on her face. It was her role after all to help Mikoto. she let out a soft breath, raised her arm and gave herself a pat on the back…)

* * *

"Okay…" Anastasia said, patting mikoto's head like a puppy, "I'm good…" She said. "Don't think so…" Mikoto's throat moved,mumbled, her fangs still in her neck, "no… Really… I… Ouchh!" Anastasia flinched, "Bitch!"

Mikoto chuckled as she bit harder, squeezed a little tighter. "Fine… Fine… A little more…" Anastasia growled with flushed cheeks, wet glistening eyes. If it were something else, she'd laugh a little harder but the image of Ronan holding the little bundle of filthy, matted hair clung to her memory. **_I can't believe you did this._** Anastasia let herself calm. a tinge of pink colored her cheeks. a silent sigh knowing Mikoto was a little closer.

She closed her eyes with one final _fine_ , taking a deep breath. Mikoto slowly nodded, feeling her tension ease. She opened her mouth, her fangs popped as she licked the wound. The wound sizzled like peroxide as it closed. She let out a breath, shutting her eyes, buried her face in to Anastasia's warm hair. "You smell good…" She whispered, "just like when we first kissed." She said. Anastasia blushed, "softee…" She whispered.

Anastasia turned her head, kissed the side of mikoto's head, "time to be a ruler." She said, rubbing her cheek across mikoto's hair. She looked up, furrowed her brow, "where's Emma?!" She asked, looking around the small room. She wanted to apologize to the shewolf.

It was a small cluttered storage area with old furniture stacked together, a pair of steel sinks and another exit leading somewhere. "Here…" Emma said, "where?" they could hear deep sniffing going on. "Here!" She said, her hand raised from behind the stacks of chairs. Mikoto slowly turned around, keeping her arm around Anastasia's waist. "What are you?" Mikoto raised her head. "Found something…" She said, without seeing her they knew she had a smile on her face, slowly the tips of her ears poked up then her head and shoulders rose from behind, "seems I found one of the tormentors…" She said, nodding her head, with a cold expression, her shoulders rolled back as she took a very deep breath, dragged her arm across her mouth and nose, "Seems Ronan got him." She said, putting her hand to her chin.

Mikoto felt Anastasia's body tremble, her anger resurfaces. She slipped from mikoto's arm, as Emma stood up, looking down at the body. "Move!" Anastasia quickly said. Her blue eyes burned. Emma nodded, stepped to the side, walked towards Anastasia. She passed, snatching a large blade from Emma's hip and snarled. "wwhy can't you be alive!" The words crawled over her lips, as she glared down at the corpse, raise the blade over her head.

The man was dead, his eyes, nothing more than lifeless orbs open, looking as if it were in shock, surprise by its own demise. His lower arm gone, a massive hole where his shoulder should be. A bulge ran across the length of his chest like a mole burrowing through the ground. The other shoulder exploded outward like a flower of the macabre, glistening red flesh spreading like flower petals.

She snarled, a mask of hate covered her face as she dropped to her knees, straddling the cold husk of a body. She plunged the large knife into his chest, over and over, with each strike Anastasia's face grew ferocious, her words harsher spewing curses at the dead body. Like meat being tenderize, she plunged the knife deeper and deeper, the flat of her curled hand around the handle slapped the body over and over. The sickening sound of flesh grabbing the blade and releasing it, the suction of the wound given the imitation of breathing that failed to satisfy the bloodlust in her expression. Her dark blue eyes, deep wrinkles across her forehead, straining grunts with each repetitive strike. A heavy metallic thunk! The tip of the blade sank into the concrete underneath the body. Her hand slipped from the handle of the blade as she rose for another plunged. "Bastard!" She screamed," you Bastard…. she just a baby!" the veins in her neck bulging with each syllable, bringing her hands down punching her thumbs into his eye sockets, grabbing hold and pulled. The bone cracked, the skin stretched. Her arms shaking with rage as its head burst open. A look of disgust, her chest quickly rising and falling with each aggravated breath, glaring with no satisfaction. There was no blood splattered across the floor, painting the walls, or across her dirty uniform. Nothing. The dirty fluid slowly drizzled out from what was left of his brain.

"What did you expect?" A woman said as she entered from the back hallway, "Anastasia." She grinned, holding a very large metal tub with both hands, steam rising from the water as it sloshed around. She chuckled. Her blonde hair was a little wild, her white skin splattered with blood but around her mouth was covered in blood like she had been licking ice cream out of a bowl. Her green eyes flashed as they narrowed, showing no fear. "Your little late…" She snide.

Anastasia quickly raised her head, lowered her chin looking dangerous. Mikoto felt her anger, her queens' intent rolled across the floor slammed into the tall blonde vampire. Mikoto's eyes shot open, "what!" Her mouth dropped. "it?!"

"Stephanie." Anastasia spoke with a venomous cold expression. Stephanie, unaffected by the queens' intent slowly cocked her head. The tall blonde vampire dressed in black body armor nodded, "that won't work on me…" She said without a care, letting out a you know that breath, "I serve no queen…" She reminded, "besides do we really have to do this…" She said staring unflinchingly at Anastasia, "I've got a little queen to cleanup…" She weakly smiled. The two looked at each other, Stephanie rolled her eyes, Anastasia bared the tips of her fangs.

"Where's Haruko?" Sylvia spoke calmly, verbally getting between the two. Stephanie looked over, "she's in the back," motioning with her chin "with the human girls… And I do mean girls…" She thinned her lips. "I'll go…" Emma said quickly as she walked to the door, "Stephanie…" She bowed her head, grinned, "Emma… Always good to see you…" She said a little friendlier, "you too…" Emma whispered as she went down the hallway.

"Human girls…" Mikoto whispered. Stephanie hearing mikoto nodded, looked over to Mikoto. "13… Maybe 14 years old… Haruko and I have done what we could. We licked the wounds…cleaned them up a bit…The rest is up to them…" She looked over to Anastasia, "Anna…" She said looking like a mother talking to a child with stern eyes, in a sense she was. Stephanie was nearly twice Anastasia's age. "you need to calm down… Right now's not an appropriate time. Me personally… I don't care… But right now, … That little thing you do… Does nothing but hurt those around you…" Her eyes slowly glistened as she motioned with her chin to the room Ronan was in. Anastasia let out a long sigh, understanding the implication. Mikoto narrowed her eyes in thought. Emelia standing behind Mikoto, with her arms around Mikoto's waist, leaned against her back and whispered why.

* * *

The young queen buried in Ronan's arms was too weak to fight or resist. Anastasia barely sensed her when she charged into the room. And when she saw her, she'd lost control. and the little queen had no way to defend against her queen's intent. That was why Emma had rushed in, picked her up and carried her out of the room. And that was why Sylvia didn't interfere, it was Queen against Queen. She couldn't help if she wanted to. Unless commanded. And it was the reason Anastasia had both a wolf and vampire personal aides. Vampires must obey, wolves choose to obey. And Emma had been told by the wolves outside what had happened.

* * *

Anastasia softly nodded, closed her eyes as her shoulders dropped, "I know… I know… I just couldn't…" She said. "you're not alone in this…" Stephania whispered, eyes softened as she cocked her head and softly smiled, "you always were a hothead." She laughed. Anastasia clicked her tongue, crossed her arms over her chest," phhttp!… it's nice to see you haven't changed." She said as she stood straight. "Oh… I have…" She said with some regret, "my heart is breaking right now…" She swallowed hard, "seeing what I just had to see…" She said, shaking her head. Anastasia furrowed her brow pulled her shoulders back, "tell me…"

Stephanie shook her head, looking at her reflection in the tub of warm water, "I really don't I just couldn't…" tears gathered along edges of her green eyes. "Please…" Anastasia asked


	14. Chapter 14

_**wolves**_

They were sitting along the ridge that ran along the top of the lower elevation mountain, looking over the gentle slope as it descended to the grassland. The tall grasses waving as if guided by an invisible hand as the wind rushed over and crashed against the plain white concrete building. Dirt and loose debris swirled, lifted into the air and disappeared. There was nothing special about the building. The outside was dirty, the peeling paint faded from exposure to time and the elements. The only thing that made it somewhat unique was the fact it was surrounded by wolves. Not just any type of wolf, but Brood males. They were a species of wolves created through centuries of selective breeding and chemically enhanced. They were larger, stronger than your average male wolf. They were as tall as 6 feet six with broad chest, strong arms and strong legs. With their reputation for brutality in battle, possessing abilities such as quickness and ruthless, earned them the mark of Queen killers. A wolf with the ability to stand toe to toe with a vampire's strongest weapon. They lingered around the building in arrogant confidence as regular wolves looked towards the distance as the sounds of gunfire and explosions echoed closer. The battle raged.

* * *

"I wish she'd hurry." A young man said, looking through high-powered binoculars. He was talking to an attractive dark-haired Asian woman squatting next to him. She sighed, shaking her head, "it's only been about five minutes." She said, looking over the valley. "Three days…" She huffed. "Only you, on vacation, visiting your sister could find a war zone." She clicked her tongue.

"Kinda hard to miss…" He said, "you go for a little walk… And oops, there it is..." he grunted, "besides you can hear the gunfire." She sighed a soft breath, "you're right." She said, leaning little farther over the edge. "When she gets back we'll get a better view." He continued, holding the binoculars lower, thinned his eyes. "so…" He smirked, "what do you want to do for the next 10 minutes?" His grin grew bigger. She closed her eyes, knowing the implications of the seventeen year old male, let out a soft chuckle, "really…" She bit her lip, "shorting yourself that much." She said, "aand it's cold…" She brought her hand up, holding her finger and thumb apart about 2 inches. "That big… Ha" he laughed. "Impressive considering how cold and windy it is on the mountaintop." He said, shaking his head, looked over the edge of the mountain. "The things that come out of your mouth… Ronan." She said. "You're lucky I'm a vampire or I might get offended." He quickly arched his eyebrows, feigning surprise "what!" He turned his shoulders, looking square at the dark-haired beauty, "Haruko, you're a vampire?!" he laughed running his tongue along his lower lip, "soooo… does that mean you won't?" he quickly arched his eyebrows, waiting the appropriate amount of time and spoke, "and…is it really my fault what comes out of my mouth? I was raised with vampires, you and Stephanie in particular and shewolves…" She threw her head back laughing, her mouth opens wide, her fangs shined like polished daggers.

"What are you two laughing at?"

Ronan looked over his shoulder, Haruko turned, her eyes wet, cheeks red from the cold and laughter, to look at another woman dressed in black armor that covered her slender body from her neck to her wrist, down to her thick black boots. Blades lined her waist, forearms and legs, her blonde haired pulled back, revealing her youthful face with bright green eyes. She grinned as she cocked her head eyeing the both as she held onto a large chrome suitcase. "Something naughty…" She said, her soft pink lips spread," I hope…" the tips of her fangs peeked over her lower lip, as she tapped the large chrome case against her leg.

"Jealous? Stephanie?" Ronan asked, "maybe, depends…" She answered, walking over and set the case down next to Haruko. She leaned over, brushed loose strands of black hair from Haruko's face, gently cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the mouth. Stephanie blushed as her mouth parted, "I missed you… Haruko." She said, winking her right eye. "I missed you too… Stephanie" she answered, winking her left eye. Someone groaned close to them, they both grinned. "getta room…" he said.

She sat by her side as Haruko opened the case. And gently steadied it close to the edge. The inside, a large computer screen, keyboards, battery packs and satellite equipment. She flipped the switch and it lit up. Her fingers flew, the data ran across the screen. "Password…" She said over the rapidly clicking of the keys. "By the gods…" Ronan said. She nodded, "Watanabe defense industries _weather_ satellites linked up… We're live." She turned her head and gave him a quick wink, sticking the tip of her tongue out between her lips and wiggled it. "I'm jealous now…" Stephanie said, putting her chin on Haruko's shoulder. "and you should be…" he said, "no telling where that tongue might have gone…" he scrunched his face. "but give me a moment and I can imagine." He grinned. "that's a good boy…" Stephanie whispered.

The top of the plain white concrete building surrounded by wolves with four black SUVs appeared on the screen. "Ready…" She said, tapping the display sliding the image to the left. Ronan pulled out a long thin cord attached it to the case connecting into his binoculars. His view appeared on the left side of the screen. As Haruko overlaid a grid pattern. The image would be relayed from the satellite to the computer and to the binoculars in finer details. He stood up, looked through the binoculars, his forehead creased, scanning the area and let out a worried sigh. They could see what he was looking at displayed on the terminal "Center please." Haruko nodded, tapped the screen and the grid image centered on the concrete building.

"let's see what we have?" he said softly." Mm-hmm…" A long-worried sigh, what the hell is going on...? he bit down on his lower lip.

The sound of footsteps, the whizz of something thrown through the air and a hard smack.

"Ouch!" Ronan flinched.

"my…my what do I spy?" she said, "someone trespassing?"

"did you have to throw a rock?!" Ronan said, keeping his eyes on the ground below. "Damn shewolf..."

Stephanie and Haruko looked over smiled and waved as the five shewolves walked up the path. Three of them in their wolf form. Each one massive in size. Long shaggy grey coats and dark eyes. With each breath, fog swirled along their muzzles, walking behind, two more in human form. Their naked bodies glistening in a sheen of sweat, body heat seeping from their skin. The wind wiped the mist around them in a flurry stealing it away, only to slowly rise into the air again. Being wolves, their body temperature ran higher than normal humans. Especially if they happened to be running in wolf form and shift to human as these two had done. Both nearly eight feet tall including sharp pointed ears, old scars from battles long ago painted their lean muscular bodies, each carried a large tote bag filled with supplies and clothing, slung over their shoulders.

"you're not even going to turn around before I toss you off my mountain." She said. "why should I turn around…" he said, "I'll just see another naked Abyssinian wolf showing off the fact you can stand this damn weather…" he chuckled, turned his head slightly, sneaked a peek, wiggling his eyebrows, "I'm not dead yet…" he said with a perverted grin. Soft snickering could be heard. "Alusia…" he dropped his right hand and rubbed his butt. "could've given me brain damage hitting me there…" more snickering could be heard. "perhaps it would've taught you some manners?" she said, nodding to Stephanie and Haruko as she walked over and stood next to him. "and how is Corina doing.?" He said, as she bumped her shoulder against him. "she is well…a few more weeks and she will give birth…" Ronan grinned, "is that a smile I hear in the tone of your voice…"

"maybe…" Alusia said, leaned a little closer nuzzled his ear. He licked his lips in anticipation as his smile grew, still looking over the area. "that makes us family…" he said, "doesn't it?" she growled deep in her throat, "because of your sister and not because of you." She said. His smile faded, thinking of his sister, lowered the binoculars as his eyes dimmed. Alusia saw it, sighed, sniffing him, "it is tragic," she said, "what happened to her. But that is in the past now…and she is making good from what has happened so be happy for her…" she placed her head against his head. his eyes brightened, feeling her warmth against him. "I always knew you were a softy..." he said, rubbing his head against her head, like a pup. "phhttp…" she blew out a breath, bringing her head up.

Ronan chuckled and took a deep breath. "Alusia has the river changed its flow recently?" he asked. She raised her head, looking out to the forest that lined the edge of grassland, thinning her eyes.

In the distance, a large river flowed from the melting snows far up in the mountains. It path determined by gravity and the shape of the land long ago. It meandered like a large lazy snake until it came to the grassland and slowly became straight, picking up speed, running through the forest. Alusia slowly shook her head, scanning the forest. "why?"

"I'm on it…" Haruko spoke. She already knew what he was going to ask. "shifting quadrants…...aand Walla!" her eyes opened wide, nodding her head. "guess what I've got?" she held her hand up. "high five!" Stephanie slapped her hand.

"Camouflage netting?" Ronan said, leaning back, looking at the screen. "run a spectral analysis and…..." he spoke. "oh shit!?" Haruko interrupted with a flurry of keystrokes.

He closed his eyes, biting his lip, lowered his head, "how many?" he asked, dreading her answer. Haruko's fingers rushed across the keys, Stephanie looking on with a worried expression, Alusia and the other wolves were staring off to the forests.

"looks like maybe…seven hundred heat signatures." She said, looking over at Ronan. "This is bad" she said. He cleared his throat, straightened his back, brought the binoculars down to his belly, "what about Anastasia's position…" worry colored his cheeks.

"it's the same…Anastasia and Francesca…" she said, "oh? Wait…someone else is….is she flying?" she looked at Stephanie with eyes wide. "are those fairy wings?"

Ronan stepped back, walked over, stood behind Haruko and Stephanie, looking at the image of a young woman drifting to the ground with glitter wings, "close ups please…"

With the satellite imaging system developed by Watanabe industries. One read the words on the pages of a book, even the details of tattoos across their skin.

"that's Mikoto Misaka…" he said, looking over Haruko's shoulders. he groaned, taking a deep breath, letting white mist flutter from his mouth like cigarette smoke,"why?" he said, looked out to the forest then to Alusia and the other wolves.

"why? Would you hide an army in reserve… when you could use it to end the battle…why the back and forth.?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**wolves.** _

Six months ago, a small mercenary army appeared in the northern region controlled by Duchy of Mecklenburg- Wismar. A wolf ruled monarchy that controlled much of modern day Eastern Europe. (The capital, known as Wismar established in 1318 after the second vampire wolf insurrection. A civil war that led to the breakup of a much larger monarchy into smaller sects) and three days ago, it bloody path expanding South until the mercenary army was stopped at the border of the four kingdoms.

* * *

If one were to go to a library and pulled down a book of maps of the world and opened the page to Europe. One would instantly recognize the unique features that divided the continent. France, Spain, Germany, Italy and Russia and so on and so on. The names familiar with rich histories and cultures. But if you were able to pull back the shroud underneath allowing the sun to shine on the shadow lands, the world would be foreign to their eyes. The four kingdoms ruled by Anastasia Von Alucard, a vast empire that blanketed parts of France, Austria, Germany and Switzerland and the remains of the Ottoman Empire. Other countries exist in mist of the mountains such as Reggio, Oldenburg. The Empire of Mecklenburg, divided into sub- states like Wismar, Schwerin, Strelitz and others. Each one ruled by feudal lords, wolves and vampires. Each with its own history, culture and social norms. And among the living breathing lands were the ruins of dead houses that fell during the three warlords' conquest, that led to the fall of the house of Tepes, the Queen of the vampires. And formed much of today's modern map.

* * *

Ronan stood quiet for a moment, hard winds threatening to blow him over the edge with each gust. He bobbed forward like a cork on the water's surface. His eyes narrowed, holding his lower lip in his mouth, a nervous habit he had since childhood.

"Leave it alone…" Alusia said in a low voice. She seemed miles away, her long tail curled around his waist. So, he wouldn't be blown over.

* * *

Now truth be told. She liked him, not because he was now family but because he acted more wolf than a lot of younger male wolves. But given the opportunity and if it was just for fun, she'd push him over the edge, down the mountain. It was a gentle slope after all, not a sheer face… So… No harm… No foul. Really. its a elder shewolf kinda thing.

* * *

He didn't answer.

"Haruko…" He said still deep in thought, "focus on the SUVs." feeling lost in a distant fog. He heard the clicking… A worried sigh. He shook his head knowing the low worried breath. "Plates are Mecklenburg...Wismar" his mouth twitched. "Why are the representatives of one of the strongest armies meeting with this Queen?" He whispered. "Peace?" Stephanie said throwing it out there like a bad joke. Alusia closed her eyes, her ears fell backwards, "they don't seek peace… A small band of soldiers take from you…route your armies." she said, blowing out a smoky breath. a sudden gust of wind rushed over them.

"and you have 700 hidden in the woods, less than a mile away." Ronan interrupted in a whisper, "10 minutes and it's over." He said with a cold breath, his hair whipped in the wind, getting into his eyes. He lowered his chin, brushed the hair from his eyes. "Mecklenburg… Wismar. Its wolf ruled. Senator William Wismar is a high-ranking official in the wolf Senate intelligence committee." He slowly swallowed what little saliva he had in his mouth as he put his hands on his hips, "why would you allow yourself to be embarrassed?" He said, slipping his hand to the handle on a large blade that hung by his side.

"They're leaving…" Haruko said. Ronan nodded, a quick furrow of his brow, snapped his head to the side. a thought pierced his brain.

"Ronan?" Alusia quickly spoke, thinned her eyes as she tightened her tail around his waist with his sudden movement. "Scan the building…" He said, bringing the binoculars to his eyes, "transfer the images to me… Also…" Haruko nodded. "run another spectral analysis…"

The images flickered as the screen ran, emerging details becoming finer, easier to read. Blurry heat signatures became refined. As dark red images emerged. "four humans." Haruko said, tapping the screen, "in the back room… With wolves.… One's dead… The others… Looks like they're being enjoyed."

He nodded, seeing the image play in his binoculars. A large red image moving in a thrusting motion behind the other jerking wildly. "Fucking at a time like this…" Stephanie said, shaking her head, "male wolves…" The words brought a bad taste to her mouth. "He probably killed the first and moved to the second." Haruko said, knowing some wolves often used violence during sex, slashing the backs of human females to raise their testosterone level to ensure a male offspring or just because they could. "It's him…" Haruko said, tapping the screen, enhancing the image.

He was leaving the building surrounded by 12 wolves, brood males like himself, getting into the SUVs. The regal Lord and Senator William Wismar, ruler of the Wismar region of Mecklenburg Empire. He was a big man with a broad chest and thick arms. His long black hair slicked back, and his chin covered in a thick black beard.

"This isn't a peace conference or a war…" Ronan said, slowly turning his head, gazing through the binoculars. Six blue cold images… Vampires huddled together in the main room. Two large red images standing close to them. Another off to the side holding something up into the air, a small blue image twitching violently. A sick queasy feeling rose in his belly, as his mouth watered, "Alusia…" He said in a weak voice, "I need to make a deal." He waited.

"Go on…" She said, leaning her head a little closer, her ears pricked tight, a very slow smile grew. Shewolves love to deal. A promise for a promise. A promise made is a promise kept. he pulled his lower lip into his mouth, licking his lip. a nervous habit he'd had since forever.

"Have your tail run back to the villages and gather any shewolf that wants to fight." He said. She thinned her eyes as deep creases cut across her forehead, "Ronan?" She said surprised at his request. "We're near a birthing." She stared. "Your sister's gift of her fertilized eggs are about to come to see the light of day… No shewolf would." He interrupted, "I have a secret you and the others would find very interesting. I'm willing to tell you." His voice cracked, "if I can't get 100… How about… 10… And they can only take advantage of this information. But I need to know now."

it was a risk. a blind promise. the tip of Alusia's tongue slipped across her lip, her smile grew a little wider. it amounted to a challenge. i have something you might or might not find worthy. she raised her chin trying to gather her thoughts. "Why…" her ears twitched, her tail tightened like a noose around his waist, "We can take the command center… And hold it until Anastasia breaks through." Ronan said without any additional information. she'd already figured the military aspect. Anastasia was not the type to just hold the line. she'd punish the invaders. and the four kingdoms had a reputation of expanding their territory in battle.

"Tell me?" She said again her tone had the edge of a blade. He brought the binoculars down, squared his shoulders and spoke.

A large explosion erupted like a volcano in the distance sending the clouds scattering across the sky. The shockwave like a heavy punch to the belly, the winds forced away. Alusia's eyes went wide, knowing the impact of what Ronan had told her. As the roar of the wind returned to the mountains edge, Alusia turned her head, yelled. The wolf hidden in the distance, howled in return and disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

_**wolves**_

The surge of wind quickly disappeared as they readied themselves. Stephanie kicked open another chrome case, showing four large bore automatic weapons neatly arranged side by side. "love that new gun smell!" She snatched one up, clicked in a magazine, slapped the military grade plastic chambering the round, "Haruko!"

She stood up as she signed off, closed the case, taking the weapon. Stephanie repeated her actions and handed it to Ronan adding to his arsenal. He had two large knives on his sides and thigh, utility belt around his waist, holding ammo and other goodies. On his back, in a specially made holster four large 50 caliber wolf auto mags that shot explosive rounds. He knelt over, making sure everything was secured, tightening the laces on his heavy boots. He looked over to Stephanie and Haruko. "I guess babysitting isn't so boring…" He grinned mischievously. "Depends… Who the baby is." Haruko and Stephanie slowly cocked their heads, their eyes growing dark. "I'll need proof..." Alusia said, looking a little unsure. He nodded. "May I ride on your back…" He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, slowly shaking her head, "fine… But don't get too excited… Or I might toss you off." She laughed, stepped back and transformed into a massive wolf. A low groan, a dull rumble as she dropped to the rocky ground and stretched herself out as if she had woken from sleep. Her joints popped, and her tendons pulled with each lengthening of her legs and arms. Her longs tail whipped through the air, her face pushed out forming a long muzzle, large teeth slowly dropped, her eyes widened and grew larger and turned dark. A few more moments, pops and strains she stood in front of him, with her head raised above his head, peering down at him. A mountain wolf with thick fur and oversized paws, black tips of her claws peeked out. She looked at him with her large black nose inches away from his face. she took a deep breath and huffed, blowing his hair back. She lowered herself to the ground.

Ronan grabbed a handful of thick Abyssinian fur, another shewolf took his foot and helped him up. He nodded his thanks. She grinned thinking of the secret she'd just heard. Then ran over and leapt onto the back of another wolf. "Silent and as quick as possible." Ronan said as they stood on the edge. "Our prey is asleep and will not wake until their throats feel our teeth."

The massive wolves' claws curled over the mountains edge, looking down at the gentle slope to the grassland that led to the command center. No one saw them. No one heard as they slipped over the edge like a fog. Their descent was steady, building to a tidal surge until they hit the grasslands and their claws dug deep into the dirt and exploded. They caught their prey by surprise, their heads disappearing in the red mist exploding like flowers in bloom, splattering across the peeling white paint of the concrete building, bodies dropping like marionettes whose strings had been cut.

Ronan jumped off Alusia's back, rolled, popped up on one knee, fired three quick shots. The rounds exploded on impact sending their corpses to the ground, painting the walls. "Meet me round front!" He yelled, firing four more shots.

Stephanie and Haruko nodded, looked at each other and winked. Stephanie leapt up onto the roof. Haruko ran around the far corner of the building. A shewolf followed up the roof, taking advantage of the height. Four bodies tumbled over the edge.

"Hey!" Haruko yelled, dropping two more, "it's raining men…" She laughed, dropping her empty weapon to the ground, drew her knives, lowered herself to the ground. Her chin scraping the ground. Her specialty and Stephanie's. They were hunters. Vampires raised and trained as Shinobi. Or commonly known as ninjas. Assassins silent and deadly. Her speed unmatched and when she lowered, rushing along the ground towards her prey. She'd rise like a snake, slitting their bellies and throat. Four wolves fell before they knew where to look.

Ronan rushed to the corner of the building as Alusia attack, snatching her enemies in her powerful jaws shaking them like rag dolls as her claws shredded through them. He turned the corner, a large brood male lowered his head, his red eyes glaring, shaking his body with rage, his arms spread wide and roared. Ronan quickly raised his weapon, running towards the beast. "Got no time to fuck around…" He said and fired. The back of its head exploded, dropping the limp body to the ground, rushing towards the door.

The door shook nearly off its hinges as rounds slapped against its thin metal. He dropped and leaned against the cold concrete, reaching to his belt, popped open a small cylinder, pressed the red button, "now!" He said, rolling across the open ground, tossing it into the hallway. A small explosion, smoke and debris, the smell of blood rolled outside. He rolled over on his belly, firing into the hallway. A sickening thud of metal hitting flesh and the killing explosion of the rounds.

"Ronan!" Stephanie yelled from the roof, "you need too…" He ignored the overwhelming concern in her voice, jumped up and rushed inside but Alusia checked him against the wall, went in first. She'd shifted from her wolf to a three-quarter transformation. The beast. The head of a wild wolf covered in thick hair, her breast and belly exposed, her hips and legs covered, her long hair and tail whipped around as she rushed inside.

"Dammit…" Ronan grunted, following her in the hallway. he could see male wolves were bunched in the hallway. They were nothing but fodder for the elder wolf. The air quickly filled with blood, splattered against the walls, fell like rain from the ceiling to the floor. Her claws weighted down with the syrup of blood, chunks of flesh. Her eyes only focused on one. The brood male standing behind the sacrificial lambs. She surged through the corpses, tossing bodies over her shoulders like bags of flour, wheat or rice. Nothing would get in her way.

* * *

The brood males had history when it came to elder shewolves. A violent bloodied history. Captured shewolves, shewolves born in captivity were kept in pens like beast of burden. The strongest female was worth less than the weakest male. Good for only two things… Work and breeding. And when the cold chill of winter blew across their skin they knew. One by one they'd be dragged from their pens, strap across the rape stands and for hours, males with thrust themselves into their bodies, slashing their backs with sharp claws to ensure a male offspring. Even though they knew it had no effect on the outcome. Shewolves give birth to either male or female regardless. The ground would be soaked with blood, urine, feces and semen. A smell no elder wolf would ever forget.

* * *

She sank down like the fin of a shark. the brood male furrowed his eyes looking around. A surge of dead, dying and living bodies pushed against him. She appeared like a ghost at his feet. A beast emerging from the pits of hell, covering in blood, crawling underneath.

"surprise." She growled, rising like a serpent, snatching his wrist that held the gun he was hiding. She rose to her full height, her ears bent against the ceiling as she glared down at him, holding his arm up. His bones cracked, pain rushed through his arm like a tremor. He tried to hide it. His face scrunched, eyes wet with tears. She slipped her fingers to his waist, down his pants. "surprise again… Lover." She said, breaking his wrist, the gun tumbled from his grasp. She grabbed his cock, grinned, slowly drew her hand out of his pants, her sharp nails cutting his flesh. A broken raspy scream. She yanked and stuffed his penis into his mouth, clapping her hand over his jaw. "No time for revenge but… This will do for now."

She rolled her shoulders back, cocked her head, bit down and ripped his throat out. Another quick bite and his head rolled off his shoulders. She dropped his body, spun around with claws opened wide and a shower of blood slapped the walls. She howled as she lowered herself and broke through the wall, chunks of cinderblock tumbled, flew, broke as it collapsed. Ronan watched the large wolf with her bright red eyes, hair drenched in blood. He didn't say anything. He knew she'd be going to the backroom.


	17. Chapter 17

_**wolves**_

He turned, looked down the hall, Stephanie and Haruko entered, the looks on their faces made him smile. Their eyes were large like spotlights, grinning mischievously, obviously excited covered in blood. The other wolves soon joined them and took their positions at the doorway. The young wolf who'd helped him mount Alusia followed Stephanie and Haruko. "I need captives…" He said, turning around, reach behind him, grabbing the butt of the wolf 50 caliber automag from the special holster on his back and kicked a few broken cinderblocks out of his way. "Ronan! Wait!" He heard, rushing into the command center.

* * *

Wolves say that sometimes during a battle, the world stops. There's a reason for it, déjà vu. A mistake, something that should've happened, didn't happen. So, the world gives you a second chance or it becomes part of the new future. There are no multiverses no new reality for every yes or no decision. Just one and only one direction. But the red string of fate will, sometimes, allow you to untie a knot.

* * *

There was silence. Only the beating of his heart in his ears, tunnel vision, his soft brown eyes darkened. With each beat, his arm rising, holding the large custom auto mag. It's black metal dripping with blood.

She was twitching, her arms dangling below her hooded head. She'd given up. She was accepting death. She was nothing more than a living naked skeleton, her bony arms and legs quivered uncontrollably. Her ribs protruded, scars covered her body. A long thick chain shackled to her tiny ankle, chewed at her flesh. And the wounds weren't healing. She'd been starved. A brood male wolf, so focused on his task, holding her by the knee, grinning maliciously, the rapid flashes and clicking sound of a Taser, pressed to the back of her neck.

A surge of violence, Stephanie and Haruko must've entered the room and seen it. "Go right…" He yelled in the distant fog, his fingers pulled the trigger. "Now…" he ordered the two vampires. Two quick shots rang out. Not his, two wolves dropped. The young wolf rushed over finishing them off.

A large explosion, bright muzzle flash, the recoil kicked his weapon, chambered another round. The brood males elbow exploded, spinning to the floor, the Taser clicking like castanets. The brood male yanked from his ecstasy, eyes open wide, too late to react. Ronan squeezed the trigger. A sickening thud, the meat of his shoulder erupted as if an angry mole was burrowing into his flesh. His opposite shoulder exploded, painting the wall with his flesh and blood, the wall burst open like a wound as the round tore into the concrete. She dropped like a sack of meat and laid still on the dirty wet concrete floor. Then the world returned. Everything was right again.

The smell of blood, gunpowder and death attacked his senses. "Mine!" he yelled, running over, slid across the floor. He bent over, slowly picking her up, shaking, trembling like a lost kitten. A horrific painful scream pushed the hood from her mouth, her nails extended. "I gotcha…" He said in the most reassuring voice he could muster.

* * *

She needs warmth… I knew it. She's the Queen. She so light and her skin so thin and dry like tracing paper, her bones brittle. Warmth… I slapped the quick release on my armor, getting her to my shoulders. She struggled in the last desperate act for life, to show that she existed. I ignored the clinking of the chain attached to her torn ankle, and the piss and shit soaking my pants, working feverishly to get this damn armor off. A quick click, the weight of my weapons and armor dropped to the ground. A sudden cold as if death itself was looking over my shoulder, trying to get to the small thing fighting to survive. It was the chill of the air hitting my sweat soaked T-shirt. Her little nails scratched at my shirt but still, her nails are dull but still sharp enough to catch my skin. "Ignore it…"

She struggled, the chain clanking loudly, "I gotcha… You're safe…" I say it over and over. What's she's been through. I need to be careful. I reached up, pulled the hood off her head. And my heart stops. She is nothing as the mask of death slowly slips away. so young, so afraid.

She screams as the light attacks her sunken dull green eyes. Her swollen mouth opens so wide she could swallow me up. But I see her fangs are rounded. "Fuck!" she's not been feeding properly. In the corner of my eyes, I see the bowls on the floor.

I'm struggling not to cry,

She's just a baby. Her eyes squeezed together, the tears seeping out, stream down her face … Crap… I know what I have to do. I take a deep breath gathering the will to do it. I have to take her. She is alone with no kin and needs to feel safe and accepted as family. Clenching my teeth tight, shaking my head in disgust, after all she's been through. I wrapped my right arm around her tiny body, squeeze her against me, hoping my warmth will bring her some comfort. With my left hand I grab her dirty matted hair, yanked her head to the side and bite down on her shoulder. She squeals but I continue to bite harder hoping to hear the pop of her skin breaking.

I am sitting on the floor, holding, biting a little queen in the middle of a firefight. We're defenseless. A stray round could kill us both. But I can't stop now. Not now. I am the shield for this little queen, nearly dead with no name, no land and no army. She's nothing in the eyes of this world. What twist of fate brought her here. I can't even fathom, still I squeezed my jaws tighter.

"Ronan…" I hear Haruko yell. She's worried, I can feel it, so is Stephanie. They don't serve this queen or any queen but the desire to protect is ingrained in every vampire. I can't tell what's going on.

She screams so loud, a hard, raspy thrum in my ears. then just like that, A sense of relief as I hear the pop and my teeth break the skin on her frail shoulder. Her blood flows into my mouth. I hate the taste. But I swallow anyway.

She whimpers, her whole body relaxes, as she calms down. I am taking her pain. Its an old expression. Mothers would do it to their young. A built-in memory. I push her head to my neck and she tries to bite. But her fangs are dull. She whimpers, nuzzling my neck for somewhere to sink her fangs, like a blind new born pup searching for her mother's tit. My hand on the back of her head opens and softly pushes.

"Need help…" I hear Alusia calmly ask. I nod. I flinched as she drives her fingernail into my shoulder. The little vampire moves her head to the wound and drinks. I sigh softly as I swallowed, lifting my head, "you could've been gentler?"

I know she's grinning, "yes… But it's you." She said, patting my head like a pup.

* * *

The fight for the command center is over. I slip my hand underneath her long dirty hair and rub her back. She whimpers. She can't drink anymore. It's not that she's full, it's because of my condition. I'm special… So my mother says over and over with a catlike expression. A catlike expression as if she is the cat watching me, the mouse scampering across the kitchen floor. But despite that, she's right.

I'm a human… And I'm immune to the vampires' bite. With the taste of her blood in my mouth, I use my free hand to pop open a compartment on my belt, pulling out a small ampoule of blood, shake it as i bring it to my mouth, pull the stopper out with my teeth. All members of the house of Watanabe carry ampoules of blood with them in their utility belts. One never knows when and if the need ever arrives. Nice foresight mom.

"I hate this…" I said, took a little into my mouth, swished it around. Her tiny head wobbles as she raises up to the smell of blood. Her little bunny nose quivers, she chirps, the sound tugs at the heart of Stephanie and Haruko, who are standing next to me, looking sadly at the mess of a Queen, their hands clenched in anger.

She turns her head, opens her mouth like a baby bird, holding her head steady I kissed her with my mouth partially open and she hurriedly drinks. She swallows, choking a little and I do it again until its empty.

"Not too much…" Stephanie quickly says like a worried parent, "I'm next…" Haruko says, taking a vial from her belt and drank. I stand up to give her to Stephanie, so she could help with a little queen, but she whimpers, clings to me, sinks her dull nails in my skin.

Haruko looks hurt but her eyes softened, slowly nodding her head as the little one clinging to my shoulder leans over with her mouth open. Haruko laughs and kisses the little queen. I hear Alusia greeting others who joined the fighting. We now have 10 more elder wolves to hold the command center until help arrives. "15 against 700…" A wolf speaks, chuckling, " a legend to tell maybe…"

Shewolves thought of life that way. A story to tell and had many to hear.


	18. Chapter 18

_**wolves**_

She is small in size, no bigger than a bunny, weighing less than a sheet of paper. That's how she feels, nestled in my arms. She's blanketed by straggly unwashed black hair, smelling worse than a wet wild animal near death. Its only when we remove my torn t shirt to give her something to wear until supplies are brought down from the mountain. I realize how accurate the description is. Gathering her matted hair, the scars over her back are exposed. Haruko and Stephanie horrified, burst into tears. They look at me, in a blinding tear filled rage and I know I can't tell them no. they rush out of the room, down the hallway to the outside to vent their anger. I ignore the horrified screams of the wolves we had allowed to survive from the command center. I swallow my anger forcing the burning bile back down into the darkness that is consuming me. Running my fingers across the harsh unforgiving ridges that stain her pasty white skin. I bury my tears.

* * *

Vampires and wolves age differently from humans. One year is equal to seven years of physical growth. Then its one year for every one year. That's how It is in a predators' world. They needed to grow up fast to survive. I don't know for sure, but I can estimate her age. And it sickens me.

* * *

she is barely 2 years old, vampire years. Her delicate skin covered in scars. Emaciated. Her arms and legs are like spindles. Her thin fingers clung to him. Her face hidden, nuzzled against his neck. A dirty T-shirt, stained with blood, urine, feces ripped to shreds hung from her shoulders, with each slow breath there is a slight trembling as if she were afraid she'd awake, and it would be nothing but a dream.

Ronan's sweaty upper body is covered in tiny scratch marks,his brown hair messy. his bicep and forearm flexed like strong, thick rope from years of physical training held her in a delicate embrace. She felt safe against his chest and neck.

She squeezed her eyes tight hoping this moment would never fade. His smell flowed over, around her like a warm breeze. Earth, sweat, blood entered her body as she breathed, deep long breaths. The tip of her tongue peaked out between newly wet lips tasting his skin. She'd found the strength to bite, Her weak little puncture marks nearly invisible. She pulled herself closer, the tip of her tongue brushing against the fading holes in his neck. She would always remember this moment. She'd taken her first bite.

* * *

The terror, that overwhelmed her, the time unthinkable. The hood snug around her head, hiding her pain soaked face. Her hot breath soaked with tears suffocated her, waiting, inviting her death.

Loud explosions. She felt her tormentor drop to the ground. The air filled with the stench of his blood. She collapsed, the sound of the chain around her ankle slapped against her ears. She yanked her leg, the chain tightened. She tore her foot from the shackles, ignored the excruciating pain. It was nothing but normal for her existence. She tried to run slipping on the wet ground. She tried to crawl falling face first into the filth.

then he grabbed her and she screamed inside her self, her words no more than painful inaudible grunts, her mind shuddered no more.

"I gotcha."

The bright light stung her eyes. They became wet, her vision blurry. She scratched, clawed, pissed and shit trying to escape.

"I gotcha." He pulled her close, holding her tight. She smelled his blood, scratching his skin. Her throat burned as she opened her mouth wide, her fangs dull and dirty and she screamed.

He grabbed her by the back of her head, her dirty matted dark hair in his hand, forced her head into his neck. She found her spot…the blood flowed freely from the small wound on his shoulder. She hurriedly pressed her mouth over the wound. The rush of warm powerful blood filled her mouth. She clung to him, feeding until she could take no more.

* * *

I think I'll call you Senessa. She felt him breathe. His heart beating softly in her ear. She laid her cheek on his shoulder. the tip of her nose brushing his skin. He stroked her back with soft, gentle caresses, over the rough sandpaper like lines across her back.

What is Senessa. She thought, her eyes gently closing, surrendering. I don't know what that means. He continued to talk. Soft warm words flowed from his mouth. She listened to them like a lullaby.

Her world of dark with brief lapses of sunlight. Unfamiliar faces, cold empty faces, eyes dull and black. She cried, pleaded, chirped. The way a young queen asked for help. Nothing. Little food, little blood, nothing but pain.

The men laughed, cutting her flesh. Laughing louder as she screamed, falling into a corner for protection. They would yank the chain, dragging her across the floor, lifting it into the air. She hung upside down like an animal waiting to be gutted, her tiny ankle straining.

"Look at this. She's a bat!" They would laugh.

The hood swallowed the light. The electric clicking noise. Flashes of pain lit up the dark. Her body seized, her bones cracked, her muscles contorted. She soiled herself. Over and over again. She passed out only to wake, or be woken and it would start over again. That was then, this is now.

* * *

Her tired eyes fighting to stay awake, stared at the man's lifeless body. His right arm was gone. A bloody stump was all that remained. His eyes, the same eyes that shined with malice as he tortured her, took pleasure in hurting her were now lifeless dull orbs. The heavy sound filled her ears as they dragged the lifeless husk into the next room. Taken away like trash. the tips of her mouth, twitched trying to remember or learn how to smile.

but it was his words, his hand stroking her hair made it easy for her to smile. If for just a moment, just a little.

It happened before she knew it. Her eyes closed, her breath soft, gentle quiet. She purred like a kitten surrounded by his warmth. Her fingers curled, her nails cut into his flesh. He didn't flinch, yell or try to remove her. He tightened his hold.

She fell into deep warm darkness. Their voices a constant hum. She knew each one. They would walk by, say her name, nuzzle her cheek and gently rub her back. She curled in a ball hoping to disappear into the warmth. He adjusted his grip. She sighed, quickly sniffing his skin.

"Don't move, not now. I'm so warm." She wanted to say. But he held her tighter, his hand underneath her bottom, another across her back, his finger spread wide. His strength, she felt his strength in each finger. She pushed against his chest and shoulder hoping to get closer, warmer.

"Senessa." He spoke. She smiled. "i will need you to be strong."He spoke in a very soft voice. She raised her head off his shoulder. Her eyes still stinging from her tears. She looked at him, her nose twitching like a little rabbit. He grinned. His smile was warm, inviting. she wanted to speak but the years of silence, strained her throat. Her esophagus sore from screaming. but words would be new to her, having never been talked too.

"Just nod." He said, licked his lips, puckering them."Kiss me." He said.

"What's a kiss?" She thought.

She watched him moving his lips. She imitated, slowly licking her red lips. The faint taste of him made her smile. She puckered her lips, quickly moving them, wet smacking, kissing sound. "That's it." He leaned forward, her eyes grew wide as she watched him getting closer, his lips pressed against her mouth.

A warmth rush, her lips, cheeks then her face, felt warm. She puckered her lips, kissing back. Her heart quickened, her body grew warmer. her tiny nose quicken smelling

Sweat, blood, earth. She heard laughter as he pulled away, her head following his mouth. More, she wanted to say.

"Look at you." A young woman smiled, with long black hair, warm dark eyes and soft smile. She cupped her face, with hands soft and warm on her cheeks.

She smacked her lips. The young woman nodded. Then kissed her, warm nurturing blood flowed into her mouth. She ignored the slowly fading rawness of her throat and drank. She smelled like wildflowers, sweat, blood and the smell of battle. She slowly pulled away, her warm blood scented breath tickled her nose as she nuzzled her cheeks. She smiled until her cheeks hurt.

"She will be here soon." He said. "Let her through".

She felt his body shake, as he laughed. they laughed. Not like the others. Warm soft she hesitated. She didn't know what it was. they were close, familiar. Each one grinning, gazing at each other. Talking, nodding their heads. Eyes shining bright. What is it? I want it. He continued to stroke her back.

"Senessa, it might get a little scary but remember." She looked at him, slowly watching, everything, every movement on his face, like the warm morning sun pushing the cold dark away. She smiled a soft warm smile…

"You are protected. No matter what."

Her heart raced, her smile spread wide across her face. Her dull crimson fangs glistened.

I want to be with them, I want him.


	19. Chapter 19

_**wolves**_

Ronan swayed back and forth rocking the little queen in his arms. As the shewolves readied themselves to hold the command center. They had gathered the weapons from the dead. Haruko and Stephanie were standing close, fawning over the little queen. The little queen, a little hesitant, with slowly glowing brighter eyes and slight smile was eating it up. It could be a very long while until she would feel safe.

* * *

"Haruko…" I looked down at the assassin class vampire acting more like an overzealous grandmother. Her right brow popped, showing her annoyance as she rubbed her nose over the little queens' nose. There was a slight groan and I knew it wasn't from the little one clinging to me. "can you get me a change of clothes please." i asked. Her groan got louder, barely a growl now, shooting me a really, right now look as she kissed the little queen on the forehead. Stephanie snickered, stroking Haruko's long black hair, "ha ha…" She said, shifting her hip and bumped Haruko away, nuzzled the little queen.

"You won't have to go too far…" Alusia spoke as she entered the room. "There's a tail at the base of the mountain, another where we left," she said, walking over and gently placed her hand on top of the little vampire's head.

* * *

Wolves travel in packs of five with a tail that follows them just in case something happens. The tail can be an elder wolf who is the strongest of the pack or it can be the youngest or the fastest, so they can alert the village. So really, it's a pack of six but ask a shewolf and they will tell you it's a pack of five plus tail.

* * *

She tilted her head, looking softly at the little vampire, "there's nothing wrong with a few scars." She said with a kindness that Ronan knew from seeing her with pups, with a slight nod of her head. "You're right…" Haruko quickly spoke but her words held little weight as she turned, "we need to take care the females in the back and get cleaned up." her voice cracked just a little. We knew what Haruko was saying. I looked at Stephanie and she gave me a few sad nods of her head, rubbing the little vampires' cheek with hers. She sighed softly, turning her head, ran a finger over the harsh imperfections across the little Queens small forearm.

* * *

A scar.

How a simple minute scar could have such a negative implication. And a body covered with them, well that was something else. It was the difference between wolves and vampires. Shewolves didn't care about the aesthetic effects of a scar on their body. All elder wolves carried many scars. It was nothing, good or bad. They were alive to look at such imperfections, it only showed they'd survived to live another day.

But to a vampire. A scar was hideous. A sign of failure. All one had to do was to feed and it would disappear. The scar… Weakness, an ugly stain of weakness. That's what it was. It was one thing if you are scarred before you were turned. Another after. After all, a vampire could lose a limb, find that limb and reattach it. No big deal.

And a Queen… And to a queen to be scarred was unthinkable. A queen was perfection. She had beauty, strength, confidence. she was a predator, a succubus, and a goddess all wrapped up in perfection. Again, physical features differed but perfection was perfection. Each one had perfect skin, perfect proportions, and perfect color of hair and eyes, even the shade of their skin but none had scars. It represented failure in one to be protected and to protect themselves. It was something all vampires would react violently to. An anger that burned to rage. The odds of her rising to her destiny to create a household, own land and raise an army was nearly zero. It didn't matter what the circumstance, it was an arrogant old vampire guard view of what a queen was. This was her future. And Ronan didn't like or wouldn't accept it.

* * *

Alusia took her hand off the little Queens head and put it on Ronan shoulder. She looked at him with a smile and squeezed. Ronan's eyes slowly widened, feeling the crushing strength of her hand, the tips of her nails digging into his skin. "Ow ow ow…" He gritted his teeth, "Alusia… He said as his voice spiked, "whwhy... Are you" the big wolf slowly cocked her head, opened her mouth, showing her teeth, "I require proof of your words…" She said, slowly nodding, wiggling her brow. "nnnowww..." He said doing his best to remain calm, "just something to whet the appetite… Granted we will not leave you in the lurch." She thinned her eyes, "but it could be very painful… For you…" Her ears twitched, slowly fell back, "very painful…" She added, leaning a little closer to Ronan. So close he could feel her warm breath flow across his skin. So close he could feel the moisture clinging to her teeth.

He promised something. It only made sense that he should add credibility to his words. He painfully chuckled, a little nervous as his face scrunched in pain. Chirp…chirp… The sound of a small bird calling out. They both looked down at the little vampire with her head laying on his shoulder, her long dirty dark hair covering her face, a single eye peeking out.

"See…" Alusia said, "even she agrees…" she tilted her head and grinned. Ronan huffed as he bit his lower lip to stop from smiling, "let me clean up…" His voice strained, "first… And I promise." The big wolf squeezed a little harder, "how…" She arched her right brow a little higher, her ears pricked forward. "On my phone…"

She looked down at his belt.

"It's not there… I wouldn't carry a personal phone on me… Going into…"

"Into a fight…" She said, twisting her mouth, "of course…"

* * *

She knew it was true. She, herself didn't carry one into battle. She carried nothing, being in wolf form she had no pockets. Even now, gripping him by the shoulder, the tall elder shewolf was in her human form, or as close to human as an elder wolf could get. Her long greyish wild hair fell to the long thick tail lying on the floor, her tall ears pricked tight and the hard edges of her facial features, that younger shewolves adored. A thin line of small fine hairs ran from the point of her jaw down her throat between her breasts down her belly to her hips. She stood naked as the day she had been born. Nudity was nothing to a shewolf.

* * *

"It's in my other case." He said with a nod, "ccould you stop digging your nails into my skin," he said, watching the mischievous glint flash in her eyes, "I mean… I do appreciate it… During you know… Gotta watch the language in front of the baby." He said, "but right now… He squeezed his brow tight, fighting the urge not to make some embarrassing inaudible sound of pain.

She sighed, releasing her grip, "fine…" She said. "Besides…" He said, "we're not done yet…" He added bringing his other hand up to his shoulder and rubbed the pain away.

"anyway…" he said, reaching behind him, taking out a small 38 caliber from his utility belt and set it on the desk. "we need to get ready." bending down to the floor, searched his armor and took out a small military smart phone, and stood and set it on the table next to the 38. "I need to make a few calls…" he said, looking across the desk to Alusia. She nodded, "how long?" she asked. "depends on how quickly Anastasia gets here and the battle ends." She nodded, laughed and turned around, "well..." she raised her voice looked at the other shewolves. "how about we get in a little more practice…" they looked at each other and laughed.

They would attack the retreating army. With Anastasis army giving chase, leading them into the claws and jaws of the small group of elder shewolves. the battle would end quite soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie neared the end of her story, unencumbered by the heavy tub of water she was holding. the details of their taking of the command center held their attention. The room was still, the air was heavy, thick and hard to breathe. It hurt, every word, every syllable tore into their flesh. What she said, saw in those few moments when she entered the room following Ronan. And then when it was all good. As she thought it was over and everything was nice. She saw the numerous scars across the young girls' pale white skin that sent a searing uncontrollable and yet controllable rage through them. Stephanie and Haruko lost it. They were the reason for the bodies stacked outside of the building.

Mikoto's eyes slowly became wet as she listened to description of each scar, A masterpiece of torture, a Picasso of pain, the swirling colors of agony, reds, yellows, pale pinks and shades of black colored Mikoto's imagination. How could they? Why would they? She couldn't understand it. She squeezed her eyes tight, tears rolled down her cheeks. A burn, slight at first easily doused. She inhaled a deep breath, smelling her tears, her tongue slipped out tasting those small droplets that lingered to long on the edge of her mouth.

Anastasia listening intently to each word, her arms across her chest, fingers digging into her upper arms, staring at the vampire telling her story. Mikoto raised her arm hoping to get Anastasia's attention, it was all she could do or think of and pinched the utility belt around her waist. "Let me in…" She queen spoke, "no…" Anastasia quickly whispered. "Why?" Silence was all she got.

(She won't…" Little Misaki choked on the words. Her tiny body held straight as an arrow her arms to her side as tight as she could get. A steady soft growl like a tigress purring a way of calming herself.)

Mikoto could feel her young avatar, knowing little Misaki was chewing on the inside of her mouth. Mikoto could taste her blood. "It's okay…" Mikoto spoke out suddenly, quickly nodding her head.

The atmosphere in the room dropped cold. Anastasia snapped her head around, looked at Mikoto as if she were shocked by the casual comment. "Okay?" Anastasia spoke, barely containing her rage. Even Mikoto felt the harsh edge. But she held herself, nodded confidently. "We are here now… So… We'll protect her…" She said, quickly clearing her throat, "I mean… " She nervously looked around at each of them, finally settling on Anastasia. "I mean… We'll all take her to the four kingdoms. She can play with little Gwen… Right?" A quick serious looking nod. "She could sleep with her… While she's getting better… So really despite everything… It's a win… Right… She's…" Her eyes glistened as a tear slipped along the corner of her eye, feeling the weight of each word. "She's alive…" Her voice waned, it sounded so harsh to say it. A little girl was alive. Shouldn't it be normal. Instead of sounding like a surprise. But Mikoto continued. "nnothing going to happen to her now. Right? Nothing bad?" She blushed, feeling a little warm, "right?! She asked looking at Anastasia's.

("right…" little misaka answered. "because we'll just blow them up…" she laughed with a harsh edge to it.) Mikoto felt something behind little misaka's answer. An insecurity, an unsureness of a bleak future maybe…something…

Mikoto looked at Anastasia, wanting reassurance. For her to agree. "right…" Anastasia said looking constipated, seeing the why can't it be alright look in Mikoto's expression. She wondered if that was the reason Mikoto had been so strong in her battles in Academy city. a strong character that believed in justice and at the end of it everyone went home happy.

She slowly nodded her head and the room lightened. Stephanie holding the tub of warm water, chuckled, "of course…" She said, tilting her head looking past Anastasia to the young queen.

Anastasia let out a soft sigh of relief, "yes…" She spoke softly and confidently, "of course… First things first." The right side of her mouth slowly curled, "her safety is paramount. She is what's important now. Her health and well-being…" Anastasia pressed her anger down into the darkness deep inside, "we'll get her to the four kingdoms." She said as she reached out and took Mikoto's hand, "that's the plan." She said, gently squeezing Mikoto's hand.

Stephanie let out a quick laugh a little louder than normal but a laugh nonetheless, "good luck" she said, sounding a little sarcastic as she made her way to the doorway, "that's between you and Ronan." Her laughter grew as she stepped out of the room, "I'm so glad I'm here to witness this…" Wrinkles ran across Mikoto's forehead at the casual remark. "Why wouldn't… She come to the four kingdoms?" A loud huff, Anastasia's shoulders quickly dropped.

"I can hear you in there?" His voice rolled through the air with a twinge of humor.


	21. Chapter 21

Anastasia turned into Mikoto, wrapped her in her arms and held her close, leaning her head against her soft hair. Mikoto raised her chin, nuzzled just inside Anastasia's long blonde hair and sniffed. She felt warm, smelled of fire burning barely under control. "It's fine…" Mikoto whispered, wrapping her arms around Anastasia's small waist. "It's going to be all right…" She said.

But Mikoto could feel Anastasia's body trembling not in fear or because of the cold, something deep and dark buried underneath layers of civilization. A raw primitive emotion was churning in the thick black sediment. Her skin glowed, covered in a sheen of perspiration, small droplets traced uncertain paths from her hairline. Each breath she took was warmer than the last.

Mikoto, tasting the angry emotions swirling around, slowly nuzzled herself closer to Anastasia's neck, her lips wet with anticipation as her tongue took in the droplets of salty sweat. I need to do something. She's… I can feel it… Getting angry… Getting. Her mouth barely open, her fangs pulsed slowly lengthening. She knew where the bonding scar was, like a beacon shining in the dark of night on stormy seas, she could find it in her sleep now.

Anastasia put a little pressure against Mikoto's head as she leaned against her. "That won't work." She queen spoke. "But thank you for the thought." She said turning her head, kissing the side of Mikoto's head, exhaling a long drawn out breath, slipped away. Mikoto watched as Anastasia slipped from her grasp, her arms rising as if it had a mind of its own, fearing the inevitable as she got further away, their fingers separated leaving Mikoto's hand hanging, her heart ached at the emptiness, expecting Anastasia to turn around and take it back. But she slowly turned, leaned against the stainless steel sink with her arms spread out, grabbing the rounded edges, looking down at the floor.

She looked like an ominous bird of prey perched on a limb. Her face hidden underneath the clusters of long blonde hair. but through the stands of golden blond, the shadows painted her rage in black. Her bright blue eyes deepen in blush black, her soft mouth twisting, as the tips of her fang cut through her lower lip. the roiling aura seeped out of her, the stainless steel rounded edge of the sink, let out a deep straining surrendering groan from beneath Anastasia's hands. "Anna…"

Mikoto tried to speak, holding out her hand. (Let it go… Little Misaki said, she needs to… You know… Think.) as worried lines appeared, seeing Anastasia like this. Knowing she had to do something. she cleared her throat, a soft little nod, she began to take a step but Emelia placed her hand on Mikoto's arm, gently guided it to her side and interlace their fingers, drew her close and held her from behind.

Mikoto glanced at Emelia as she sat her chin on her shoulder, looking satiated but her eyes were sharp watching the Queen of the four kingdoms stewing in her anger. Mikoto worried, looked over at Sylvia. She hadn't moved from the spot, like a store mannequin, she sat waiting. She waited patiently. But Mikoto felt uneasiness at Anastasia's elite watched her mistress like a hawk.

She wanted to speak, to tell her that it would be all right. They'd take the little queen to the four kingdoms. She'd be with little Gwen. She clenched her jaw balled her free hand into a fist, thinned her eyes, "Anastasia…" She said slightly raising her voice. "talk to me." She said taking a deep breath. she'd cross her arms over her chest, but Emelia wouldn't let go. (it would look odd with just one arm…little misaka said. So much for dramatic posing. I guess. The little avatar seemed disappointed.)

Anastasia remained quiet. "ANASTASIA" she queen spoke more like yelled. No answer. "FINE" she growled, "humph…" she snapped her head towards the door, and walked over, dragging Emelia behind her. "where are you going…" Anastasia finally spoke in a deep gravelly voice. Her roiling emotions on the tip of her lips. "I'm going to see…." She said, stopping at the edge of the doorway, "jerk.!" She said underneath her breath. Anastasia growled.

"oooohhh…I'm so scared." Mikoto slowly peeked around the edge of the door. "I think maybe you need a time out or something." the words slipped near silently from her mouth. It was Sylvia who reacted to Mikoto's little emotional outburst, hearing her scolding Anastasia. A soft smile grew on her mouth, hearing the boldness in Mikotos' tone.

Emelia put her arm around Mikoto's waist, sat her head on her shoulder and pulled her tight. Mikoto didn't mind, but it was kinda more like an embrace. Something less protective more…. well…. Mikoto's cheeks blushed, but she centered herself, putting her hand on top of Emilia's arm wrapped around her waist and focused.

Remembering what had happened earlier she quickly scanned the room. A group of wolves was gathered at the far end. The desk he had been standing behind had a few items spread across the desk. She focused on them, her jaws clinched seeing the hood in a plastic bagging. "That must be….," she felt Emelia nodding, "the hood, Stephanie told us about." Next to it was a cell phone and a small revolver. In less time than it took for a heart to beat. She had surveyed the room. A quick affirmative nod, an imaginary pat on the back. she turned her attention to the sound of whimpering and splashing.

* * *

"Okay…" His voice, his friendly voice interrupted. "Here we go…" He said to the sounding of gently splashing water. Mikoto quickly furrowed her brow listening to what was going on in the room. A whimper… A scared reply…

Mikoto felt a pang in her chest, she quickly looked over her shoulder seeing Anastasia slowly raised her head, her eyes were dark blue ominous. Like a beast emerging from the darkness, her aura caused the temperature in the room to drop. Mikoto took a quick breath and exhaled "its fine…." She said to Anastasia "it's just a bath…" waiting for her reply. Nothing. Mikoto rolled her eyes and looked back into the room.

* * *

Ronan, his back to the door, was kneeling by the tub. the brightly colored tattoo of five wolves, four black wolves and a bright white wolf, wrapped in the slender body of a dragon. its head, piercing green eyes and sharp teeth, hanging over them like a protective mother. a long large hideous scar ran along his waist line. as if he'd been cut in half. Stephanie next to him blocking her view. But she could see a little of the young queen clinging to his shoulder looking scared, between the both she could see little legs tucked tight afraid of the water. She was chirping, pulling herself up. Stephanie dipped her hand into the water, "see it's warm…" She said trying to coax the little queen as she lifted her hand up and stroked the cheek. "It's okay…" Ronan whispered again and again.

"We just need to clean you up." She chirped again. "It's a warm bath" Her other hand reaching for his shoulder, trying to pull herself up. Creases filled Mikoto's forehead, thinning her eyes, moving her head left to right, up and down, even kneeling , putting her head to the floor to get a better view of the action. She growled, "why don't they move…. already" she said, "I can't see anything…"

(a long sigh, annoying smacking of lips and even a groan. Little misaka rolled her eyes dramatically before speaking. Why don't you just walk over there. She said the obvious. We're a queen. We can do anything we want. So just go over there push him, not her out of the way. She gave a hard nod. Remember him not her…she'll kick our ass. She crossed her arms over her chest. She's old so yea…she would, she said bringing her hand to her chin. It'd be tough, but you know the experience might do us good. But well…. not now…I mean the little one…. her eyes turned wet and glistened.)

A rush of heat burned across Mikoto chest. She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes tight, Crap…she put her hand to her chest. (sorry! Little misaka wiped her eyes…sorry I just…taking a deep breath, holding it and slowly exhaled…) Mikoto quickly opened her eyes as the pain faded, nearly falling into the room, hearing a small commotion.

* * *

Stephanie dipping her hands into the water, cupped them, held them just below her feet. A small quick splash. Ronan and Stephanie laughed, "there we go…" And she could tell he was lowering her into the water. Chirped… Chirp… (She's happy…) followed by the quick splashing of feet hitting the water. The little queen moved her legs quickly as if she were running in place. Stephanie encouraged the little queen, reaching to the side of the tub and picked up and opened a small bottle of shampoo. "Let's wash that dirty hair." She said, looking at Ronan with a smile. "She's not letting go of you." She said with a laugh.

"That's a good girl." He said, with a nice pat on the head, slowly stood up. A worried chirp. Mikoto could see the little queen looking up at him, "I'm going over there to see the meanies and the get cleanup. So…" He gave a quick smiled, "that's it… Drink it up…" He said, "nice bribe." Ronan said, looking over a Stephanie. she had reached down, picked up a dark red colored ampoule. Mikoto looking confused as she opened it, took a drink, swished it around. The little queens' eyes and mouth opened as she looked up, let go of Ronan, and took Stephanie's kiss. " Stephanie..." he said in a somber voice, looking at the two of them.

Senassa, the name he'd given her was licking the blood from Stephanie's mouth, " be sure and check her...when you..." Stephanie, holding her smile but her eyes dimmed as she put her hands over the ears of the little girl. she nodded, " i will..." she said regretfully.

" check what?" Mikoto's head jerked, " what does she have to check" she said underneath her breath. she felt the room grow colder. Anastasia must have been listening. she knows. doesn't she. Mikoto chewed on the inside of her mouth, " what does she need to check?" (nothing! little misaka quickly spoke. Nothing at all... she growled.) Another flash of pain shot across Mikoto's chest, "dammit" she gripped her chest. her eyes quickly flashed as He turned and walked towards the door.

"Crap." Mikoto gasped, quickly disappeared from the edge of the door. "He's coming." Mikoto said in queens speak, turning around, rushed over to where she had been standing. Quickly furrowed her brow, "what are you…" she cocked her head, with a what the hell are you doing expression.


	22. Chapter 22

Anastasia's head snapped up, her eyes changed to bright blues and the darkness that lined her features were gone just like that. she quickly looked around the small storage room, grumbling underneath her breath. As if she were looking for something.

"What are you?" Mikoto spoke scarcely above a whisper. "Something…" Anastasia said, bending her knees looking underneath the stainless steel sinks, "to hit him with…" She said with a serious look in her face.

"Hit!" Mikoto raised, then lowered her voice, "hit him…" She cocked her head, scrunched her brow, "why?"

"Because…" Anastasia said, taking a breath as she straightened up, not finishing her answer. " do you know him?" Mikoto asked.

"Unfortunately…" Anastasia said with a sigh, still looking around the room, "I guess I must use my fist." She said, leaning her head to the side and popped her neck, cracked her knuckles. The way she answered was more annoyance than violence. As if an older sister had caught her younger brother snooping through her panties drawer.

Sylvia bit her lower lip, her cheeks swelled. A tiny tear trickled down her cheek. "Sylvia?" Mikoto seeing the small tear, worried she asked." are you?" Sylvia just nodded, standing still eyes closed and a tight smile. Mikoto wasn't sure but she looked like she might be trying to stop herself from laughing. "Do you know him?" Mikoto looked at Emelia. "No…" She shook her head, "I don't know him… But…" She nodded, "I've heard of him." She said, in a not so approving tone.

Mikoto arched her eyebrows curious, "really?" She said, _who is this guy_ , looked at Anastasia, "how do you…?" Anastasia huffed, shaking her head, " it's nothing…." She looked determine, "fists, it is…" she looked at Mikoto with a stern expression and gave a hard nod. She'd decided.

* * *

"Keep your fist to yourself…" Ronan raised his voice, pointed to Anastasia as he walked into the room. "I mean it…" He quickly added, "or else…" He gave a quick nod and walked over to the stainless steel sink and turned the water on. He closed the drain and adjusted the water's temperature and filled the commercial size tub. "I'm getting cleaned up…" He said, thinning his eyes as he kept Anastasia in his gaze. "So, don't even…" He glared.

Anastasia glared back, he arched his eyebrows as he shook his head, looked over at Sylvia. "Hey Sylvia…" He said with a big smile, "still beautiful I see…" keeping an eye on Anastasia and waiting for the water, "has she been mistreating you?" He said, reached into his utility belt, pulled out a small bar of soap. "Batman only wishes he has as much stuff as I do in this belt." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Sylvia blushed, slipping her tongue over her lower lip. "Be careful…" Ronan said, dipping his hands in the water, soaped up, "you don't know where that tongue will end up… Though I'm thinking…" He didn't finish the thought. "Stay!" He pointed Anastasia who had taken a step towards him, "stay!" He pointed his finger.

Anastasia groaned, "don't even…" She growled, "and keep Sylvia out of your perverted fantasies… Or" he lathered his arms, sank them underneath the water and spoke, "how about my perverted reality then…" He said, running his arms through the flowing water filling the tub.

"It's good to see you… Ronan." Sylvia spoke, bringing her hand up and wiped the corner of her eye. "someone is getting rewarded for having good manners." He winked.

" huh?..." Mikoto looked at Sylvia, seeing a slight blush roll across her cheeks. "what did he mean reward? ..." she thought as she felt warm getting warmer, her cheeks blushed, her eyes wide, "how can he talk like that to… And to…" Her heart beating in her ears, bringing her hand to her chest, "he's human… Right… So…" She took a deep breath and held it.

(Yep… Definitely human… Little Misaka chuckled. And a little arrogant. She shrugged, or confident… Maybe both… Both are kind of appealing. She said… I mean I'd do him she quickly nodded.)

"WHWHAT! Why are you even talking that way! you couldn't…I mean you're inside me…so don't even. (then he would do…. she grinned wider, two girls with one…)

"WOAH! WHY! Are you even talking like that?"

(Talking like what? … Wait… What did I say… Whoa…? What's going on here? Little Misaka's head snapped back, her arms flailed out from her side as bloodshot from her nose. Crap… Bad anime move! She yelled, hitting the floor, blood pumped out from her nostrils. Wow… My pervert is in overdrive… Little Misaka laughed. But it's not my fault! She said pinching her nose)

"WWeeell yyou…yyou need to ... Eh?! What's Anastasia doing walking over to him?" Mikoto gasped.

* * *

Anastasia walked, with her head tilted, looking her best seduction. Her blue eyes shone, her skin glowed a bright soft white and her lips were plump and pink as her tongue slipped over them leaving them shiny and wet. She lifted her arm and her fingers hung in the air as if she were to play the strings of a delicate web, and gently place them on his shoulder and slipped tight against his body, slowly lifting her leg and let it tap against the back of his leg.

"Ronan…" She said in a voice as smooth as silk, lifting her chin slightly showing the slender line of her throat. Mikoto swallowed catching the subtle throbbing of her artery. (she looks good little Misaka whispered) Mikoto slowly nodded her head, feeling a hunger growing in the air. he didn't answer, only slightly turned his head, still washing.

"Ronan…" Anastasia said his name again, letting her voice slip into his ear. "Anastasia…" He answered, a small smile growing on his lips as he washed his arms, turned, looked at her with a matching gaze. His brown eyes shined, a smile soft but hard around the edges. It spoke of experience beyond his youthful appeal. He dropped his chin. Their faces so close, so close their breath mixed together with each rise and fall of their chest. Anastasia lifted her chin a little higher, she inhaled a soft breath as her chest expanded and softly spoke, "give her to me." She said as her mouth brushed against his mouth, slowly nodding her head. He didn't answer at first, he just looked at her taking her in with his eyes as he barely shook his head, his cheeks pushed by his growing smile, "no…" He said with conviction in a short tone of voice.

* * *

"What!" Mikoto gasped at his response. How! Could he…" (I couldn't. I'd give her anything with that look. Little Misaka giggled. And we have…) Mikoto blushed a deep red, nodding her head.

* * *

Anastasia, was one not to be denied, raised her eyebrows, "give her to me… Ronan." She said, brushing her nose across his skin, smelling the earth, sweat and blood and gunpowder and….

"I don't smell to good…" He said in a soft voice, as he sank his arms into the warm water, pulled them out, letting the water drip to the floor as he put his hand on the curve of her hip.

Mikoto choked…Hey…She's…Mine…you can't…

As if given permission by his touch or just because she could, Anastasia pressed herself closer as her hand drifted from his shoulder over the brightly colored tattoo covering his back, down his spine to his waist and slipped underneath his belt and laid against his warm skin. Her other arm raised, cupped his cheek, "Ronan…" She said, slowly rising to the tips of her toes, her lips pressed softly against his cheek, "give her to me…" her breath soft and warm against his skin as she whispered. she let her head drift back and She stared into his eyes. He barely shook his head again and sighed, "no…" Was his second reply. And with his smile, his cheeks pressed against her lips. "Here she comes…" He said.

"Why?" She said, lowering her feet flat to the floor in a quick harsh tone of voice. "I can't… That's why." He said taking his arm from around hip, placed his hand on the edge of the sink. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders as he knelt to the floor.

* * *

Anastasia tilted her head with a mischievous grin as her eyes followed him down, "I like this view." She said.

He laughed, "I've been known to drop to my knees." He says, looking up at Anastasia. "Especially one-on-one….and untying my boots." shaking his head with that confident smile. Anastasia looked at him, put her hand on his head, grabbed a handful of his hair "Ronan…" She said with a gentle firm tug and a hard smiled.

He slipped off his right boot, started untying his left boot, his head moving up and down as if he were giving a yes answer. "Give her to me." She said, with a quick jerk down and up "oh… You're. Agree…" She yanked his head as she nodded back.

"No…" He said, casually slipping off his last boot, grabbing the pair of boots in his left hand and stood up. Anastasia not letting go, holding the handful of his hair as he leans forward, pressing their bodies together, her head buried underneath his chin as he puts them into the dry sink, turns on the water and fills the sink. "Don't breathe…" He said, "I'm really stinky."

Anastasia tightened her grip, not one to give any ground, his hand in the curve of her back pulling her against him, like lovers battling for dominance locked in willing embrace, looked over to the boots as they slowly submerged in the rising hot water. Her nose crinkled, smelling the stench on the rising steam. "Hers?" Anastasia growled.

Ronan nodded with her help, leaning back, the light managed to slip between them. He didn't bother trying stand straight up, his back bent over as Anastasia refused to rise on the tips of her toes and kept hold of his head but that didn't stop him from working the buckle of his utility belt, as the buckle popped holding it with his right hand and let it fall to the ground and set it on the flat side of the sink then continued as he unbuttoned his pants and he grinned.

"you gonnna let go… Or…" They heard his zipper, "help?" He said, bending over farther as he pulled his pants down and stepped out of them, pick them up and….she growled, he grinned, knowing she wasn't about to get into the same close position from before and tossed them into the sink with the boots filling with the hot water. Anastasia closed her eyes, releasing a slow breath and let go of his hair.

She opened her eyes, glancing from the corner to see Mikoto frozen, her eyes and mouth wide open getting wider. If gravity permitted her hair would been standing straight up. Anastasia held her smile, listening to the explosion of Mikoto's heart slamming against her chest. "I hate you… Ronan." Anastasia whispered.

* * *

"You've grown up real nice work." He said, grabbing the bar of soap floating on the water surface and started to lather up. "Anastasia…" He said as he lathered his abdomen and upper thigh and…

"Would you mind…" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. She looked down, rolled her eyes… "If I were single… She said, "sure… Why not." His upper body shook with a deep laugh, "I doubt you'd have that body…" He said, knowing that the certain someone standing away from them was the reason for her physical change. Anastasia blushed, slowly lowering her eyelids, her blue eyes grew softer. "At least you're excited to see me…" She said, her words meaning more than normal.

"Hey… I'm 17…" He said, "it's not like I can control it... Well… Okay maybe… Yeah just a little but… That little seduction you just did…" He nodded, "very nice. So… This…" He pointed to his wiener looking up at them, "is your fault. So, you should take responsibility."

She shifted her hips, bumped against his body, blocking a certain firework looking to explode. Ronan shook his head, "you only made it worse." he said with a mischievous look. Anastasia put her hand on his lower back, "Ronan… If it meant you'd give her to me…" She slowly licked her lips and nodded, "I might…" She said, raising her chin, grabbed a hunk of skin on his waist and pinched. "Ouch!" Pain quickly wrote across his face. "That hurts…" He grimaced. "it's only going to get worse if you don't…." she twisted her hand.

* * *

"Hey! Watch that other hand!"

An attractive Asian woman walked into the storage room from the back of the building. She was carrying a large duffel bag slung over her shoulders, "Haruko…" He said, grimacing, "thank the gods you've saved me." His voice strained, tightened his brow, fighting the urge to….well…to defend himself against the vampire queen of the four kingdoms. Anastasia pinched harder, taking advantage of his hesitation. "you know…Ronan…" she growled raising her chin up and glared, 'if this were a real battle you'd be really hurting." she twisted harder. He arched his back as the pain ran through it.

Haruko stopped, furrowed her brow, playfully twisted her mouth. She looked at Ronan then Anastasia then his wiener and then Anastasia then to Ronan and look at her pinching his back and then back at his wiener and then quickly glanced at the very red girl standing next to another vampire, recognizing her as a Royal guard. The young girl, a queen was glaring at Anastasia. She looked over at Sylvia, cocked her head and waved then looked at Anastasia.

Haruko slowly grinned, "Anastasia…" She said with her mischievous grin getting bigger, "are your up to your old tricks again?." She said tightening her lips, "I told you before… Just grab it…" She made a stroking motion with her left hand, "that's all it takes."

A dark shade of red colored Mikoto Misaka's face. Haruko snickered, setting the duffel bag on the city. "Fresh armor…" She said, changing the subject getting serious. "Full set… A wolf's tail brought it from the mountain… Also…" She reached into the bag, pulled out of clear plastic baggie, opened it. "New dress…" She said, "well… Really… It's a clean T-shirt but… For her it's a new dress." She grabbed the cloth, snapped it open, rubbed it over his shoulders and hair and across his face and held it up in front of his face, "breathe… Again…" She said, " the tears are good." she moved the cloth back and forth and twisted it, cocking her head and looked at it, "there we go…" She said looking proud. Then quickly buried her own face into it, breathe and sniffed and nodded, "it's perfect…" She said.

"Anastasia…" Haruko said, as she looked into the bag and grabbed a few items out, her dark eyes grew darker and harder, "as an older vampire I'm letting you know… Don't…" She said, "don't even…" She glared, "she needs to be treated as delicate as snowflake right now… And you're really, really outnumbered…" She quickly smiled, "but him… Yeah sure… Get rough…" She laughed, as she turned to leave, "I did this morning…" She waved, laughing louder as she started to leave the room. "Advice taken…" Anastasia looking none too pleased spoke, watching Haruko leave.

"Take her advice Anastasia." Ronan spoke softly." She doesn't mean any disrespect… it's just well… You weren't here." He said, seeing a flash of pain across Anastasia's eyes as those words hurt worse than any physical blow. She slowly released his skin from her pinched, letting her hand dip just a bit. Ronan seeing the pain his friend was suffering put his hand on top of her head and gently patted her head. She raised her eyes and looked at him, despite the hard queen expression her eyes barely hid the pain behind the rage in her eyes. "What…" She shot the word out.

"So…" He said arching his eyebrows, rubbing his side and looked down at a pair of assets, "when do I get to hold them…" She squeezed her eyebrows tight, "what…" She said as if she didn't know. "Your new Boobs…" He said, "I won our bet." He said.

She looked at him as her shoulders dropped, rolling her eyes, "really… After all this time that's what you asked?!" she said, thinning her eyes, they shined like diamond as her cheeks bloomed. She _was_ very proud of her body. After centuries of looking like a twelve year girl, she did eat up the attention. Especially the attention of a certain academy city student and bonded mate.

Ronan, still naked, reached over, grabbed the pants, turned a little to the right, Anastasia looked at Mikoto changing colors from the corner of her eye, slipped to the left blocking her view as he slipped on his pants. "You know…" he said in a not so innocent tone, grabbing his utility belt and wrapped it around his waist and buckled it. Anastasia tilted her head, "what do I know…."

He cleared his throat, grabbing a large plastic baggie, opened it and pulled out a pair of socks, bent over and put them on. "since you've seen me naked…" he stood up, took a breath and grinned, "I should get to see you naked…too." He nodded, "it's only fair."

She closed her eyes, nodding her head, letting out a breath, "if you give her to me…right now. I will strip naked and you can hold my new improved awesome boobs for the duration of our bet…" she raised her chin, showing her fangs in a large opened mouth smile. her eyes shined , head cocked waiting for his answer.

A quick bright bluish white flash lit up the room, small sparks flickered across the air. "Anastasia!" a harsh hard tone of voice growled.


	23. Chapter 23

Mikoto Misaka looked like a store mannequin, no longer able to move or function as Anastasia slowly walked across the floor. The way her shoulders and her hips moved she imagined a serpent slithering across the ground, no a cat stalking a defenseless bird. Yes, that was more like it. She could imagine her, naked, muscles moving under her tight skin like a well-defined huntress. She walked across the floor towards her prey, Ronan with such confidence and determination that her throat tightened as she swallowed wanting with all her might to reach out and snatch her back.

A cold sweat covered her warm body. She smelled the scent pouring off her body like an attractant. A pheromone filling the room with her odor, to attract and pull him to her. He'd only see her. Mikoto didn't understand what she was doing or what she was hoping to accomplish.

She wanted to speak, her voice was gone. She watched helplessly as Anastasia slipped against him.

As their bodies touched, mikoto came out of her shock and listen to Anastasia soft sexy voice swirl like a magical spell. It surrounded them, Just the two of them, separated from the world. They looked at each other like friends, close friends, their closeness, rivaling the look of lovers, with determined expression, they challenged each other.

* * *

Mikoto moved her mouth with enough strength to mutter softly, "Anastasia?" she said with a worried tone and her heart aching.

She watched, each movement, listened to each word like fighters trading blows. He looked at her with a confidence, a familiarity, of experience. What kind of experience, she thought, chills rush over her, "how…" The words barely escaped her trembling lips, "why?"

How easily Anastasia put herself against his half naked lean body. Her fingers touching, tracing his lines, cupping his face, her lips brushed against his skin, "what! Wait?"

Frustration took root, followed by a veil of anger… Jealousy? Maybe. Watching the two of them.

"Why…"

"Give her to me."

Mikoto's eyes open wider, catching her breath. She's trying to…she realized. I thought we could just take her. She's a vampire, right? The Queens right. Then why is she… Asking?

"Who? Is he. Why is she?

No! Did he say… To her… Did he say no!"

Give her to me…" Another time she asked. Why is she?

No!

She's changing tactics. Why is she changing tactics? Just take her and…

* * *

He wrapped his arm around her, the water ran down her thigh, to the floor, his hand just along the curve of her butt. "Why is he touching her?! I can't! Mikoto's body grows warmer, her cheeks, her throat and her upper chest flushed. Why? She thirsts. she watches, her fangs throb. why does he make her do or feel that way.

He kneels, slipping his hand over the curve of her butt, down her thigh into his boots.

Anastasia either ignores or accepts his touch. "Ronan… Give her to me." She says, grabbing his hair firmly tugging his head, close to her thighs.

"whwhy...?" Mikoto swallows hard, feeling an urge too...

He slowly rises, leans against her, presses against her, no longer separate but one as he places his boots into the sink, turning the water on. He tilts his head, inches from her face. He's going to kiss her… Isn't he… And she's going to…kkkkiiiiiissss hhimm bbbbbackkk..." but she remains calm on the outside, her skin is burning, a bright red like a tomato.

* * *

For a moment she's blinded, her consciousness slips, her lips mutter" he's nnnnaked!…weweee can see his butt..."

(We can see his ass! Little Misaka shouts…)

"What the!... bbuttt... a real nnnaked guys bbutt…i...i...bbbbbbutttttt!? the inside of Mikoto's body burns.

(I always thought maybe… It be somebody else's ass we would see. Little Misaka cocked her head to the side and rubbed her chin. But then who are we kidding. An ass is an ass. She grins and this one's been working out.) Mikoto's red face is covered in a sheen of perspiration, finding it harder to breath. her throat dry, her fangs extend.

(I wonder if Touma's ass looks...… Well who are we kidding… First crushes never seem to… Oh crap… Quick… Stepped to the left… Little Misaka shouted. We can see his wiener… What the hell… She's cock blocked us! Anastasia!)

HUH! Is she… Did she… What did she do? … Why she is looking… Where she looking? … Down at… Where's her other hand… Where's… ekkkk…Wiener... cock blocked? " a flurry of unfamiliar thoughts flood her brain.

(Go over there… Intervene… Defend what is ours and get a look at his…)

"Who is she?" A dark-haired Asian girl walked into the room.

"What'd she says?!" she gulped, "stroke what?!"

Mikoto trembled, her fingers curled as her nails dug into her palms. "Tch! Tch! Tch! " her tongue clicked against her teeth, like a timer counting down "see her naked… Hold her Boobs!

A blinding bright white flash lit up the room, "Anastasia!" She thinned her eyes and growled.


	24. Chapter 24

The small room went silent except for the echo of water filling the sink, soaked in flickering bluish white light as sparks leapt from her bangs, Mikoto Misaka with her chin dipped, eyes narrowed glared at them. "Anastasia…" She queen spoke with an expression packed with annoyance, clutching her fist.

Anastasia and Ronan looked over at the electrified young queen. Mikoto expecting Anastasia to talk but it was Ronan looking more concerned than outraged by the sudden electrical surge. "Hey…" He said with a minor inflection almost melodic. "See this…" pointing to the stainless steel of the commercial grade sink, "and that…" To the flowing water. "Yeah…" Her response cloaked in a growl was rough and harsh. The young man took a sharp breath, curved his brow over his right eye, "that! " He said swinging his arm over to the sink filling with water, then quickly pointed to her, "don't mix." He said. "sure… my boots and armor are insulated but this" He said, slapping his chest with his bare hand "isn't… sparky!" he glared. "What…" She quickly spoke confused, did he say… Sparky. the right edge of her mouth twitched. (Hey… Did he say… Sparky. Little Misaka confused, a smile crept across her face, he called us Sparky. He noticed us. She blushed)

Mikoto's eyes popped, her mouth dropped, "Sparky…" She said in a low shocked dark tone of voice. "Sparky…" She repeated as her jaws stiffened, where did he… "What'd you say!? Who told you…"

"It's pretty obvious." He said with a sharp nod, "and I thought you'd be the violent one." looking at Anastasia, who was standing with her arms across her chest, unimpressed. She groaned, letting her arms dropped, "I am…" She answered. "So…" lifted her eyes and scowled at him, "so… Give her to me… Or…" She pointed at Mikoto, "She'll fry you…"

Mikoto let out a rather happy confident laugh, the line of her mouth curled, "that's right… You… (She struggled to think of the smartass nickname. The nerve of him calling her Sparky. just like him...that jerk calling me BIRI-BIRI. And even that pisses her off.) You… You…" Her forehead filled with wrinkles under pressure, her nervous eyes flashed from him to Anastasia back again. "Whoever the hell you are?" She shouted, "who the hell are you anyway!? She yelled, sparks flickered from her bangs.

* * *

His face lit up, leaning his head to the right, "Ronan…" He answered in an easygoing manner, "Ronan Watanabe… And…" He placed his hand on Anastasia shoulder, "I'm Anastasia's boyfriend…" Mikoto suddenly stopped, she'd struck a wall, gagged, coughing hard.

(Watanabe? oh come on...he's not even Japanese. Little Misaka said, shaking her head, I mean...oh wait am i being...you know.? she puckered her lips, looking serious rubbing her chin in thought)

"What! yyou're nnot...hhher…" A burst of heat scorched through her body, "yyou're nonot...heher..." She immediately glanced over at Anastasia, wearing an emotionless mask. She had said she'd get naked and… And…a picture of her moving her arm in a stroking motion flashed across the eyes.

(Holy sexual frustration, Batman! Little Misaki yelled, ménage a trois… threesome… Here we come. She blushed, I said come… She giggled excitedly)

"is… Is…ththis true...?!" Mikoto with her emotions running wild, her expression begging her to refute the accusation. But having observed how casual Anastasia curled up against him, the way he talked to her, the way she stared at him and at his… His… She gulped hard, balling her hands into a fist as she turned brilliant crimson. "you have a boyfriend… And it's…" Her arms snapped, pointing at him, her finger shaking, " this jerk…. why didn't you… You…" Her eyes becoming soaked and pain, tears clung to the line of her eyelids.

Anastasia closed her eyes, dropped her head. she hated not letting Mikoto inside, but she feared her looking at the ugliness of her rage and be repulsed. "I hate you, Ronan…" Anastasia whispered in a remorseful tone "Why do you say… Things like this…" drawing her lower lip into her mouth. "Because I can…" He said, letting out a worried sigh. "don't worry…" He said a slight apologetic as he looked at Mikoto, who was struggling to maintain the determined look but shaking around the edges. as she waited for Anastasia to say something "it's true though…" he said. "Huh?" Mikoto's heart plummeted as she shot an anguished glance at him.

* * *

"My name that is…" He bowed his head as he reached to his belt, opened a small compartment, pulled out a small bottle. "Even though she denies it… I'm her first and only boyfriend from way back." without looking, sat the bottle behind him on the flat surface of the sink.

"it was so long ago… The sun was shining, the sky was brilliant blue and there was a modest breeze. It was springtime if I recall correctly. And love was in the air. I was but 13… A mature 13… Well… Okay not so long ago and….." Mikoto interrupted, "phttp…" Mikoto blew out a breath, "mature my butt…" her mouth tightened.

he chuckled, hearing her reply, "four years to be exact. Four years and a few days, some hours even more minutes…" His story wandered, swinging his right hand carelessly in front of him. "It's not as if I've been counting the days since we first met. Then again… Maybe I have." (Liar… Anastasia growled) he immediately nodded, "and she… Well… She looked like a 12-year-old back then. Even though she, I knew, was older." He smirked, "so…" He shrugged her shoulders "it was cool." He said, "anyway" his tone slowly ebbed. "Ronan Watanabe is who I am. And… Senessa is mine… So, you can't have her." the casual friendly look in his eyes, darkened.

"Senessa?!… Is that?" Mikoto's roller coaster emotions stopped, "her name is…Senessa?" she murmured, feeling a little closer, looked at him, leaning back against the sink with his arms across his chest, head cocked and a confident expression on his face. Arrogant, brash and confident…all of them good descriptions of the young man. "yes…" He nodded his confirmation, "I gave it to her… Since we don't know who she is. And I'm the one who saved her… So…" He shrugged his shoulders as he turned, looked at Anastasia, "no…" He mentioned again, "you can't have her." he said, turning around at put his hands under the running water.


	25. Chapter 25

Mikoto rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, cocked her head to the side. "Why not?" She immediately said a little antagonistic, "what's a boy going to do with the little girl?" She said thinning her eyes, "well… Pervert." She snapped, her words followed by a low soft growl. A warning of such. As her chest vibrated, her index finger anxiously tapping her upper arm, "well… Perv…"

Ronan cupped his hands, filling them with water, slightly leaned forward and poured the water over his head, then turned, shifted his attention to the young angry girl. The expression on her face told him she was pissed. The way she held herself told him she was pissed. The glare coming from her thinned eyes, the rapid tapping of her finger told him she was pissed. He groaned, great he thought. She is pissed.

He calmly rocked his head side to side, opening the small bottle and poured out a thick clear liquid into his hand, reached up and began to wash his hair, Why me? His neck cracked. "First…" He said, "if she was close to my age… Or older…" He smirked, shrugged his shoulders, "yeah… Sure… I'd be a pervert." He said flatly. "Most vampires are willing." He said as a matter of fact. "Second…" He said, "I'd coddle, nuzzle, keep her close and say her name, play with her. She'd have plenty of interaction. The way a new queen should… And yes, if she wished to… whether it was day or night… Yeah…" He nodded, "I'd sleep with her."

Mikoto's eyes popped, her heart slammed her chest, blinking in surprise. "Whwhat are… You're…" She growled, "actually a pervert… And you openly admit it. I should…" a trail of redlines appeared behind her nails as she dragged them over her skin, which immediately healed, bluish white sparks leapt from her hair.

"But…" He grinned, "when I said sleep with her… It's not what you're thinking…" opening his eyes wider, "pervert." He laughed, "a young queen requires constant attention, surrounded by many wolves, humans and vampires… Oh my." He said whimsically. "That way they become familiar with everyone… Even changelings." He said, taking a breath, "do you know why?" He asked, assuming she should.

* * *

Mikoto silently moved her head left to right, her brow furrowed. He blinked his surprise, "really…" His eyebrows went up, taken back. He glimpsed at Anastasia, whispered, not that it mattered, "you're really screwing up." He said, shaking his head, letting out a long disappointed sigh, his shoulders slumped, "back in the day…" He said, "Man, do I sound ancient. Anyway, before the first vampiric Empire which was some thousands and thousands of years ago. Queens would rise and fall like weeds as other Queens would attack and kill them. Vampires, wolves, humans fought endless wars over the centuries. There was no stability, no guidance. Then one day… A single Queen arose gathering an army of vampires, wolves even humans and launched a conquest. Queen after queen, city after city, village after village collapsed. But despite the carnage all the young of the defeated Queens were spared, gathered up and raised together with wolves and humans. And after a bloody decade, stability rose across the land." He said dramatically spreading his shampooed soaked covered hands." That is why there a many small kingdoms ruled by vampires."

* * *

"What's that got to do with everything." Mikoto said. He drew a quick breath, dropping his hands to his side, smacking his legs, soapsuds splattered across the floor.

"Senessa…" He said with a hint of regret, "is very young. She might be two years old" he said, "I believe. I can't really say for sure… she is small, and she's been isolated which means very little interaction. i hope you're familiar with how royal vampire age'?" he asked, a little worried. Mikoto answered with a restrained bow of her head. "right, "he said, "their original year is equal to seven human years of growth then it's normal like humans. I'm hoping she's eight." He gestured with his chin to the main room, "hear that." He said. There was laughing, chuckling, high-pitched chirping, splashing water… Joy.

"She's eating it up, afraid it will be snatched away, and her life would end today. She hasn't been taught how to speak. All she can do is chirp, vocal calls and point." His voice broke. Mikoto flinched, stiffened her eyebrows. "She now has a name. They say her name every time they are near. They kiss, pampered and caress her body letting her know, She's okay. But she's dying inside." He said, "you can't even feel her aura anymore, its' that weak. Hell, she might as well be a human." He said, exhaling.

"Dying!?" Mikoto's heart shattered, it felt like a hot cinder stoked dry grass.

"when I got her, she'd given up…barely moving. It was only when she hit the ground… it seemed to kickstart something." he said, "almost like hey it's time…and she put up a challenge." He shook his head, "fortunately it was with me." Mikoto sneered, " or unfortunately."

"hmmm…" he shrugged "maybe you're right...smartass." he grinned. "anyway…" he exhaled, "and when I say she's dying, I mean she's not use to the attention. It's like sugar overload for a diabetic. And one reason you can't have her is that you" he looked at Anastasia, "have Gwenhwyfar or commonly known as little Gwen. There is no way she could deal with being with another baby queen…her ego would be obliterated. Little Gwen would run all over her like she was roadkill," he said, shaking his head, "and you know it…so don't even think about grabbing her and running all the way to the four kingdoms yelling Queens right." He said as if he knew what they were thinking. He paused, his hands buried in his soapy hair, like a statue and spoke very quiet, "you haven't seen her yet, you have no right to decide, Anastasia."

She growled, narrowing her eyes tight, somewhat turned her head, her glare burned into him.

* * *

"Bite him! … Yeah that's right. Do it!" Mikoto excitedly shouted, nodding at Anastasia. It sounded so natural, so simple, just bite him, but would he? The thought crossed her mind. "On second thought…" She said, scrunching her brow, she'd become a queen, would that mean he'd become a king? Mikoto stopped, her brow grew even tighter.

Something was different. Not on the surface but inside. She couldn't place the feeling. It was like someone, someone covering her mouth with both hands, laughing so hard she snorted as she rolled on the floor. She waited, thinking about a certain little avatar, "are you?" She growled. And she was right. Little Misaka was rolling across the ground, laughing, with her hands over her mouth, snorting, her face beet red.

"Anyway!" Mikoto raised her voice, no wait she interrupted herself, "would he be a…" Her sentence waned.

"No…" He said, calmly shaking his head, looking a little pleased, "despite what you see in the movies, there are no such things as a king of vampires." He said with a slow exhale, turned his head somewhat and looked at Anastasia. She closed her eyes, nodding her head in agreement.

"How about? " Mikoto mumbled, bringing her hand to her chin, "maybe…?" Ronan's eyes grew wider as he watched the young Queen sorting her thoughts, "Sylvia could… Yeah… Right?" dropping her hand from her chin, looked at Anastasia. She would have to be the one who'd give the order.

"Yeah…" Ronan smiled, "Sylvia, would you like to bite me." He asked.

Mikoto gave him a hard stare, something in his manner said sure, why not, he'd like that… And there was something else around the edges, a little affection maybe. "But…" He said, returning his gaze to Mikoto, patted the small compartment on his utility belt, "I carry antivenom just in case of accidental" he said, tilted his head, "or unaccidental biting." Is that even a word? Mikoto asked herself

"Emelia!" Mikoto raised her voice, "Emelia…yyou ccould...

Emelia's head snapped up off Mikoto's shoulder, like a serpent, her eyes shining, her lips curled quickly, "mistress…" She said quietly, delighted, "are you…" her mouth wet with anticipation as her blood warmed. Her mistress, Mikoto Misaka, was about to give her an order.

Even Anastasia raised her head, surprised. Mikoto Misaka giving an order. An order was something Mikoto was a little uncomfortable with. Sure, she could order off the menu. She could order Kuroko Shirai to get off with a little spark but to one of the members of her modest household. -Claimed from the survivors of the baron's army that invaded Academy City- well it was something to behold, Something like going to the dentist. But right now, her determined look brought with it potential joy and happiness to a certain queen seeing her bonded mate grow into her position but coming close behind was a profound sense of melancholy. Truth be told Mikoto was a little uncertain about issuing orders. "Ummm… Could you… Maybe… Get me… Or do this… For me please?" she said with a shaky look and a weak toothy smile. But this time felt and looked different. Mikoto gave a hard nod, brought her hand up to her mouth, cleared her throat, "Emelia…" She said, starting good.

Anastasia's eyebrows arched higher, her eyes sparkled, despite the burning rage inside, a gentle warmth filled her heart like a proud parent watching a child on the stage. "Emelia…" She said raising her voice lifting her arm and pointed, "I want you to…" Mikoto thought.… Senessa. The little girl needs to come with us. We will be the ones to look after her. Anastasia brought her hands to her chest, feeling her heart beat, if only they were linked, "go on…" She whispered, a tear caught the light.

"I'd appreciate it… Emelia, "Ronan interrupted, "if you don't rush over and snatched me. I would like it if you could just stroll over and I'd let you, "he said, his lips curving into a knowing smile, "bite me."

"What…" Mikoto's tone quickly dropped, " Why are you so casual?" She said, "she's a vampire and…" She pointed to Emelia standing behind her. He nodded, "I know," he said, "I'm pretty familiar with them… Mikoto Misaka."

"Okay…" Mikoto thinned her eyes, "but… She's a vampire AND she will bite you." jabbing her finger close to Emelia's face. He sighed, cracking his neck, "it doesn't bother me. I've been bitten. Remember…" He patted the compartment on his utility belt. He shrugged his shoulders, "no biggie… Besides… What I tell you now… You can never repeat. Okay."

"Whaaa!"

Emelia waited patiently, her eyes glued to her prey, awaiting the order from her mistress.

* * *

"Remember my name…" He said. Mikoto quickly nodded, "Ronan Watanabe." She answered. "Sound familiar?" He asked.

Mikoto shook her head, "Watanabe… A popular Japanese name." She said.

He closed his eyes as he slowly shook his head, "granted I don't look Japanese… And I'm not. I was born in America, adopted… Oh by the way, never say adopted in front of my mom, Megumi Watanabe, well my adoptive mother. She's a crazy short Japanese woman…" He said, holding his hand out "about this high, 5 feet tall if she jumped." He laughed. Anastasia laughed. "You know Watanabe industries, financials, defense, etc. etc." he said.

"Okay…" Mikoto spoke not actually caring, "maybe I have…" She said a little uncertain. "Wow…" He said, "you really need to get out from behind those walls of Academy city. The last name doesn't actually ring a bell at all?" He asked, curious. "No…" She said, looking at Anastasia, with a what the hell is he talking about. "Is she important… Is she someone I should know… Is she…"

"The leader of the Watanabe clan of vampires in Japan." He said. "Okay…" She mumbled, looking confused. "So… That means…" She slowly dragged the phrase out shrugging her shoulders. "You really need to brush up on all things vampires." He said, "this is your fault," he added looking at Anastasia, "what have you been doing besides cuddling in the afterglow."

Anastasia thinned her eyes, "that's uncalled for." She said. "No… It's not." He answered.

"Holy crap!" Mikoto whispered, "did I miss something?"

(Shit! Little Misaka's head snapped... Ouch… She clutched her neck, Whiplash… as she immediately sat up) Mikoto creased her brow, casually reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, "why?"

(The Watanabe clan of vampires are notorious and ruthless and historic. They live and operate behind the scenes in Japanese history… And)

"you know this…" Mikoto said, listening to Ronan and Anastasia going back and forth. (Just the essentials. Even Anastasia's mother, Tatiana did business with them.)

"Business?"

(Yeah… sssshhhhhhh... It's getting good)

"she needs to know Anastasia. If she greets another royal wrong… Then crap. I don't even want to think about it…" he raised his voice, looking at Anastasia, still washing his hair. "You're one to talk about protocols." Anastasia quickly answered back. "when's the last time you ever knock before kicking someone's ass…"

* * *

Hearing the two of them arguing Mikoto's expression stiffened. It was like siblings, no friends, maybe….it was like she was seeing herself and Anastasia arguing. The back and forth, raised voices but never crossing the line…it was like they….

* * *

"Anyway!" Mikoto loudly interrupted. They looked over, Ronan shoulders slumped, "anyway…" He growled. "The Watanabe clan has owned the archipelago nation, every stone, tree, blade of grass, of Japan. Before… There were even people to be called Japanese." He said, "it was the goddess… Who…"

"Wait!" Mikoto raised her voice, flapping her hand in front of her, "own all of Japan?" her face twisted in surprise, shock and disbelief. Anastasia and Ronan nodded.

"Hhhhooww…" She stammered, "how does someone own an entire…" She quickly growled, smacked her cheeks with both her hands, "enough! Later. Now… Emelia… I want you to…" she was determined to give the order.

"Besides…" He said, interrupting, "I'm immune to the vampires' venom. So… Getting bitten… Well as long as she doesn't attack like a rabid Pekinese…"

"What?" Mikoto gasped, "what did you say?" She said in a subdued tone, all expression drained from her face.

"As a member of the Watanabe clan of vampires… I'm often bitten, especially since well… I discovered girls…" He laughed, shampooing his hair, "so…" He shrugged, "yeah… I'm immune… And you can't tell anyone. And I carry antivenom just to keep up the façade. So… Once I rinse you can nibble." He said as if it were part of a normal day, a normal conversation. "Decide among yourself who goes first…" He said with a grin.


	26. Chapter 26

Immune… She heard him… Right?

He said he was immune to the vampires' venom or as people commonly mistaken, the vampires bite. She froze… Not literally but her body felt heavy and stiff as if the air was pressing against every inch, every curve of her body. It felt so heavy. She struggled, her throat tightened, her skin flushed becoming warmer. Immune… He said.

* * *

Mikoto Misaka stood like a statue with her mouth hanging open, the tips of her fangs glistening, "Ho... howw..." across her mind an ear piercing scream rose to the surface of her confusion becoming colored in anger, "how is he? … Who is he? why is he? …." she screamed over and over glaring at him. The moment burned into her brain. She wanted to close her eyes and make it all go away but her eyelids refused with one word he'd stopped her world, leaving only the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

"Immune…"

* * *

It was Emilia who felt her mistress's building anxiety. When she heard him speak the word stopping her like a stone wall. She let her breath flow over Mikoto's cheeks until her lungs felt empty, pressed her slender military grade ceramic covered body tightly against the back of Mikoto's armor. Two inches of military grade ceramics encasing ballistic gel separated the two of them. Despite the small distance between them, she felt Mikoto Misaka's body trembling. She slipped her right arm around her waist, putting her hand on her belly. The other, across Mikoto's chest, standing, listened to the conversation and felt the surge of emotions, felt the space around them crackle with electricity. Mikoto went cold, her stomach fell. Like a punch in the gut, Mikoto flinched.

With her chin balancing on Mikoto's shoulder, head tilted just, watching her Mistress from the corner of her warm dark eye. She saw the change of color sweep across Mikoto's soft cheeks, the lines of her neck darkened. A slow hiss of breath like air seeping from a hose as she tried to breathe. her eyes slowly becoming wet, her lip trembled. Emelia raised her head, took her arm from across her chest and gently tapping the point of her fang with the pad of her index finger, a drop of blood rose on the surface as she whispered in her ear, "Mikoto Misaka…"

Mikoto blinked, her rust colored eyes, hazel and vampire red, thinned as if bright light burst through the darkness. She gasped, closed her mouth, brushing the tip of Emelia's finger, smearing the blood over her lips. Emelia gently smiled letting her hand drift from Mikoto's mouth and settle on her breast.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Mikoto said, no she demanded, the words forced from her slightly open the mouth. Ronan laughed.

It was an odd, maybe surreal was a better description for this churning emotion in her chest, looking at a person directly across from her, talking like it was nothing more than trivial even normal everyday conversation to be holding in the middle of washing his hair. But even so… His casual demeanor and voice told her it was true. Mikoto sighed, letting the world disappear as she closed her eyes. She felt irritated… Bewildered… Angry.

She'd accepted becoming a vampire, but still, she asked herself had she been so weak that she missed the possibility of still being human. It felt odd saying it. Human…still human….no longer human. It had been a little while…not including the four hundred years in the other realm. She swallowed the spit filling her mouth, why couldn't she be…what was the word again. She silently nodded her head.

Immune.

Maybe, she had done something wrong in a past life. She joked silently to herself, her face stilled in deep thought.

No…

She heard him calling her out of the haze of self pity.

* * *

The world came back as she opened her eyes, "what…?" She said a little apprehensively. Drawing him in as she focused, her cheeks blushed, seeing him without his shirt, soapy water drifting down his neck, snaking along the lines of his shoulders, between his chest. "It wouldn't have mattered…" He said, as if he knew what she was thinking, that… he knew what she had been through.

Once he took another breath, he was straightforward and direct. "The rogue… The one that bit you." He said, Mikoto's eyebrows flinched, how did you know?

"Normal bites… Yes… You would've had three days to get the antivenom. It would've worked. But his had been altered." He said, "intentionally…" He added remorsefully.

She remembered, the back of her jaws clenched, slowly tightening her lips.

* * *

Academy City students were being attacked by an unknown assailant. Mikoto Misaka, Kuroko, Uiharu and Ruiko joined with Anastasia, who had revealed that she was a queen vampire, planned to draw out and deal with Edward, the manmade vampire. the plan worked except for one small detail. The hostage taken by Edward. During Anastasia's battle with Edward. Mikoto tried to save the hostage and was attacked by Edward. Infected with his venom, Anastasia bit Mikoto, replacing it with her venom.

* * *

Mikoto relaxed her jaw as she relived the scenario. "So, with Anastasia being a queen. Her venom is top tiered in purity. So, it routed the manipulated venom and you lived. But being a Queens venom…" He shrugged his shoulders, turning around, showing his back covered in the brightly colored tattoo. The ornate design of the wolves and Dragon seem to glare at her as if she were being challenged.

He chuckled, "I'm immune… I can take the bite of a vampire.… And believe me I've taken a lot…" The tone of his voice revealed a smile, "nothing more appetizing than the taste of human blood, mixed with the smells and warmth of the human body. I'm a smorgasbord," taking his hands from his hair and rinsed them off in the water.

Mikoto let out a hard click of her tongue, turned her head slightly downward, her eyes raised in a glare, "are you bragging!" She harshly spoke.

"No… I just don't want you to think that it's man-made. The few vampires that know always say the same thing, why me, why couldn't I be immune but…. I'm born this way. And that is it." He said, looked over his shoulder, "and believe me it hasn't been fun. When I was little I was pricked and prodded by some of the best scientists in the world.… Especially after…" He said, stopping in mid story and looked at Anastasia, "if you do anything…" He said, thinning his eyes.

* * *

"But what would I do?" Anastasia leaning against the sink, push forward, turn squared and cocked her head and glared, "what would I do? Huh?" raising her chin. "I'm going to rinse my hair, which means I'm going to dunk my head into the water… And I don't want you to hold my head under the water. Do you understand?" He said, looking at the queen standing next to him. Anastasia looking at him with no concern, twisted her lips and thought, with a light wet smack, she sighed, "maybe…" Her voice started out in a musical note, "I was thinking more of grabbing you by your ankles and holding your legs up while you splash around like a seal being attacked by a shark." She slowly grinned.

"I can handle a shark…" he said, arching his right eyebrow, "Stephanie! Haruko! … Can you…" They quickly interrupted. "We hear you!" They said laughing, water splashed, the high-pitched sounds of chirping of a little vampire enjoying her first bath, "but it's your fight." They said with a big splash of water. "Great…" He said with little enthusiasm, Anastasia smiled turned dark. "Soooo…" She said, lifting her right eyebrow.

* * *

But a tall dark shadow swallowed the light as she entered the room, her footsteps light nearly silent as her tall form crossed the doorway, her ear scraped across the ceiling. "Ronan…" She said with little concern to their conversation. She locked him in her gaze as if she were looking at pray, her serious expression silencing the room. The room became warmer.

Mikoto looked over to the creature beautiful in design and form that screamed predator. She was in her human form, walking on the pads of her feet, her heels rising close to eight inches off the floor, Her long thick messy hair mixing with her thick tail as it slipped like a large snake behind her. "You have your phone," she asked, "now…" She said, tilted her head, looking at his utility belt. "So…" lifting her hand, she stood close to him. "I require proof of your claims. Granted I will not leave you in a lurch." She said, "and it's been a while since a battle like this has developed and the others are very excited. So, I will make sure you're safe." She said in warning, "but…" She took a deep breath, her soft dark eyes darkened, "if the proof is not there. I will be the first to cause you pain." She added, "granted, "she shrugged her shoulders, "I'll leave you alive for the others to administer…" She puckered her mouth, "justice… And after that you may well wish for death."

* * *

Even Mikoto listening to the big wolf knew that, that was a warning. But with conditions allowed. The corners of her mouth twitched, trying to hold her smile. Mikoto, the young Queen understood. Sure, go on beat him up but you're not allowed to kill him. He has some value.

"Alusia…" He said, still bent over the sink, rolled his head to look at her, "I'd like to introduce you to Anastasia von Alucard, Queen of the four kingdoms." She slowly closed her eyes, "the phone…" She said in a tired tone. "Anastasia von Alucard. This is Alusia of Eastern Mountain pack, an Abyssinian wolf and lead counsel of her pack."

"Pleasure." they said, still glaring at him as he reached for his belt. It was like if they were to blink he would disappear like some trickster in a fable.

* * *

Mikoto watched it play out, a little envious. For some reason she just wanted to smack him. she didn't know why but he had that aura about him. a smart ass little brother or a certain annoying roommate or that one certain boy she couldn't defeat. But she stayed away feeling the heavy aura of the two apex predators rolling together filling the room in a thick hazy humidity.

* * *

"Anastasia…" Ronan said, "Alusia is around 2000 years old." He said, as if it were a warning, "three…" Alusia corrected him, "I have earned those years so do not short change me." She said with her fingers laid flat, waiting for the phone.

And in a way, that was a warning. Her age was proof of her strength and wisdom as a wolf living through the centuries. The scars barely covered by her long shaggy hair, along her arms and across her chest were reminders of a dark violent past. A wolf of her rank and heritage put her at the top of the list of predators. Even in her human form, the tips of her canines' peek from the edge of her mouth.

Ronan popped open a compartment, dug out a smart phone and set it in her hand. Her darkened eyes slowly brightened as she curled her fingers around the phone. "Password…" She said, looking serious. "By the gods." He said.

She smiled as she nodded her head and tap the screen. "Nice to meet you Anastasia von Alucard." She said as she started to turn, "I think right now you should quell that anger inside your belly…" She said as she started to leave, "and that little one…" She raised her chin to Mikoto as she passed, "she needs you." She said.

Mikoto quickly scrunched her brow, "me?" she whispered, the big shewolf nodded as she passed by. "it is not weak to ask for help…" the big wolf said softly.

Alusia stopped at the doorway and laughed. "Why do you have naked pictures?" She asked as she shook her head, "of course you would… Why didn't I know that."?

"Hey! Don't look at those. It's the other file please. And…. It's not my fault. It's not like I asked for them." He said with his voice hiding his laughter as he readied himself to slip beneath the water, "I hate shewolves" he said. "Then why are these pictures of naked she wolves." She asked mischievously, thumbing through the numerous photos. "Because I really love she wolves." He laughed, ducking his head into the water. "Don't we all…" She said as she stepped out on the doorway.


	27. Chapter 27

But a tall dark shadow swallowed the light as she entered the room, her footsteps light nearly silent as her tall form crossed the doorway, her ear scraped across the ceiling…"Anastasia…" Ronan said, "Alusia is around 2000 years old." He said, as if it were a warning, "three…" Alusia corrected him, "I have earned those years so do not short change me." She said with her fingers laid flat, waiting for the phone.

And in a way, that was a warning….

* * *

How about an informational insert regarding shewolves.

Talbot scale of wolves. The groundbreaking study by British scientist Larry Talbot in 1941. After returning from his extensive travels, investigating the various wolf packs, to his ancestral home in Llewellyn, Wales. He devoted the entire winter sequestered in a modest cottage in a quiet glen of the estate gathering, coordinating and documenting information that would develop into the broadly accepted classical piece that allowed the wolf species to be broken down and classified.

By adopting the wolves' physical qualities and age as a basis, assisted by the oral account of different packs. He developed a ranking system. That comprised of the great Abyssinian wolves down to the smaller Mongolian and Japanese wolf.

The scales runs the spectrum from negative Ten to positive six. Anything to the left of zero, more Wolf than human. Anything to the right of zero, more human than Wolf.

The negative Ten ranking represented the large Wolf with the capability to communicate within the species. This and the negative nines could not transform. And believed to be the strongest of the wolves. These wolves are believed extinct. Though a few reports claim they exist.

It was the negative eights who had the capacity to transform into a humanoid form. While maintaining their Wolf properties including incredible strength, speed and stamina. Attributes include, hard edge look along the facial lines, large ears, thin hair covering the body, wolves tail and the elongated foot.

* * *

This change was accomplished by the force breeding and rape program employed by the Vampires during the first and second empires with the introduction of human DNA into the species. Which allowed the species to perform their transformation at a greater rate. But also become more controllable than the preceding generations.

* * *

Those ranging from negative seven to negative one. No noticeable differences regarding outward physical appearance. Despite the rankings many of these wolves could be confused with a much older wolf unless they were in their animal form. Despite the individual's height, the rule still applies. The older the shewolf, the larger the wolf. And as a side note, those in the negative ranking preferred to live in their animal form. In reference to the name Elder wolves. It is due to their age and not a special breed of female wolf. In other words, it is like calling someone grandma or grandmother.

The zero ranking. A hybrid. It was the coveted result of forced breeding program during the dark ages between the fall of the first Vampiric empire and the rise of the second Vampiric empire. Their appearance would be that of an ordinary man or woman. An individual with the power of a negative ranked wolf. But they turned out to be uncontrollable. And many were exterminated.

* * *

The right side or positive side of the scale, more human than wolf. Or what is recognized as the otaku delight syndrome.

The ranking includes positive one to positive five. The female wolf had a more modern human form but retain their wolf attributes such as ears, tail, canines and the delicate thin wolf hair that covered much of their bodies, the elongated foot no longer existed. While maintaining extraordinary strength, speed and stamina. They retain the capability to transform into the animal wolf form but only smaller. But this too is influenced by their position.

An illustration would be a positive one, would still be regarded as more wolf when compared to a positive four. While both had the same outward appearance. Their strength, speed and stamina could be on a different scale.

A positive five, the wolf physical attributes begin to recede. Attributes such as smaller wolf ears and tail have been observed on modern wolves, but their canines will still be larger than the typical human.

A positive six rankings, the wolf attributes have disappeared. But the physical strength, speed and stamina remain. These degradations are produced by the continued introduction of human male and female DNA into the wolf line.

The rating system does not include throwbacks or ghost wolves and other mythical animals.

* * *

As another side observation.

Many of the packs or family of wolves will selectively breed a negative ranked male or female with another negative ranked member to prevent the species from being bred out of existence. Many times, the breeding is used to cement an alliance between packs. Even If the negative ranked male already has a mate. The negative rank female to be bred will ask permission from the female of the negative male. The offspring is raised by the negative ranked female that gives birth.

At the conclusion of the study, Professor Talbot, known for his love a verse recited an ancient prose.

Even, a man pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a Wolf when the Wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright.

* * *

(for those that don't know. Larry Talbot is the name of the character Lon Chaney Jr. played in the original 1941 wolfman movie and its four sequels. Which the prose above is taken from.)


	28. Chapter 28

He was bent over the large commercial size sink, swinging his head back and forth underneath the water, gradually rose letting the water gushed from his head. He softly laughed, " _thanks"_ he said. He appreciated them not grabbing his head or his ankles and holding him under. Neither Mikoto or Anastasia said anything.

* * *

He remained bent over letting his soaked hair drip, placed both hands on his head and pulled them forward squeezing the remaining water out. Using his right hand, he reached into the duffel bag, pulled out a small vacuum sealed bag.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, " _great… Late night shopping network"._

* * *

She remembered when she'd been ordered…. requested to come the kingdom after she'd been bitten, first being introduced to the product from late-night television shopping channels. Anastasia and she had gone into the forest and made their way to the Cathedral. It was considered a holy site for shewolves. And much to Mikoto's delight, Anastasia had her own hole. Holes were dug for privacy, where they would sleep and well get a little personal.

Inside Anastasia's hole in the ground, she had a refrigerator and a few other personal items. All of them sealed in this certain product. The vacuum sealed storage pack. Just fill it with whatever and remove the air with a vacuum and forget about it.

Mikoto burst into laughter. "There's nothing wrong with it," Anastasia huffed. "I got four for the price of three and…" She held the package to her chest, "free shipping… The question isn't why I got it, it's why you didn't…" She nodded. "It's rain proof, bug proof and dirt proof…" She pointed to the compartment. "And I got different sizes… See…" Mikoto rocked back and forth, laughing. "Oh, come on… I can just see you sitting up late, eating popcorn, watching the shopping channel!" She laughed.

"It's not just me…" She growled, "Emma, Sylvia… And by the gods' half of the wolf population orders from it."

"Really!" Mikoto's eyes popped.

Anastasia quickly nodded, "oh yeah… We get together to save on the shipping cost. And to collect shopping points for the other items….You should see it, when the deliveries get to the post office. It's packed. It's a major event. Everyone plans for. I usually arrive early in the morning and wait the whole day." Anastasia nodded, "it's pretty exciting!" She slipped the package from her chest to her lap, "good times…" She blew out a breath as she whispered, her eyes brightened as she opened the package. The bag quickly popped. Anastasia let out a low growl as Mikoto chuckled.

* * *

A warmth filled Mikoto's body remembering how proud Anastasia looked and sounded that day. And even she had become familiar with this addiction that stretched through the entire population of shewolves and vampires. The amazing deals and prices were bait for the consumption of cheap products. So Mikoto thought, secretly purchasing many adult themed light novels and having them delivered to a certain PO box in Academy City.

* * *

Inside the vacuum sealed bag was a simple white towel. " _She certainly thinks of everything"_ he muttered.

" _Phttp!"_ breaking the seal and took the towel out and planted it on top of his head. Then lifted himself, just a little, brought his hands up, took the towel and dried his hair. He straightened his back, letting the towel hang around his neck when he finished.

" _Spoiled much?_ " Anastasia said, mockingly. " _Not yet_." He answered with a smirk, picking up the edge of the towel and wiping his face. " _could be_ " He replied, with rising musical expression. He finished drying his face, letting the edge of the towel fall against his chest. " _So…"_ He said, turning around and leaned against the sink. " _Any takers or do we just…"_

* * *

He knew any vampire worth its weight in gold would not pass a free taste. But he had another motivation, he wanted Mikoto to know he wasn't lying. Trust was essential when it came to vampires. Especially, a prospective queen like the young Mikoto Misaka.

* * *

Ronan leaned against the sink with a knowing grin and expression in his eyes, cocked his head and stared in a certain vampires' direction.

Mikoto's eyes lit up seeing Anastasia's first elite shamelessly make her move before Anastasia said something. She didn't even wait to be ordered. Sylvia without a word walked over with a guilty smile on her face.

Mikoto looked at Anastasia next to him, unfazed as she leaned against the sink with her hands clutching the rim.

* * *

Sylvia was tall, close to his 6 foot and a few inches in height. She strolled over, raised her hands, cupped his cheek and gave him an easy kiss on his mouth. It wasn't a quick peck on the cheek or even on the lips. But a slow drawn out kiss. That raised the temperature of the room. Or maybe it was just Mikoto who felt the temperature rise.

As the kiss lingered, she pushed herself against him and they looked as if they'd tumble over into the sink. Their mouths parted with a wet smack. Sylvia grinned mischievously, cocking her head with seductively narrowed eyes, gently licked her lips like a cat about to pounce, slipped her arm to his waistline.

Sylvia unsnapped a small compartment on his utility belt. Ronan didn't even move to stop her. " _I hate it when you're right_." He said, grinning even bigger. She breathed a long breath, leaning close and whispered something. " _I need more than you can give."_ She said seductively, the light hardly had space between their faces as she locked him in her sights. Her fingers disappeared into the case and she pulled her hand out. Sylvia kiss him a second time, not as lengthy as the first time. Then tipped her head and dropped to his collar and bit him.

* * *

Mikoto was amazed how casually, how calmly Sylvia walked across the small room with her eyes shut and a gentle smile on her face. She was mesmerized by the boldness when Sylvia stood in front of Ronan.

She leaned to the right then to the left as Sylvia's tall slender body wrapped in military grade ceramic armor, glimmered like the scales of a serpent, blocked her view. Sylvia looked him in the eyes standing square with him, cupped his cheek, dipped her head and Mikoto could only imagine what the two of them looked like. She kissed him. " _Is she… Did she?_ _How could she do it just like..._ " Mikoto's throat narrowed, quivered as she gulped, _"am… am… Supposed to… How long is_ _she going to?"_ She drifted her head further, sidestep to the right to get a better view, her mouth slowly fell open, _"She still… How…"_ Her cheeks bloomed dark crimson.

She followed Sylvia's hand slipped over his bare shoulder, following the lines of his bicep to his waist, to the compartment on his utility belt, her fingers opening the compartment and dropped inside like a thief, hearing the wet smack as their lips parting. Mikoto's brow lifted, _"oh she's… Is she…"_ Mikoto's eyes opened further. Sylvia pulled her fingers out of the compartment, in between her fingers are three large dark red ravioli sized packets…

" _Raviolis?"_ Mikoto creased her brow, seeing the light reflected off the small square size packets. " _What is that?"_

" _I need more than you can give"_ Mikoto heard in a tone as soft as silk. His response was nothing but a grin. She tilted her head, buried underneath his chin. There was a glowing of delicate, the color of cream, light across her skin, like a flower reaching for the dawn's light. She shone.

Mikoto Misaka seeing the change of color running across Sylvia's skin, dipping a little too much forward, almost tripping but Emelia caught her, " _Did you see that?"_ She said, unconcerned by the blunder, seeing Sylvia's skin glistened, even her hands shone like the morning dew catching the sunlight. " _What is it?"_

" _That was quick"_ Mikoto thought, seeing Sylvia's head rise, " _the kiss was longer… Why?"_

* * *

Sylvia sighed a little dissatisfied, placed her forehead against his. She whispered something but Mikoto couldn't hear it. Ronan blushed, slowly bowed his head. And as the two of them remained together invading each other personal space, it was obvious for Mikoto to see and feel the intimacy between the two. She watched his hand slipped around Sylvia's waist to the small of her back, drew her tight to him.

* * *

 _"Don't worry."_ Emelia whispered into Mikoto's ear. Without a word Mikoto slowly nodded, her eyes glazed over, her nose twitched, taking in Emelia's scent like a breath.

Emelia brushed against Mikoto, her hand lingering across her back, the tip of her finger regretting letting go as she strolled over to him, elegantly like a feline, her arms swinging up like a sapling branch blown by the breeze, her fingers spreading and caressed his cheek. She must've been smiling that smile to bring him closer.

* * *

For some reason it was natural for a female vampire when approaching a male or prey. Mikoto often wondered what she looked like. She tried it, looking in the mirror a few times but without… Well without the object of your desire. she looked just a little foolish like a child playing a model on the runway, thinning her eyes and lips, swinging her arms and swaying her hips. A few times Anastasia caught her and chuckled from a distance.

 _Shut up_ she'd yell, quickly blushing, sparks flying from her bangs, shaking her head. Anastasia would drop her chin, her face covered with her long blonde hair, laughing until she was breathless and go silent. She'd take a deep breath, slowly raising her head, her long blonde hair would part like a curtain and she had that look. She gazed at her drawing her in, moving like a predatory cat freezing her prey in her gaze. Mikoto's face would warm as her skin flushed, her heart would beat faster not in dread but in anticipation as Anastasia slowly opened her mouth and bared her fangs.

* * *

 _I'm coming to get you_ that's what Mikoto imagined when Ronan looked at Emelia. He barely shook his head as his shoulders shuddered with a quiet laugh. She kissed him.

Mikoto's view blocked, she could only see Emelia's slender back as his arms moved around her waist. A shift of her head, Mikoto knew the kiss was over and that she was feeding.

" _What is this?"_ She heard Emelia say in a confused, surprise expression. She looked over at Anastasia, " _why can't I?"_

Anastasia shrugged, " _one of those enigmas of nature_." She said, twisting her mouth unconcerned, as if it were common knowledge.

Mikoto quickly frowned at Emelia's response.

* * *

Emelia wasn't as subtle as Sylvia not by any means. This man had bothered her mistress, she scowled at him with narrowed eyes and a harsh smile, reached into the same compartment, pulled out a few dark-colored packets, held them up to the light. She examined them, her apprehensive expression worried Mikoto as she held the small ravioli size packets. The edges, a translucent reddish color bled into the deep red. She glimpsed at Ronan, he groaned, " _trust much"._

She snarled her mouth, revealing her fangs and shook her head no and popped one into her mouth, spun around and walked towards Mikoto.

Her thinned angry eyes opened further, the anger quickly followed by astonishment, a wonderful surprise, those eyes shined even brighter. Her face glowed a bright smooth cream color and her skin glistened. She stared down in astonishment into her palm, looking at the ravioli size packets and gradually closed her hand.

She walked over with a warm satisfied smile, stopped in front of her mistress, opened her hand slowly to showed them to Mikoto.

She furrowed her brow looking at the ravioli sized packets. " _These are yours"_ Mikoto said without out any thought. She took her hands, placed on top of Emelia's hands, covering the deep red packets.

She looked up at Emelia's surprise and a little wounded expression. Mikoto tipped her head, gently smiled, taking a breath and puffed out her chest. " _I got this_ …" she said with a determined look on her face. Emelia grinned, seeing her mistresses' determination. One step closer she thought as Mikoto took a step. The warmth of her hand remained, as Emelia closed her hand and held it underneath her nose and breathed Mikoto Misaka's scent.


	29. Chapter 29

" _So…"_ He said, turning around and leaned against the sink. " _Any takers or do we just…"_

* * *

Mikoto heard the words, doing her best to keep a calm façade wrapped around the growing emotions of a young woman. _CRAP...am i...do I? have to be FIRS...PLEASE NOT ME OOOHH.._.a long, long breath of relief left her lungs.

* * *

(You heard them… Little Misaka snarled, time for a snack. She giggled, straight from the tap… This will be great. She rubbed her hands together, as drool spilled from her mouth.)

" _Sylvia's just walking over_ …" Her voice faded, _"I can't believe she's… Is Anastasia?"_

(Nope… Looks like… Oh! Little Misaka arched her brow. Maybeeee... Maybeeee?)

 _Maybe what?_ Mikoto asked, watching Sylvia walk right over, cupped his cheek and (oh shit… A kiss… She kissed him!)

Mikoto suddenly blushed, " _it is… Is…ththat…nnnormal... Is it even legal? Some sort of foul?"_

(Little Misaka's eyes thinned, as she nodded her head. This isn't a game. Give something get something. Equivalent exchange. She said. We're going to kiss a boy! She laughed hard, her body shaking with excitement. I mean… Anastasia is awesome, Emelia and the others are great…bbut a male with his shirt off, warm, hard, soft all at once. He's right… He's a smorgasbord. His smell, heart beating, blood pumping…aaahhhh!? She grabbed her head and screamed, Mikoto!)

 _"What!"_ Mikoto growled, hearing her avatars rant taking over her thoughts.

(It's our first opposite attracts male kiss! Little Misaka dropped to her knees.)

 _"Huh?"_ She hit a wall. " _What?"_ Mikoto couldn't breathe. _"How?"_ She saw Sylvia kiss him again. _"First…kkisss?"_ She stammered, her fingers slowly curled, _"my… My… First… With a bboy?!"_ She swallowed hard, "whwhy is she reaching for his belt?" She said softly, her words trembling in her throat.

* * *

On the outside, Mikoto still looked calm. Her expression a little trouble but still compared to her inside. She was calm, maintaining her composure as Sylvia like a lover, dressed herself over him.

* * *

 _"Why isn't Anastasia doing something?... Sylvia's supposed to be… And Anastasia's the Queen so why didn't she go first…"_ Mikoto slowly drew a breath into her lungs and held it. _"mmaybee…"_ Mikoto quickly reviewed the last few moments.

He rinsed his hair… No wait… He said he was immune. Nope too far back. He dried his hair, turned around and leaned against the sink and said, any takers or do we just… and Sylvia walked over, Anastasia right next to him didn't make a move. She seemed unfazed.

 _"Look at me… Anastasia… Let me in… I don't know..."_ Her voice waned, " _whwhat to do… Do I?_ " Mikoto pleaded in Queen speak.

(Yes… We do. Little Misaki quickly nodded her head. He offered… We'll take. We're a vampire. That's what we do. Anastasia knows this. Period. This is our chance to say hey! Anastasia, if you're not letting us in then hell yeah! … We're biting. She quickly growled. What are those? Little Misaki asked.)

Sylvia took something out of a small compartment on his utility belt. They looked like small red square packets.

 _"Raviolis?"_

(Italian Food? Little Misaki cocked her head, "fried maybe obviously not boiled. I mean, who carries around boiled pasta… We certainly don't. For sure. Though pasta with a nice red sauce. Yeah, I'm game. And how about you, Mikoto?) Mikoto nodded. (Great… When we get back home… She slowly drew her arm across her mouth wiping away the drool.)

 _"Did you see that?_ Mikoto gasped, _her color change?"_

(Crap! What happened? Little Misaka's eyes popped, "did she just flushed a creamy white?)

"mmm hmmm" Mikoto furrowed her brow,

(Ohhhh little Misaka sighed, as her shoulders sank, a little short on the… You know… She slowly shook her head)

 _"but I thought…"_

(NoNoNo! So… Hey Emelia's next.)

* * *

 _"Don't worry…"_ Emelia's voice was a million miles away, lost in the haze of Mikoto's worried thoughts.

Mikoto, _"i rreally don't know if I can…_ " Seeing Emelia walk over to Ronan. A long emotionless smirk on Mikoto's face thinking of Emelia's expression. She remembered practicing the look, getting caught by Anastasia. Anastasia doing the look.(WOOOW! i remember that...little Misaka blushed.)

* * *

She exhaled a slow breath and her worries weighing her down. " _Why isn't she letting me in… I don't know… I've never done this."_ She took another deep breath, closing her eyes. (I'm right here… Little Misaki said, I always am. So, don't worry. She sounded like an adult. She was like that. She could be rambunctious foolish and even brutal in her descriptions but then there are moments like this speaking with a nice level adult tone. A voice that seem to say I've got you don't worry. Look she's done and walking over… Oh crap! A sudden burst of immaturity… That look… That change is from his blood… Those packets… Those beautiful raviolis are his blood. Snacks to go. Little Misaka fell on her back. I can handle this… Really… I can! She shouted rolling over and over along the ground)

* * *

Mikoto looked down at the raviolis lying like undiscovered treasure in Emelia's palm. A dark crimson packet, the light sparkling like a diamond. Mikoto swallowed, putting on her best determined look. _"Those are yours."_ She said.

Mikoto tipped her head, gently smiled, _"I've got this."_

She nodded her head, with all the strength she could muster,

* * *

She slapped her cheeks, raised her head, glared at him. Her heart racing so fast, her body burned. She walked up to him, thinned her eyes, (Time for the big leagues. Little Misaka shouted. Don't worry… I'll be quiet… Just… She nodded, do it… You're the Queen baby!)

The ends of Mikoto's mouth curved into a smirk, "I am… Aren't I."

* * *

Ronan cocked his head, looking at Mikoto. She lifted her head, looking up at him. The look of determination, the thinned eyes barely hiding her worry.

" _He is tall… Taller than… No no… Don't think about it."_

 _"Mikoto…"_ He said with a smile. "Ronan. She answered.

"First things first…" He said.

She knitted her brow, left side of her mouth twitched. He didn't say anything to Sylvia or Emily running the words through her mind. Does he think I'll screwed up? A soft growl tickled her throat.

 _"Go on…"_ She said, her right eye twitched.

"Remember… You have body armor on. It's an inch-thick. From your neck to your ankles."

She nodded.

 _"So, no matter where I touch… No matter where I grab."_ He said, motioning with his head to the sink filled with water, _"don't…"_ He said, tapping his chest, _"I can survive your bite… But I will probably not survive electricity and water. So…"_

She closed her eyes, interrupted him, _"understood."_ She said, trying to hide her rising blush. _"I've got this."_ She said, sneaking a quick glimpse at Anastasia.

She didn't respond, keeping her head down, eyes closed and her arms over her chest. _"Let me in."_ Mikoto Queen spoke. Anastasia didn't answer. _"I'm doing this…"_ She Queen spoke again, _"so… You better…"_ Her chest sank as she huffed, _"Anastasia… Please let me in…"_ Her voice trembled.

 _"Ready.?"_ Ronan asked, _"fine…"_ Mikoto raised her head.

Ronan slowly bent over. _"Don't bother…"_ Mikoto said, like a gymnast on the parallel bars, she put her hands on his shoulder, pulled herself up, taking her left hand off his shoulder, grabbed the back of his neck, readied herself to bite. _"Please… Please let me do this right…"_ She murmured, ( _we will)_

* * *

Mikoto gradually opened her mouth dropped over the side of his neck. Her heart galloping, her body heat rising. She could sense his artery throbbing as her fangs shortened and despite her anguished, it was simple.

Her body knew what to do, letting her mouth close, the sharp points of her fangs pierced his skin. His blood flowed into her mouth and over her tongue. Her body lit up like fire, a strange powerful warmth pulsed through her body as she'd taken her first taste.

She'd try to compare it to the first time. She and Anastasia shared their blood together. It happened so suddenly, she'd rushed through it in a fever but now… She'd had too much time to think about it… and all of the worry was for nothing.

With each strike of her heart, he poured into her, the blood so hot she thought she'd burn with him. But suddenly the sensual tasting sin that poured into her, slowed to a dribble and stopped. Her eyes flickered, then thinned. She pushed herself tighter, sucking harder, raised her legs, wrapped them around his midsection, placing one leg over the other, she locked her ankles and squeezed. She sensed his breathing slowly driven from his lungs as a small hiss escaped his nose and mouth.

" _Am I doing it wrong_." She sucked harder, her left hand placed on the opposite side of his neck, forced him to her mouth, like a vise as her head buried deeper into his neck. " _Why…"_ She worried.

" _Mikoto…"_ He tensed. She overlooked, her satiated eyes turning redder, her breathing quickened, becoming shallow. " _Why can't I?"_

" _Mikoto Misaka._ " She felt his throat move as he swallowed.

He brought his hand up her back, underneath her hair to the nape of her neck. Her skin and body tingled as his fingers slipped over her wet sensitive skin. She quickly inhaled, drawing herself tight. The smell of his and hers perspiration lingered with his blood was exhilarating, dangerous, it was nothing like drinking from a glass or blending it with her meal. This was an epiphany. This was something beyond what she'd expected. She'd…..Her mouth filled with her own saliva becoming wetter. The anticipation for more pulled.

" _Mikoto_ …" He said. " _I really don't want to… Anastasia let go of my arm."_ He said firmly. " _It's okay_ ". Anastasia said quietly, blew her breath across his face, sweeping a few strands of Mikoto's hair, whirling around.

Mikoto's nose quivered, her breathing steadied, her eyes dropped a little redness.

" _I can't…"_ She said, not even thinking of taking her mouth from his neck. Her fangs still in his throat, her tongue tapping his skin, hoping to persuade it to flow again.

" _Did I make a mistake?"_ Coming back from somewhere very nice, she anguished. " _There's only so much you can take…"_ He said, letting out a sigh. She felt him smile. " _Really"?_ She answered in disbelief, her eyelids popping up, " _but I thought…"_ thinking of the vampire movies and the stories she'd been told.

" _I'd be dead if four vampires fed off me."_

" _hmmm…"_ She sounded somewhat disheartened, melancholy even. She certainly didn't consider the repercussions to Ronan. " _In the small compartment…" He_ started to say and then Mikoto remembered.

* * *

Sylvia and Emily had taken something from his utility belt, those deep red ravioli size packets. That must be it. A light smack, Mikoto raised her head and her fangs slipped out. She angled her head, licked his wounds, smirked with delight as they sizzled and closed.

She easily lowered herself to the floor with a sense of fulfillment and achievement on her first successful bite on someone other than Anastasia, Emelia or the other members of her modest household. An imaginary pat on the back.

She looked like a child grinning mischievously as she, without asking, reached into his utility belt, pulled out three packets of the dark red raviolis.

" _Thanks"_ she said without looking, checking out the packets like candy. She tilted her head back and forth looking at three precious red packets and with the other hand, reached over picked one, popped it into her mouth and chewed.

The same feelings, the charge of endorphins, the guilty pleasure rolled over her body like a tidal surge, " _It's his"._ She said, nodding her head.

The rush of adrenaline sent her pulse pounding, the burning sensation flooded through her veins. She stared as the packets disappeared as she closed her hand and brought it to her chest. Her eyes half close, gratified as she blushed, and then quickly glanced at him surprised, overlooking something.

But Ronan had his head turned talking to Anastasia. She was next.

* * *

They kissed him… So, she… She quickly nodded, clearing her throat, clenched her hand tight, she should too…you don't get anything for free…

Without asking again, noticing he was not paying attention. She rose on the tips of her boots, " _a quick one"_ she thought, closed her eyes, raised her chin, puckered her mouth to kiss him on the cheek.

She heard him say something, " _Mikoto are you…_ "

She opened her eyes just as she felt the delicate brush of his mouth, the hard corners of his lips, the electricity of the kiss.

" _aaarrrrrrhhhhh!?"_ her eyes burst, as she turned beet red, disappearing quickly away _, "sssssorry… I just… Needed to… I can't believe I just kissed a boy…"_ She said. with a nervous embarrassed slight grin, hunching over and giggled.

She quickly backed away, bowing her head over and over. The tip of her tongue slipped across her mouth tasting him.

A long deep excited exhaled, Mikoto bumped into Emelia, " _gotcha…"_ She said, wrapping her in her arms, into her embrace. Mikoto quickly glanced over her shoulder and laughed and either deliberately or unintentionally leaned back against Emelia.


	30. Chapter 30

Anastasia with all her heart wanted to link with Mikoto, but the ugliness of her rage, turning inside wouldn't allow it. She hadn't, couldn't quell the rage. Seeing the young wounded queen, not sensing her as she rushed into the room. And the emotional surge seeing him holding her tight in his arms. Everything was wrong, out of place.

* * *

She hadn't seen him since he was fourteen, recovering from a horrific wound that should've killed him. She remembered his weak hand holding hers, looking at her with a faraway look in his eyes, still unconscious. Returning home, she heard the news and it brought tears to her eyes and a wet smile as she cried.

These memories rolled through her like a summer thunderstorm as she and Emma fought in the small room. Swallowing her rage as Sylvia held her tight, whispering she's all right… She's all right… He's always fine.  
She chuckled. Anastasia laughed, closing her eyes and buried her face in Sylvia's chest. Emma picked herself up off the ground, walked over, hugged and whispered, "I let you win."

He had family and friends, even lovers. But the wounded little Queen had no one, only him holding her like a precious doll. She knew she'd be well taken care of, but she wanted hers, her time with the little wounded Queen with no name. She had taken too long, and the guilt ate at her. She should've used the elder wolves, used them like a sledgehammer to drive in a tack.

And now she leaned against the sink, brooding a dark mass of negative energy feeding on her rage. She exhaled a long hot breath, closing her eyes, afraid the anger would overwhelm her. But despite everything, she'd seen a few positives. At least she had those.

* * *

Mikoto rushed into the room, not knowing what to do. She could see the worry and the fear in her eyes but by surprise or design she did what she had to do. She ignored her requests, her demand, her plea, sinking fangs into the only spot that mattered. Her bonding scar. The only scar that would never heal. It pushed her rage further down, farther away. But still, after a momentary lapse, she pushed and kept Mikoto out, even after she pleaded, and begged. It hurt but she fought the wanting, the desire to open herself up to Mikoto. Anastasia watched carefully, surgically dissecting each move Mikoto made, peeking through her barely opened alone, could not connect with Anastasia. So unconsciously she reached for Emelia her first elite. So, Emelia clung to her like a lover, always touching, caressing her.

A natural reaction for a vampire. When a Queen vampire feels alone or scared she will reach out and gather strength from her elites and the other members of her household. And right now, she gathered her strength from Emelia.

* * *

Mikoto stood up to Ronan. Her desire to take Senessa to the four kingdoms.

A natural reaction for a Queen to care for young royalty. But she had been tripped up. Anastasia saw it. Immune… A flash of why me but it quickly faded. That one hurt Anastasia. a little more experience and she'd been able to hold her own.

She trembled resisting the urge to open, risking releasing a torrent of rage.

* * *

And now as Mikoto was about to take her first real taste of human blood, from him of all people in the entire world. It had to be Ronan. He'd never let her forget. Her first male… Her first male and had to be him. It's the difference between ordering a steak from a restaurant or taking the cow from the field. raw and unprocessed.

Anastasia rolled her eyes underneath her eyelids, bit the inside of her mouth and swallowed her own saliva and blood. Even as Mikoto at the last minute, standing next to her begged, pleaded for her to open. She didn't relent.

The sense of pride watching Mikoto pulled herself up against him, sink her fangs into his neck, the way she tried to coax the blood, wrapping her legs around him and squeeze him, trying to force the blood.

A natural common vampire move for a quick kill and drain.

* * *

Anastasia saw the change, the subtle sweep of light across her skin. She knew it, experienced it. She'd imagined what it would've been like if they were linked. Her heart trembled but she stood like a stone. She hated herself, she hated herself for not being selfish. Anastasia wanted, needed to share these new feelings Mikoto was experiencing, to share the euphoria of the kiss, the bite and the drink. The rush of his and only his blood brought.

She remembered his taste, the burning bite of his blood and the smell of him like fire smoldering underground. It would be a month before she needed to feed again. Anastasia sighed, a little regretful. She, Anastasia knew what to do but what price would she have to pay. What would he ask for?

A tiny smile slipped across her mouth as her cheeks blushed a light pink. Watching Mikoto leaned back into the arms of Emelia.

* * *

It was her turn now. She opened her eyes, turned her head, squared her shoulders and raised her chin looking into his warm brown eyes and his normal mischievous smile.

 _I'd give him anything_ a dark voice answered. Anastasia tilted her head, _back in the day, yeah, I would've but not now_. She slammed the dark rage down into her belly.

* * *

Anastasia's kiss was a mix of Sylvia and Emelia. She turned, squared herself with him, tilted her head, looking up at him, her fangs dropped cutting the inside of her lip. She didn't care. The taste of her blood filled her mouth, a small dribble slipped from the corner.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, high enough to look him right in the eyes. She kissed him, hard, opening her mouth. She felt him enter her and she entered him. He put his hand on the back of her neck, held her tight, his other hand holding her butt. She loved the way he held her, delicate like a precious fragile treasure, but strong enough to let her know she was safe.

Anastasia wrapped her legs around him, locked her ankles and growled, her body trembling against his bare skin. A wet smack and she leaned her head back admiring the blood smeared mouth of his _, "oops… Sorry…"_ She said without remorse. Ronan smiled, _"no problem."_ Then she bit him.

She squeezed her legs, he squeezed her close. The rush of his hot blood, the endorphins overloading her system, the warm surge over her skin, her body tingled, the sweat rising as electricity danced underneath her skin. She sucked harder, thinking of the sensation she and Mikoto could've, should've experienced. A hard breath through her nose, her tongue pushed against the two holes in his neck, _"more…"_ She growled, the blood pressure dropped, she squeezed harder.

Even though her armor she felt his heart beating, pulsing through his veins into his arteries along her fangs. Thump, thump, thump. Anastasia felt herself coming to the edge, _"a little more… Push me over."_ She tightened her legs.

She exhaled a sudden breath as the blood flow ceased. Her body went slack as her strength weakened.

 _"Can I wound you?"_ She said with a worn ragged breath, still attached to his neck. He laughed with a little pain _, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't."_

 _"If you say I can… It wouldn't be a problem_." Anastasia quickly replied, taking a deep breath filling her lungs. _"You know…"_ He drew a much-needed breath _, "I have the packets."_

 _"hmmm…"_ She sighed, moved her head backwards tugging at his neck, still tapping her tongue against the two holes in his throat, _"how old are they?"_

 _"Two days…"_ He said, _I went running… Exercise… So, it's top-notch."_

 _"Fine"_ she hissed, raising her head up from his neck, exhaled a hot breath across his face. Her eyes showing her displeasure at being cut short. _"stupid freak… How can you have two holes in your neck and don't bleed."_ She licked the wounds and they closed. _"But oh no… Get shot, stabbed, sliced with a large sword… Yeah… I know that's a bad thing to say but still. You'll bleed like a stuck human… So why?!"_ She said, lowering herself to the floor. He laughed, _"no offense besides you know that…"_

* * *

 _"Ronan! We have a runner! "_

Stephanie and Haruko yelled from the other room. The room where the young wounded queen was bathing. _"Sylvia!"_ Ronan yelled, grabbed the nape of Anastasia's neck, pulled her close, wrapped his other arm around her, _"I need your help!"_

 _"Ronan!" Ronan!"_ Anastasia roared, her eyes thinned, turned a dark blue like the midnight sky. Her body tensed.

She curled her fingers, her nails extended. Sylvia rushed to Anastasia. But instead of giving her aid, she wrapped her arms around to restrain her.

Mikoto's eyes and mouth dropped, _"why… Why? Isn't she helping Anastasia."_ Mikoto's body moved but stopped.

* * *

The edge of her eyes caught movement. She thought of the big elder wolf coming to Ronan's aid. But no, this one was smaller…The size of a child.

Wet feet slapping on the floor, too loud for a vampire. Her long dark hair soaked with water and suds stuck to her body, the ends dragging across the floor, her clean soft white of her face, the edge of her smile, green eyes lit up running across the floor towards him.

She moved quickly, scooting past Mikoto. Mikoto's eyes following the little vampire as she rushed over to them. She chirped excitedly and burrowed into them. She nudged pushed her way, getting in between Anastasia and Ronan like a jealous lover.

* * *

Anastasia growled, her anger visible, _"Sylvia… Why are you?"_ She reached down, dug her nails into Ronan's abdomen. _"You made me promise… Remember… You made me promise."_ Sylvia said, the pain in her words tore into her soul. Even before being told, Anastasia knew why and didn't rescind the command.

It was a promise made between Ronan and her, what felt like a life time ago. _"Dammit!_ " Anastasia growled, shifting her eyes and glaring at Ronan. _"You will pay… Don't you…"_

He held her face hard against his chest. His tight skin wrapped around muscle tensed, the skin turning warm as he struggled to hold her. She glared at his chest, opening her mouth, tasting his skin. She felt his palm across the nape of her neck, fingers curling ready to squeeze the edge of her neck.

* * *

It was a way of taking control of a Wolf, but it worked on vampires. To the wolf it was like a mother wolf grabbing a pup around the neck to carry it to a safe place. To the vampire like her mother holding her neck to support her head when she was a child. The memory of looking up into her mothers eyes.

* * *

 _"Don't make me…"_ He said, _"don't make me or I will."_

Anastasia opened her mouth, her fangs dropped, and she bit his chest. He grimaced in pain, shaking his head. She tore some flesh off, _"fuck!_ He dropped his head, hard on top of hers, _"why the hell?"_

" _Because you'll bleed… Ass."_ Anastasia said with a mouthful of flesh and blood.

Mikoto could smell his blood and sweat, mixing with Anastasia's anger. A volatile mix like natural gas and a simple match. His chest and belly soaked with his own blood poured down his leg _. "Seal it!_

 _"No!"_ Anastasia refused. then...

* * *

But she heard the excited chirped, something or someone pushed, nudged against her, forcing their way in between them. Anastasia's eyes went wide, _"huh?"_ And she held her breath, feeling the hard beating of her heart. Anastasia froze. She was there, so close but she still couldn't sense but she knew. She'd come.

 _"She's right here…"_ Sylvia whispered, putting her hand over Anastasia's hand as she twisted the wound on Ronan's abdomen.

Anastasia stopped, her finger curled underneath his skin, her nails withdrew and released Ronan's twisted bloody wound, dropped her bloodied hand and felt the warm wet soapy hair.

 _"This is why…"_ Sylvia whispered, stroking the top of Anastasia's hand lying on top of the young wounded queen's head. _"She's a little rambunctious."_ Sylvia gently smiled, _"despite everything. She's right here."_ Sylvia slipped her cheek across Anastasia's cheek, her eyes close like a mother consoling a child, _"she's right here."_

She chirped.

Ronan moaned and grimaced. _"Crap… Can you please… At least lick me."_ He shook in a painful laugh. _"Oh crap…"_ still clutched tightly together, he groaned trying to will the pain away. _"what is it with you female vampires, digging your fingers between the skin and muscle.?"_ He took a deep breath, _"this hurts worse than the first time."_

Anastasia softly looking at her hand, lying on top of the soapy head, whispered, " _should I even ask about the first time."_ Sounding really unconcerned. Her brow twitched. Anastasia, Ronan and Sylvia could hear her little tongue lapping up the blood spilling down his abdomen to his pants.

 _"This is so bad…"_ He said, closing his eyes and shaking his head, _"mmm…hmmm"_ Anastasia sighed, _"Senessa…"_ He groaned, _"up…"_ He said cocking his head, looked down at the little vampire licking the wound just above the belt line on his right hip. _"I do appreciate it…for its nonperverted location."_ He glared at Anastasia. _"shut up, the fact a young girl is licking you…is guilty in my book_." Anastasia spoke in an angry soft tone of voice. She was still thinking of taking her and running.

The little vampire raised her head, her little round face, eyes shining like spotlights, little mouth and chin covered in his blood. She opened her mouth, her dull crimson colored fangs glinted, lifted her hands for him to pick her up. Ronan let go of Anastasia's waist, knelt, Anastasia bent down as well as he slipped his arm around Senessa, and she crawled up to his chest, smearing the blood still running down his side. _"Ouch! Great… Kitten claws cannot, cannot"_ he tightened his jaws as her tiny little fingernails and toenails dug into his skin, pulling herself up his body.

 _"I'm all sticky now."_ He said, feeling the warm blood smeared across his body. She snuggled close, buried herself against him, his arm curled underneath her bottom holding her.

She laid herself flush, laying her wet, soapy head on his shoulder looking at Anastasia, her steeled green eyes quivering. Deep inside her eyes Anastasia could see the mix of fear, mistrust and a hint of a challenge. _"Look at you…"_ Anastasia softly said, bringing her hand to Senessa's face, cupped her cheek, slipped her thumb softy over her mouth, her smile growing, forgetting what Ronan and Sylvia had done. Seeing this little girl, she knew why. _"It's okay."_ She said.

She had given an order and Sylvia had just followed it. Sylvia released her hold but still held her tightly.

Anastasia's eyes followed her thumb tracing every line of the young Queen's face, fighting back the tears. Her hand slipped to her tiny throat, soapsuds slipped down her chest. And she saw the reason why they had acted the way they had did.

Anastasia lightly used her fingers to brush the suds away revealing the scars that covered her entire tiny body.

She emptied herself of emotions. This could've been the match that caused the explosion. Her rage could've gone out of control. But she was so close, her smile so beautiful and disarming. Anastasia found the strength to keep it away.

She'd been tormented, tortured and toyed with. _"Has she been…"_ She asked knowing the horrors many Queens faced in captivity. _"No…"_ Ronan said. _"They didn't go that far."_ Anastasia smiled, watching her thumb lightly trace a small scar on her shoulder. _"Did you kill them all?"_ She asked. _"All the ones who were here._ He said, the right corner of her mouth twitched. She wished she'd arrived first.

 _"Anastasia!"_ Mikoto whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

Mikoto's expression was unusually cold and stiff, feeling the slow burn she'd never felt before. No, that wasn't true, she hadn't felt in a long, long time. Quick flashes of memory in black and white like an old movie. The scene is Academy City. The city of the future. The center of science is under attack. The sky is ablaze with swirling lightening as she buries her fangs in the throat of the Baron, his eyes open wide staring at his own death, the body drops to the ground. it was like a match dropped into the dead grass soaked in gasoline, the heat inside her, burst fueling a dark source of power. She couldn't control.

She tilted her head just the smallest amount looked across at Anastasia, Ronan and the little Queen. The scar on the little girl's cheek, the tiny scar on her childish face grew larger, a wall size portrait overwhelming her vision. The jagged ridges of shredded pinkish skin burned into the back of her eyes. The room temperature rose as did Mikoto's own body temperature. Her face slowly glistened as sweat trickled down the back of her neck. A powerful thirst grabbed her throat.

 _Anastasia…_ She used all her strength, _Anastasia_ she said as her voice cracked, feeling invisible hands squeezing her throat. The corner of Anastasia's eye filled with a beautiful blue, no longer fawning over the little Queen, her thumb stilled over the scar on her little cheek. Her eyebrow quickly rose, and worry filled her darkening blue eyes.

" _Anastasia… I need help…"_ Mikoto said before tears rolled from her eyes, " _please…"_ Her mouth twisted in fear of what was happening to her, her fangs dropped cutting the inside of her mouth as wave of heat rushed over her, "Anastasia…I can't…..."

* * *

A sudden cold chill slapped her face, the wet wind whipped her hair around, so cold it burned her skin. "Where…whwhere am i?"

Mikoto found herself standing in the middle of some craggy rocky pieces of blackness, surrounded by darkness, wind whipping, the thunderous roar of waves crashing against the rocks. She tensed looking around her, up to the sky, or where she thought the sky would be. Everything was black, darker than black. Panic filled her belly. The sense of unbalance caused her head to spin. The urge to vomit grew, she swallowed hard, quickly covering her mouth as bile burned her throat. She bent over, her stomach heaved and threw up. The retching gone in the roar of crashing waves but the warmth, splattered her legs. She gagged, smelling its vileness. She stood up as she wiped her mouth. The cold wind whipped her hair over her face She reached over running her fingers through the cold soaked strands, pulled her hair away from her eyes looking out into the distance. Blackness. There was no horizon, no distinction between up and down. "Where am I…" She said, with a sour face spitting out the salty spray mixed with vomit from her mouth, "gross…" She grimaced, wiping her mouth again.

 _"Anastasia!"_ She yelled, barely hearing herself as the wind roared and the waves crashed. "This is…" She growled, raised her hand above her head, but her stomach retched filling her throat again. "no…..." she swallowed, forcing it back down.

Boom! Lightning rushed into the heavens and exploded, lit up the sky in a crackling zigzagging display of lightning. "Clouds?" Mikoto recognize, "so…" She held her hand out, chest high... Lightning rushed out in front of her, lighting up the angry sea of black. "Water? … Land." She nodded. "So… What the hell does that mean. Misaka!" She called inside her mind. "Misaka…" no answer. "Fine…" She spat the word out, growled letting loose another charge, the electricity surged, spanning outward like a large circle.

She turned around to get a better view of the dark black landscape. "There…" She spotted, large craggy cliffs fading in the bluish light of electricity. She let out another pulse… More bluish white electricity ran in all directions. Mikoto crouched, readied to run. She'd use the formula to create the glistening fairy wings, using the water molecules to form wings but with the furious wind whipping about. She couldn't fly. So, she'd use it on the bottom of her feet to run across the waves.

She had to be careful… To time it right… to catch a wave at its peak and ride it like a surfer. Another powerful surge, the waves rose, the tops curling like the sharp claws of a hideous beast. She took a few steps, quickly stopped, almost tumbling into the black watery surge. She'd noticed something, something swimming underneath the black waves, something darker than the waves appearing like a shadow. Large, stalking slowly swimming around the craggy black rocks in which she stood.

"Crap… What now… A shark?!" Mikoto shook her head, tensing the muscles in her legs, "guess I got a chance it…" She said, looking over at the steep cliffs. "At least I'd have more space, to find out where I am."

A thunderous crash of waves, smashed against the cliffs rattling the air as the bluish white light of her electricity faded. A soft melancholy moan… Deep painful moan rose from the depths. An eerie cry of a forgotten primordial beast sent chills down her bones. A deathly cold swept over Mikoto.

The sounds of heavy water splashing into the water, dripping onto the craggy rocks. Goose bumps rushed over her exposed skin as the wind, the wailing wind slowly stopped. She turned from the direction of the cliffs, caught her breath as the cold wind ceased. Or was blocked.

The cold water falling like a heavy rain. Large heavy drops splashing around her, soaking her legs. Mikoto raised her head as she thinned her eyes unable to see it. But whatever it was, was rising from the waves, its outline barely visible. "Another…" She said, raising her hand above her head, lightning burst from her fingertips shooting up into the great heights like a firework, exploded revealing the beast.

Mass of black, dark glimmering spread out like a small mountain. The lightning crackled and flashed as it highlighted its features in bluish white trim. Its body rising with large black claws, a large odd shaped head. the lightening flickered across its body, shimmering bluish white as the water rolled from its smooth wet skin.

Mikoto furrowed her brow, slowly crouched, a low growl tickled her throat, "what the…"

It was like a cartoon character, a monster drawn by a small child. The lines of its body squiggly, twisted and oddly turned. Mikoto took a breath feeling the cold… No wind, but it was still frigid and burned her lungs. "This is bad…" She said.

It's odd, badly drawn circle of a head, tilted as two slits appeared where its eyes should be and opened. Nothing, nothing but bright white. A long thin line of a mouth appeared, slowly opened, nothing but white, the lines of its mouth drawn unsurely with two badly drawn fangs in a field of bright white.

Mikoto took her stance, raised her arm and steadied herself, "I suggest you think twice…" She said with a growl.

A large burst of electricity, her railgun exploded, sending a blinding straight line of light, hitting the apparition in the shoulder. The wound exploded as electricity cut through the body. Its badly drawn mouth dropped open and roared. The ground shook and the air trembled. The wound smoked, burnt and smelled like flesh as Mikoto's face soured, "gross…" She gagged, waving her hand in front of her face. The beast let out another dark painful groan, slowly dropping its head.

"gaaaaaa..." Mikoto's breath exploded from her lungs, her body tumbled, skipping like a small stone across the waves. She hit the top of the cliff, spinning like a top across the ground until she stopped. She rolled, wrapped her arms around her chest, gasping for air as her body exploded with pain. The quick sound of broken bones. The cracking, stretching and popping of her body healing. She choked on the blood filling her mouth as she rolled onto her belly, pushed herself up, looking at the black ground. "I didn't…" She tried to speak as blood filled her mouth, "I didn't see it hit me…" She coughed, filling the space with blood, swallowed the iron taste down, as it pooled by her hands.

She slowly raised her head, her mouth dropped opened, she grimaces in excruciating pain with the sudden tug, a loud pop and her broken leg healed. Tears fill her eyes as She looked across the ground seeing the beast rising over the edge of the cliff with its head looking to the lightning, dancing in the clouds. Its expression, its white eyes and mouth looked as if it recognized, knew the lightning.

Mikoto caught her breath, tasting the iron in her mouth, opened her eyes wider, "it can't be…" She struggled to stand up, even worse she tried to run to the edge of the cliff, stumbling, falling down a few times before she picked herself up and stood at the edge. The craggy outcrop of rocks on which she had stood were gone. The edges of the stone slowly sank… No… were being swallowed as the beast grew bigger.

"No, no, no…" Mikoto said realizing, "it can't… It can't be growing." She said shutting her eyes, squeezed her fist tight, "Misaka… Misaka… Where are you?" She yelled. Hearing nothing inside her head, _"Anastasia… I need you… Please…"_

She remembered what the big Wolf said about asking for help. _It is not weak to ask for help._ She was, and no one was answering. She growled.

She threw her hand across her chest, lightning crashed against the belly of the growing beast. It howled in pain, lowered its head, opening its menacing bright white eyes, its mouth curved getting wider. Another swipe, lightning rushed across the distance between them, slamming into it, scattering across its body lighting up its form. Long black wings sprang from its back, jagged thorn like protrusions, covered its body. Another slash… The beast roared, its wings spreading further. Mikoto quickly took her stance, raised her arm for another railgun attack _. "Misaka… Where are you?"_

The railgun exploded, burning a hole across its wing. It roared in pain that pierced Mikoto's eardrums, the growing pressure inside her body forced blood to trickle from her eyes and nose.

She grimaced, shutting her eyes tight. _"Crap!"_ She yelled, flinching in pain.

She opened her eyes turned and started running away. The beast was coming. It dropped its head, slamming into the cliffside, smashing into the craggy rocks sending them tumbling, flying into the sea, out into the air, along the ground.

 _"Crap! Crap! Crap!"_ Mikoto yelled dodging the bouncing boulders, _"should've seen that coming!_ "she said, swing her arms, electricity crashed into the rolling stones, " _Anastasia! I need you…"_ the rolling stones shattered, turning to dust.

Another crash. The great black beast slammed itself over and over against the jagged face of the cliffs. The edges tumbled into the sea of black ooze.

Mikoto stopped, turned around, bent over and put her hands on her knees, gasping for air, the cold burning her lungs, her body burning like fire, warm mist rose from her body.

"This…" She watched as the beast disappeared and everything went silent. But it only lasted a couple deep breaths, "really sucks…" The ground swelled, the earth popped up like a mole burrowing in the soil. "Ooooooohhhhh... crap!" She said, as her shoulders dropped, "underground?" she slowly shook her head.

She quickly took her stance, she'd use her railgun up close. Wait until its head popped up out of the ground and blast it. That was her plan. It was a bad one. But it was the only plan she could think of. And hopefully she would beat it and could find a way out from wherever she was. "I hate whack a mole." She clenched her jaws.

She quickly nodded her head, building her confidence, thinned her eyes and stilled her heart as she watched the ground surging towards her… and then it stopped. _"Get ready."_ She said, gritting her teeth _, "get ready."_

The ground rose, the rocks crumbled and rolled as it slowly pushed through the top, then bursting into the air, too quick for Mikoto to get a clean shot at its head. _"did it? know? Fine…"_ She growled, raising her arm and focused just underneath its jaw. As she readied to fire, her eyes caught a glint of light in the churning black and bluish clouds. The glint of light, a spark.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, hesitating. Maybe it was some lightning no… This was a simple point of light. And it was getting bigger. Mikoto tilted her head keeping her arm raised, creased her brow, tilted her head to the other side, _"is it?"_ she hoped…hoping beyond hope it was help or a way out.

She watched as the massive beast lowered its head, it's heavy wounded tired breath, it's body trembling, struggling, squeezing out each breath. the white light was getting closer. The large white space mouth opened wider, bluish white sparks gathered in its mouth. Mikoto's eyes widened, "it's using my…"

Its head crashed down with a heavy thud, followed by its huge body, sending out a powerful rush of blinding spray of salty water and black dust. The cold wind returned, whipped Mikoto's hair around. Mikoto growled, snatched her hair from out of her face.

"whwhaaattt?"


	32. Chapter 32

She was dressed in black, correction, she was black, black as black could get, darker than black. When the water vapors, dust and debris cleared. She was there, crouched in front of Mikoto Misaka, with her hand buried in the thick black mass of goo. The beast was gone. Nothing but a thick pool of black molasses. Its remaining form shimmering in the reflection of bluish white light of electricity flickering in the sky.

Mikoto could see whoever or whatever it was, was female by the curves of her body. The slender form covered in a heavy hard black shell covered in sharp projectiles from the curve of her hips to her abdomen to the curves of her breast. Smooth and hard surface underneath her throat and across her upper chest. Her arms were like humans covered in the same hard black shell, covered by smaller sharp projectiles to the sharp points that looked like fingers. A long sword like projectile like a katana extended from her elbows. And its head like a praying mantis. Its form erotic and deadly.

Mikoto crouched, electricity danced over her body, flickered into the air. She thinned her eyes as she glared, "who are you!" She said gritting her teeth. No answer.

The black form slowly cocked its' head to the side and spoke, "aren't you repulsed?" it Asked. Mikoto tightened her brow, "no… Why should I be… Where's…? What happened to it."

"This…" It said, slowly standing straight as she raised her arm. A small rounded mound rose from where her hand disappeared, a grotesque sound of suction as she slowly pulled something out, like a strawberry dipped in chocolate. She held it above the black glistening mass. Mikoto opened her eyes wider, as the black ooze slowly slipped away revealing the surprise underneath.

"Mi..Misaka…" She spoke horrified.

Mikoto Misaka stunned, realized why Little Misaka never answered when she called. She was inside.

She quickly remembered the last time she'd been pulled inside. Little Misaka was struggling to survive. The treatment to keep Mikoto Misaka from turning into a vampire was failing. It was killing them both. Mikoto was beginning to weaken and as a finally desperate plan Little Misaka pulled her inside and introduced herself, the blackness was not as massive or intimidating as this time, and Mikoto accepted her fate.

Little Misaka hung like a broken doll covered in black ooze. Her eyes shut, and her skin was pale, her naked childlike chest covered in cuts and bruises. Seeing her ghastly wounds, "give her to me!" Mikoto quickly yelled, "now…" Lifting her arm up as if she could snatch her little avatar. "She's mine!" She said as she watched little Misaka's body slump. she couldn't tell she was unconscious or dead. "It is?" it tilted its head, looked down at the tiny little avatar then to Mikoto. "She's alive…" It said unconcerned.

* * *

A show of strength Mikoto thought.

She raised her hand above her head, electricity shot to the black sky, the colors swirled as bluish white zigzagged overhead, swirling, drawing itself into a certain point like a hurricane forming above them. "I said… Give her to me…" Mikoto slowly pulled her shoulders back, lowering her head with her hand held above, "she's mine."

"She is?"

Mikoto could hear the smile in its voice. "How precious it is to be wanted… not to be… To be repulsed."

"Repulsed?" Mikoto arched her left eyebrow, "why would I…"

"No reason…" It interrupted, the bug like head slowly nodded.

There was a loud snap like a twig stepped on. A crack appeared across its abdomen followed by another, like a jigsaw puzzle falling apart, the pieces fell.

"Hey!?" Mikoto looked, still holding her hand above her head, the electricity surging across the blackened sky, watching the pieces of the puzzle break off and fall to the ground. The pieces of black shell shattered, bouncing off Little Misaka's unconscious body, and disappeared in a flash of brightly colored light.

Smooth white humanlike skin shined underneath as the pieces fell. Mikoto's electricity slowly dissipated. The Mantis like head cracked, split and dropped. Long flowing blonde hair unraveled, falling in disarray. She laughed a beautiful laugh, a familiar laugh. Mikoto scowled, staring at the woman in front of her, still holding little Misaka.

The woman shook with laughter, taking her other hand and brushed her hair out of her face. She stood naked, her skin smooth, porcelain white and perfect. Her breast and hips perfect in shape and proportion. Like a goddess. She shone bright white with golden blond hair against the black surrounding them. Looking like a renaissance painting of a holy saint.

Mikoto gasped, "look at those…" She said as she glanced down at her own chest "Freaking oranges…" Mikoto balled her hand into a fist and brought them up to her chest, "why?" She mumbled, her cheeks beginning to blush as she took a hard breath, "whatever…" She spat the word out. "In time…" She heard her say. Mikoto blew out a breath, "they always say that… She growled, "when they have them." The woman laughed, "yes, they do… Don't they." She slowly sighed, cocking her head to the side and her eyes a beautiful blue glistened, "anyway…" She said softly.

Mikoto looked over, her mouth dropped open really seeing the woman for the first time. She had a round face with bright blue eyes and a gentle smile, behind her supple lips the tips of two fangs peeked out. "I know you…" She said, slowly raising her voice, "don't I?" The woman slowly shook her head, her expression softened, "it's time for you to go."

"bbuttt... I…" Mikoto in a hesitant voice, glancing at little Misaka as she slipped softly to the ground, "she's mine…" She spoke, her tone not as harsh or brutal as before. "And…I'm taking her with me!"

The woman closed her eyes, shaking her head, gave out a quick laugh, lifted her arms up and spread her fingers wide, "all of this is her…..." She said, "from the top to the bottom to the left to the right to the front and to the back, all of this…" She said, holding a mischievous smile on her face, "is her…" Her voice faded like a soft breath, "Mikoto Misaka."

"How do you know … my name?" Mikoto asked. "Of course, I would know your name." She said, putting her hand on her hip, shifted to the right. She grinned, "you just lost yourself for a moment." She said closing her eyes, "so now… Just shoo..." She flicked her hand as if she were being annoyed by an bug.

"Wait…?" Mikoto could feel herself being pushed away and her vision slowly going black. "Hey! WAIT! WHHhhhooo are youuuuuuuuuuu…"

The woman's laughter slowly fading, slowly disappearing, but Mikoto could hear her saying, "shoo...shoo"

* * *

Mikoto Misaka slowly opened her eyes, she was hot, sweaty and exhausted. Her heavy eyes looked across the room and saw Anastasia, Ronan by the sink looking at her. Their expressions showed no fear, only concern.

Mikoto weakly stuttered, "An…An…Anastasia…" She said lifting her voice, "I need you…"

Anastasia slowly smiled, "what is it? Mikoto." she said as she tilted her head, her hand caressing the Senessa's cheek.

"I…" Mikoto caught her words, looking around the room, feeling exhausted. So tired, she'd drop to the ground if she took a step. but as she tried to bring her arm up to wipe away the tears falling down her cheek. She couldn't. No matter how hard she tried someone wouldn't let her. She turned her head to see Emelia, still behind her, with tears rolling down her cheeks and her fangs in her shoulder, her arms wrapped around her waist. Mikoto creased her brow, looking over to her other side, seeing Sylvia with her arms around her upper body. "Nice to see you…" Sylvia arched her right eyebrow, cocked her head said biting her shoulder.

Across the room, next to Ronan, Haruko, the Asian woman with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and Stephanie, the tall blonde. Both of their expressions painted for battle. A cold hard dark emotionless. Stephanie looking a bit disappointed, " by the gods, I thought we were going to kick some royal ass….." she said, glancing at Anastasia "again…." She winked at Haruko. Haruko slowly nodded her approval.

There was Anastasia looking normal like nothing had happened and why not. She was the Queen.

And Mikoto Misaka could feel the emotions swirling inside Anastasia. Her tired feeling still lingered but slowly disappeared. Mikoto struggled to grin letting her breath out and the color returned to her cheeks They were linked.

She looked at Ronan for a moment, but her eyes returned Anastasia and to Sanessa lying with her head on his shoulder, wide-eyed looking at Mikoto. feeling the weight of massive chains falling to the floor and a coolness like a spring breeze caressed her skin as Emelia and Sylvia let her go.

* * *

Mikoto, relieved, walked across the floor and put her hand on Anastasia's cheek, leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, soft and slow. Her cheeks warmed in a blush and so were Anastasia's. she buried her face in her hair, inhaled her scent, fresh like a breeze through a field of wildflowers. Her arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer, her body molded to hers. They breathed together for a moment, feeling excited. But a small intruder nudged her with wet soapy hand and delicate not sure if I should, pay attention to me chirp.

Mikoto smirked, now that they were linked she could feel Anastasia smile without seeing her face light up. It's a warm rush of emotions, like a soft warm blanket, sitting on a hearth next to a smoldering fireplace. Nestled in Anastasia's hair, peeked through the soft golden strands at the little girl gazing with her eyes opened wide, her mouth open wider in a smile.

"look at you…" she softly sighs, letting her hand gently rub her wet head. the little vampire scooted closer, pressed against the metal of the large sink and put her arms around Mikoto's waist. "not like Febri…" Mikoto whispered, her eyes nearly closed and soft. With a soft grin, mikoto breathed a soft breath and says," I'm kicking your ass…" nodding her head, "when we get back home… It's on…" She Queen spoke. Anastasia blushed a light pink, her smile lifted her cheeks, "I'd like that…" She said.

But Ronan shook his head, putting his hand on top of Mikoto's hand sitting on top of Senessa's head, "I can hear Queen speak… You know…" He said as he arched his brow. Mikoto nearly exhausted, sighed, letting her eyes close, "can I… Can I beat him up?" she did her best to glare.

"ah... Nope." He said, "I still got things to do…" turning around to face the large sink, "ready…." he said putting his hand underneath the long dark hair of Senessa and gently caressed the nape of her neck, "gotta clean you up now and me" he said as he put his arms around the little girl, and gently moved her away from the edge of the sink. The water around the little girl turned a copper color as blood drifted from her tiny body and slowly faded. Senessa looked up at him, watching his every move as he picked up the cloth, dropped it in the water and wiped his belly. She chirped, putting her hand on his, helping him cleaned his belly.

"My wounds…" He quickly spoke, dipping the cloth into the water, pulled it out and squeezed to dry. "Anastasia… Take responsibility." He said turning just a little showing where she had bitten a hunk of flesh out of his chest, and the ripped bloodied piece of skin hanging off his lower abdomen. The wounds fresh and glistening a bright red. "Like a good girl… Ouch… Don't poke it." He grunted, "why would you…"

"Because I can." Anastasia said with a mischievous grin, licked her palm, and slapped his wound on his lower ab, "ooouch?!…" He hissed, "Man, that hurts…" He said, flinching, wiping down Senessa's chest.

* * *

He filled his hands with warm water from the faucet, poured it over Senessa's soapy hair. And as he worked with her, he spoke, "Are you guys ready? He asked in a professional unemotional tone.

Mikoto raised her head, furrowed her brow. He was talking to Stephanie and Haruko. They nodded without saying a word, filling his cupped hands with clean warm water, "don't get hurried…and" putting his hands over Senessa's head and rinsed her hair, "I want souvenirs…" he said flatly, "but mostly…" gently taking her long black hair into his hand and squeezed, wringing the water out. "you come back…both of you." He ordered.

She saw those faces painted for battle, emotionless and stiff, slowly disappear. Their mouths curved, the points of their fangs showing, "such a sensitive one..." Haruko said, letting her head slip to the side. She glanced at Stephanie and she nodded, "as you wish master." They laughed as they went down the back hallway.

Mikoto turned her attention to Anastasia, with " _what the"_ expression on her face. He'd just ordered two vampires and they obeyed willingly. Anastasia felt and saw the confused concern and just nodded.

Who is he, the way he shifted from cold, hard and arrogant to protective, friendly even and why do they listen to him…is all Mikoto could think.


	33. Chapter 33

She was bathed again, dried, and dressed, wearing her best outfit, Ronan's T-shirt. And she looked good. She clutched the cotton fabric over her nose and mouth, quickly breathing it in, her face lit up like it was Christmas, safe in the arms of…. Anastasia. Mikoto grinned seeing Anastasia's face, her emotions rolling like a gentle morning tide.

Ronan had just finished drying and Anastasia snatched the shirt from the duffel bag, put it over her head, swooped her up in a single motion. She held her, leaning back a little, gazing at Senessa wrapped in her arms. Mikoto brushing her hair with a brush she had gotten from his duffel bag, conveniently stored in a vacuum sealed bag with other toiletries. She rolled her eyes, _really,_ she said.

" _What now…"_ Anastasia asked, slipping a quick look at Ronan. _"You'll see…"_ He said, leaning against the edge of the sink _. "What about a shirt?"_ Mikoto said, on a downstroke of a brush, thinning her eyes _, "pervert…"_ She said, running her eyes over his skin pulled tight over lean muscle, eyeing the long scar along his waist. Ronan chuckled, reaching to his utility belt, popped open the compartment and pulled something out, a glint of gold caught Mikoto's eye.

 _"Right now, … No shirt."_ He said, looking at his palm _, "don't get too excited… Well… You can… just a little."_ He said, peeking over at Mikoto, _"pervert."_ He smirked, _"Mikoto Misaka… stealing a kiss from me."_ He said wearing a fake offended surprise look. Mikoto growled as she blushed, _"I will bite you…"_ She quickly spoke. " _As long as you've had your rabies shots… I'm good…"_ He said as he popped open the small golden pocket watch sitting in the palm of his hand.

Mikoto cocked her head, looking at the old pocket watch. It wasn't something she'd see everyday. With today's technology small antiquated devices like it had all but disappeared. Ronan saw her peeking, motioned his head to the other room, _"Alusia has my smart phone…"_ He grinned, _"so this will do…"_

Mikoto recognize the words embossed across the gold-medal, _"ego sum… I am."_

* * *

She knew that was the family motto of Anastasia von Alucard. And around the words, the images of the twin axes wrapped by roses. The family crest. She'd become familiar with them when she first arrived in the four kingdoms. She and Anastasia had gone out for a tour of the small village close to the castle and the words and crest were carved above the doors leading outside.

* * *

Mikoto looked at Anastasia. Who was smiling like a new mother, holding her gaze at Senessa. But she knew Anastasia felt her curiosity.

 _"A gift…"_ He said, _"from my mean girl fiend…"_

Mikoto quickly snapped looked at Ronan, _" you mean girlfriend?"_ Mikoto said.

 _"that too. And I do mean,_ _mean_ _girl fiend."_ He said again, _"did you see my chest and above my hip… Girl fiend is the correct word. It's one thing to nibble on my neck, even my shoulders but…"_

 _"I like it rough sometimes… And you are my appetizer."_ Anastasia said, with no real concern as she slipped her fingers through Senessa's drying hair. Mikoto quickly blushed.

 _"phttp!"_ Ronan blew out a breath.

The face of the watch was simple with large black numbers and white background. The second hand ticking away in perfection. " _Half hour…"_ He said, running his thumb over the glass. He smiled, _"see this."_ He said as he turned his hand so that Mikoto could get a better view _, "Mikoto… This is…"_

Mikoto's eyes quickly widened, she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Inside the cover of the watch, a colored pencil etching of a woman holding a baby. Its' fine detail made it look as if it were a photo taken today. _"That baby is…"_ Ronan grinned, _"guess who?…. Anastasia"_ he laughed. " _And look… She's drooling…"_ His grin grew even wider. _"No… I'm not."_ Anastasia quickly answered. _"Sylvia…"_ Ronan called out. Sylvia slowly nodded her answer. " _wh... who is…"_ Mikoto asked, unable to keep her eyes off the woman's portrait.

She had a round face wrapped in golden blonde hair with bright blue eyes looking gently at the baby attached to her breast. _"She's beautiful…"_ Ronan said, cocking his head to the side, _"I wouldn't think twice…"_ He said, _" This a picture of Anastasia's mother….Tatjana"_

 _"It's her…"_ Mikoto knew. She felt her heart strike her chest. She knew it in her belly. The hand-drawn portrait caught the image perfectly. She was the one who'd taken out Little Misaka with such poise and ease.

 _"You are… Definitely a perv…"_ Anastasia said _. "saying that about my mother."_

 _"I would…"_ He said, quickly nodding, _"no question about it."_ leaning forward looking past Mikoto. _"You are the splitting image of your mother._ " The right corner of his mouth curved pushing up his cheek. _"No doubt. Sylvia and Emma will back me up… Right…"_

Anastasia blushed, her soft smile glowed, _"ass…"_ She whispered.

He closed the watch, slipped it into his compartment and sealed it. He took a breath, stood up from the edge of the sink _, "remember now…"_ He said, rubbing his hands together, _"you promised_ " he took a few steps and spoke, _"you can hold her for a while, but I will need her."_ He said. _"Ronan, what are you…?"_ Anastasia said as she raised her head, as he started to leave. _"Now that you and she are little calmer… Look around."_ He said stopping at the doorway, looked over his shoulder, _"it's kind of odd… You think. A young Queen like her had so few vampires around to protect her."_ He said, stepping into the other room. _"with scars."_

Mikoto Misaka watched Ronan as he left, her mind still thinking of the woman she'd met inside. She'd gone into a rage, Little Misaki had pulled her in, just like last time. Why? Mikoto didn't know but she would sure ask the next time. But what did he mean?

Mikoto took a breath as she closed her eyes, " _Where are the others?"_ She asked, bringing her hand up and stroked Senessa's cheek. Anastasia kept quiet for a moment, Senessa with her face buried in his T-shirt, her head underneath Anastasia's chin, breathe slowly and softly, close to sleep.

 _"Ronan wouldn't have killed them."_ She said, _"he'd tell them she is safe as long as they didn't attack."_ She knew it to be true. Promise the life of the Queen and it was settled. She'd offer the same. It was something she intended to do when she attacked.

 _"And…"_

Mikoto followed Anastasia's gaze looking at the thin layer of dust scattered across the floor. _"They were dead before he arrived."_ She said, raising her gaze to Mikoto, looking very serious. Mikoto looked over as he stepped into the next room, and yelled.

* * *

"hey… What are you? … who are you talking too? … I didn't say you could… Don't looked at me that way. Anywhere else but here and we'd go.… You…too… Give me my phone back… Who?" a surprise in his tone, told her it was something or someone he truly didn't expect.

She listened to him yelling and she could imagine the expressions on the shewolves faces. The mischievous smirks with wide eyes _"what"_ look on their faces. For some unknown reason it was a practiced look among the shewolves. "What's he yelling about now?"

* * *

"Jerk." Anastasia said softly but harshly. Hearing the disappointing tone mixed in her words. Mikoto turned her head, "he is… Isn't he… What's wrong"

She saw Anastasia's narrowed eyes, puckered mouth expression. Emelia and Sylvia were very close, intently checking Senessa out. Her eyes closed, her mouth barely opened sleeping soundly. Mikoto wondered if it was the first decent sleep she'd had. And for how long had she been living this way.

Anastasia had brushed Senessa's hair back over her shoulder, Mikoto's eyes went wide. "What's that?" Seeing Anastasia lightly stroking the bite mark on the top of her small shoulder. The imprints barely visible and definitely human. "Did he… Did he do that?" Anastasia nodded silently, her blue eyes faded and slowly glistened. A wave of sorrow brushed over Mikoto, "why…" She said feeling the emotions from Anastasia. she leaned a little closer, "why would he?" She said, looking at Anastasia, Emelia and Sylvia. All of them knew what it meant and why.

"He had too." Anastasia whispered. "She was panicking, out of control… Alone… She needed to belong." She said as she pulled her trembling lower lip into her mouth, bringing her hand up and put it on Senessa's back, gently running her nails over the cloth. "What is it?" Mikoto asked again.

"He marked her."

Deep wrinkles rushed across Mikoto's forehead, "marked?" She said with a slight tilt of her head.

Anastasia nodded, "claiming her."

"Claimed?! Like… A for real pervert… Or…"

"Or…" Anastasia grinned slowly, looked over at Sylvia who stifled her laughter. "Why are you?" Mikoto's eyes darted between them, "laughing?"

A long sigh… Anastasia was quiet. Mikoto brought her hand to her chest, clutching her fingers tight in a ball, "why… Why aren't you mad?" She asked.

"He's got a belly full of her blood, his blood fills her. She and he are a household now." She grinned, "of course… He's going to be sick for a while. But…" She rolled her eyes, sighed as her shoulder sank, "it will be harder for us to take her now… But…" She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm always up for a challenge." She grinned, "especially if it's against him."

"I don't get it." Mikoto quickly shook her head, "why… will be harder?"

"Because… She is so young… She will always be drawn to him…no matter where he is. She will try to get to him."

"Huh?" Mikoto's mouth quickly dropped, "what?"

"Ronan's right… All things vampire." Anastasia said with a slight chuckle in her tone, "when we get back home… to the library."

"Homework! Wait a minute don't take it out on me… Just because…"

Anastasia put her hand over the side of Senessa's head covering her ear as if she wanted to hide the truth.

"She's taken a bond."

"What! You mean… She… Had…"

"No, no, no… Not like ours. Well it could be but… I know he wouldn't. He told the truth. If she were close to his age…yea but during a battle… He wouldn't. I mean maybe." She raised her eyebrows, spoke a little softer. "knowing what I've heard about him… He might… she'd have to be older But… No, no," she quickly shook her head. She said with a grin as she looked at Mikoto, she'd explain it so Mikoto could better understand.

"it's getting harder for you to go back to Academy city… Isn't it?" Anastasia one for being blunt said. Mikoto exhaled a breath. truth be told it was getting harder for Anastasia to be separated.

It was true. Every time. She'd arrived, or Anastasia would visit. They spend every moment near the bakery Café or in the renovated 10 story building in their own private floor. Anastasia's warm feelings rolled to Mikoto. "And it will be the same for them. Well maybe not him but definitely her. because she so young. She will cling to him because he saved her, he bit her and formed a familiar bond."

"Oh?! Like a big brother?" Mikoto looked back over to the doorway, listening to Ronan talking on the phone. Anastasia and Sylvia held their laughter, Emilia blushed at her Mistresses misunderstanding. "all things vampire…" Anastasia nodded, "definitely…"

"Still, we should take her…" Mikoto said, wiggling her lips, softly shaking her head. "I mean… He's a pervert."

Anastasia held Senessa stroking her back, with a serene look of satisfaction on her face. Her smile was soft and barely there. She'd glance at Mikoto, taking great pleasure in her fussing over the little queen. And she knew in a short while despite her promise to finish her education at Academy City, Mikoto Misaka would be leaving sooner than later. And that made her heart beat faster. Anastasia blushed when Mikoto looked over her shoulder, "what are you thinking?" she said accusingly, her eyes tinged red. "nothing," she quickly spoke, slowly cocked her head, her blue eyes soften, her cheeks blushed, and her lips turned a little shade of pink, tucking Senessa closer. Cute Attack. Mikoto blushed.


	34. Chapter 34

Mikoto's heart pounded against her chest, pushing her warm, getting warmer blood through her veins. Her breath shortened and shallowed. Doing her best to have survived Anastasia modified cute attack. She was experienced in defending against it but add to it a sleeping little girl it was nearly impossible. The urge to pull her close and bury the both of them in her arms was overwhelming but she closed her eyes, bit the inside of her cheek, "Back." she said, holding her out her hand to stop her. Emelia and Sylvia laughed seeing the young vampire queen of the house of Mikoto doing her best to fight the amorous emotions flowing between them. Mikoto blew out a tired I survived that breathe and leaned against the edge of the sink, her head bowed, crossing arms and legs. She twisted her mouth running, hurried thoughts through her mind.

Little Misaka was quiet, something told her she was asleep. She shut her eyes tight, exhaling a long hard breath, barely hiding the fact that she was annoyed. Her little annoyance slowly getting bigger.

"30 minutes." She said, "what's in 30 minutes… And… How did he know about this battle…? I…" She uncrossed her feet, stood up, turned around, uncrossed her arms and put her hand to her chest, "only found out a little while ago." She glared, slowly cocking her head, "Thank you, very little."

Anastasia grinned, "you're welcome."

Mikoto growled, looked at Senessa curled in a ball, her head nestled just underneath Anastasia chin. , her chest trembling in the steady low growl like a lullaby. Sylvia and Emily stood close by them, each one growled softly as if in a chorus.

Anastasia seeing Mikoto's curiosity peaked, "this is how it is…" She said. "Hmmm..." Mikoto's brow flickered, "how what is?"

Anastasia cocked her head, "a young Queen is pampered, protected. If anything happens Sylvia already knows to take Senessa and run." Mikoto slowly drew her head back, "but…?" She spoke. Her expression said more than she could say, why.

"I'm the strongest… I will win." She said as a matter of fact. "You think Ronan will…" A hint of concern peppered her tone. Anastasia shook her head, "he already has a claim and he isn't like that… Besides," she chuckled, "he knows my address… And he will probably just walk up to the door and knock."

"Or sneak in." Sylvia said with a smile. Anastasia shook with laughter, "yeeeesss…" She sounded almost musical, "I think he'd prefer it that way." Her face lit up to the challenge. Mikoto's eyes open wider, feeling the fresh emotions flowing and seeing the expression on Anastasia's face. Mikoto quickly realized something. "yu..you...love him… She said surprised, "you do, don't you?"

Anastasia looked softly at Senessa, sleeping in her arms, "yes… From the first day I saw him." She grinned, "well, the day he ambushed me… Yes. I do." She said, raising her chin, her eyes glistened, and she cocked her head, "that was before you… And,"

"and…?" Mikoto swallowed hard. "I love you more." Mikoto's eyes quickly widened and quickly close, coughed nervously, "of course… I knew that…" She blushed a deep, deep red. "HHow did…?"

"Sakura island, finishing a business deal with Megumi Watanabe."

Mikoto's face scrunched, "where?"

"Sakura island… located of the southern tip of Japan. An Island bigger than Hokkaido and…"

"There is no island that large off the southern tip…" Mikoto said, shaking her head. Anastasia quickly nodded. Mikoto shook her head again.

"I would know it… If…" She interrupted herself looked at Emelia and Sylvia. Both nodded their heads, "no way… I'd…" Her mouth slowly dropped, "is it hidden by a force field or…mmagic…" She laughed.

"Intimidation." Anastasia said proudly. "It's a long simple story. He told you some of it. The Watanabe clan owning Japan."

"Yeah, yeah…" Mikoto waved her hand nonchalantly, "I don't really believe it."

"Believe it…" Anastasia said, "did you hear of the four kingdoms before…" She cocked her head.

"No… But…"

"No buts…"

"Okay, Okay" Mikoto quickly huffed, "so, you met him at," She raised her hands and made air quotes _this island_ … "But why is he here?" she took a quick breath, "crap…" feeling jealousy rising, she covered her face with her hand, "why…...why do you have to love that arrogant jerk.? "She sighed.

"Don't you have a crush on a certain boy in Academy city?"

"WHAT!, No! No! … Look…" A growl slipped from her throat, "I… I… Just can't beat him. So yeah… I look for him… And…" deep shade of red appeared on her face as she rambled, "but he's always helping some girl with problems. And She didn't even ask for help. I mean what's with that. And that little nun stalking him, living! With him alone! In his apartment… I mean… It's different." She gave a hard nod, her cheeks blushed, "besides…" Anastasia grinned hearing her voice waned, "I don't mind…" She said. Mikoto's brow tensed, "it's not like that…" She quickly spoke, gritting her teeth.

"It's not like that between Ronan and me. Because you are with me, a part of me" she said, rubbing her chin on Senessa's head. Mikoto closed her eyes and let out a breath, "whwhat's that got to do with why he's here?"

"You're the one who said it."

Another long tired sigh, Mikoto shoulders sagged, "I did… Didn't I…Sorry."

"You're Queen, "Anastasia said as she lifted her head, "you don't need to be sorry." Anastasia tilted her head to the left, "please don't use that look," Mikoto could feel her expression about to roll over her face, the cold businesslike, "don't…"

"I won't…" Anastasia said, enjoying the sensation of their emotions expressing themselves before words were necessary, "he seems to find trouble or trouble finds him. But he will not to run from the trouble, perhaps like Touma Kamijo, your rival in Academy city." Anastasia said, with a mischievous grin, "yes, I know his name."

"I wasn't hiding anything." Mikoto shut her eyes, puckered her mouth, crossed her arms over her chest. "humph!"

"I know," Anastasia closed her eyes, "anyway… If it was really over he'd be ready to leave… But he has two assassin Hunter class vampires searching for something, just like Sylvia and Emelia. He has four Abyssinian wolves in the next room, outside more and another 10 arrived. All of them are formidable. Right now, they could hold their own until help arrived. Even against the Army I've brought plus the enemies' army.…even with my elder wolves we could easily be defeated." Mikoto caught her breath, drawing her head back, frowning, "really" Anastasia nodded.

* * *

Abyssinian wolves were prized as warriors. They were largest of the wolves with heavy fur, nearly a meter thick, large black claws for running and climbing steep mountain trails, keen eyesight to hunt snow and greyish rock colored prey.

* * *

"so, something is happening, something big and that's why he's letting me…"

"Letting you?" Mikoto glared. "Yes, letting me. He knows I will protect her… We, vampires attack with speed, wolves, use the strength of the pack. You saw it on the battlefield." Mikoto nodded, Anastasia continued, "and he, himself has been trained in various fighting skills, and has used them to defeat more powerful enemies... right now if you and he came to blows, you'd lose."

"Me!?" She put her hand to her chest, shaking her head, "phttp..." She blew out a breath.

Anastasia nodded, "with that attitude if you didn't kill him quickly you would die. I've read the reports on him. He nearly destroyed the vampire Bund in Tokyo Bay just to retrieve one vampire. But it came at a great cost to him, physically. And he wouldn't think twice about doing it again." Anastasia glanced at Sylvia, "why do you think… This one…" She motioned with her chin, Sylvia grinned, "slept with him."

Mikoto's eyes quickly froze, her head slowly swiveled like it was on a stick to look at Sylvia. A fond memory ran across her face, her cheeks blushed. She gave a quick smile and a soft nod. "And there are shewolves too." Anastasia slowly shook her head, "that's the last time I let you hand deliver a birthday present." Sylvia smile grew bigger, "he is a triple threat plus you can say…he's human, the smell and taste of him is intoxicating like no other human taste like. He's not afraid and yes, he is willing. The arrogance or confidence or foolishness is very inviting to vampires and shewolves. Think of an alpha, like Emma and Heidi dashing off like teenage girls getting a look at their Idols. The Abyssinian wolves…."

"He's… He's a pervert… I knew it."

"And so are they…" Anastasia sighed, letting a grin spread across her face, "and us…" Mikoto's eyes darted nervously, "um… No… We're… Not…ahhh… Different you know."

"So" Anastasia holding Senessa, stroking her back, "I love him… I don't know why he's here, but I'm glad. Because of him, I'm holding her in my arms, and you are next to me by my side." Mikoto blushed. "there's a plan. And unspoken plan. I will abide by it. Sylvia will take Senessa, you and Emelia will follow. I will stay and kill them all who hurt her." Anastasia's eyes narrowed, iris turned to slits, her fangs slipped over her mouth, cutting her lips. "And in less than 30 minutes it begins."

Mikoto took a hard breath, going over what Anastasia had said, staring at the dust on the floor, "are you sure he's normal…" she asked. "Normal?" Anastasia answered softly, "you know…human like meeeeee…" her voice faded, quickly shook her head, "I mean…."

"Hey!" Ronan yelled from the other room, "it's time… And… I know you didn't run away because I can hear you breathing."

Mikoto huffed, "jerk! We're still here… Not that I wanted to be… With you." She said as sparks jumped from her bangs, "one shock… That's all I'm asking…" She said, shaking her head, looking at Anastasia.

"No!" Ronan yelled, "you're not getting another kiss…"

"What! … I didn't…!" She crouched, quickly growled, clenched her fist, "he's a jerk!"

Anastasia cocked her head, smiled a smile that said, I'm really enjoying this ...


	35. Chapter 35

Sylvia and Emelia led the way, followed by Anastasia holding Senessa, with her head on her shoulder, looking like an angel sleeping peacefully. Mikoto walking close enough to run her fingers through the shiny black hair drifting to Anastasia's waist. Mikoto knew Anastasia wasn't going straight to Ronan. They were heading to a spot close to the door, far enough away for Emelia and Sylvia to provide protection. She worried, a little, about what Ronan might do but all that changed when she caught a glimpse of Ronan's expression.

He stood, without any concern, with a broad smile, looked over to the four Abyssinian wolves standing by the other hallway. Mikoto wondered if he'd call for their assistance. But the four wolves just watched. He dropped his chin to his chest, "Senessa…" barely spoke above a whisper. Mikoto quickly squeezed her brow tight, why so soft….

She gasped in surprise. Senessa's eyes popped opened as big as saucers, her small mouth curved into a wonderful smile and started squirming to get free.

"wh... what is she?" Mikoto quickly reached over, "Senessa… Stay… Pretty please." Anastasia turning her shoulders, struggling to hold the little queen. "Mikoto… Get her quick." As she shook with laughter, "hurry!" Senessa edged over her shoulder, rolled over on her back, hanging over Anastasia's shoulder like a doll, her face lit up to the challenge, using the awkward position and her slender body weight to help slip free.

Mikoto grabbed her, "you… You don't… He's a pervert and…What? She's slick. She's…" Mikoto remembered. As Sylvia and Emelia rushed to help.

* * *

Sharp fangs and nails… Like little kitten claws, glistening with poison. But Senessa was squirming, her black hair and arms, her t-shirt dropped over her head, showing her naked scar covered skin, seeing the abuse, a sudden powerful urge rushed over Mikoto, but she quickly swallowed it down. She'd always be drawn to him… That's what Anastasia had said.

* * *

"Got her!" Mikoto said, chuckling, slipping her hands underneath the cotton T shirt and squeezed, "crap! … Anastasia" Mikoto scolded, "do something." dropped to her knees, "what do you think I'm doing?" Anastasia laughed, bending over backwards, looking straight up to the ceiling, her hands slipping down Senessa's small calves to her ankles.

Mikoto struggling, "crap! She's even slicker!" Even with the T-shirt, she couldn't get a good hold on her tiny body.

* * *

An enzyme… a slick enzyme secreted from the young vampires' skin. It made it nearly impossible to get a good hold on any part of their body. They'd use their nails to dig into the skin and slip away. Speed was another aspect of their defense. Once free they would disappear.

* * *

She slipped from Anastasia's hands, between Mikoto's arms and legs, pulling herself on her belly and quickly stood up, her bare feet slapping the floor, her freshly washed long black hair bounced as she rushed over to Ronan. He bent over and picked her up without any trouble. The wolves laughed. "you were right… Ronan…" Alusia, the big Wolf spoke in a light tone.

"Dammit!" Anastasia clenched her fist, "I knew it… You!" She pointed at Ronan, aggravated. Mikoto shook her head, rubbing her hands over her thighs to remove the slime. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, remembering Little Gwen did the same thing to slip away from her kidnapper.

Mikoto sighed, "jerk…" She said. Anastasia nodded, "that's right… You're an ass… Now…" She held her hand out, moved her fingers in a give me motion. "Now!"

Ronan grinned, as Senessa wrapped her arms around his neck, laid her head on his shoulder, looking over with a satisfied expression. Her nose twitching like a rabbit. She chirped as if to announce her victory, her cheeks bloomed. A little attitude hung in the air. The shoulders of Anastasia and Mikoto could only drop, as Senessa made herself comfortable, defeated by her cuteness they accepted the result, "yeah… I knew it… But…"

Mikoto puffed out her cheeks, took Anastasia's hand, "well… There's always next time." She said with a mischievous smirk, Anastasia smiled, "oh! They'll be a next time…" She said as she turned, walked over to the side of the room, close to the door closer to the desk. They exhaled a deep breath together and glared at him.

Mikoto looked over as Ronan, naked above the waist, rubbing Senessa's back, "is that why? She asked in Queens speak. "Why… What?" Anastasia answered, glaring at Ronan. "He's not wearing a shirt." She said, seeing the edge of the large scar across his waist. Anastasia nodded. "He's using his scent to keep her calm." Anastasia slowly clenched her fist.

"Why?"

"Because…"

Mikoto felt the heat of her anger. The strength of her grip holding her hand tightened. Anastasia's eyes turned a dark blue, the color of the midnight sky. Mikoto's eyes shaded a dark red, like the blood moon, reacting to it. She smiled, missing this closeness. Anastasia growled. Mikoto swallowed, feeling the excitement building.

"Whoever is coming had something to do with it. And as long as he's calm… She should be…" she hesitated, catching movement in the corner of her eye. Mikoto nodded as she leaned forward looking past Anastasia to the four Abyssinian wolves standing by the back hallway.

* * *

A large charcoal colored Wolf came from the back hallway, whispered into Alusia's ear. She nodded as she listened, gave a quick nod to the charcoal colored wolf. She turned and disappeared down the hallway.

"Ronan…" Anastasia spoke, "why have you told them something and not me."

He opened a desk drawer, pulled out a beige folder and sat it on the table, next to the other items placed neatly across the desk. "I have…" He said, "Emma knows… So, does Heidi. They just haven't told you yet…"

"And why can't you tell me now?" She asked.

Ronan remained silent as he adjusted the items on the desk. A plastic bag filled with black cloth. His smart phone and a small caliber pistol. Mikoto looked with simple curiosity of why and for what purpose. "What's in the bag?" She asked, "and the gun?" she quickly added.

Anastasia slowly nodded seeing the same items.

"Well…" He said, "you both were a little less hospitable… So, I thought I'd wait."

"The bag?" Mikoto interrupted, "what's in it?" she said, thinning her eyes. Ronan shut the drawer, "the hood… they tied around Senessa's head." He said pointblank.

Mikoto swallowed the bile that quickly burned the back of her throat. "Let me smell it!" Anastasia raised voice sent chills down Mikoto's spine as it shook the air.

"Later…"

"What…" Anastasia's lips quickly flared showing her fangs.

"Stay." He said. "Right now, … You're just observing." Looking at the items on the desk, "I don't need any more complications… Understand." raised his head and gave her a dead eye glare.

Mikoto tightened her expression feeling the chills slowly fade. He wasn't the same, the same as he was in the store room. It was like a switch had been flipped. The annoying boyish charm and attitude was gone. She couldn't sense the him from the store room. This one was cold, hard and emotionless. The change caught her off guard. He'd win…Anastasia's words whispered inside her head.

Anastasia reigned in her anger, took a deep breath and held it. "Anastasia." Mikoto said, worried she'd explode. She glanced at Senessa, with her head on his shoulder staring at them, her eyes that had been glowing like jewels had grown cold.

"Promise." Anastasia said through her teeth.

"I don't have to… You know I'll let you…" He said, repositioning the items.

"The gun?" Mikoto asked.

"It's for me…" He said coldly, lifting his head with dark unresponsive brown eyes. "to kill someone."

The look sent chills down Mikoto's back. She'd seen it before in vampires and even wolves, especially those when they told stories of their past. She remembered the look in a certain number one rank Espers' eyes. And she remembered the Baron had those eyes. It was a look of cold dark detemination.

"Who?" She asked, clearing her throat.

Ronan looked at Mikoto. But He didn't answer. He slipped his hand underneath Senessa's T-shirt. She closed her eyes, put her face softly against his shoulder, smiled an open mouth smile, letting her small red tongue tap his skin as she pulled her shoulders forward, enjoying the back rub. Mikoto thought nothing of her action but Anastasia did.

Mikoto knew the answer to her question but not the name. It was someone who'd put the scars across Senessa's small body. She turned her head, smelling a familiar scent, and saw the same look in Anastasia's eyes, a shade of deep dark blue, the blood trickling from her clenched fist.

She wanted to say something, but an unexpected but familiar voice rung down the hall. It was filled with worry, upset and a little out of control.


	36. Chapter 36

She wanted to say something, but an unexpected but familiar voice rung down the hall. It was filled with worry, upset and a little out of control.

"No… You will wait. Until I say you can… Slow down… Dammit…You don't… I don't care... My queen!"

Mikoto quickly rolled her gaze to the hole in the wall as more wolves walked by, but the voice, the familiar yelling voice that brought a smile to her face was getting closer. Mikoto blinked her answer… well her surprise… Recognizing the voice and who it belonged to. She'd met her in the other realm. An elite who served another mistress in a rather unceremonious way… More like an angry older sister. And Mikoto couldn't help but like this person.

She came around the corner, her voice raised yelling at the top of her lungs, "I told you to wait" looking over her shoulder, quickly turned her head and yelled again, "hey ass…" She pointed at Ronan. "Why did you call?" Then her eyes went wide, catching her breath, "Mikoto!" she grinned, with a quick nod of her head but in less than a heartbeat she went official, "Your Highness… Anastasia… Had I known I wouldn't have made such a spectacle of my well… You know… Her…" She quickly blushed, bowed her head, "hey Mikoto…" She peeked, gave a quick wave. Mikoto grinned and waved back, "hey Corrina." seeing Corrina's hand move slowly to a large compartment on her belt. Mikoto raised her brow, looked at Corrina's telling smile, her heart raced. She'd gotten it.

* * *

Corrina is a pint-size powerful elite, dressed from her neck to boots in a grey colored armor, her dark brown hair pulled back from her face, wrapped tightly in grey ribbons down her tiny frame. She looked more like a school mascot or middle school girl than an elite.

* * *

She stood in front of Anastasia at attention, with her head bowed, "I'm so sorry… Really I…"

Anastasia gave Corrina a knowing painful sigh, "don't worry Corrina… I know your burden." she said as she closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Burden… Is that what I am?" Her voice was smooth and raised as she rounded the corner but only looked at one of them.

"hey Ronan…" She said looking like a cat eyeing a mouse. "Hey Elaina." he said, looking out the window, "how have you been?"

"Lonely…Missing you! " she cocked her head to the other side, "but don't worry… We'll make up for lost time." She said with a sly grin.

"Elaina" Corrina growled, "Anastasia," holding her hand out to direct her attention, "is right…"

"There…" Elaina said locking her gaze on Ronan and pointed to Anastasia. "Elainaaaaa…" Corrina growled, slowly dragging her name out, "show your respect."

Elaina closed her eyes, exhaled a yeah I know breath, "nice to see you oh great Queen of the four kingdoms. Oh, great Queen who didn't invite me to the first major battle since 1939… Sure…" She dramatically shrugged her shoulders, brought her hand to her chest, leaned her head back, put the back of her other hand on her forehead, as if she would faint, "thanks…" She growled, put her arms over her chest, "HMMPH! … And…" Dropping her chin to her chest, "I'm sorry for being you know… But I am a Queen so…"

"It's fine…" Anastasia said rolling her eyes, "and well yeah… You're not being invited was intentional."

"See! I told you Corrina! Jealous!" She jerked her chin, "of my prowess on the battlefield…" She quickly looked at Ronan grinned, "and in the bed." She gave a wink. Mikoto blushed bright red, shooting a thin eyed glare at Ronan still looking out the window. "Her too…" She glanced at Sylvia and whispered, looked at Anastasia with worried eyes. Anastasia creased her brow, "I wouldn't." Closing her eyes and blew out a breath, "I can't believe…"

"You said you lov…."

"Hush!" Her eyes flew open wide, "see, this is why… I didn't invite you…Elaina…" she crossed her arms over her ample bosoms, lowered her chin, " Drama queen! It's all about you… You… You…"

"So!" is all Elaina said.

Mikoto quickly bit her lip, letting out a hard growled, realizing she was just trying to hold back her laughter now.

This wasn't the first time she'd seen Anastasia and Elaine go at it.

* * *

Elaina would quickly get underneath Anastasia's skin and really, really annoy her. Corrina knew, the others knew… Hell, Elaina knew it… And with a borderline mischievous and malicious smile she'd stick the knife in and twist. All the while serving tea and wearing a Cheshire Cat grin.

She had been a Courtesan of the vampiric Royal court. A friend of Anastasia's mother, Tatiana, who had yet to find and establish her kingdom. And the two of them were inseparable. but When Tatiana left in the middle of the night in search of her own kingdom. Elaina was lost. But a messenger delivered the most exciting news. Tatiana had found her kingdom. It was too large for single Queen to rule. With wide eyes filled with excitement she read the message over and over. Find me, fight me and I will rule.

And that's what Elaina did, and she did lose. But she still got her share of her kingdom. A dream comes true. She was childish, vicious and amorous. And not in that order. But first and foremost, she was extremely loyal to Tatiana and her daughter.

Despite being the Queen of the Western kingdom, she was often called by another name. The sorority girl Queen. And she liked to flaunt it. Her taste for beautiful gowns and skintight outfits was legendary. Even the armor she was wearing accentuated her feminine curves.

* * *

"Ronan…" She said with amorous tone, "do you like my new armor." She said slowly lifting her arms up and turned around. "This is a specially designed battle wardrobe." She turned around, giving them a full view. "From helmet to boots everything works together. It is a modern version of the samurai armor." Reaching to her side, she detached a mask as she spoke. "All of this is made with Kevlar, high density ceramic and military plastic." Taking the mask, she attached it to the helmet. It covered almost 3/4 of her face, except for her bright green eyes. "This is my face cover." She nodded, "I wouldn't mind wearing it during …." She grinned as she detached the mask, explaining to them how it attaches to her helmet.

She, with a slight mischievous smile, moved her hands down her chest to her sides. "This is my body armor. Using my personal measurements, it is form fitted." She playfully squeezed the breast, "One… Two… Three…" She grinned, her eyes became alluring. "But still you gaze at my reflection in the window." the ends of her smile reached for her eyes exposing both fangs. "How sweet…admiring the uniform, Ronan?"

"No… I was thinking about …..." he said, "where those hands were." looking at her reflection in the window.

Elaina blushed, continued. "These are arm coverings, I can attach blades or even long needles to the wrist."

She reached her side, took out an 18 inch long needle from a hidden pocket, attached it to the end of the arm covering giving her new claws. She bent down and used the needle as a pointer. "These are shin protection, this is thigh protection." Standing straight up, put her hands on her waist. "This is my favorite, A Kusazin; some call it an iron dress. But its lighter due to modern materials."

She slowly twirled, the iron dress slowly rose as she spun around in circles. "It hangs from my waist to just above my ankles." She cocked her head and grinned. " And it's detachable. It is light weight and bullet resistant." She raised her hands and took off her helmet. "And it comes only in black!"

She took a deep breath again, letting it out slowly, "Ronan " she said with a telling soft look on her face, "I'd like you to try to invade me." Her eyes sparkled.

"Holy crap!" Mikoto yelled, thinking she was queen speaking, "Anastasia's right. What is with him? he's an ass. You just don't throw yourself at him. What are you a piece of meat. No pride. I feel so sorry for Corrina"

Anastasia dropped her head, "you know she can hear you right?"

Mikoto quickly turned looked at Anastasia with a horrified, surprised expression, ignoring her comment, "why!?" Her arms snapped forward, pointing at him. "you don't just throw yourself to someone and say Invade me?"

"she did" Anastasia quickly answered, "and does…oh! And he will."

* * *

Mikoto caught Corrina horrified expression at her mistress. Her eyes open so wide they could drop to the floor. Then they slowly narrowed, and her lips curved turning hard, "Ronan this… Ronan that…" She clenched her fist, let out a low growl that trembled against Mikoto's chest, "time for you to die…" her head snapped as she glared at him, turned and started to walk over to Ronan. She growled and mumbled, clenching her teeth and fists.

"You still haven't forgiven him… Have you" Elaina said with a mischievous grin.

"If I would've known this was the Ronan you were talking about…back then" She closed her eyes, took a hard breath, slowly opened them and they glistened, "you are Queen… He is nothing but a horny dog.… He is beneath you." Corrina slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sometimes… I'm beneath him…" Her smile grew bigger, "or behind me…" Elaina said licking her lips.

"Oh… Wow…" Mikoto closed her eyes, shaking her head "this is too much. Can we get to some killing…? I mean no offense but…" Mikoto quickly caught her breath, "oh crap… He said he's going to kill someone, is it…?"

Anastasia raised her head a little and laughed, "despite everything… I wouldn't let him kill her… I'd kill her first…"

"That's right…" Elaina said with a grin, "my beautiful little… Oops… I mean very adult Queen… Would be the first one to kill me." Elaina chuckled, putting her hand on her chest. "Corrina… Aren't you going to finish insulting him?" she said as she gazed warmly at her little elite.

* * *

Corrina was just taller than Ronan's waist, maybe a little past his abdomen, but she was silent, looking up at him in surprise. "Corrina…" Elaina tilted her head, concern colored her face, "are you… all right?" She said with her voice getting softer. She worried.

Corrina nodded silently, bringing her hand up to wipe away the tears. "Corrina! I said Are you all right!" She thinned her eyes, her voice drowning in worry, "what has…"

"It's okay… Elaina… It's just," Ronan said, slowly turned from the window. Corrina lifting her hands, her fingers trembling. "I couldn't… I couldn't feel her…" Corrina said as the tears poured from her eyes.

Elaina seeing her little elite crying, changed the direction of her gaze and saw the barely there, something pressed to his body, "I see… Besides sex you have another surprise for me." She sounded strange, surprise but calm, "let me see her…" She said taking a few steps. "Elaina… I need you to…"

Corrina quickly gasped, covering her mouth with her finger so tight, blood ran from her fingernails.

Senessa hidden against his body, raised her head and her long dark hair slipped from her cheek, her T shirt hung open, showing the scar covered chest. "I need you to be…"

"I'm a Queen…" She said in a determined tone, hardening her green eyes.,

She knew something bothered Corrina. And it wasn't Ronan. She knew Corinna liked him.

* * *

Elaina and Corrina had been through many battles over the centuries. Seeing the bodies butchered, rotting in the filth. But for Corrina to act so surprised, to show such a horrified expression, nearly speechless ate at Elaina.

"Let me see…" She repeated, taking a few more steps, gently putting her hand on Corrina's head.

Elaina's green eyes softened, her white skin shone, her mouth curled into a very soft smile. She didn't wait for him to hand her over. She took Senessa off him. Senessa flinched just a little, her tiny nails scratching his skin, "don't you ever flinch… From me." She said in a motherly voice, picking her up into her arms. "This is why… You called." He nodded, "do you recognize her or maybe." He said, watching her eyes taking the little vampire in.

* * *

Elaina, born to royalty but sold to a higher house and resold until she had made it to the highest house. Joining the royal parties attending to the ruling queen's every need. which included attending the party circuit and royal mixers that allowed her to mingle among the many houses.

* * *

She blew softly over Senessa's face. She sniffed like a little bunny, breathing in her smell. Elaina saw the scar on her cheek, as she balanced Senessa on her hip, Corrina stood close, lifting Senessa's long black hair, lifting the end of her T-shirt seeing the scars covering her legs. Blood trickled from her mouth, her eyes squeezed tight. "Corrina…" Elaina said, in a soft but firm voice, looking down the neck of the T-shirt to see the scars covering her chest and belly, "you need to calm down if you choose to look further." She said, "or I'll throw you through the wall… Understand." She said softly. Corrina with her eyes filling with tears quickly nodded, squeezed her eyes tight, took a deep breath.

Elaina put her hand on Senessa's cheek, "what's her name? She asked. "I gave her the name of Senessa" She nodded, "it's good enough… Senessa…" She said.

Senessa smiled hearing her voice and chirped. Elaina quickly exhaled, smiled back at the little vampire in her arms, "I'm going to taste you… So, don't worry… I won't cause you any pain… It's a promise."


	37. Chapter 37

Mikoto Misaka's version.

Mikoto Misaka heard the voice, arguing as she came down the hall. Her eyes getting wider, shone brightly, knowing who it was. She bit down on her tongue knowing her dilemma. Mikoto Misaka looked pleasantly surprise seeing the very slender, short vampire walked into the room, looking professional as usual. Considering it was pretty much normal for her to be yelling at her mistress.

"Oh look," Anastasia spoke mockingly, "it's your little girlfriend."

"phttp!…" Mikoto tilted her head slightly, peeked at Anastasia, "don't you even…" She thinned her eyes. She gave a quick smile to Corrina's greeting, "hey Corrina." Mikoto said with a laugh.

Corrina gave a quick nod, smirked and as if sending a secret message, she took her hand, patted the book size compartment on her belt. "Really!" Mikoto said with her expression more than her words. Her eyes open wider with a slight grin. Corrina confirmed.

Corrina's smile quickly faded as she caught Anastasia's presence next to Mikoto.

"Oh look…" Anastasia said, staring at Mikoto, "she noticed me." She finished cocking her head to the side. "mmm...hmm" Mikoto puckered her lips, "jealous? … It must be the new release." Mikoto said with a giggle. Anastasia sighed, lowered her eyelids looking tired. "new release?"

Corrina stood at attention with her head bowed, "my Queen… Please…"

* * *

Mikoto met Corrina in the other realm. She had surprised Mikoto as she walked in unannounced and caught her reading the newest addition of a particular detective manga.

"I read that!" She said, quickly pointing to the manga. Mikoto blushed, "really… It's my favorite…"

they would hang out underneath the covered porch and read, eventually getting into Anastasia's secret stash of adult themed light novels. The titles were subtle, but the words were seductive. Young male wolves, shewolves and vampires, humans indulging in forbidden often dangerous rendezvous. With hearts racing, trembling fingers and lots of cold water. They'd read aloud, sweating, gulping, biting their lips as the wolves and vampires gathered around to enjoy the sight and listened as they read the stories out loud.

* * *

"You should talk." Mikoto said, "pervert… They're your books."

"I'm older… So…"

"phttp... No excuses." Mikoto gave a hard nod, two thumbs up as Corrina turned and yelled at Ronan. "No wonder I like her." Mikoto said, suddenly gasped.

* * *

"gaaaaaa... Why didn't we do that…" Mikoto yelled in queen speak, pointed towards the desk. "Why aren't we standing so close toooo… Instead of…" Mikoto went on.

Elaina and Corrina were standing right next to the desk. And without hesitation Elaina took Senessa from Ronan.

"What's she doing?" Mikoto quickly spoke. "She's tasting her? What! … eh?!" a quick glance at Anastasia.

A long sigh, Anastasia closed her eyes, letting her shoulders slowly drop, "I hate to admit it." She said. "Ronan is right."

Mikoto quickly growled. "No homework."

Anastasia tilted her head and looked at Mikoto, "Elaina has been around for very long time. When she tastes someone or something. She'll always remember. So… She's going to take a little blood… And… She's…" Anastasia's voice slowly waned, her brow furrowed in deep thought.

"What is it?" Mikoto asked seeing the change in Anastasia's face. "He asked if she recognized her… If she…" Anastasia said, bringing her hand to her chin, "it couldn't be…" tilting her head to the side. Her eyes focused on the little vampire in Elaina's arms. "Couldn't be…?" Anastasia looked over to the shewolves. slowly rising from the floor. "Blues…" She whispered. "What?" Mikoto followed Anastasia's gaze, looking at the four wolves, "blue what?"

"They are Abyssinian blues…" Anastasia said, "the primary range is deep mountain valleys, lower altitudes smaller in size to the Abyssinians."

"You mean… Their related to…" Mikoto looked over to the four larger wolves standing in the other hallways entrance. They were nearly a full head size taller than the others.

Anastasia nodded, "Elaina uses forest wolves in her army… Except for… Borrowed packs…" Her voice went nearly silent, "from …"

"From what?" Mikoto leaned close.

"A dead house…" Anastasia whispered, slowly raising her head up, "a dead…"

"House?" Mikoto said to Anastasia, put her hand on her arm, "what is a dead house?" She asked.

"First thing…" Anastasia said with an assertive nod, "homework." Then took a breath and licked her lips, "Ronan loves history… Especially… Houses that fell during the last war."

"Last war?"

Anastasia nodded.

"The same war your mother?" Mikoto felt the tinge of pain as she asked.

"Died protecting me."

* * *

The four warlords waged war against the house of Tepes. Four pureblood houses of Rozenmann, Li, Ivanoviac and Ayakura fought against the house of Tepes, killing Queen Lucretia and the baby Princess Mina was taken into hiding. For many years she lived in the mountains of the four kingdoms. But had to flee the kingdom when the Baron turned, supporting the four warlords and attack Queen Tatiana's four kingdoms. Where she lost her life during battle. But during the war, other houses, those too weak to survive a serious fight remained neutral, providing only medical needs to either side.

* * *

"Did she say?!" Anastasia's ears quickly pricked, her eyes focused. "Dolgorukova?!" Mikoto said a little unsure to the pronunciation.

"The house of Dolgorukova. Black hair, emerald eyes and pale white skin all family traits…" Anastasia quickly spoke. Mikoto could see the anger in her eyes, the muscles tensed in her jaws. "Roman Zakharyin Yuriev change their name to Romanov. Young Mikhail Romanov crowned on July 22, 1613..." Anastasia's recited. Mikoto shook her head, "she's not that old? … Right?" Anastasia nodded, "but her house is or was." She said slowly closing her eyes, "Mikhail would bring about the era of prosperity in old Russia. he would marry the Princess Maria Dolgorukova in 1624. but she died from suspected poisoning four months later."

"Poisoning?"

Anastasia nodded, her mouth curled into a slight grin, "not really… A vampire noble took a liking to her and turned her into a vampire. She became a member of the duchy of Lithuania, Deep in the territory of…" She slowed her voice as if she had received the hint of what she was looking for.

"Of…"

"Ukraine, Poland and Russia…" She slowly nodded and swallowed, "the household was neutral… And they only used Abyssinian blues for an Army." A low growl thrummed in her chest. Mikoto could hear the click of her teeth scraping against the other as her fangs dropped." but they were betrayed by the red army in 1917….during the Russian revolution….everyone was slaughtered and…" She looked over to Senessa held in the arms of Elaina, Corrina was giving orders to them. They bowed turned and left the room.

"I know… Who did this…" Anastasia's voice trembled, "I know…" Blood slipped from her mouth and dripped from her chin. A burning rose in Mikoto's chest, she brought her hand placed it between her breast, frowning in pain, feeling Anastasia's anger deep inside.

"This is how I felt…" She thought, "when I couldn't reach her… When I couldn't reach Anastasia." Mikoto squeezed her hand, "Ronan said we're observers so… Let's…" Mikoto wanted to remind Anastasia, feeling her slow burn.

"Ronan…" Alusia's words interrupted Mikoto's thoughts.

The burning faded as Anastasia lifted her head and looked over. Mikoto closed her eyes, relieved, blowing out a low breath.

"How many?" He said without even turning around. He kept his eyes on Elaina. "Six SUVs." She said. He raised his head, looking over to Alusia, quickly nodded. She grinned, nodded her head like a child given permission. She turned to the other wolves standing beside her nodded. One of them left.

He spoke lifting his voice a little but without emotions. He held out his hands, "Elaina… I need her." He said.

Without a fight, without a word or a hard breath she gave Senessa to him. Mikoto watched. Even Corrina didn't object.

"Do they know? Why would she just give her up to him."

Elaina let out a sigh, put her hand on Corrina shoulder and stood to his right, right next to him.

Mikoto thinned her eyes, gritted her teeth, glared at Anastasia, who turned her head slightly and looked back at Mikoto from the corner of her eye. "Why didn't we stand over there?" Mikoto asked.

Anastasia twisted her mouth, thinned her eyes and shook her head slowly, "damn that Elaina…"


	38. Chapter 38

A presence had followed them into the room. Mikoto took her eyes off Corrina, seeing four large wolves dressed in silver grey armor with long sliver hair shone with a bluish highlight come in and suddenly stop. They watched the exchange between Corrina and Ronan. Then their expression on their faces showed their surprise as they gasped and quickly knelt to the floor.

* * *

Elaina held her for a moment, hearing the wolves enter the room. it didn't take much for her to know the results. "Do not take a knee…" Elaina ordered without looking around. "bbut… Mistress…" The lead Wolf spoke, her knee nearly touching the floor. She slowly lifted her head, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "But… She's…" Her fist shook, pressing against her chest. "I've not confirmed it…" Elaina said, feeling their remorse, sighing softly.

She caressed Senessa's face. "It's been centuries…" Another said, her lower jaw trembling as her eyes filled with tears, "we couldn't forget that smell." The third one swallowed hard, blinking away the tears from her gray eyes. She rose with her back straight, her fingers trembling.

"Even I know the smell." Elaina kept to herself. "Senessa…" She said softly like a mother.

Senessa… Her name is Senessa. The words flowed from the wolves' mouths like a soft breeze. Lady Senessa… Like ghosts from the past they whispered, their tails drifting over the floor. "our mistress name is…"

"Is standing right in front you." Elaina said, "and you'll be expected to act accordingly until I and only I release you." With a cold reply without emotions Elaina spoke as casually as if she were at a dinner party.

She leaned her head a little closer to Senessa, lifted her chin up and her mouth slowly dropped open and they rub noses. A quick slip of Elaina's thumb nail across Senessa's tiny palm. A painless small red line appeared. She guided her little hand to her mouth and licked it, breathed it in deep like a fine wine. A deep satisfied almost relief as she breathed. Elaina slowly nodded, as she shut her eyes and her cheeks bloomed a soft red as if she were a mother finding a lost child. She gently put her hand behind Senessa's head and nuzzled her with care, her lips moving with silent words. Elaina wasn't the one to confirm.

Corrina nodded. "I'd like to introduce… Senessa. Lady Senessa of the house of Dolgorukova. All recognize lady Senessa Wilhelmina Lucretia Dolgorukova of the house of Dolgorukova." She said as officially as she could behind the tears flowing freely down her face.

"I knew it…" A Wolf quickly spoke, turned and rushed down the Hall. The lead Wolf bowed her head, her knee fell to the floor. "Lady Senessa.…we…"

"You must fulfill your duty to me. First and foremost,…" Elaina turned around, businesslike expression on her face as she held lady Senessa in her arm who had her head buried underneath her cheek looking at them with bright emerald eyes and smile. "It's obvious… This is not over… Is it Ronan?"

"No…" He said.

"Stand up… Ready yourself." Elaina thinned her eyes and glared at her wolves. "You are mine until I decide, that was the promise. If you look beyond me, you may find death." The three wolves brought their hands to their chest, bowed their heads, "forgive…"

"There is no forgiveness when there's nothing to forgive." Corrina spoke, motioned her chin to the door. A quick nod and they were gone.

"Ronan…" Elaina said, softly stroking Senessa's long dark hair, "you owe me for this." She said with a malicious smirk, "200 Abyssinian blues will be leaving me. Whatever, whatever," she slowly smiled, "will you do?" She arched her brow, rubbing her cheek over Senessa's head.

He smiled, "I'll think of something." He said, putting his hands on his hips, "taking the rest your clothes off would be nice." She said, eyeing the half naked lean body of the high schooler standing in front of her.

Ronan looked down at his pants, twisted his lips in thought and slowly shook his head, "anywhere else but here… I'll let you take them off. But… He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh!" He stopped in midsentence when he looked at Elaina's face. A thought. Her eyes glistened, her lips turned up, he'd seen that look before. And it was a dreadful look.

"No!" He raised his voice, "not in my lifetime or yours."

"Why not!" She quickly answered like a spoiled sister.

"I won't because… I go to the Vampire Academy by the Bund… I chose, I applied, and I got accepted without anyone's help. Granted… Megumi built me a house nearby. But I didn't ask. And I really wanted the coed dorms.

"Rivals?"! Elaina put her free hand on her cheek and feigned surprise...

"lots of them." He quickly spoke, "I'm seventeen…so what do ya expect."

She growled, "you still should've… But now that I have this on you! I may force the hand… Talk to your mother, steal you away in the middle of the night."

"What are you?" He quickly spoke, shaking his head, "a stalker!"

"yes…" Elaina's eyes went wide and her smile even bigger showing her fangs, "yes I am…" She nodded her head, "I will find you, wherever you are. You can run but I will drag you too…"

"I'm not going…" He quickly spoke, "with you there… I'll never get any studying done."

"An education is the first priority at Noble University." She said as she put her free hand on her hip looking at him with a serious look.

Mikoto's ears and eyes pricked up, "Noble! Did she say Noble University!?"


	39. Chapter 39

Hearing the news Mikoto's expression changed like smelling sour milk, horrified. It can't be. She slowly shook her head and groaned then…

* * *

Little Misaka's eyes rolled open, quickly flinched as the light burned her eyes, eyes tinted red and bloodshot like a roadmap. "Noble!" Her voice exploded from her raw throat, ignoring the pain, she took a deep breath, rose from the comfortable soft thighs of little Anna, who'd reverted to the small girl stature, little Misaki had been using as a pillow.

"Did she say Noble University? As in the turning of the leaves in Noble. That Noble. Male wolf on Male wolf action…" (stories that have been outlined but not written…says Ron.)

She quickly turned her head to look at the little blonde haired, blue-eyed girl, "OOOuuuccchhhh!…" She grimaced as her neck cracked, "ddid you know?!" Little Anna slowly grinned, nodding her head, "of course…" She said in a voice soft as honey as her cheeks blushed.

"BBBetrayal!" little Misaka screamed, raising her fist, "we've been betrayed!" Her fist shook. "All this time, reading, giggling, fantasizing!" Little Misaka scrunched her face as the pain rifled through her body, "and… And… You knew it was a real place."

She swallowed painfully, "we have to go!" her voice cracked, "Mikoto! It's real. The room where Jefferies stayed. And Edwards room where they…" She quickly remembered the passages in the book. The waiting, the anticipation, their bare chests pressed together, rising and falling, the pounding of their hearts. Edward's strong calloused hand drift delicately over Jefferies tight chest and abs, reaching the waistline of his briefs and…... she swallowed hard, "you know…where they… And the devils gorge, the stone wolves head carved on the side of the mountain… The… The… The tree!" She giggled, her cheeks blushed, "where they… Jeffries took Edward from behind a little too rough, slammed his head into the side of the tree…" She laughed, "and Edward whelped like a little pup…" she swallowed hard, her bloodshot eyes shone like the morning sunrise, "the fields of justice or as we call them revenge… All of it, is real… Edward and Jeffries in book one and book two with Jeffries and Angela and Andrew, book three with Jeffries, Angela, Stephanie… And… And… The Ainu wolves… The three little pain in the asses… All of it is real… Oh… Oh…"Her voice dropped, "ooooooo... Suddenly I feel little weak… I think… Yeah I really will… I think I need to lie down now…" She said, glancing over her shoulder, "could yooouuu…" She asked letting her voice calm down, "could you move your hands from your oh so comfortable thighs please… Anna." She gave her best pained expression.

Anna closed her eyes, nodding silently and gently guided her down to her thighs. "There there…" She said softly like a mother putting a child to sleep. "I can't believe… You knew…" Little Misaka said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"It's real!" Mikoto yelled, glared at Anastasia, "you knew all the time… Didn't you? Answer me!" she quickly growled, glaring through thinned eyes. Anastasia slowly turned her head and looked at her with a slight tilt, "yes…" She said, "of course I knew."

"wh why didn't you…"

"You never asked… And" she shrugged her shoulders, "I assumed…" She arched her right eyebrow and pointed to Corrina. "What?!..." Mikoto looked over to Corrina, who cocked her head to the right just a little and smiled.

She furrowed her brow remembering the characters of the books. "No…. No way… don't tell me, Elaina is the sexually hungry mistress in charge of Noble University. The one who stalked the halls at night, trying and failing many times to seduce the young male students! That Elaina is the pervert dressed in a school's head mistress uniform!" Mikoto's mouth dropped as she gawked. Corrina wiggled her eyebrows very slowly, slow enough to confirm Mikoto's suspicions and sneaky enough to hide it from Elaina.

Anastasia smile got even bigger, her eyes even wider. She spoke with the ripples of laughter in her voice. "You do realize you're not queen speaking, right?" Mikoto froze, "what?!… Hmmm… I'm not…" Her cheeks turned purple her eyes quivered, her breath shortened. "No…really…. I'm…" She quickly gulped as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She did her best and failed to do her best to not appear surprised, slowly sneaking a look over to see Corrina still with her head cocked to the side, grinning with her hands clasped together at her waist. Behind her, Elaina was holding Senessa, twisting her mouth, slowly shaking her head and spoke, "I have never failed to seduce them." She sighed, "do I… Ronan." She gave him a puzzled look.

He took a breath as he closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not there… So…" He slowly shook his head, "maybe that's why you're always happy to see me." Letting out a disappointing sigh, he opened his eyes and glanced at Elaina. "I've always thought we shared more than just…. that it was for my mind that you like me. How we would have nice long talks or go for walks," he paused, closed his eyes, shook his head, "but to find out that it just for you know. Well of course you know. But come to think of it. I just can't believe you just use me as a sexual tool." He looked at her in all seriousness. Elaina wasn't paying attention to him, watching her fingers slip through Senessa dark hair, gently humming. "oh…I'm sorry did you say something…" she smiled, "Ronan."

Mikoto glanced at Anastasia, put her hand over her mouth and her cheeks swelled, "I think I'm going to throw up." Her throat wretched as she urped behind her hand.

"You should visit." Corrina said in anticipation. "Would you like to…" She finished the sentence with a big smile. "WOULD I! Mikoto taking her hand from her mouth, standing on her toes. "It's a date then." Corrina blushed, "great…it is" Mikoto quickly laughed, and just as quickly glared at Anastasia, "without you of course. mmm.. hmm." She jerked her head to the side.

"aawwwwww are you and your girlfriend going to run around the woods at night, playing out scenes from the books." Anastasia Queen spoke. "Damn right!" Mikoto crossed her arms over her chest, gave a hard nod, "I can run but the best of them…" She said with pride.

Anastasia huffed, laughing to herself, "oh… Oh no… I think I'll have to schedule a meeting then…" She said with a sigh, her cheeks and lips turned a light pink. "It's good to be the Queen." She said as she chuckled, a deep throated chuckle.

She had read the stories, knew them inside and out. Anastasia knew which scenes they'd be playing out and she would be involved. A very faint smile, her eyes dimmed but it all faded with a sniff of something rank wafted past her nose. She tensed her jaws sensing the urgency. Putting an end to the happy fuss.

She snatched Mikoto's hand, like a very stern teacher. "Listen." She said, her lips turning hard and thin, her eyes darkened. Mikoto felt the urgency, quickly nodded without a word. "No matter what happens, no matter what you feel, what you smell, even what you taste. do not show any emotion. If you have an itch… ignore it." Worried creases ran across Mikoto's forehead, "why… Why…"

"They're coming."

"They? Said Mikoto as she tilted her head in confusion. She quickly sniffed the air. Anastasia nodded, "what you will smell will feel very powerful, terrifying but don't worry. I'm here… So is Elaina… If anything is to fear, it is to fear what Corrina might do. But you…" She leaned her head a little closer speaking through her clenched jaw, "don't you do anything."

"Who?"

Anastasia's eyes shone, licking her lips as if she were ready to eat, "Brood wolf males." She whispered.

She let out a sigh seductively, Mikoto's body warmed, blushed in her anticipation. She could feel Anastasia's need for battle and her body was aroused by it, bubbled up inside and flowed into Mikoto.

"You will never feel such intensity, such weight of maliciousness, such hate for a vampire. Than what you are about to. But remember show no emotion, just glare that beautiful steely eyed glare that you like to use on me." Anastasia finished the sentence with a big grin.

Mikoto slowly nodded, her concern was easily painted across her face. But she swallowed hard, barely nodded, "okay…" She Queen spoke, hiding her worry.

She swallowed as a powerful rank stench rolled into the room. Mikoto held her breath as her throat squeezed, abs quickly tightened as her stomach lurched. "What's that stench?" she said, covering her mouth. The heat and stench pushed into the room from the hallway as the air became heavy as Mikoto looked nervously towards the doorway.


	40. Chapter 40

Anticipation, worry and fear rolled over her, like the pricking of thousands of tiny needles across her skin. Her heartbeat harder, her blood grew warmer. Her irises thinned, vision sharpened, with each hurried breath pulses of information, minute details of the particles floating in the light, the thin cracks along the uneven surfaces of the concrete wall. As if fine tuning an old time radio, the static slowly disappeared as she tuned in to her surroundings. Buried under the stench, the smell of Anastasia's shampoo, the odor of the shewolves standing by the other door, hearing them as they slowed their own heartbeats and breath, the flick of their ears sent waves through the air. Even when Alusia curled her fingers into a fist and softly cracked her knuckles. Even the soft breath of Senessa, barely awake sounded so clear to Mikoto. and the sound of Ronan adjusting the gun on the desk.

Mikoto Misaka peak from the corner of her eye, the soft hazel slowly dipped into the crimson red, looked over Anastasia like a statue with her face showing one emotion. Hard, eyes narrowed ever so slightly, lips thinned. Lost were the soft subtle lines of her carefree smile to her delicate chin line. The low thrumming growl drew Mikoto's gaze to her slender throat. _She looks so pretty._ Mikoto swallowed softly as her fangs pulsed. For just a moment, she thought Anastasia's expression soften, even glance in her direction. But quickly returned

 _How can she look so calm?_ Mikoto closed her eyes, taking another soft breath, the stench was rancid. She slowly opened her eyes, looking towards the open doorway, the source of the stench was getting thicker and closer. The beating of her pulse pounded in her ears.

 _Come on._ She tried to impose her will for them to hurry.

Footsteps, quick and heavy footsteps. Finally.

She squeezed her hands into fists, they're coming. She sighed, with a long breath, she exhaled out of her nose, hoping to push the smell out of her nostrils, breathed through her mouth, but the stench coated her tongue and throat. She fought the urge to gag, squeezing her throat tight. _I really need to…_

She sniffed something barely there, something familiar. Looking over, her nostrils quivering, at Anastasia with her eyes on the open doorway, calmly reached to her belt, opened a compartment, pulled out a long thin vial filled with dark crimson liquid. She casually shook it and popped the lid, brought it up just under her nose and sniffed, flicked her eyebrow in approval, lowered it and dipped her two of her slender fingers, one at a time, into the small vial and pulled them out. The end of the two slender fingers covered with blood, bringing them up and stuck them up her nose. Mikoto blinked her surprise and wanted to laugh. Anastasia looking beautiful a moment before even regal but now she had her fingers up her nose with that same dignified expression.

She glanced at Mikoto, quickly arched her eyebrows, _"Want some?"_ she said, tilting the vial towards her like it was a drink. The dark crimson liquid ran to the edge of the glass tube.

Mikoto eyed the glittering red teetered on the edge, her mouth watered, her nose quivered, looked at Anastasia with her fingers still up her nose. There was something about Anastasia's innocent childlike expression with her fingers up her nose in this tense situation. Mikoto puckered her lips focusing on the two fingers buried deep in her nose then down the thick glimmering liquid rolling tediously along the edge. Anastasia could feel Mikoto's feelings, gave a sly grin, _"no… I will not stick my fingers up your nose"_ she smirked.

Anastasia tilted her head looking unaffected by the rank smell, waited for Mikoto to take the ampoule. Mikoto's mouth and shoulders dropped, exhaled a disappointed soft sigh. Just as she reached over, she gasped as her eyes went wide feeling something burrowing up her nose.

Emelia leaning on her back looking over her shoulder and stuck her fingers up Mikoto's nose. Mikoto Misaka's face bloomed red with the uncomfortable feeling of somebody else's fingers slipping up her nose. Mikoto's first elite looked to be enjoying herself, wearing a serious smile and flushed cheeks making sure she didn't hurt her Mistress.

Anastasia gave a quick glance seeing Emelia servicing her Mistress as a loyal elite should, wiggled her eyebrows seeing Mikoto with somebody else's fingers up her nose. She'd cherish the memory as she took her own finger out of her nose. Mikoto rolled her red tinge eyes with whatever expression. She closed her eyes as she submitted to the assault on her nose, as Emelia gently pulled her fingers out. The rancid smell slowly, barely became tolerable. Opening her red tinged hazel eyes, she turned her head, thank you she whispered, the soft edges of their lips brushed like a soft kiss.

A hint of jealousy, peppered Anastasia's reaction in the exchange. But it was Mikoto reaction to the accidently kiss that caught her eye. Nothing. That was her reaction. Normally, she'd blush, getting embarrassed even flustered. Her face beet red, hands waving in front of her. But she'd changed. Mikoto thought nothing of Emelia's closeness. Or when she gently put her head against hers, Emelia's skin flushed with subtle embarrassment. Mikoto tilted her head, looked over at Anastasia as she leaned against Emelia as she put her hands on Mikoto's hips. " _better…"_ Anastasia queen spoke. Mikoto puckered her lips taking a breath, _"much better…"_ she answered.

Anastasia bit her tongue, the closeness between Mikoto and Emelia had grown and while she appreciated it. It was normal for a queen and her elites to be very close, it made her feel a little jealous and left out of the closeness she desired with Mikoto. she let it slip. Mikoto felt it.

" _Hmph…."_ She narrowed her eyes, smiled a smile that said HA! And queen spoke, _"Maybe I miss you too…"_ she said with a quick blush. Anastasia bit her lip, struggling not to laugh, nodded her apology.

Mikoto felt the room turned heavy. Whatever, whoever was coming down the hall, it felt massive, pushing the stench ahead of them. With the tension rising, she looked at Ronan holding Senessa.

He was calm, almost unaware, as if he didn't care. He was in front of the only window in the room. The beautiful image of the mountains and blue skies behind, standing shirtless, holding a little girl against his chest, her head on his shoulder as she laid against him. He paid attention only to her.

* * *

Mikoto heard the quick heavy boots hitting the floor, she readied but it wasn't who she thought it would be. Emma flew through the doorway. She was first to arrive with a serious dark look. Her long hair a mess, her armor was dirty, scratched and her face looked to be swelling. Without looking at Mikoto she reached out her hand pressed against Mikoto's chest, pushed her back into Emilie's waiting arms. Who quickly embraced and pulled her farther away from the door. It was then Mikoto smelled the lingering blood covering Emma's hand. She quickly looked up with a worried expression, her eyes open wide and wet. An uncomfortable thought crossed her mind.

Without saying anything, Emma walked over to Anastasia, took both Anastasias' hands and placed them on her hips, she did the same with her hands, leaned in and whispered. They looked like a couple kissing. Anastasia's cheek pressed tightly against Emma's cheek, nodding softy.

 _"Where's Heidi?"_ Mikoto said sounding like a mother looking for her child. Turning her attention to the doorway. _"Is she…"_ Mikoto asked, waiting for her own shewolf elite, _"is Heidi alright? "_ She said, thinking of the blood on Emma's hand.

Mikoto looked over nervously, seeing the two of them so close, light couldn't even slip between them.

Emma whispering into Anastasia's ear, Anastasia nodding her head without a concern look on her face as if she were listening to the news. _"wh... where's Heidi?_ Mikoto asked again, raising her voice a little louder.

Emma leaned her head back as she finished delivering her message, slowly pulled away, their hands still on each other's hips as she turned.

 _"She's good…"_ Emma said with a chuckle, _" she's bringing up the rear…"_ looked at Mikoto, _"had a little issue,"_ she shrugged, " _no big deal…really_."

Emma's eyes lit up not because of the issue but recognizing Mikoto's concern for her own shewolf.

It wasn't long ago when she and Mikoto had gotten off on the wrong foot. Emma was one to be a bit overprotective of her queen. Having been at her birth, catching her as she came into the world, training her and raising her after her mother's death. And after seeing Mikoto save little Gwen, defeat the Baron and spend four hundred years in the other realm. Granted two hundred years she'd been asleep. she'd accepted that Mikoto Misaka was Anastasia bond mate and enjoyed watching Mikoto grow in her role as a Queen.

Mikoto turned and looked to the doorway. hearing the heavy steps of the person coming down the hallway. she could hear and feel the negativity that followed. seeing the tails of the wolves flickering about the broken hole in the wall as something dark passed by them. the air rolled over her saturated with it. the rancid stench clung too her like a second skin.


	41. Chapter 41

He gave the impression of a large wave smashing against the rocks. So large, his shoulders rubbed hard against the inside edges of the door trim. A wall colored black, trying to swallow the light. He came roaring like a beast. The stench, the rancid smell rolled off him, poisoning the air, smothering her like a heavy blanket. Mikoto covered her mouth, quickly dropped her head, nervously swallowing what little saliva in her throat. Show no weakness… She thought as she raised her head, her eyes taking him in.

* * *

(Mikoto Misaka's POV)

I heard him come into the room, yelling and screaming like a wild animal. I don't know why but it scared me. I dropped my gaze to the floor, but a small voice reminded me. Show no weakness.

So, seeing his boots come into view, I looked up at him. Thick heavy legs, big upper body and barrel chested with heavy strong arms. He was intimidating, and my heart punched against my chest. I flinched. But I did my best to hide it. I reached for Anastasia. No, not using my arms but mentally. I tried too. I wanted to feel her strength, wanted to see her strength. Despite being linked I still didn't feel her one hundred percent. Why? I couldn't understand. She's a foot away and I feel miles apart from her.

I'm so jealous… Why can't I be more like her. I wish…I wish little Misaka was awake. She'd say something. no matter how arrogant or immature. Once I figure out how to get inside I'm kicking her ass. She'd say something. something to help make me feel…But I can't think straight with his loud angry baritone voice pounding in my ears. Damn vampire sensitive hearing and smell. The jerk is doing it on purpose. I know it…i could really growl right now. OUCH! Crap! My nails are digging into my palm. WHY is being a vampire so…. grrrrrr. closing my eyes and everything goes dark.

I have the feeling I'm underwater and I can still hear his voice, squeezing my eyes tighter i see him. He's yelling, his thick beard covering most of his face, his black hair slicked back. I make a mistake. I open my eyes and stare. Even as he yells, demanding the Queen he catches my gaze. His eyes are dark, so dark even color can't escape. I know these eyes, I have seen them before… Where…?

A glimmer, a small bead of light at the edge of his eye like a lure, trying to draw me in… Trying to pull me underneath. I feel a twinge, it's a warning. I feel it as he narrows his eyes, looking at me. I can feel it. the hate. It is so heavy and alive it could reach out and snatch me. He passes by, that single dark eye stayed on me as he walks to the desk.

A nervous breath and I feel my hands trembling. " _I'm afraid…"_ I haven't felt this way since… Accelerator. Why am I thinking of this? She said to show no weakness and I can't. Remembering that night on the bridge, talking to Touma doing his best to stop me from going to challenge him. In one hundred eighty five moves. I knew I would be dead. That's what tree diagram said. What if I was dead before one hundred eighty five moves then….Or maybe it was somewhere else, but I know it. what am I supposed to do now? Why can't I focus…STAY FOCUS, MIKOTO! Yelling at myself, looking over to Anastasia, she is calm, beautiful and ferocious. I can see it, I can feel it I can even taste it. Why can't I be more like her… Why can't I?

Something soft and warm takes my hand. Emelia. Feeling the warmth of her hand as I let out a sigh. She's been a little more, shall I say closer these days. Very attentive, very… Flirtatious… Oh well…it not like we don't sleep together. Oh! Crap! That sounds bad. Not like that I mean…sure we nap in the afternoons. A short one not to long I guess. because I have to get back to the room before you know who finds out I'm breaking curfew or a certain annoying roommate gets over anxious about me coming in late and tries to sexually assault …hug me because she's worried. I understand things have been…no no no... it's not like that…I just feel comfortable sleeping with…. well I am wearing panties only but not totally naked, not like the others oh! crap! others…now it sounds like an orgy…it not like, damn it, think! Calm down…focus. A long sigh Finally, a calm feeling.

 _Thank you_ … I whispered looking down at my right hand. And I see it's not Emilia's hand. It is small and delicate like a child

How did she get so close without Emelia or Anastasia knowing? Hell, I didn't even feel her. Around me is the chaos of the moment and in my peripheral vision I can see it playing out. And she just appeared. When. Remember.

* * *

The leader entered the room, glared at me as Alusia came from behind, slipped between the wolf and a younger looking wolf, pushed her way through cutting off the third and fourth wolves, who exchanged looks and smirked like teenage boys. Behind them, two more shewolves slipped behind. Two Abyssinian wolves who were standing in the other doorway. The last wolf entered, and Emma slipped behind him and they waited.

 _ **The prey has been separated from the pack**_ _ **.**_ I heard her say. I slowly nodded my agreement as I looked into the clear shining piercing perfect blue eyes of a strange little girl. She's as tall as my stomach with bright white colored hair dropped to the floor, porcelain white perfect skin. Everything about her said she'd be very beautiful when she grew up. I didn't notice until I look beyond her tiny hand with such a strong grip. She's completely naked.

Something is telling me she's not a normal little girl. And I take it all in stride. " _Where's your clothing?"_ I asked the obvious question.

A smile gently crosses her face as she's peeks towards Ronan. She tilts her head slightly and her eyes catch me. Soft warm and gentle, not like the eyes that had ensnared me earlier. I see it, I see it rolling like the evening fog… cute attack. Those piercing blue eyes sparkle and white cheeks bloomed as she smiled, "at the house… I didn't want to get them dirty." She said with a giggle as she glowed in soft pure white light. Thinking herself cute with her answer. And I must admit she was.

 _"Are you lost?"_

She slowly shakes her head, " _No silly, I'm right here."_ She says, taking her other hand and gently put it on my hand holds it tight. " _There's no need to be afraid."_ She said with a growing smile. _"How do you? …_ I quickly correct myself " _I'm not afraid."_ I lied.

If she is a normal child I'm not worried, but I know she is not. I can feel it I just don't know what she is. So, I know, feeling the thumping of my heart against my chest. She can hear it. She lets go of my hand, covers her mouth with her right hand as she giggled. Does anyone else hear?" I ask myself, quickly peeking side to side. No.

 _"are too..._ She says sounding like an annoying little sister. I know what she's answering. She knows I'm afraid. I blow out a breath, _"well… Maybe just a little… I just… Why can't I be more like…"_

 _"Why…"_ She asked, blinking quickly for affect. I couldn't help but chuckle. _"Don't even try that…"_ I did my best to sound adult and failed. Sounding more like an older sister dealing with her obnoxious little sister. I really have too many sisters. Is there a little brother anywhere….?

 _"Am so…"_ she moves a little closer, puts her chin on my hip, looking up at me like a little sister. She's so light like a leaf against my side but for a moment as if she were letting me peek inside I felt her, I felt it.

A surge of power that buried the hate I felt earlier, a warmth overwhelmed my body with immense heat and just as quickly quelled. But despite that I wasn't afraid. She wasn't trying to intimidate me more like tell me. I'm here and then she said something odd, _"he's never alone."_ Turned her attention to the front of the room.

Ronan was holding Senessa. Emelia and Corrina were looking like beautiful statues waiting. The wolf was still yelling so loud the veins in his hair covered neck bulged as his cheeks turned purple. Alusia and the other Abyssinian wolves were waiting between the separated pack. The space between them looked and felt dangerous. I felt the gentle vibration, a soft massage of sound and I put my hand on top of her head and gave her a gentle pat.

 _Mikoto…_

huh... I looked down at the little girl. She was silent, her eyes wider than normal, her mouth a little curved, peppered with malicious intent with her head against me watching them up front. She is waiting for something.

 _Mikoto Misaka…_

I slowly followed the sound and looked over to who was saying my name. It was Anastasia. She looked at me with her eyes open wide filled with fear.

 _"Why are you?"_ I asked with a little concern. _"Don't move… Don't do anything suddenly just don't…"_ she warned me.

I could hear the worry in her voice, see it in her eyes. She was really scared for the first time in her life perhaps, but it was the first time I had ever seen her afraid. _"Why?"_ I asked, thinking nothing as I softly stroked the little girl's head, watching the scene play out.

Sylvia was quietly slipping her arms around Anastasia's waist, ready to yank her out of danger, her eyes glued to my waist and the little girl. I felt Emelia looking over my shoulder, sheens a perspiration covered her skin, her hands inching around me, her fingers digging into my side. _Anastasia? Emelia what's wrong?"_

" _Let her go…"_ Anastasia did her best to hide her emotions. She looked sternly at the little girl, trying to hide her fear. " _I'm just patting her head."_ I said. _"Not you."_ Anastasia said keeping her eyes on the little girl, " _let her go… She's mine."_ Anastasia said.

I realize she was talking to the little girl pressed against me. _"What's wrong"_ I asked, putting my hand on the little girls naked shoulder and pulled her tighter. _"She won't do anything unless you attack,"_ Anastasia warned, " _so just don't do…"_

The little girl let out a tired sigh, and I looked down as she slowly closed her eyes and rubbed her head against me, as I cupped her cheek. She opened her breathtakingly clear blue eyes glowing, " _ **I have to go now."**_ She said with a soft voice. _"Where?"_

She giggled, her giggle faded as she turned to white fog and slipped away, taking away my fear.

I held my breath, foolishly afraid that I might inhale the little girl as the fog drifted around me. Slowly I followed it, her, but the fog finally disappeared into nothing.

Who. What was…I turned to look at Anastasia. She looked relieved, closing her eyes as her shoulders sagged. Sylvia blew out a breath, leaned her head against Anastasia, very relieved. I felt Emelia do the same to me.

 _What?_

 _A wraith_. Anastasia said with her eyes closed, swallowing as if for affect. She opened her eyes. They'd turned a dark blue the color of the midnight sky. And I felt my eyes change. A light crimson red like the blood moon.

She was or is a wraith. She said as if to remind me. But I didn't know what or who a wraith was. And I wasn't about to admit it. Because I knew the answer…homework. But Anastasia cleared her throat, _a wraith is…._


	42. Chapter 42

She turned her attention, all one hundred percent to me. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my cheeks warm as I blushed. Despite what was going on, she turned to me, took my hand and held it tight. Everything, the worry, the fear she felt poured into me. And it made me feel uneasy but…I know it sounds bad, but I was happy. but the awful feeling, the guilt of the moment stabbed my heart, because her slender fingers trembled. Anastasia drew close to me and spoke.

* * *

 _A wraith. It is a ghost of a young girl said to have died during childbirth or the ghost of the child that died before birth._

 _A ghost_! A cold shiver ran over me.

" _Someone walked over your grave_?" Anastasia grinned,

 _"really…"_

She let her eyes close a little bit as she blew out a sigh, _"you're surrounded by wolves and vampires, and ghosts scare you.?"_

 _"Well… I mean… Yeah. I mean… Why wouldn't ghosts scare me? Phhttp…there's no such things as ghosts? rright?_ " quickly clearing my throat, " _But she couldn't be a ghost. I patted her head. She talked to me and…was nice and friendly and…"_

 _"Very dangerous."_ Anastasia said _. "She's not like the old legends."_ Anastasia slowly shook her head. _"She's not Casper the friendly ghost."_ She sighed, letting her eyes drift to the floor, looking very cute. "I'm sorry." She said, not really meaning it. Being linked I could tell, jerk!

A quick silence and she told me _. We really don't know what a wraith is. They have the capabilities of a vampire but as you just saw, they have other tendencies that put them on another level. They can appear like mist or fog, take the shapes of natural and unnatural animals. They move quieter than a grave and always take the form of a young girl with the brightest purest colored eyes and long white hair and skin. Given that description they appear as a rather unnatural or supernatural beauty when seen at night. Especially underneath a full moon on a clear night._ Anastasia grinned, _"spooky" her lips curled._

For reason only known Anastasia she peeked over to Ronan. _"They're deadly and powerful and wild."_ She said, _"they are drawn to sorrow and pain, worry and doubt."_ She turned her attention back to me. _"They are found among children usually. They feed on them."_

 _"What!"_ my stomach dropped _, "they kkkilll chchildren! But she…"_ my heart almost stopped.

 _"No…"_ Anastasia closed her eyes, slowly shook her head. _"They feed on them… Psychically. Feeding off the negative emotions and doubts. You can stand at the edge of the schoolyard and watch groups of children playing and never see them."_ She paused, _but sometimes from the corner of your eye…you can catch a glimpse of them."_

 _"Them?"_

 _"Yes, them… Their pack animals. Usually run in groups of 4 to 5 but there have been stories of larger packs. Usually during disasters or wartime."_

 _"So, they give comfort to the children by taking away…."_ my fear had disappeared when she, well she disappeared, _"they're… Kind…right?"_ I really hope the answer is yes.

Anastasia shook her head again, _"they will attack and kill if attacked or…"_

 _"Or?"_

 _"Ordered."_

 _"Ordered? But I thought you said…"_ Anastasia held her hand up to stop me from speaking. Really…what is she my mom. Hard sigh.

 _"I've read some of the old transcripts in the royal library. And there was even one occurrence in an orphanage in Russia recently, deep in the middle of nowhere. The children were, shall we say being sold for services rendered. During one of those sessions, 30 buyers and sellers were slaughtered but all the children were left alive and conveniently forgetful."_

 _"And…"_ I got a little closer, bringing my hand to my chest. _"Nearly 900 years ago, it was the last major offensive of the second vampiric war. It's recorded that 500 appeared along with elder wolves and…"_

" _aaand_?" I'm on the edge of my seat, creeping closer to Anastasia. " _The Dragon under the mountain appeared."_ Anastasia said very respectful. _"who? What is this? The hobbit…"_ the words slip from my mouth. I've read the hobbit and the other stories. But Smaug from the book really…come on…Anastasia must've felt my confusion.

 _"No!"_ Anastasia' eyes sparkled as she laughed, " _the legendary vampire, the first Queen of the vampires, Tessa. During the last great vampiric empire. she appeared unexpectedly with an army of two thousand. It consisted of humans, elder wolves and wraiths and defeated an army of a hundred thousand."_

" _pleeaasee…the odds of that being true,"_ rolling my eyes, running the odds _._ Anastasia nodded, her expression telling me you better believe it. _"No way…_ " I said under my breath.

" _Asked any elder wolf…"_ Anastasia jerked her head towards the Abyssinians. _"They'll tell you. They get a little giddy talking about it. Plus, they enjoy chasing those little pale prepubescent girls around."_ She twisted her mouth, _"but they never catch them…love playing tag when one shows up…. lasts for days"_

" _huh!"_ using my best what the hell expression. " _yes…"_ Anastasia said with a sigh, _"it seems… wraiths are very playful… and… elder wolves tend to be childish."_

" _that's true."_ Shaking my head, remembering a few, actually more than a few less than stellar moments concerning elder wolves and myself…jerks…stealing my clothes, snatching food of my plate…parading around naked or just topless comparing the size of their boobs…. hey! I'm still growing!...well it's not their concern. I'm perfect the way I am…just wait til _… why am I touching my breasts.?"_

Give an elder wolf an inch and she'll take 100 miles.

Anastasia growled, _"pay attention…When you see one do not… I repeat do not act aggressively… Because they will not back down, and you will lose_." Anastasia poked my chest with her finger. That hurt, I was about to say but when I looked over her eyes were glistening. So, I just closed my eyes, shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

 _"I've met one before."_ She nodded, " _and she thought nothing of showing me her power… To me… Grinning like a cat playing with a mouse. Sylvia, and my elites and I were forced on our bellies in the mud… So, don't…"_

 _"Why… Why did she?"_

 _"Because she could…"_

 _"How did you?"_ wondering how she escaped.

Anastasia gritted her teeth as the muscles in her jaws tightened, turned her head and looked over. Ronan and the wolf were engaged in a rather loud one sided discussion.

 _"Because… A nine-year-old boy came running out of the bushes and tackled her, yelled tag you're it and took off running."_ Anastasia slowly looked back, her dark blue eyes soften, _"and she giggled and chased after him. It was my mistake, my ego and it nearly cost me dearly."_

I could see the remorse in her eyes. I knew Anastasia cared very deeply for the people of her kingdom. But none were closer to her heart than the vampires and shewolves under her care.

I took a moment to take it all in. Doing my best Sherlock Holmes imitation, bringing my hand to my chin, putting on my best thinking face. seeing my expression,

 _Do you have to go to the bathroom?_ Anastasia teased. I groaned, thinned my eyes and glared. She blushed. She knew I was thinking about…. Well, now that she mentioned it…I could but I didn't know where it was or if it would be okay to leave and find it. No way I was going outside behind a tree. Whatever… I noticed her when I was…well…a little worried. Yes, I'll admit it. His glare did upset me. But she said they appeared among children, feed off the negative feelings and doubts.

I looked over at Ronan holding Senessa against his bare chest. My face turned warm for some reason. She had her head buried into his neck, a white cloth in her hand covering her ear. Poor thing. I wish I could do something. maybe…. a low growl tickled my throat. The answer came to me. It had to be…she'd been hooded, tortured…grrrrrrrrrrrrr…. grinding my teeth, thinking of the scars covering her body. A burning rose inside but quickly faded.

I looked down at my other hand, expecting to see the little girl again but Anastasia was holding my hand. I was surprised as I raised my eyes and she was smiling softly, shaking her head. _that's not the answer right now, mikoto._ she must've felt what I was thinking. Grab her and run. I closed my eyes, quickly nodded. I knew it wasn't but it kinda just happened.

 _Do you think it was because of Senessa?_

 _Possible…wraiths are kinda funny like that. Normally I'd say no… they will attack and kill a queen without any mercy. But…._

Corrina had said that she couldn't feel Senessa, and she was just a few feet away. Her queens' aura was all but gone. If it had disappeared she would've been no stronger than a human child. So, I thought maybe

 _If she was very weak then_ I said to Anastasia. But she said something that caused tears to well up in my eyes. If she'd lost her queens aura she'd died. It is the life source and center of her power. Even Ronan had said she was dying. But when I look at her now, even as she tried to bury herself against Ronan…well she looked better. Looking at Anastasia turn her head, she queen speaks to Elaina.

 _A wraith_ , she says. But because I am not bonded to Elaina I can't hear her response. but her lips barely part and the subtle movement of her tongue, I can see her giving her answer.

 _What'd she say?_

Anastasia turned to me, shrugged, " _yea…so what."_ Sighed, rolling her eyes, " _should've known."_

 _Yea but…_ that's Elaina answer to everything.

Anastasia's head whips around, my stomach drops _. What did he say_?

" _Yea, why not…I'll give her to you…."_ Ronan said without a care.


	43. Chapter 43

_**the following chapters might be a little confusing. some chapters tend to start in the middle or end of the previous chapter. it proved a little difficult when jumping perspectives'. but its better than have very long chapter or chapters. believe me i did and had to go back and break it down to smaller chapters. i think the next story will be first person, peppered with a few third person.**_

 _ **wolves**_

Moments before...

Ronan closed his eyes, doing his best not to wake the tired tiny Queen. She nuzzled close, trying to bury herself, to hide herself in the warmth. A feeling of belonging as she slips against his warm skin, putting her nose to the crook of his neck, running her cheek up his neck just underneath his soft hair. She felt warm and safe. She could hear the beating of his heart, his slow soft breath and the smell of his skin. It combined and lightly rolled over her like soft hands, pulling her eyes closed. He moved just a little and her fingers would curl, and the dull edges of her nails dug into his skin, her lips barely opened, her dull fangs slipped against the beating of his pulse just underneath his skin.

It was fear that did this, not hunger, the fear of losing this moment. Torment was all that she had known and the fear of not knowing when it would end held her prisoner, but this feeling of warmth, the need for it consumed her even as she tried to fight the exhaustion swallowing her up like a warm blanket. Her little nostrils quivered as the scent of the wolf came closer. She didn't wake, she'd become familiar with her smell. This was the elder wolf female, Alusia, she had heard her name many times since she had arrived, since they had come to her rescue. Senessa slowly took a deep breath as her back expanded as the sharp edges of Alusia's claws gently scratched the fabric of her T-shirt.

Six… She heard her say, feeling his chin rub against her head as he nodded his head. _Six in each…"_ He confirmed, _"thirty six in total."_

She felt him nod again, " _you know what to do."_ He said as if he were ordering a sandwich. Senessa peeked through the tiny slits of her eyelids. Alusia looked approvingly at whoever she was looking at, gave a hard nod of her head. With a long soft breath, she surrendered, closed her eyes, begging the darkness to let her wake.

* * *

The big female wolf took her hand off the little queen's back as she and Ronan spoke. Ronan looked over the items sitting across the table, _"as quiet as a water running over a gravestone."_ Alusia grinned, " _as you've command_." She said with a knowing breath, leaned a little closer, rubbed her cheek across his cheek and put her large hand on his shoulder. She whispered. _A promise made is a promise kept._

Ronan rolled his eyes, "Elaina…" He said without looking at her, " _aren't you…"_ knowing how possessive she could be.

Elaina showed no emotion, spoke without moving her lips, " _if I am not around I don't care what you do… Consider it practice… Practice… Practice… While I will never admit it, but you need some practice."_ Her eyebrows slowly arch in what would normally be a very loud laugh. But she remained still as a statue as she waited.

Ronan's eyes went wide in mock surprise as he shook his head, letting the expression fade with the verbal jab. He groaned, let the tip of his tongue peek out, glanced at the naked elder wolf. _"I can't believe you called her… I said you could look at the pictures and…"_

 _"I'm sorry… But my finger slipped and hit dial."_ Alusia said, not hiding her feelings of I do what I want and that's what I do, _"and when she picked up well…. what could an elder wolf do…"_ She shrugged her shoulders and laughed, striking his leg with her tail, looked over to the other elder wolves standing in the other hallway. All three leaned forward, each one had that mischievous shewolf grin and waved.

" _I'm sorry…"_ he said, looking up from the desk, thinning his eyes " _but I'm pretty sure that_ _ **dial**_ _is not located in the gallery section of my phone. Oh…watch the tail."_

" _really…hmm…. its' not?"_ she cocked her head, looking obviously not surprised. _"are you sure?"_ she grinned as her long tail curled around him. "I'll step on it…" the elder wolves eyes thinned, "foreplay…" she said with a grin. The other wolves laughed.

" _ggrrreattt...…"_ He didn't even bother to hide his sarcasm, turned his head just slightly and glared at the three shewolves in the hallway. _"Don't worry…"_ Alusia said, _"you're pretty much safe until we can confirm it."_ The tip of her tail smacked the back of his leg.

Wolves often used their tails to flirt.

 _Excuse me!_ He raised his voice, not much but he raised it. Alusia quickly nodded, _"of course, we will visit Sakura island with you to confirm."_

 _"What…? Tatyana's word isn't…"_ he bit his lower lip, did his best to growl. It was a pretty good one…. for a human male.

 _She suggested it…_ " Alusia puckered her mouth, nodding. _"Damn shewolves…"_ He groaned, _"by the way, where's your clothing?"_ he asked as if just noticing her nudity. Alusia rolled her eyes, " _I intended to stay in my wolf for the duration of the patrol, but someone insisted on…oh I don't know…joining the battle…is there a problem?"_ she asked, cocked her head to the side, put her hands on her waist and shifted her hips. " _no…I need some cloth, so I can…."_

* * *

 _Alusia stands nearly eight feet in height, with large greyish white ears with long grey hair that fell past her hips, long grey tail curled on the floor. her light grey eyes shined, a little wild looking. a natural animalist beauty in looks and movement. long thin strips of fine hairs ran from underneath her chin, down the center of her throat, through the middle of her breasts, curving underneath them like hands, splitting her belly and spread out around her hips. white skin stretched across lean muscle, decorated in various scars covered in very fine hairs. she stood on the balls of her feet, her heels raised six inches off the ground._

* * *

Like magic, a large white embroidered handkerchief appeared in front of his face. He turned his head slightly, as Corrina dangled the beautifully embroidered handkerchief as if she were teasing a kitten with a piece of string. He looked at the pint size vampire elite stone faced and quiet with her arm raised straight. The only thing moving was her hand holding the handkerchief. _"thank you…"_ he said apprehensively, taking it from her fingertips. He creased his brow bring it to his nose. _"it's wet and….is this blood?"_ a low groan left his lips, knowing who and what she had done. " _Elaina…"_ he said her name with very little love. More like a parent scolding a child. " _did you…."_

Elaine had scented the Handkerchief and handed it to Corrina to give. She must've licked it. Either that or she put it in her mouth like it was candy. She'd already tasted the little queen, now she was trying to steal Senessa away by using her smell to get her to come to her when it was over.

" _it will not work…"_ he whispered. " _you're almost as bad as Anastasia."_ Taking a breath, _"Alusia could you step to the left a little more."_ Moving the envelope to make room. _"why?"_ she asked as her ears flickered _. "I'm being glared at by …. oh, wait never mind…Anastasia's glaring at,"_ he smiled," _what did you do now…Elaina…never mind…don't answer that"_ He said, " _it'll take too long to go down the list. It'd be shorter if I asked what you didn't do…"_ setting the handkerchief on the desk, reached with his free hand to a compartment on his belt, popped it open and pulled out the pocket watch Anastasia had given him as a gift. _"could you…"_ he said, looking at Alusia. She nodded, taking the watch and wrapped it tightly in the embroidered cloth. " _like listening to her mother's heart..."_ Alusia said as she finished. She placed the cloth covered watch on Senessa's ear, _"keep it there…."_ Ronan said as Alusia brought Senessa's hand to her ear. Senessa curled tighter into a ball, holding the handkerchief wrapped watch, listening to the muffled sound of it ticking.

* * *

" _did….it get colder?"_ Ronan asked, looked around the room. he knew what the change in room temperature meant. An uninvited guest had arrived. Alusia nodded and looked around. _"we don't need that kind of wild card now…"_ he said, _"anything….?"_ Alusia slowly shook her head, _"crap...not now…they can't be here…. damn it…. Elaina say something if you…."_ Putting his hand on Senessa's back, looking around. He narrowed his eyes, peeking out the corners to see them, _"nothing…any other time it'd be ok but not now…not…where?"_ he heard Elaina voice.

" _A wraith…"_ Elaina spoke without moving her mouth, " _by Mikoto…"_ she whispered. Ronan and Alusia looked over to Mikoto Misaka. She had a look of bewilderment, enveloped by a thin white fog and then it faded. " _I don't know if that's good or bad."_ Ronan said, putting his hand on top of Senessa's head.

* * *

The running sound of footsteps from the back hallway, caught their attention.

Ronan and Alusia looked to see another shewolf coming down the back hallway. Alusia, recognizing who it was, quickly walked over, stood by the others as the shewolf who looked very excited, slowed to a stop, with her hair and clothing in disarray. She'd came with a message. A fight had occurred outside as the guests had stepped out of their vehicles.

* * *

 _Fights were common within the packs of wolves. Nothing too serious. If younger shewolves got into a little fight and got a little too rough, elder wolves would step in and fix the situation. They did it in a pretty much democratic way, they kicked both their asses. No harm, no foul._

* * *

Alusia put her hand on the shewolf who'd arrived, breathing heavy covered in dirt and a little blood, nodded as she listened. With a quick shake of her head and an even quicker laugh, she turned and ran down the hallway from where she had come.

She looked at the others, then turned and walked towards Ronan, _"a little issue arose… Someone said something, looked the wrong way, or something… But everything seems… Well…"_ She shrugged her shoulders, not that it mattered.

" _so…_ "Ronan spoke, but before he could finish they both looked over to the hole in the wall, or the entrance a certain large female wolf made to get into the room. The hallway was no longer visible. Shewolves dressed in gray armor stood side by side across the hole in the wall. Their grey armor showed they belonged to Elaina's army, but these ones had long silver gray hair, tied with blue ribbons, ponytails stretching to the floor.

The rumor had spread among the ranks of Elaina's small contingent of her personal guards. Abyssinian blues had taken their place to protect the current and future Queens. They stood straight with ears pricked tight, hands behind their backs as they waited. Their calm demeanor told him it wasn't an enemy. But someone was running down the hall.

 _what the hell...another one,_ Ronan looked to the door.

Emma wearing the black armor of Anastasia von Alucard army hurried through the doorway. She reached out and gently, gently for wolf pushed Mikoto Misaka away from the door and into the waiting arms of her elite. As she made her way to Anastasia and pulled her close, so close light couldn't even pass between them, whispered in her ear.

This was a normal when passing information. The messenger wolf or vampire would hold their queen tight, shielding their Mistress should something unforeseeable happen.

 _Alusia…_ Ronan said, seeing Emma's black armor dirty, scratch and her hair messy. She must've been involved in the issue that occurred outside. He imagined it, knowing shewolves in a situation like that, more than one would've been involved. One may have started it, but many would finish it. He could see Emma breathing heavy as she whispered, her tail swinging back and forth shaking the dust from it.

 _Get ready…_ Ronan spoke softly, putting his hand on the back of Senessa _. I'm ready…_ Alusia said as she walked over to the others standing in the hallway, _Ready…_ She said, turned leading them, walked in front of the desk. _Emma…_ She said, making their way to the door and stood with their backs against the wall.

Emma's ears twitched, raised her head and looked over, _if you like…_ Alusia tilted her head. she knew the young shewolf wouldn't deny her request. Emma looked at Anastasia. She nodded, and Emma grinned, pivoted and walked over and stood next to the elder wolves and waited by the open doorway.


	44. Chapter 44

Wolves

He entered the room like a force of nature. Ronan knew instantly who it was. He'd seen him leave this very building only a little while ago. Ronan had joined the battle. He'd done it on a whim. He did it because something didn't feel right. He did it because he could.

The Senator and Lord William Wismar, ruler of the Wismar region of Mecklenburg Empire. A big man with a broad chest and thick arms. His long black hair slicked back, and his chin covered in a thick black beard rushed into the room, his long strides covering the short distance in a quick breath. His anger visible on his large face, his cheeks flushed, his eyes squeezed tight, the dark orbs flashed exposing the hatred he didn't bother to hide.

" _Give me that bitch!"_ He growled, his heavy voice shaking the room. " _Who?"_ Ronan said cocking his head, looking confused, beginning his part, as he stood behind the large desk. " _The Queen… Give her to me now."_ his voice dropped an octave with his last step.

He stopped in front of the desk. His large chest heaved like an overweight man forced to run a mile in the middle of summer, spittle dripped from his mouth, clinging to his thick black beard. " _Now! Boy…"_ He stuck his arm out straight over the desk, his hands fisted tight, a single thick finger pointing at him.

* * *

He didn't stop out of courtesy or politeness. This is a man, or wolf, who'd take what he wanted because he could. The position in society he held dictated that he could. His arrogance demanded he could. But in his anger, even though he'd passed her colors in the hallway. Because it was normal among the four kingdoms to bring in another queens' military. A major offensive out in the open, caused wolves and vampires to salivate. And of course. They had a rotating schedule to spread the chance around.

But there she was standing by his side and she was there too. He kept them in the corner of his black colored eyes, their images burning into his brain. Elaina and Corrina didn't make a move.

Even though normal protocol would call for introductions. Neither one recognized him standing in front of the desk only a few feet away. Less than a blink of an eye away, He saw Elaina's hand on Corrina's shoulder and it was a warning. Too put in bluntly, if he crossed the line that the desk represented, they'd recognize him, recognize him as a threat.

Others quickly entered the room, four wolves dressed in long black thick coats.

Ronan held Senessa, her head just underneath his chin. The ticking of the watch wrapped in Elaina's scented handkerchief clutched in her small hand, pressed against her ear, providing comfort as saliva, blood and his smell comforted the scared little girl. She scooched a little tighter.

Ronan showed no fear by the aggressiveness of these individuals and It must've really pissed them off. A single human boy, barely a man, half-dressed holding a weak little child in his arms and he didn't even tremble. Even his heart and breath remained calm. he licked his lips, ever so slightly, with a light smack of his mouth as if he was calculating a move. This wolf, this leader was so focused on him, he hadn't notice the shewolves had separated the pack.

* * *

 _He'd committed a sin. He'd just killed himself. Ronan saw, he may have even planned for it. Anastasia took a slow breath, biting her tongue when she saw it. Elaina peeked through the slits of her eyelids and saw it. Corrina didn't care. It would be something Mikoto Misaka would come to remember. Don't let the enemy separate the pack and don't let them behind you. They had willingly entered hostile territory and didn't have an exit._

 _As Senator Wismar came in yelling and unfocused followed by another younger wolf. Alusia moved quickly behind the younger one, using her hip and tail, cutting off the third and fourth wolves, who exchanged looks and smirked like teenage boys, seeing the tall naked shewolf in all her glory as she stood in front of them. Behind them, two Abyssinian wolves. The last wolf entered, and Emma slipped behind him and they waited._

* * *

" _The Queen's over there…"_ Ronan said, pointed to the hallway. As if on cue, two large Abyssinian wolves escorted the older looking woman into the room. she looked different than the woman in the picture. The image of an older looking woman, faded brown hair, slightly graying, her expression was hard like her features. But she had changed. She was still older looking but her features had softened, her fading brown shoulder length hair radiated in soft deep browns. And the tired look in her eyes was gone. They had fed her. She walked into the room, holding her hands together in front of her, her head bowed.

Wismar clenched his jaw, seeing the change, looked over in disgust, " _she's not the Queen."_ He spoke through gritted teeth. The veins in his throat bulge, deep heavy lines carved into his face. " _That…"_ He said directed his glare to the little girl nestled in Ronan's arms, " _is the Queen…"_ lifting his chin, leaned a little forward inching over the edge of the desk, _"give her to me or…"_

Ronan shook his head, _"no, no, no…"_ He said as if he was scolding a child, _"according to…"_ He stopped, looked down at the manila folder on the desk, next to the small caliber pistol, took his free hand, opened the file, and sorted through the papers. He licked his finger put it on the picture and flipped it across the desktop. The photo slipped across, stopping, dangled over the edge of the desk. " _This is the picture of the undefined Queen…"_ He said.

Ronan's eyes narrowed revealing glint of his real self peak from underneath his soft brown eyes. " _Senessa…_ " He said, bringing up his right hand from the desk, stroked her little back. A soft purr like a kitten filled their ears.

 _"Senessa?"_

Ronan nodded, _"yes… it's her name. And it is Senessa and…"_ He smiled, _"as you can see, she looks nothing like her."_ He motioned to the woman, " _so you can have her… but Senessa…"_ He stroked her back, " _is mine_." He nodded, as if to remind Anastasia and Elaina, placed his hand gently on her back.

" _Boy!_ " Senator Wismar scowled, slowly drawing back, taking a much needed breath, running the tip of his tongue over his large lower lip.

He was a bear of a man, or wolf. He was average in size for brood male, 6 feet four. He curled his thick arms over his barrel chest, his dark eyes glowered at the pertinent young man, standing, should have the kneeling he thought, pulling his shoulders back to look larger.

" _What is your name?"_ He asked, no he demanded. _"Why?"_ Ronan shot back, raising his eyebrows. Senator Wismar thinned his eyes, " _it's only proper I should know yours"_ Ronan twisted his brow _, "no…"_ He shook his head, _"Senator Wismar_ " Ronan spoke without emotional respect. _"I'm just someone who happen to be walking by and…"_ he intentional sigh out loud, shrugged, " _one thing led to another and here I am_." He said, looking around the room. Senator Wismar tensed his jaw, the ignorance of this boy, dangling the Queen in front of him, " _just walking by…"_ he responded.

The tone of voice he used, so little respect for wolf of his stature, his breeding, and his position in society. But he held himself, he, when he entered the room. He saw them, Anastasia von Alucard and the one they call Mikoto Misaka, a young queen in training and her lover, standing side-by-side. But she was unexpected, Elaina of the Western kingdom, standing by his side with that hellion, Corrina, held and controlled by a single finger, like a trigger about to be pulled. Elaina looked calm, bored even. But he knew, if that finger was lifted off Corrina's shoulder. Things would become intense.

* * *

 _A hellion, a vampire as old as her queen and nearly as powerful. Who is fiercely loyal and prized among all the classes of vampires._

* * *

Taking this moment pulling the boys image into his mind, he hoped to remember if he'd ever met him. His name would be a clue. But the boy wasn't helping. Taking in everything he noticed in the small room. The battlefield had changed. His arrogance had taken him over, his training and experience in battle he'd ignored. He swallowed as he closed his eyes, realizing a miscalculation. The Abyssinians were unexpected. They even attacked when he'd arrived. Perhaps his arrogance bit him in the ass. Here he was in a room with Queen vampires, a hellion and Abyssinians, surrounded by more Abyssinians, grassland and forest shewolves, all of them had no loyalty or love for brooded males.

Senator Wismar running the scenarios in his mind. He looked for a way out. But despite everything he felt he had a card to play, an ace up his sleeve.

A sigh… A bored sigh… The sound pricked his ears and he opened his eyes, " _name boy… Now. It seems you know me, but I don't know…"_ Ronan blew out a breath, _"Senessa…"_ He said, " _my name is unimportant but hers is Senessa_." Ronan said with tired sigh as if he were being inconvenienced, letting his head fall to the left, _"a powerful senator, a feudal lord who has been screwed over by bad intelligence… I mean…"_ He stopped, the right edge of his mouth curved even sharper, " _you are a member of the intelligence committee, right."_ he said.

Wismar's eyes thinned hearing the sharp edge in his tone. He wouldn't be talk to like this, his throat tightened. " _true…. that is false information given to us. But we were able to further investigate the claim, considering the physical aspects but we haven't updated the information because events have unfolded a lot quicker than expected. Once I was informed I myself decide to be involved to ensure her safety_."

 _Safety?"_

" _yes…_ " Wismar continued, " _because of what she is, others will find her to be a threat,_ _so she needs protection…her life could be in danger. So, I should take her. After all, I would be the one to stand beside her and introduces her to the wolf senate….to make it official."_ his grin struggled to hide his content.

" _wolf senate?"_ Ronan gave a confused look. Wismar grinned _. "yes, once they formally recognize her she is given all the rights that are hers to have._ " He expanded his chest with a deep breath. _"that's something, you, a nameless boy, conveniently passing by, couldn't do."_ He said with a smile he used in public.

Ronan gave a nod, thinking it over. " _I can see that…but couldn't this one do that…whoever she is?"_ he said, pointing at Elaina., " _or that one?"_ he looked at Anastasia.

" _well…"_ Wismar stroked his chin, looking as if he was seriously thinking it over. He wasn't. Ronan held a confused expression, and he wasn't. _"maybe… but because they are so weak they might not protect her?"_ Ronan added a worried smile but the glint in his eyes teased.

" _Precisely!"_ Wismar quickly added _," my army, my reputation far outweighs them. Besides queens cannot be trusted with one another. They would worry that the new one, especially a younger and more vibrant queen would usurp them."_ he shook his head agreeing with his own comment.

" _Really!? The younger ones are more vibrant."_

" _Yes"_ Wismar said with a hunger, hearing the surprise in Ronan's voice.

Ronan pulled his lower lip into his mouth, running the words over and over in his mind. _"ohhhh…I will use that one…'_ softly patting Senessa's back, _"younger and vibrant…he might as well have called them old hags._

* * *

 _Elaina nearly a thousand years old, Anastasia just over four hundred years old. Not including the time in the other realm._

* * *

A tickling rose in his belly, he really, really wanted to laugh. " _yes…"_ Ronan said, " _I can definitely understand that…the old ones might be jealous too…the younger one would steal a lover or two.?"_

" _precisely…"_ Wismar's voice betrayed his relief, he was all but drooling seeing him concluding that Senessa would be safer with him, the answer to this predicament presented itself to him and he would take it.

Ronan let out a long sigh, nodding his head. _"well…. you do make a good argument…Oh sure."_ shrugging his shoulders, " _Why not…"_


	45. Chapter 45

Mikoto's and Anastasia POV

* * *

Anastasia slowly shook her head letting Mikoto know not to do anything. She worried to herself that Mikoto might get in the way of any plan that Ronan had made. She could feel her emotions rolling like rough seas.

 _Why… Why would he… How could he… After everything… That little girl clung to him, needed him, needed his protection… Why_!? The sides of her head ache from the pressure of her jaws tensing, her fangs dropped cutting the inside of her mouth. _Take her and run._

Anastasia heard it all. She picked up Mikoto from the edge of her eye. she looked at the emotional wreck, underneath a not so calm demeanor _. Control yourself_." Anastasia said without moving her mouth as she queen spoke. " _bbuttt whwhy?"_ Mikoto's eyes welled up in tears.

Anastasia wanted to move, go right to her and wrap her arms around Mikoto and pulled her tight against her, but she held herself still is a stone keeping Ronan in her sight following his every step. He had a plan. He had to. There was no way Elaina or Corrina would even allow him to walk that close to those wolves. Especially with that young queen. Their value greater than any known rare commodity.

A single Queen could control and rule over thousands of vampires. She was an empire waiting to be born. Anastasia herself ruled over tens of thousands along with the four Queens underneath her station. A pure blood-borne of the single blood ruled over all. Other than the one known as Princess Mina from the house of Tepes. She was an elite of elites. Anastasia waited calmly, her muscles coiled like a snake ready to strike but for now she had to calm Mikoto Misaka. _It's okay…"_ She said.

Mikoto's fingers twitched, her nails slowly extended, her skin glistening underneath the wet sheen, as her eyes shaded darker. Mikoto Misaka looked on in disbelief seeing everything in a light red hue. _"I can't believe he said that… I don't believe it… He said…he'd give her to him"_

 _"He won't…"_ Anastasia calmly queen spoke. _You don't know him that well. He won't do anything like that. So just have faith. If not in him then in us._ Mikoto quickly glanced at Elaina and Corrina wanting to yell, both not moving a muscle. _Why aren't they? This isn't right._ She said, thinking of what he had said earlier when he'd rescued her.

* * *

The air smelled of ozone as small bluish white sparks flickered between her fingertips. Emelia's hands slipped along Mikoto's arm and closed around her fingers. _Don't let them know everything_. She whispered, _you are just a young queen sitting back, relaxing and watching. So, let them think that. Besides if she was in real danger do you think they'd allow it?"_

Mikoto closed her eyes as she slowly shook her head and drew a silent breath, dropping her chin to her chest. She slowly opened her eyes barely a sliver peaked to Anastasia and then over to Elaina and Corrina. They wouldn't allow it. She knew deep down that they wouldn't. She knew. But she was letting her emotions run wild.

 _Sit back and relax Mistress… Even I know about Corrina."_ Emilia whispered, the edges of her lips gently tickling Mikoto's ear. " _She's a hellion… As old as Elaina and nearly as powerful. If you blink, you will miss her if she makes a move_. Mikoto focused on Corrina's shoulder, Elaina's finger rested as if it were curled around the trigger.

* * *

 _Mikoto had met Corrina in the other realm and enjoyed her company. she was quick to joke and even faster to laugh. She was quiet when she read and loud when she roughhoused with the wolves even with the young pups that rushed to her side to play. But she always looked like she was holding herself back._

* * *

Mikoto rolled out a soft sigh, _"I should just sit back and watch…"_ She said, slowly nodding as Ronan made his way around to the senator.

 _Why… Is he doing this?_ Mikoto whispered, slowly running her tongue nervously between her lips. She watched him. Ronan cradling Senessa as he walked towards Wismar. Wismar's eyes growing wider in anticipation like a child getting free candy, his hands reaching towards the sleeping waif of a child. Then Ronan changed direction,

Mikoto gasped, her heart stilled. She felt Anastasia grinning inside, her radiant exterior showed nothing. Her doll like eyes, mouth thinned like a serpent, the points of her fangs inched as she followed his every foot step. Mikoto knew she wanted to stop whatever charade he was pulling. Senessa had been through enough.

Taking a deep low breath hoping to calm herself, _fat chance,_ she thought. She'd do something, even if it meant, the possibility it ended in violence. She tilted her head, thinned her eyes like razors, the outer edges of her hands glowed in pale blue sparks, so subtle no one, no one but those who knew she was a level five electro master, and knew what to look for.

She looked at Ronan, the older boy walking around the room as the sunlight ran across his skin, his every movement, the lines of his muscles told of his strength, holding Senessa, her head buried under his chin, holding the bundle of cloth against her ear.

The tick, tick, tick of the watch, matching his pulse. Mikoto could hear it. She imagined the steady beat over and over, like a calming heart. His warm naked skin against her cheek and mouth, his smell wrapping her like a security blanket. She thought just for a moment, a breath, a beat of her heart, the tick of the watch of another boy, older than her, who had the strength to stand up for others. But those were human, espers with unique scientific powers.

 _Ronan was just_ …. her mouth slowly opened, breathing him over her tongue as she looked at the lean muscular young man cradling a young vampire queen, who thought nothing of trusting this human boy in the shadowy world of vampires and wolves.

Quickly shutting her eyes, shaking her head, _what a pain..._ Mikoto thought, glancing over to Anastasia. The corner of her perfect mouth curled just a little.

 _I know you can hear me_. Mikoto growled. Anastasia's mouth curled tighter.

 _Leave it alone_ … Anastasia said without moving her mouth. Mikoto looked over to Ronan as he walked past Alusia.

 _I wanna_ …

 _I know what you wanna_ …" Anastasia said, _just leave it, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride…_ she continued.

 _Why?_

 _Look at them…_ She said, " _he's fuming… Pissed off because a human boy won't give his name, holding Senessa like a wolf treat, teasing him."_

Mikoto creased her brow, _why?_ she said again.

 _Because he can._ She said almost admiring him, _"nothing is going to happen to Senessa. Ronan's already claimed her… And despite being the arrogant ass that he is and that he can prove he is… He won't give her up… He is after something and I want to know what it is."_

 _"But, if Senessa gets…"_

Anastasia's large beautiful blue eyes disappeared into slits, _"I'm a little offended you think we couldn't stop them before a wolf's claw touches her skin again."_ She said with an edge. Mikoto felt the anger in her tone as she queen spoke. She felt embarrassed for the implication, _I didn't mean…_

 _I know."_ Anastasia's voice rose like a musical note.

Mikoto sighed, keeping her eyes glued to Ronan. He moved past the wolf, tilted his head looked over its shoulder and saw Emma. He smirked as he turned to pass the last wolf. The wolf wearing no upper armor, his lean muscled torso pushing the fabric of his tight undershirt, nearly bursting out the seams.

Mikoto quickly sniffed the air, her eyes darted left then right… Focusing on the door to the hallway. Her heart leapt at the sight, Heidi came rushing in, nearly bumping into Ronan. She gave a quick wink, slipped in front of Mikoto, checked her with her hip and her tail curled, and pushed Mikoto back into the waiting arms of Emelia.

The air around her chilled as Heidi flipped her tail, Mikoto felt the cool rush as goosebumps rose but then she squeezed her eyebrows tight, sniffing the air.

 _Did someone?_

 _She wet herself…"_ Anastasia's voice cracked, but her exterior remains cold. _What?_ Mikoto quickly sniffed, cocking her head. Ronan had a serious but kind look as he tucked the edge of the shirt underneath her bottom. _It's okay…_ She heard him whispering.

 _Why did she?_ Mikoto asked without expecting an answer. What could she say. Standing by the wolf with just a tight shirt. Mikoto wondered.

she wet herself… What would cause that? Why would she? Mikoto's eyes open wider, she swallowed hard, focusing on Ronan tucking her shirt underneath her bottom. The right side of his waist glistened just above his belt line, his pants turned slightly darker. Her sense of smell told her what it was… Her mind told her what she was witnessing... Her rationale was a little slow.

Heidi took a small step blocking her view of Senessa. Mikoto, her brow still tight, looked at the back of Heidi's head, or the tussled mess of her long brown hair as something bumped her hand. It felt dull and smooth. Mikoto looked down, Heidi's hands were clasped, her fingers curled around something horizontally but that didn't catch her eye. It was the dirty, dark stained black claws that remained extended, and the slight smell of blood rising from them.

She (Heidi) was on edge, ready to pounce at the first sign of danger. She slowly moved her hips side to side drawing her attention, her feminine moves almost hypnotic, the way her tail swayed. Heidi's fingers raised and fell like playing a flute or another musical wind instrument as if she was intentionally drawing Mikoto's reaction away. She was. She could feel Mikoto's frustration when she finally realized why Senessa had wet herself.

Pop!

 _Fireworks?_ Mikoto raised her head, Pop!


	46. Chapter 46

Wolves

He adjusted his hold on Senessa, leaned close and whispered, _"it's okay."_ rubbing his cheek over her head. She let out a pitiful whine that could pierce the coldest heart as Ronan walked around the desk.

 _"I hope you'll take good care of her…"_ Ronan said, _"she's really been mistreated…"_ sounding like a child who'd found a lost kitten _,_ taking his first steps toward Senator Wismar. The Senator's eyes glimmered as he held out his hands. " _She'll be taken care of, I promise "_ the senator spoke convincingly, from decades of political assembly, " _yes, she will…"_ He said.

" _do you mind?"_ Ronan asked and answered, stopped just out of his reach _, "just a little walk around, for old times before we part."_ He laughed, gently stroking her back, slowed his pace, walked by the wolf on Wismar's right. the young looking brood male, just over 6 feet in height. His dark hair slicked back, dropped to his shoulders. The hard features of a wolf across his face. Deep set dark eye, despite a light five o'clock shadow covering his chin, his dark complexion made it look thicker.

Ronan gently hummed as he passed the man, barely looking at Alusia standing behind them. She was slowly moving her hips side to side, her tail drifting like a snake. Ronan saw the two wolves eyeing her like fresh meat for the taking. Keep it up he thought as he moved onto the next wolf.

He was a little older. His long dark hair pulled back tied with red ribbons, the ends snaked through his thick dark hair. He was as tall as Wismar, 6 feet four, broad shoulders, thick heavy arms. His deep set dark eyes followed Ronan, who curled the right side of his smile as he glanced down to his waist. He held his scarred covered hands by the large knives attached to his waist. Hand to hand combat maybe…a carpenter…Ronan looked over his dark olive colored face. He had a long scar that ran vertically down the right side, his right eye covered with a black patch.

Ronan nodded and continued humming as he moved to the one behind him.

He was younger with dark blue eyes and a baby face with very little stubble. He was just as tall as Ronan, 6 feet and some change. His features were not as pronounced, not as heavy and large like the others but he'd grow into them. Just out of training …a rookie. The two Abyssinians stood behind him and the other to his left. He past the last one to enter, much like the previous he looked young but older and more experienced by the scars on his hands. Ronan smiled, looked over the wolves left shoulder and saw Emma standing in his shadow.

Ronan turned towards the desk and walked to the last remaining wolf. He was large like the rest, a little leaner, perhaps he wasn't as pure as the others. His glisten dark hair slicked back in a ponytail that hung to the middle of his back, a red ribbon was tied at the tip. Ronan noticed something a different about him. And it drew his attention to detail. The others were all dressed the same, but his uniform differed from the rest. He wasn't wearing the thick heavy long black coat. Nor the light armor on his upper body. His undergarment was tight as if it were painted on, his muscles stretched the fabric like a second skin.

Ronan wondered. why a wolf would come into a potentially explosive situation without his armor. Was he that confident in his abilities. That arrogant. Would he do that?

* * *

I am pretty arrogant…I'm told...even cocky…but would I…. I have done stupid things.…of well…sigh, cocking his head admiring his form. Most brood males were built like tanks, heavy thick muscle but despite the weight, they were extremely quick. They were bred and developed for one purpose… Warfare and their main objective was to kill Queens.

* * *

" _Work out?"_ Ronan said, getting close, looking him over. The man lowered his head and sneered, " _wanna find out…"_ He said not too friendly. Ronan puckered his mouth, arched his left brow, considering it. " _What's on the line…"_ He asked _, "if I…"_ Then he stopped his expression wiped away as he stepped back. " _It's okay…"_ He said, taking his free hand, tucked the long end of the T-shirt underneath Senessa's bottom, _"it's okay…"_ He said again, as he turned to walk.

" _To me…"_ Wismar commanded, _"now!"_ He said, watching Ronan up his pace straight to the desk. Ronan's back expanded, filling his lungs with a very noticeable breath and held it for a moment then turned his body standing square with the room. His expression turned hard as he looked at the Senator, then glared at the wolf to his left.

 _"Alusia! To the right!"_ He yelled, snatched the small caliber pistol on the desk and fired. The big female wolf dove, snatching the young wolf to the right of Wismar, gripping his throat tight and held him like a hostage and glared at Wismar over his shoulder.

A small pop.

The wolf, without upper body armor, flinched. As if someone had flicked his nose. His eyes open wide, his right eye exploded, blood and clear viscous liquid spilled from his eye socket.

Another small pop. Ronan, holding Senessa, moved around the corner of the desk. The man staggered, his left eye flickering like a fly caught inside an overturned glass. _"gaaaaaa..."_ Inaudible words struggled from his throat.

Pop!

Ronan standing arm's length away, pulled the trigger again, shooting him in the mouth. Blood rolled from the edge of his mouth, dripping from his chin. _"let's find out."_ He said calmly, answering his comment as he fired a small pistol inches from his face, blood spewed from his right eye socket. His knees buckled then he dropped, kneeling before them, looking like a devout believer.

Senessa slowly turned her head and stared at him. Her bright green eyes glimmered then faded to a dark green as she slowly lowered her eyelids. she glared at him, on his knees before her, his body swayed. He raised his head looking up with a surprised expression, unsure what was happening. His jaw slowly dropped from the weight of the blood filling his mouth as it spilled out. Ronan nudged him with his knee and he fell over on his back. Ronan took a step, straddled him.

* * *

I imagine the last thing he ever saw, was Ronan standing emotionless, as if he were insignificant, a bug to be crushed and before the final pop. he probably remembered the moment he slowly dragged his sharp nails across her delicate skin, deriving a perverse pleasure from the act, watching the little vampire, tied down like an animal struggling to escape. Senessa, staring down at him with her dark green eyes, her little bunny nose quivering, smelling him, smelling one of them who'd been involved in her torture. A smell she would never forget. And she would never forget his death, with a revengeful glare and slight smile on her face. The muzzle of the small caliber pistol flashed, Pop! and his world went black.

* * *

She turned away from the sight as she buried close to his neck. It was a happy memory. a memory she'd build on with him. One who had snatched her up, pulled the hood off her head, forced her back into this blinding world of light. The one she tasted, his blood, his sweat, his smell. Her heartbeat with his, safe in his arms. She curled into a ball, tucked herself tightly and disappearing into him. Her glowing emerald green eyes slowly disappeared behind her tired eyelids. She nuzzled closer to the crook of his neck, hearing the ticking of the watch and the pulse in his neck. She purred like a satisfied kitten. As the sound of bodies hit the floor.


	47. Chapter 47

Wolves

Wismar couldn't believe his eyes, the room washed with the stink of wolves' blood, covered his nose and mouth as the blood gradually spread across the floor. His anger boiled up as his skin itch and he struggled to control his shifting. His large physique quivered as he resisted his transformation into a wolf. The shewolves were indifferent at what they'd achieved, crouch over and grasped the limbs to remove them from the room.

 _"Go ahead."_ She said in a mocking tone. Wismar looked over to Alusia. She was standing behind the remaining young male, her claws gripping his throat and small dribbles of blood slid from underneath her nails. The dark expression in her eyes, tempting him, _"my claws are quick, my teeth are sharp, and I bring death to those who challenge me._ " She announced with a knowing smirk as her tail curled along the floor like a heavy snake.

Laughing… He heard laughing and the sound of the bodies pulled over wet concrete, laughing… It echoed inside his head. his insides churned at the boldness of the situation. To kill while negotiating. He lied to himself.

His uniform stretched as his muscles swelled, his blood surged through his veins, scorching his insides, fueling the internal mechanism of the wolf. He kept his eyes on her as the others seemed to ignore them. He fisted his hand tight, blood oozed through his fingers.

 _"Does it bother you_." Alusia taunted, " _the fact you walked right into it… Or the fact females did this?_ " She squeezed her fingers tighter around the young males' throat. She made a slight growl as her ears pricked tight, her nose and mouth slowly pressed forward, microscopic hairs across her body rose and became thicker as the balls of her feet spread wider to support her growing size.

 _"Boy…"_ He declared in a rough changing tone, " _see… If you don't… This wild beast might."_ He quitted his breath, trying to hold his change. He shook his head at the waste of talent he'd brought with him.

 _Why did you?_ He growled, the leather of his uniform straining as his muscles expanded, _why did you…_ he knew better but his emotions got the best of him. They'd killed them because they could. And because they wanted too. The hostility between the brood males and elder wolves was a long time brewing. So long ago, elder wolves were just known as shewolves. But Alusia knew why. She could see it in his eyes, the telling glint of a predator who'd thought he'd have the upper hand. They did it because they knew the truth. She knew the truth. A wolf as old as her, knew the truth because she'd experienced it. Her hatred burned along the deep scares brood males claws had dug into her beautiful perfect skin of her back from when she was young. She had been one of many.

Alusia slowly changing into her three-quarter wolf form, _I haven't yet._ She moved her head over the young wolves' shoulder; her smile becoming less human more animal wider as sharp teeth replaced her regular teeth. Wismar yelled _why!_

A shewolf, one of those standing within his group, dragging one of their bodies by the foot, turned her head with a fearless smile, as she said. _She,_ motioned her head to Alusia, _is a councilmember, and a pack leader. This…_ She said with a hard jerk of its leg, _reached out and grabbed her tail let it slip through his filthy dirty paws… She holds the same reverence as you do. It…_ She jerked the corpse's leg, _was shown mercy by the quick kill_. She added, letting out a lengthy sigh as she closed her eyes, _Hmph!_ She yanked her head, jerked the body, turned and dragged it across the floor leaving a bloodied trail.

* * *

 _what he had done was true. but Alusia played her part. the subtle sway of her hips, the way her tail drifted in front of them. the casual look over her shoulder. all to draw their attention, to keep them off guard. the fact that Senessa had wet herself only sped up the results._

* * *

The other turned her head, with an amiable expression, brought right hand up and scratched her head, her left hand gripping the ankle of the dying wolf. she shrugged her shoulders, "just because." She wiggled her eyebrows, flipped her tail, chuckled turned and followed the bloodied trail. _"Emma…"_ Alusia spoke in a harsh barely human tone, _"it seems…"_ She said regarding the wolf she was standing behind was upright.

" _Everything isn't as it seems."_ Emma responded. The wet slick noise of metal sliding across wet meat, grinding against bone and teeth. the broad edge of a knife blade thrust out the wolves' mouth. She shoved the body aside as she pulled the blade out and with a hard quick stroke of the broad knife, splatters of blood painted the floor as she flipped it clean. _"I smelled human female… So, I…"_

 _"You killed him because you smelled human female!"_ Wismar glared, grated his teeth, _"that is no fucking reason…"_

 _"the dead female in the back room…"_ she interrupted, cleaning the blade off and slid it into its holder. " _How would you identify?!"_ Wismar doubted the wolf. The right side of her lip curved in a savage grin, _"I put my nose in to the places you wouldn't think of…"_ glaring at him as she stepped over and stopped in front of Anastasia.

* * *

 _"First, second or third."_ Wismar heard her rough hoarse voice inquire. Wismar, his frame shuddering in rage, if he turns now he knew death was all he would bring about. This is not his decision to make. This is not the plan. He forced his wolf down but it struggled over and over to claw its way back. It's anger at what these bitches had done was overpowering. But he clutched his fingers tight, bit down on his lip and forced it down back into the darkness. _"Second son."_ He answered with a tone mixed in rage, loathing and anguish.

 _"Alusia…"_ His voice pricked his ears. Wismar turned partially, holding one eye on Alusia and the other on Ronan, his heavy black orbs glistening searching the boys expression, _"you know this one, boy…"_

" _Just met her…"_ He said unconvincingly, " _don't you have something to do…"_ Ronan said.

Alusia's big ears rotated and pricked straight up, her eyes flashing her resolve as she bowed her head, her muzzle nearly finished, huge sharp teeth lined her misshapen jaws. She now wore the head of a great wolf. because of her height at roughly 8 feet tall and her great size She stooped over the young wolf now, her hand wrapped around his throat and half his face, her massive tail, slithered across the ground smearing the wet sticky surface. She made a growl, launched the wolf into Wismar, turned and went into the stockroom.


	48. Chapter 48

Mikoto and Anastasia POV

 _Fireworks?_ Mikoto raised her head, Pop!

She looked to Ronan. He was standing behind the desk, holding what looked like a small toy gun in one hand and Senessa in the other hand. Then she remembered. the gun was on the desk… He'd use it to kill someone...

The wolf closest to them, his head moved like someone had flicked his nose, his eyes shot open wide. The smell of blood floated into the air.

Her throat quickly lurched as a smell of wolf's blood coated her tongue, " _Gross…"_ She quickly covered her nose and mouth, _grreaat, Urp_... Her cheeks puffed. Heidi's tail swept the ground, creating a breeze _. Thanks._ she leaned, looked past Heidi as Ronan, his expression cold and emotionless, looked down, Senessa's little head just beyond his profile, her tired green eyes turned dark. Pop! Her lips spread beautiful revenge.

With the last pop, bodies hit the floor.

* * *

The room became saturated with the stench of wolves' blood. Mikoto's fingers dug into her cheek, fighting the urge to vomit, her stomach twisting, struggling to say something underneath her hand covering her mouth as the burning bile rose in the back of her throat, _whwhyyy..._ Turning slightly to look for answers from Anastasia, who watched the carnage as if she were watching late-night television. Two bodies dropped to the floor, the third remain standing. Wismar and the young wolf staring unsure if they'd survive as Alusia grabbed the young wolf, gripped his throat with her claws.

 _Urp...Urp…_ her belly surged ... _This isn't good_ …. She worried, her watery eyes looking for the possible place to… Do something unqueenly. She thought of Anastasia's response to witnessing her throwing up, wait…. She has… Never mind… Mikoto gritted her teeth.

A tap. Cold, smooth and round? She blinked clear her vision of tears to see Heidi holding a large glass tube in her hand. A dark crimson rolled back and forth as she wiggled it behind her back, keeping her eyes on the carnage.

Mikoto's eyes went wide, her eyebrows arched in pleasant surprise, _ohhhh..._ She said a little enthusiastically, forgetting to queen speak, _thank you… Heidi_ , she said taking the tube, casually pulling the seal off the top, brought it to her nose and sniffed, _very nice…_ She said, Quickly thinning her eyes, looking annoyed, feeling Anastasia looking at her with a big grin on her face. Mikoto puckered her brow, _mine…_ She said possessively, peeking from the edge of her eyes as she drank. Swishing it like mouthwash and swallowed, taking with it the foul taste. _phew..._ She sighed, letting her shoulders relax, blushed a little and finished it with a quick tilt, _Yum…_ She said, directing her response to Anastasia.

Anastasia pursed her mouth as she watched Mikoto drinking the last of the blood as if nothing had occurred. And it thrilled her. It took all her strength not to let Mikoto know how proud she felt right now. A queen's indifference.

* * *

A queen's indifference to what had occurred. Even as she watched the events unfold. The running emotions Mikoto felt in the storeroom earlier, the chaos ruling inside her as Ronan carried Senessa and to act as if nothing had just happened with the killings of the wolves right in front of her. And to react the way she did. Anastasia's body tingled. it would allow Mikoto to distance herself and let her rule without remorse. To make the difficult decision leadership often made. to rule fairly or however she wanted.

* * *

She looked at Wismar, who stared in disbelief at the killings, knowing his blood was boiling. And then to hear Mikoto Misaka casually thank her elite wolf and to drink the drink to wipe away the stench of wolves' blood of those freshly killed right in front of her, not even minutes had passed, as if it were an inconvenience.

Anastasia didn't worry about Wismar, who glanced over, insulted by the casual reply. It was the reactions by Elaina and Corrina that mattered. They reacted by not reacting. Mikoto ignored the roaring of Wismar, as she held the empty tube close to her nose and mouth, slowly breathing it in like a fine wine. She stood there looking over gleaming emptying tube, only having eyes for Senessa as Elaina had taken from Ronan and set her on the floor and gently cleaned her up. Mikoto ignored the sound of the bodies being dragged out of the room.

Mikoto felt her, she was getting excited. Even more than usual. Anastasia's insides were churning. _What wrong…_ Mikoto asked, getting confused.

 _Make him say it_. Anastasia whispered, _do it, do it now….do it Ronan! MAKE HIM SAY IT_! Her veins in her neck tightened as she queen spoke with excited eyes as if she were sitting in an arena watching a bull fight.

 _Anastasia…._ Mikoto's worried eyes watched as Anastasia's rose slightly on her toes. Her unemotional face was slipping. Her delicate mouth stretching her lips thin, her fangs peeked out. DO IT!

 _Do what…what do you want him to do?_ She asked. H _e's pissed offs…he can't control his shifting. His men are killed right in front of him…he is being treated like he's nothing. Ronan…do it before you lose him_ …Anastasia didn't look at Mikoto. she stared at Ronan and Wismar. His face getting redder, his heart pounding against his massive chest. She could smell the heat rising off his body, the sweat pilling and dripping down his neck. _Recognize her…._

 _Recognize?_ Mikoto looked over to them… _Recognize her?_ She barely spoke, _what is..._

 _He did it!_ She yelled, nearly jumping off the ground. Ronan quickly raised his voice. (Wismar pointed to Senessa and called her Queen Senessa.)

 _Elaina…yes_

 _Anastasia…. yes_

 _Mikoto Misaka do…_ too quick for mind to process then without thinking. " _yyess…I cconnfirm_." The words tripped out of her mouth.

Corrina _"All have confirmed and borne witness. I'd like to introduce… Senessa. Lady Senessa of the house of Dolgorukova. All recognize lady Senessa Wilhelmina Lucretia Dolgorukova of the house of Dolgorukova._ " She said, _from the ashes of a dead house, all recognize Queen Senessa._ As if to drive it in, Corrina said again, _all recognize lady Senessa Wilhelmina Lucretia Dolgorukova of the house of Dolgorukova._ "

Anastasia grinned vicarious in victory. She sighed, looking over at Mikoto and said, _"homework"_

 _Crap_! Mikoto's shoulders dropped. As the room erupted in joy. Mikoto took a much needed breath and shut her eyes. And focused. she looked up and asked, _what are they doing?_ Raising her chin up a little. Anastasia shrugged, _don't know… I guess…_ _watch and listen to their conversations_. looking over as Elaina took Senessa from Ronan.

 _Woah…. that's different_ Mikoto hearing the obvious change in Corrina's voice. _She so nice to him…didn't she yell at him just a little while ago?_ furrowing her brow, hearing the niceness in her tone of voice. Anastasia nodded as she smiled. _And you were expecting what?_

 _I don't know…. narrowed eyes glaring up at him, a growl maybe…Hmph! Maybe she'd hit him…but to…. but…. sheesh…why doesn't Wismar just give up…doesn't he know no matter what, the ass is not going to…. holy crap…he shoved the desk!_

 _Ohhhh…never mind_. Seeing the top of Corrina's head just above the desk line. _Holy!_ Mikoto's eyes bulged. _She's dressing him? kinda personal and very…. very close._ Pulling her head back showing her surprise, _where's she putting her hands_? Mikoto blushed even redder, moving her head around to get a better look. _What! is she doing with her chin on hiiiissss…_

 _Are you narrating?_ Anastasia said _, I'm right here_. Mikoto blushed, _what? No…I just…_

 _What the heck!_ Mikoto nearly shouted but quickly changed to queen speak, _did she just say… Her too…_ Her mouth dropped, _"lovers… Just met… What!? Why?!_

Anastasia let her expression come to life, her blue eyes sparkled as her mouth curled, _surprised?_ She said teasingly, _jealous maybe…_

 _phttp!_ Mikoto quickly crossed her arms, over her chest, _don't believe it… She would've told me._

 _Really?_

 _Yes… She even knows that I… Wait… I mean…_ She blushed, bit her tongue. _So, do I…_ Anastasia grinned. It was a night of girls talking and drinking a few to many burning wines. Mikoto let it out that Anastasia was her first.

Mikoto let out a final annoying breath, _"so is that what he…_ She hesitated, Anastasia shaking her head. _No?_ Mikoto said.

 _Too easy…_ Anastasia said, _I think Ronan knew something. Alusia killed them because she could. Once Ronan decided to kill that one because Senessa recognized his smell…_ She said, letting her emotions seethe underneath her calm demeanor. _she wet herself because he'd been involved in her torture…_ Anastasia nodded, _Emma smelled that one on the dead girl… So, killing them is justified. Whether Wismar likes it or not… with Elaina and Corrina here I don't think_

 _Why…?_ Mikoto interrupted as she tilted her head in confusion. _Ronan appeared unexpectedly. He called Elaina._ She said, _so their plans are in disarray. Otherwise if it was just you and I, he'd react differently. I think…_

 _How come?_

A long sigh… _There are too many unexpected variables now… and I think that we were expected. My army and what essentially was Senessa's army. She's been defeated. Since this is his land he'd naturally arrived to negotiate its return. Of course, in-kind I would expect compensation, after all we're the ones who defeated the Army. I'd be willing to give it up while retaining the area we are in right now. That's not even one tenth of its size."_

 _Okay…_

 _But because of Ronan… Basically blowing up the façade of a fake queen and identifying the real Queen, things have turned upside down. The real or Senessa was being used to control the vampires. The wolves are just mercenaries. Because Ronan arrived with Alusia and took the Queen, technically the negotiation should be between Ronan and myself. As a queen I have certain rights and privileges only Queens are granted._ She hesitated, _Anastasia…_ Mikoto looked a little worried as she watched Anastasia slowly gathering her thoughts.

 _Because of my birthright… The air that I breathe, all that my eyes see and the ground on which I stand… is mine if I command…_ She sighed, slowly closing her eyes, her mouth pushed her cheeks up in a mischievous smile as she lowered her head. _"You, Ronan are arrogant… An arrogant ass for sure and it's only compounded by the fact that they always say yes."_

 _What… Who says yes?_

 _Right now, … His blood is boiling, his skin itches as the fine hairs covering his skin twitch and grow. He is being shown no respect by a boy who gives him nothing, not even fear. Teasing him with what he wants. Ronan's…_

 _Ronan wants what?_

Anastasia raised her head and cocked it to the side, _a mistake…_ She said, _"he wants a mistake… That is why Elaina and Corrina are leaving. That is why Alusia killed the others and is now leaving the room."_ She said, looking over to Ronan dressed in his armor, his collar opened wide enough for Senessa to lay her head against his warm skin. That boyish charm he used with ease had gone. Now he looked like a young confident warrior. His experience drawn across his body. The nicks and claw marks across the black of his advanced military grade armor. He liked to be up close and personal with his prey.

 _I was just passing by, just met… I don't know, passive aggressive taunting, teasing remarks. A barely 17-year-old standing daring a wolf of his caliber._ Anastasia's body tingled in anticipation _. Now…_ She said, Mikoto's face creased, _now what?_ Anastasia slowly grinned, _he's going to give Senessa away…_

 _"What? Who… Why?"_

 _Wismar needs to get rid of him, Ronan knows that and will be giving him a chance. he is unnecessary, and he killed a high-ranking wolf in Wismar's army. Emma can prove that her kill was justified. Alusia is an Abyssinian… She doesn't care but Ronan… A little pee is not enough."_

 _"You can come out now"_ Ronan said, looking over to the storeroom.


	49. Chapter 49

the Mikoto and Anastasia POV contained reaction to these chapters which should catch us up. i did say it was confusing. otherwise i would've had some real small and very large chapters.

* * *

Wolves

Adrenaline burned his body like a seething fire, Wismar let the young wolf go, and turned to Ronan, " _you said…"_

 _"I don't know now…"_ Ronan said, deliberately shaking his head. _"Corrina_ …" He whispered as he peered down at the pint-size elite. She was holding still as a statue with her eyes closed, her breathing was indistinguishable. _"Could you…"_

 _"You know her?"_ Wismar sounded like a broken record as he spoke. " _Just met her…"_ Ronan answered with a meager smile, " _told you… Just walking by and…"_ He shrugged, _"could you go to the storeroom, get a nice wet warm cloth and something for her._ _Another T-shirt. And something for me, please."_

Corrina gradually opened her eyes, blushed as she looked up at him, _"sure…"_ She smiled affectionately, nodding and went across the floor. Elaina took Senessa into her arms, went down to her knees, letting Senessa stand by herself, reached down to the floor and grabbed the edge of the T-shirt, catching the yellow wet stain across the back of the shirt. The sleepy little vampire anguished and embarrassed at what had taken place. But Elaina slipping the T shirt over her head, just beamed, setting the bundle on the floor and rubbed her head. Senessa dropped her chin to her chest, awkwardly fumbling with her fingers. She glanced with an even more pitiful pick me up look, over her shoulder to see _Ronan._ He looked so serious right now.

 _Why not…_ Wismar doing his best to come back to the original challenge. _Well… You don't seem to be actually… I don't know how to respond without insulting you but_ …" Ronan shook his head, taking a breath through his teeth, _you send out the wrong photo…_ Wismar interrupted _I told you_ …

Ronan quickly lifted his hand, cutting him off. an act Wismar hated. _Then there's the one that Senessa had an issue when she sniffed him… Then the one Emma killed. I mean she smells a dead girl on him._ Shaking his head with disbelief, _Maybe just maybe…"_ Ronan let a determined expression grow across his face, " _they are with you…so I don't know…_ " shrugging his shoulders, _"can I honestly trust you with her life"_ He said.

 _My position is secure. My authority is absolute._

 _you think so but…who knows what's going on in the background. I mean this could be the last time you…..._

" _Boy! Don't push me… Now give her to me… or I will…"_ his voice shook the room.

 _"I really don't know."_

 _"Enough!"_ Wismar violently shoved the desk, glared into Ronan's eyes, but it didn't budge.

He dropped his eyes and saw Corrina calmly kneeling in front of Ronan but behind Senessa. With her right hand she gave Elaina a small vacuum sealed bag with a simple white T shirt. One of those bags frequently found and sold on late night shopping networks. You put the clothing or towels or bedding inside zip it up and use a vacuum to suck out the air and its easy to store. And a single finger on her left hand poking the edge of the desk. She made it look natural as she exhibited no discomfort.

A brood male like himself at six feet four and well over three hundred pounds minimum, taking in his muscle thickness, maybe even four hundred. Her finger didn't even bend as it bore the absolute weight of the large desk and himself. The center of his brow turning to a creased V, clenching his teeth, frustrated, because he hadn't heard her come back from the storeroom.

Gnashing his teeth, staring as Corrina picked up a wet cloth and wiped Senessa's bottom and the back of her legs, but what caught his attention was the black armor lying on the chair behind her and Ronan. He'd seen many of his young wolves wearing it. Light weight but developed for serious battle. But this one was personalized. Seeing the extras Wismar stood straight, opened his mouth wide to reveal his teeth, _"just passing by?"_ he said, feeling his throat burning from the hostility rising from his gut. He realized this boy was not what he seemed. It wasn't the normal configuration of armor. It was setup for multiple weapons, even hidden blades underneath the forearms, and the empty holsters line the back of the armor, robust enough to bear the notorious fifty caliber wolf specials. Very rare weapons to be sure. But it was the small traces of damage and scratches that adorned the armor. It revealed to his experienced eyes that this armor had seen many close physical battles. "just passing by…." Wismar growled.

" _Traveling"_ Ronan answered, " _the mountains are dangerous this time a year."_ he said as he reached for his armor, picked up the armor, that covered his upper torso and slipped it on like a dress shirt and popped the latches along the right side. With each snap, it yielded to his body like thick heavy second skin that wrapped around him, long leather straps hung from his wrist, and from his waistline.

" _Let me…"_ A gentle voice responded. Corrina taking his hand, rolled up the leather strap around his wrist. She sighed delicately, looking serene with a blush across her cheeks as she tightened the straps then turned to his right wrist. Ronan knowing better than to interfere lifted his arm to get it out of the way as she finished. He rose straight with his arms out from his body as if he were the human letter T. She loosened his belt, opened the front of his pants, gave a few rough tugs, showing the edge of his underwear and the edge of large scar. She tugged the upper armor down. _"Hold it…"_ She said as she leaned against his belly, reached around to the back and tugged it, snug, working her way to the front and overlapping the edges. She gave a satisfied hard nodded and finished with the zipper, grinned naughtily and gave him a couple of soft pats on the bulge.

 _Pervert._ She whispered bashfully. Ronan, wondering who she was calling a pervert held his grin and response and said nothing except, _desk drawer_.

She turned around opened the bottom drawer as Ronan turned, showing his back and straddled the chair as he looked out the window to the beautiful mountain landscape with bright blue, cloudless skies.

 _Grips up_. She asked, _yes,_ he said.

She pulled out an impressive weapon, a 50 caliber wolf special automatic with oversize barrel. It's black color dark and elegant, flashed across Corrina's eyes as she slipped it tenderly into its holster and again getting out another from the desk drawer with her other hand and inserted it into the holster. There were four that lined his back. He reached behind him each time to make certain everything was perfect. Corrina looking proud, performing necessary modifications. She placed her forehead in the middle of his back, _perfect._ She blushed a rich shade of crimson, running the tiny tip of her tongue over her lips, sheens of perspiration highlighted her skin as her tiny body grew warmer. She took a step backward as he rose up, stepped over the chair and confirmed everything. _Nice_. He added with a smirk.

Corrina looking up at him, a rush of warmth hearing his compliment, stepped closer wrapped her arms around his hips and buried her face against his abdomen, drawing a heavy sigh she glanced up at him, balancing her chin on his belt buckle. She looked like a little girl staring up at her father. Her eyes glowing, cheeks blushed, lips a subtle pink. But her thoughts were nothing like a young childs. Ronan put his hand on top of her head and tenderly caressed her hair.

 _Am I expected to be jealous?_ Elaina said holding Senessa, clean and changed, wearing her new T-shirt. _Yes…_ Corrina said. Elaina grinned, " _then I am…"_ She said as she gazed at the two of them and leaned her head against Senessa's. _"But I think I got the better deal. Don't you think?"_ Her cheeks being forced up with her delighted smile.

 _"No deal."_ Ronan said, knowing better, as he dropped his hand to the back of Corrina's head and rubbed her neck. But the neck protector of her armor was too tight to go any further down her back.

* * *

 _"Boy…"_ Wismar growled in a whisper.

 _"Just a minute."_ Ronan answered as Corrina hesitated to let go of him, her glowing childlike expression vanished as she let go turned and stood in front Elaina. _"Give me a few._ " Ronan asked.

Elaina nodded bringing her fist to her mouth as she cleared her throat. It was as if it was a signal as four Abyssinian blues, who had accompanied her, came into the room. Their presence easily detected by Wismar this time. Or maybe it was because of the heavy noise of their boots or the sound of their tails whacking the floor, signaling their return.

He was quiet as he tidied up the desktop. Gathering up the papers, tapped the edges on the desk and put them neatly into the manila envelope. He picked up the small revolver, opened the chamber, tipped it and caught the empties, slipping them into his pocket. Took out a quick loader filled with rounds and reload it. And sat it on the desk. He acted as if Wismar wasn't standing in front of him. He didn't even glance up to check on him.

Wismar shook, the ignorance of this boy. He lowered his chin, his black eyes glaring, trying to burn holes into this ignorant boy. Ronan's shoulders rose and fell with a deep breath, his eyes and face soften, glowed even as he turned to Elaina. Senessa looking pathetic, with her tired pout and puckered mouth leaned towards him, as he reached out and took her back. a little soft growl between them, she told him she was angry. Elaina and Corrina grinned at the little attitude. She buried herself against him, and with a hard nudge against his neck to show her displeasure. Ronan put his hand underneath her long hair and let it rest on the back of her neck.

" _Enough! Boy_! The room exploded as his fist struck the desk, the glass trembled, the plastic bag with the cloth popped up, the small caliber revolver bounced, smart phone slid over the top onto the seat.

Senator Wismar raged, the veins in his neck bulged as his throat tightened, he yelled, _"now! Give me her… Or else_!"


	50. Chapter 50

Wolves

The atmosphere in the room became heavy, as if an ominous storm front rolled over the mountains. Ronan's expression became hard, and his eye cold. Standing and acting passively abruptly fade like a lightning strike. And the air smelled of violence.

 _"She's right there!_ " Ronan raised his voice, pointed with his right hand, " _she's the queen in the picture!"_ He sounded as if it was obvious, slapping the picture hard on the desk and raised his hand and jabbed it to the vampire standing by the Abyssinian wolves. He twisted his torso away from Wismar, putting himself between him and Senessa. It was more for show but the impact was aggravating to the large wolf.

 _"Wrong! Wrong!_ Wismar dropped his large fist like a hammer onto the table, _"she…"_ He pointed to the older vampire, _"is nothing… But a façade, I have explained it_." He swung his arm around his black nails inches from Ronan. "She is the queen!"

 _"Who?"_ He cocked his head

" _She is the queen… The one you call Senessa…"_ Ronan creased his brow as if he didn't understand,

 _"Listen boy, "_ the senator slammed both hands onto the desk, leaned closer and through gritted teeth he spoke, " _she is Queen Senessa… That is her… That is what that is called. You gave her the name Queen Senessa and that is why she shall be called… And there is…_ " Senator Wismar caught his breath, his eyes, his narrowed eyes slowly open wider. He took a deep breath and his large body seem to get smaller as he pulled himself away from the desk, his fists opened, and his palms dragged across the desk top, his nails scratching the surface as they slipped over the edge. He hesitated, he realized his mistake.

He had given her name. He had recognized her. He looked up and looked Ronan into his eyes. And there was a glint, he had gotten what he wanted. He had a satisfied grin on his face, like he had caught him in a trap. The soft brown eyes turned dark and thinned, his soft smile grew hard _. "Maybe I was mistaken_ " Senator Wismar wanted to say. But the boy was quick, " _Elaina… Do you confirm?"_ He said in a rapid fire voice, " _yes…"_ she quickly spoke. " _Anastasia….do…"_

" _I confirm…"_ she cut him off.

" _Mikoto Misaka….do…."_

" _yyess…I cconnfirm_." she forced the words out. With Mikoto Misaka's confirmation,

Corrina nodded. _"All have confirmed and borne witness. I'd like to introduce… Senessa. Lady Senessa of the house of Dolgorukova. All recognize lady Senessa Wilhelmina Lucretia Dolgorukova of the house of Dolgorukova._ " She said, _from the ashes of a dead house, all recognize Queen Senessa._ As if to drive it in, Corrina said it again, _all recognize lady Senessa Wilhelmina Lucretia Dolgorukova of the house of Dolgorukova._ "

The mood in the room lightened as soft chuckling lifted in the air. the shewolves with their eyes opened wide repeated the words in raised jubilant voices, _all recognize lady Senessa Wilhelmina Lucretia Dolgorukova of the house of Dolgorukova._ "

Wismar was stunned. His hesitation had given rise to a dead house. He shut his eyes tight, tensing his jaws so tight his back teeth might crack and balled his hands. " _very well…boy,_ "he said, lifting his head, opened his eyes and glared at the boy behind the desk.

Amid the excitement and jubilation, heavy silence filled the space between the two of them. Wismar looking as if he would rip the young boys throat out and Ronan, holding Senessa's, running his finger down her back, the look on his face hinted of his next move. She had a name, a household to call her own. And standing in the room, her own small army. Now she needed a place to call hers.

But first things needed to be taken care of.

As if they had served their purpose, Elaina and Corrina began their exit. The queen of the western kingdom, reached over and gently place her hand on Ronan's cheek, kissed the side of Senessa's sleeping face. She took a deep breath, gently brushed her cheek over Ronan's, peeking from the corner of her eye at Wismar and said, " _just met…"_ she said, turning square with Wismar as she wore a jokers smile across her face and walked down the back hallway.

Corrina, one not to miss an opportunity, leapt up on to the desk, put her hand on his cheek, kissed Senessa's cheek and intentionally stuck out her tongue and licked Ronan's mouth, sniffing him and turned to leave, _"lovers…"_ she said, _"just met."_ She added chasing Elaina down the back hall.

Ronan's eyes went wide, clearing his throat, " _kinda friendly for just meeting…"_ he said, with a blush across his cheeks.

Wismar lowered his head, a low hard thrumming leaving his chest. If he had a tail it would've been swinging hard side to side. He knew he'd been played. But he felt the odds had changed more in his favor as the two of them left the room. he was quiet for a moment, running his eyes over the boy in his armor. The way he held himself, his calm expression, holding Senessa securely. He even knew to keep his collar open to allow her to feel his body heat as she slept, holding the little vampire close to his throat. This told him he knew vampires. He knew how to handle them, interact with them. He'd experience with the queens of the race. Wismar wasn't about to back down now. Elaina and Corrina were gone. He was nearly back a square one. He may have recognized Senessa but until she is introduced to the wolf senate a lot could happen.

" _pretty clever…."_ Wismar spoke to and not down to him. _"pretty clever indeed."_

" _you can come out now"_ Ronan said, looking over to the storeroom. Wismar turned his head, his hopes fading as he saw two female vampires walking out of the dark storeroom and into the room.

* * *

A tall slender European, Stephanie came first, her long flowing blonde hair was a mess, her armor was dirty, scratched and damaged. She laughed holding her hands out, "let me see the little sleepy head." she gushed like a new mother, slipping her hands underneath and gently took her into her arms. Senessa's eyes fluttered then closed, her tiny body hanging limp as she brought her to her shoulder and rubbed her back.

She was followed by a Classic looking slender Asian beauty with bright almond shape eyes, long black hair swaying with each footstep, carrying a large duffle bag. Aoi walked up and put the duffle bag on the desk, turned to Stephanie, rubbed her cheek across Senessa's back, " _love that new queen smell…"_ she said, winking her left eye. Stephanie smiled, winked her right eye, _I know..."_ she said.

 _Any luck?_

Stephanie nodded, " _a little disappointed_ " she sighed, " _five"_

" _Really…"_ he looked perplexed.

" _Seems we had competition_." Aoi spoke softly not to wake the sleeping queen. She reached over to the duffle bag and unzipped.

" _small, white and…"_ Ronan asked.

Stephanie and Aoi nodded, _"also Abyssinians blues got involved. But oh well we got ours…_

Ronan seeing the fresh gashes across their armor. He wondered about their bodies. Stephanie grinned, _want us to undress to see if we are…._

" _You're vampires…those wounds would've healed by now…_

" _are you sure…"_ Aoi cocked her head. Ronan laughed, looking into the duffle bag, seeing the results

" _Any of these yours?"_ He asked, opening the bag wider and tip the edge. Five severed heads rolled to the edge of the opening. The skin around their necks unevenly ripped. Splashed with fading shine of blood across their face with dead eyes staring accusingly at Wismar.

He shook his head, glaring at the two vampire who'd done this. His anger building surging up inside him.

Stephanie and Aoi without a word turned around and took Senessa with them as they went back into the dark storeroom, followed by the four Abyssinian wolves.

The air in the room vibrating from the deep thrumming in his chest. Wismar clutching his hands tightly didn't bother hiding his despise for the young man across the desk.

 _You will tell me your name, boy._

 _Well, it's not boy that's for sure_ …he smiled.

* * *

the time line of the story should be caught up...


	51. Chapter 51

Mikoto and Anastasia POV

* * *

 _"You can come out now"_ Ronan said, looking over to the storeroom. _That's…._ Mikoto softy spoke, hinted of a little surprise. Anastasia nodded.

Stephanie and Aoi walked into the room. Stephanie made a bee line straight to Ronan and took Senessa. She was excited and loud about it. Aoi followed carry a bulky duffle bag in her right hand. She swung it up on to the top of the desk, it hit hard on the wood, turned around and fawned over the sleeping little queen. Both looked as if they had been in a fight or two. The smell of wolf's blood hovered around them.

Mikoto with a furrowed brow kept her eyes on the bulky bag on top of the desk. Something told her to keep her eyes on it, listening to the conversation. She watched as the bag was opened and tilted forward revealing the severed heads of five men or wolves.

 _Gaaa…Oh my god!_ she queen spoke, swallowed hard at the sight of the severed heads as they rolled into view that sent her gag reflex into over drive. _First time seeing severed heads?_ Anastasia said. _Of course not…I've watched scary movies_ …Mikoto answered, _you always laugh yelling fake!_ taking her eyes off the heads and looked at Senessa's sleeping body being lifted by Stephanie.

 _They are…they can never get the color of the skin right…_ Anastasia puckered her mouth, watching the scene play out. _He's really pissing him off._ she sighed. Mikoto asked, _when's the mistake going to happen_. Anastasia licked her lips, _very soon…as soon as Senessa's away and safe._ They watched, without saying a word, Stephanie and Aoi walked away, taking Senessa with them like prize. The Abyssinian blue wolves followed standing outside the storeroom door.

 _Now…._ Anastasia said as if in a warning, slowly crouching, letting her arms out from her side, her fingernails growing longer and sharper. _What are you…._ Mikoto asked in queen speak. Without taking her eyes off Ronan, Anastasia spoke, _do you think a human boy has a chance against a brood male wolf. Their built for battle and to kill queens._ She said as she narrowed her eyes, hiding the change to midnight blue. _So, youre going to what? just attack and not tell me…_ Mikoto scrunched her face in irritation, small bluish white sparks lit up her palms. Her eyes gleamed a bright red, the color of the blood moon.

 _Like you couldn't tell…_ Anastasia grinned. _I want my pound of wolves' flesh."_ Anastasia's mouth curved to resemble a predator beast. A little more vampire emerged from underneath her perfect human face. _Say it now…Ronan. One more little poke and it's all over…say it…._ her breath flowed like a lover nearing release. Her cheeks flushed as she readied herself. She had done nothing but watch this battle in its entirety. Now she wanted a taste.

It was an emotion even Mikoto recognized. It was the same feeling she got, when she heard Gwen talking over the phone. She felt Emelia's arms gently slipping away as she took a step back to allow her Mistress her right to fight. Heidi took a step to her right, giving her a straight line path to Wismar.

With the hint of ozone slowly wafting around them, both wondering what Mikoto would use, her strength as a vampire or the lightning strike. Sylvia peeked from the corner of her eye, the edge of her mouth slowly rising. Emma slipping to the side to give Anastasia a clear path. But all were hoping for the electricity…it had a rather unique effect on all of them. A sort of time to change their underwear kinda thing.

 _He said it!_ He made the claim.

Anastasia heard the words and her heart beat against her chest. She chuckled softly in victory. Mikoto heard the words, _did he just_ …. Anastasia nodded, her mouth opened wide, her fangs dropped, clinching her teeth. _So, everything belongs_ …. Mikoto took in the words.

 _To Senessa…._ Anastasia said as the room erupted in a quick explosion of violence. But something unexpected happened. Something that shouldn't have happened. Mikoto and Anastasia's mouths dropped.

 _What the! Did you know?_ Mikoto asked.

Anastasia shook her head, awe struck. _Hohoww…._ the word covered in surprise, _did he_ …she said, uncoiling from her crouch. _Is he an esper_? She asked. _How would I know…_ mikoto quickly answered somewhat disappointed _. It's not like I can smell one a mile away…I thought you knew him.'_

 _I do…since he was ten but…_ she pointed, _this shouldn't…_ she stared, watching Ronan stopping Wismar's arm, like he was catching a ball. _This isn't possible…_ she spoke under her breath. _he's human…_ she said, looking over at Mikoto.

Mikoto felt the confusion in her voice, saw it in Anastasia. The disbelief forced her desire for battle to fade.

She quickly straightened her back, pulling her shoulders back staring in shock. Mikoto looked at Sylvia and to Emma. They've known him for a while but the surprised looks on their faces. _"Emelia…?"_ Mikoto asked, not taking her eyes away. _I don't know what to say Mistress…_ the crack in her voice showed her disbelief.

 _Maybe he is an esper…_ Mikoto shrugged, _I don't know…I mean if being an arrogant ass….is a requirement, he surely is a level five on that…_ she quickly nodded. Anastasia shook her head _, he has every right to be an arrogant ass_ …she said _, he's standing up and holding a brood male at bay…. that shouldn't be happening. Either I'm kicking Wismar ass right now…. or Ronan's head should be bouncing of the walls like a soccer ball like a normal human should._

Mikoto Misaka looked over at Ronan, perplexed as she wondered. _Am I just…I don't know…just not seeing something…_ taking another breath, creased her eyes looked hard at the two of them. Ronan holding the gun in the mouth of Wismar, who'd changed into his wolf form.

She remembered sparing with Anastasia, her speed and power were unmatched. She had a rough time keeping up unless she used her esper abilities. The shewolves and elder wolves' quickness and strength were formidable. She looked over to the Abyssinians standing by the doorway to the storeroom, others peeking in from the hallway, through the hole in the wall and doorway. All of them, staring in disbelief…but for some unknown reason, their eyes were opened wide and cheeks blushed, and their tail wagged quickly as they watched. And she noticed some were even drooling.

 _Are they getting…_

 _yes_ …Anastasia answered. _And it's not for Wismar_ , letting out a groan, _must be an esper_ …she said again. _Has to be…I saw him but couldn't see him…_ she turned and looked at Mikoto, astonishment covered her face," _as he countered…. god's speed and strength_ _maybe?_ she said, while asking Mikoto, _is that an esper power? it must be…. he couldn't be…._ her cheeks turned a soft pink, _his mother must be hiding something…Megumi.!_ she softly growled, trying hard not to bring her hand up to her chest. A rush of warmth filled her body.

Mikoto opened her eyes wider as a flash of….an image of two nude bodies glowing in a soft sheen of perspiration locked together.

She looked over with nothing more than a shocked expression covering her face _. Did you just…._ the words stuck in her throat, a weight pressed on her chest.

Anastasia mesmerized by Ronan and Wismar's' wolf locked in their violence. Ronan, emotionless expression and deep eyes stared as if it were a normal day at work or play. Wismar's arm trembling as Ronan held his wrist tight, his long dark claws close to his head. so close he saw the flesh ripping and tearing. Ronan's opposite arm straight unyielding, in his hand, the gleaming black of the fifty caliber wolves special. Its long barrel filling the space between Wismar's gaping sharp tooth jaws.

It was a scene that shouldn't be happening. What should've happen was obvious. Ronan's head should've been bouncing off the walls, his headless body collapsing to the ground. That's what should've happened and that's' if Anastasia hadn't been able to arrive first. The results would've been different. But he, Ronan was faster, faster than Wismar and his strength equal, maybe surpassed a brood male wolf, it caused her to hesitate.

And the image flooded her mind.

Anastasia felt warm, confused slowly turning to look at the even more confused Mikoto Misaka. Mikoto could see the what the hell in her eyes, her mouth opened slowly, _wwewellll…._ Anastasia began to speak. _Go on…._ Mikoto, doing her best to hide the growing pain, narrowed her eyes. _What was that…._ she asked, the edge of her voice trembled, the image still playing in her mind. _Could you please…._ Mikoto arched her eyebrows, _stop thinking about that.!_

Anastasia blinked her eyes, nodded, _sorry, I just couldn't_ …. she blushed. _Ummm you see…that_. She bent her right arm at the elbow and pointed _, shouldn't be happening, Ronan's human and Wismar is a brood male._

Mikoto raised her chin, glared at Anastasia, _i get that…but YOU…_ her eyes glistened, and her mouth trembled. Anastasia feeling Mikoto's pain and jealous mixing.

Anastasia should've been able to hide her surprise and the image that flashed or played in her thoughts. But….

 _But what?!_ Mikoto crossed her arms over her chest. Anastasia's shoulder and chest fell as she exhaled a breath _, it's obvious that Ronan can handle this situation. I, on the other hand seem to be the one needing help_. She said peeking over at Ronan and Wismar. Both still locked in their dance of death.

* * *

Anastasia took a somber breath, pulling her lower lip in her mouth and bit down. Her stomach churned a little feeling Mikoto's heart aching. And Anastasia's blues eyes became wet.

She was older than Mikoto. and had lived many a lifetimes and experiences. But having a relationship was not one of them. She had the body of a twelve year old girl for four hundred years which limited her options when it came to relationships. Sure, there were those that favored a less developed body of a child compared to that of a normal female. But those, well those were quickly dealt with by Sylvia and Emma. And even when she was introduced to young lords, it was the throne they were after. and the ruling of the four kingdoms limited her time in her search for companionship. But it was Mikoto Misaka, who on the faithful day in Academy City that sent her bodies hormones cascading through her system. No longer the body of a child, but one more suited for the type of relationships that grows with time. And it helps that you are built like a teenage succubus.

So, her ability to deal with certain issues that arise in said relationship was limited to say the least.

 _Sylvia, Emma could you keep an eye on the idiot._ She said. They nodded, _if he seems to be faltering_ …she sighed _, something tells me…_ she looked over, she knew, she could see it…Ronan was wanting something. he wouldn't be killing Wismar…he needed something from him, _could you assist him, please_.

She looked at Sylvia, knowing she and Ronan had shall we say been familiar. _Sylvia, did you know…?_ She asked. _"no Anna…_ she said _, but he does train with the elder wolves and vampire so maybe_ …she shrugged her shoulders, looking for the answer for what they were seeing. _I see…_ she said sadly, turning her attention to Mikoto.

Clearing her throat softy, Anastasia took a deep breath, letting it out slow and silent. Her worried expression faded, and the look of a Queen took its place, _Mikoto…please understand. I didn't mean to let that slip. It was just a fleeting thought. Nothing more. You are the one for me. I am the one for you._ She said, hesitating to move forward, her hand inched out unsure what to do.

Anastasia's heart hurt seeing the worry her carelessness brought. She reached out but Mikoto took a step back. Mikoto arched her eyebrow higher, her tear filled trembling hurt. _I deserve that…_ she whispered _. Mikoto_ she said softly. _I'm a queen and with it comes responsibilities. …._

 _Yea, so what…picturing yourself naked rolling around with,_ she jerked her head towards Ronan _, that arrogant ass of a pervert…is what? some royal hidden pleasure…._

Anastasis grinned, tilted her head, _wellllll…._ she rolled her eyes, a sudden bout of nervousness undermined her Queens look. Doing her best to keep her fingers from fidgeting.

 _Oh great…really…so earlier when you said you loved him that meant…._

 _No…_ Anastasia shook her head, _not then_

 _But_

 _But what_

 _The possibility_ she shrugged, looking a little unsure.

 _Ehhhhhhh!_ Mikoto exploded in shock _whawhatttt…you're admitting…_

Anastasia looked over the shoulder, checking on Ronan. He seemed to be having a very close very dangerous conversation. Wismar was still unable to break his hold on his wrist or get the barrel of the gun out of his mouth.

Anastasis let out a sigh, closed her eyes and turned back to Mikoto, who was looking angry, worried and hurt. She felt Mikoto wanted to collapse to the floor or run for somewhere private and burst.

 _I'm a queen_ she said, gathered her strength and quickly spoke, _and one of my responsibilities is bearing the next generation…._ " In a single breath she managed not to let her voice break.

 _Huh?_! Mikoto caught her breath, _What!_ Her wet eyes shot open wider. Anastasia found her shock somewhat cute. _Yes, and it's the same for you…._ Tilting her head, wiggled her eyebrows.

 _WHAT!_ Mikoto turned beet red, her eyes darted over to Ronan. _Ehhhhhhh…_

 _Yes, Mikoto Misaka…to have a baby._

 _Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…._ Mikoto's heart beat like a heavy metal drum solo…. _nonononnooonooo, I'm not rereadddyyy for…._

 _A strong male is required. A strong vampire preferable one of royal birth._ Anastasia added fuel to the fire. _Ooooooohhhhh gregreat…._ Ronan looked a lot better now…hinted across her shaking thoughts.

 _That's right._ Anastasia let a smile out, her cheeks bloomed a soft red _, no matter how many times we have sex…._

 _Wawait. You don't have too_ …. Mikoto held her arm out, shaking her hand as well as her head

Anastasia leaned a little closer, _I need a male to make a baby and well…just seeing his strength, a strength he shouldn't have…kinda,_ she shrugged, _kinda just presented itself. It not like I'm going just walk up to him, throw him to the ground and mount him, like a shewolf or certain vampires do…so unless you or I can grow a penis…._

Mikoto's face went pale, her eyes lost their luster as tears slipped down her cheeks. She seemed lost, confused _, I'm too young…_ she said, _I'm still in school…_ she mumbled, _my mom would hate me because she would be a grandmother_ …. chills rolled across her body as she thought of her mothers' reaction. _Maybe I should tell her over the phone or text…yea that way would be best…i could be in another country or better yet …the other realm_ …she nodded absentmindly.

 _Don't worry…_ Anastasia pulled the panicking Mikoto into her arms and held her tightly, _I would be the first to have a baby…_ she said, gently stroking Mikoto's hair as she mumbled, _what the heck was that position you were in…._

Anastasia blushed.

* * *

 _Why…how can we be talking like this…why now.?_ Mikoto asked with wide wet eyes staring at the floor.

 _Because you asked_. Anastasia leaned her head on Mikoto's _. besides…. they're still beating their chests…_ she sighed, shaking her head missing out on the kill she needed, _with Emma, Sylvia, Heidi and Emelia_ , she said, _we could have a picnic and not have to worry about those two males._ She sank her head down, putting her chin on Mikoto's shoulders. _He's a jerk, alright…_ she said softy, keeping the images away from Mikoto.


	52. Chapter 52

_Wolves_

* * *

 _Tell me your name boy, before you leave…_

 _Leave?_ Ronan creased his brow in curiosity. He shook his head _, I'm not leaving._ He said, looking at Wismar, without emotion but with a purpose. He'd push him now. This was the moment he'd waited for. He'd carried Senessa around the room, held her up on his shoulder so she could look out the large window. In its frame, the fields spread out to the forest running to the edge of the mountains and up to the bright blue skies. The edge of his voice sent chill across Wismar's body, _and what do you think…._ his voice went silent, _you wouldn't dare…_ he raised his voice, choking on the audacity of the boy. His body strained at the thought, clenching his fist tight _. If you…_

Wismar recognized her and with it, all that was hers to get would be given. It was an old agreement between the powers of the old days. Wolves, vampire, humans and the growing church of the one god. They'd come together after centuries of battle. And created the rules of their society.

To the outside world, an undefined queen had gathered an army and taken what she wanted. And unfortunately for Wismar, it was a very large fertile chunk of his kingdom. A single phrase would seal this deal. It would no longer be his. It was a guarantee that had to be in the contract or the Queens would not have signed it.

In the room, standing behind him, two queens to witness it. and wolves to reaffirm it. the air around him trembled as his fury seeped out from within him. " _you have no standing to make any claim…"_ Wismar nodded with confidence.

The queen needed to make the claim herself, or an advocate. Some one of standing within her ranks. This human boy couldn't be, because to give him authority she would've bitten him.

 _I'm her advocate…._ Ronan said, tilting his head. _Liar…. you're human and…_

Ronan slipped open his collar. _She's been sleeping by my throat. Do you really think she wouldn't have taken something? something so close to feed her starved little body._

 _Youre not a vampire boy…. i would be able to smell it._ Wismar lips curled. Ronan pulled the collar showing the two bite marks along the edge of his neck.

 _Impossible!_

 _Anastasia?_ Ronan asked.

 _It's true…_ she nodded, " _I witnessed it…I don't know why or how but she bit him._

 _No, no, no_ …. Wismar violently shook his head, _this will not happen, I will…_ Ronan spoke, _the air that I breath…._

 _Stop it boy…or I will kill you where you stand._ _I can't_ , he said, looking coldly at Wismar _, or well, I don't want too. All that my eyes see…_

 _Anastasia, queen of the four kingdoms. You'd better step in or…._

 _And the ground that I stand is mine if I command…._

Wismar lowered his head, raised his eyes and burned holes into the boy…. _if you say it_.

* * *

Ronan looked over to the wolves, standing in front of the door to the store room. they already crouched. Their eyes steeled. The rumors of her scarred starved little body drew them close to a simmering rage. Scars meant nothing to wolves. Many had them from battle and imprisonment. It was proof they survived. But to a vampire, it was imperfection. A mark that said she wasn't strong enough.

 _Anastasia would you like to have an alliance_. He said calmly as if in passing. Her head popped up, her eyes excited at the unexpected question. _Go on_ …she said _._

 _Under the alliance I asked that you protect Senessa until the kingdom is setup…that the border of our two kingdoms begin here_. Ronan said.

Anastasia looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. With the alliance, it meant Senessa could be and would spend a lot of time at the castle. She felt Wismar glaring from the corner of his eyes. She nodded.

She'd gotten what she wanted most. The moment she saw the waif like queen, she wanted her. And to extend her kingdom following in the footsteps of her mother. The four kingdoms had never lost only gained land in battle.

 _I command it._

* * *

Wismar lowered his head as he crouched, his body radiated a heat that only hell could rival. Everything belonged to Senessa with a simple phrase. His bloodshot eyes bulged outward. He'd lost it…the fertile lands and the queen he should take and eventually kill…all of it…. gone…. the muscles in his jaws tremored, his back teeth cracked.

Unable to hold nor control the fury of the wolf. He quick shifted. His black eyes turned a dark red. His muscles expanded, tufts of hair rose as the seams of his uniform split, his head snapped, large wolves' ears reached for the ceiling, his muzzle pushed out in a horrendous crunching of bone and ligaments. Shoulders, biceps bulged as his finger cracked and stretched. The process painful to watch and experience. In a blink of an eye, he was a large hulking wolf.

The wolf appeared, rage, fury joined in malice, its eyes filled only with the boy's death. Filling the room with the sound of his horrific voice. Without warning, he turned his body throwing his right hand out in an arc for a fatal strike at the boy. Suddenly hitting a wall. His arm stopped, his shoulder and biceps trembled as seizures raced down his massive arm, his fingers outstretched clawing nothing. Wismar gained control of the wild wolf, of himself. He glanced at his right hand, underneath the bottom of his palm, the small of his wrist just before forearm he saw the boy's hand gripping it, knuckles turned red and then white as Ronan resisted Wismar's strength.

Wismar, in full wolf, leaned his head forward, his hot breath blowing across Ronan's face. Ronan let a small grin appeared and then. Tap, tap, tap. a small dull noise of metal against his teeth.

Wismar's eyes fluttered, tilting his head to look. Ronan's arm raised, running his eyes down from his shoulder, he spotted the gleaming black metal of a 50 caliber wolf special in his hand, the edge of the barrel in his mouth, swallowed his saliva as he realized what it happened.

* * *

He should've been quicker… No, he was. No one could be as quick as him. The human boy stood no chance against a brood male wolf at close range. At a distance with Automatic weapons or explosive devices yes… They had a chance but this close. No chance. He was quicker… he remembered the gashes and scratched on the boy's armor.

But the boy gripped his wrist, holding it tight as Wismar added pressure. The tips of his claws close enough to imagine his skin shredding underneath his nails.

Ronan remained calm, expressionless. Experienced. Wismar knew it. this boy was different. He sniffed the boy hoping to get a hint. The movement to his sudden attack, the battle armor and its damage said everything to him. He needed to hear what it was saying. Another sniff. He's not a wolf and not a vampire. he smelled human, but this strength told him he couldn't be.

Wismar squeezed his eyes tight, deep lines grew dark along his fur covered forehead, his thick ears pulled forward. More, I need more…. he demanded. The deep rolls along his forehead moved backwards as his ears dropped back against his head. _you're a hybrid, boy…._

* * *

A hybrid. A human and a wolf bred to create the perfect wolf. Human on the outside, wolf on the inside. Not a normal wolf but a brood male. It was a theory developed long ago by vampires. When they controlled and bred wolves as nothing more than watch dogs. Used as warriors during the days of expanding the vampiric empires. They would smell like a human. They'd hoped for them to infiltrate another kingdom and then attack once inside. But when it had been done, they proved too violent, independent and uncontrollable. So, they were hunted down and killed.

* * *

Ronan shook his head, _sorry…I'm all human._ " He said, seeing the look in the wolf's eyes. _Been tested…_

Wismar let out a long breath, it ran over the barrel of the gun, down Ronan's arm. But Ronan didn't care. He stared at him, waiting for his next move. Wismar running the last few moments through his mind. The boy hadn't killed him yet…what could he do to get the advantage. He wasn't about to let a human boy get the best of him. His jaws tightened, slobber drenched the corner of his mouth. Thinking it over.

As he had swung his right arm, Ronan took to the inside, tapping his hand out of the way and wrapped his fingers around Wismar's wrist, ducking his body forward to the left and leaned towards him and the same time, his other hand snatched one of the 50 calibers from behind his back and pointed it as Wismar shifted into his full wolf, opened his mouth to deliver a fatal bite. But it was because his wolf caught the black blur of the large bore weapon, it stopped before Wismar took control. it desires to live was stronger than its desire to kill. All of this, in less than a blink of an eye. Something that caught all of them in the room, except for the boy holding the large black fifty caliber wolf special automag.

Wismar would not be surprised had Anastasia interfered, even the one called Mikoto Misaka. But this simple weak human boy...

Ronan grinning, wiggled his eyebrows, letting the barrel of the revolver lie on Wismar's tongue and sighed confidently. _"Two things…" Ronan said. One… I need you right now. It is my wish to stand on Senessa's left while you stand on her right and introduce her to the wolf Senate._ " He nodded, the corners of mouth getting a little bigger, _but… I can be pretty selfish, I am willing…"_ Ronan spoke looking into Wismar's thinned eyes, he could see the hate he had for him. " _To take the second option."_ Ronan leaned a little closer and spoke just above a whisper. " _I can blow your head off… Since you're in this form, your body will stay that way. And it will be more impressive. I can then take your head, mount it on a pike, put it on a wolf drawn chariot, holding it high above me with a big smile while I drag your body behind it. Through the capital of Mecklenburg right up to the doorsteps of the castle and claim everything…like they did in the old days"_ He said, nodding his head as he raised his eyebrows, _"what do you think about that_?" He smiled maliciously, tapped his tongue with the heavy barrel.

Ronan raised his head, pulled his shoulders back, _"step back, change… Or this boy will blow you away._ " He said in a musical tone, dragged the barrel out of his mouth, tapped his fangs as a parting gift " _now…"_ The boys voice turned serious as he spoke above a whisper. Wismar's ears twitched, hearing the tone changed, relaxed his right arm. Ronan let it go as Wismar changed. " _You'll regret this boy."_ He said, rubbing his wrist with his other hand and moving his head right to left as a change back to human.

Ronan peaked at Anastasia. She was talking to Mikoto, who looked upset.

" _Thanks…"_ He said sarcastically. _"You're welcome."_ Anastasia said in a defiant tone, holding Mikoto, looking over her shoulder, " _it's obvious… You didn't need my help… Jerk!_ She said, sounding pissed. A little disappointed even. _"I might have…"_ Ronan whispered, _your royal jerkness_." He murmured.

Wismar changed back to his human form, his shredded uniform hung loosely to his flushed body. Small noticeable waves of heat rose through the torn fabric of his uniform. his damp hair clumped messily to his head, and his thick beard glistened with slobber. " _what's your name boy..."_ he said again, barely holding up his shoulders as the weight of what had just happened pulled down on them.

What's in a name…" Ronan said, tilting his head, looking over as Mikoto wiped her eyes as she stepped away from Anastasia. "what's in a name…Mikoto Misaka.?" Mikoto looked up, her cheek flushed, eyes glisten, at Ronan. "jerk" was her first response. "how should I know!" she thinned her eyes, shooting him a glare.


	53. Chapter 53

"What's in a name?" He asked.

Mikoto knowing he expected an answer, lowered her head, wiped the corner of her eye. "It's what someone is called… It's given by their parents." She said with hints of pain in her tone. She sniffled, lifting her head, took a breath, glared at him, mentally beating him down.

"that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet….he grinned "Close…" Ronan said, letting the corners of his mouth creep up, "but not quite…" He tilted his head, well…" His eyelids lowered seeing the redness of her eyes and cheek, "was she crying?" glancing over to Anastasia, who was glaring back at him, sensing her accusatory nature behind the daggers she was shooting at him. He arched his eyebrows, "what did I do?" He sighed, resigning to take the blame for whatever it was, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the windowsill behind him.

 _A name means everything. It represents a person, place or thing, an event even. Just saying it could instill fear and loathing to joy and respect."_ He gave a slow nod, leaning his back against the edge of the large window. _If I say to you…. Grathe. could you tell me what do you think of it?_ Mikoto shook her head back and forth _. It doesn't mean…_

Ronan interrupted, " _if I say Elaina Grathe…what would it mean_. Mikoto's eyes opened wide in recognition. She had been standing by Ronan's side. She had only been told introduced as Elaina, queen of the western kingdom. Ronan sighed, showing a little grin. _What about Corrina Oldenburg_. Mikoto let out a breath, _she was standing next to you_. Ronan nodded, seeing her acknowledgement.

 _A name gives you hints about who you are dealing with. In this world of vampires and wolves and a few humans. A name says it all. Elaina Grathe, Corrina Oldenburg. Corrina serves Elaina, Elaina serves Anastasia Von Alucard. Who rules the four kingdoms. Attack one, you attack them all. Respect one, you respect them all._ He said, letting out a breath.

 _Is that why_ …she asked, wanting to know why he hadn't given his name to Wismar. Ronan shrugged his shoulders, _maybe…maybe its because I'm an arrogant ass or maybe because I just don't care. Or maybe…"_ he straightened his back, turned his attention to the young wolf standing to the right of Wismar. He dropped his hands to his side, stepped away from the windowsill. And slipped loose small leather straps wrapped around the handle of two swords, attached to his thighs. The handles wrapped in old worn leather sat snug on top of a wide, as wide as his palms, rectangular sheath that ran from his waist to the top of his knees. It was an odd shape for the sheath of a sword. It looked more like it covered a very long cleaver style weapon.

"Maybe…" Mikoto said, letting her voice go silent, following his gaze to the young wolf. She wanted to know why he hadn't given his name or the fact Wismar had been so insistent on asking his name. and why Anastasia never said his name in front of Wismar.

The young wolf, now standing by the outside corner of the desk. A lot closer from where he had landed when he was thrown into Wismar as Alusia left the room. "I'm a lot quicker with these."

She heard Ronan saying, the words peppered with the hints of a challenge, leaning his head to the right. She saw his eyes inviting the young wolf to try. The young wolf, the skin of his neck strained tight, flushed the dark red of anger, sticking his head out in an aggressive posture.

She also saw Ronan's thumbs casually push the two hilts up, lifting the blades slowly like a sunrise. Its blades gleamed over the edge of the rough edges of the sheath. His thumb pressed against the edge of the brilliantly shining blades and blood slipped across it smooth surface. Mikoto's mouth watered remembering its taste, swallowed, savory its flavor. Deep lines grew across her forehead seeing the rivulets of red, as the droplets pooled and slowly, as if drawn, faded into the blade. a pulse surged across the room.

Mikoto looked at Anastasia, _did it just…_ she couldn't believe. Anastasia nodded, queen spoke _, it pulsed._ She said, _like a heartbeat_. she added _._ _I've never felt anything like it…It was…. heavy…darker than your queens' intent_. Mikoto queen spoke _._

 _I have._ Anastasia answered. _Boudicca's sword gives off the same power. Especially when she feeds her blood to it."_

 _What…?_

Anastasia, looking like a beautiful mannequin spoke with still lips, her blues eyes opened wide with a killer's intent. Chills rushed over Mikoto as she drank in her image. Her cheeks blushed as she wet her lips, feeling a little warmer. Anastasia hinted a smile, barely letting her eyelids slip. _Aren't you getting a little ahead of…_

Mikoto blushed, thinned her eyes and glared. _Don't even_. She snapped. _I'm watching them, so don't even think I'm just focused on you…jerk!_ " her rose colored eyes darted away but kept her image in the corner of her eye. Embarrassed at admitting it.

" _Demetrius…"_

Mikoto raised her head, hearing the name. it was the name of the young wolf. The second son of Wismar.

 _What?"_ Demetrius growled, _we can take him now_. He said, loud enough for everyone to hear, clenching his fist tight, inched a little closer, _If he dies now, there is no claim. Right?_ He said. Wismar slowly shook his head, even though he admired his young sons' exuberance. The problem was his timing was sometimes a little off.

" _father. We can…_ keeping his angry eyes on Ronan. " _we can what? my foolish son."_ He answered, his massive chest expanded with a deep breath, the shredded uniform held loosely over his frame. He reached up, grabbed his long wet heavy hair and pulled it out of his face. Despite the toll the quick change had taken on his body, he still showed the strength brood males were known for. He pulled his shoulder back, stretched and popped his neck. Looked at his son, _what would you like to do?_ He asked his inexperience well-meaning son.

" _you kill him…"_ jerking his head to Ronan, _"I'll hold them off and you leave through the window."_ he said in a raised voice, pointing at the window. Wismar grinned at his son's suggestion. Putting him first _. Foolish boy…_ He closed his eyes, shaking his head. there was no way he'd sacrifice his son. He wanted to laugh out loud, proud of his son's foolish loud suggestion.

Mikoto's eyes popped, her mouth dropped _. Did he tell us his plan?_ Anastasia finally moved her head, few quick nodes ending with a slight tilt. ' _yes, he did…it's a good plan_ she said.

Huh?

 _Sure…_ Anastasia, looked over her shoulder to Mikoto, with her eyebrows raised, mouth puckered in a I'd do it too expression. " _really!?"_ Mikoto scrunched her face. _But wouldn't he_

 _He'd get killed…_ she said, smacking her lips. _I mean…yea…I'm sure I'd kill him…yep…_ she said in a feigning tone. _Pretty damn sure I would_ …smacked her lips again. _I'd enjoy it…not as much as killing Wismar but…ehhh_ she shrugged, keeping her pretty sure I would, please do it expression.

Mikoto looked her up and down feeling a little off _, umm_ she thinned her eyes, _but wouldn't that... You know kinda defeat the purpose of trying to stay alive. Until now, Ronan was going to let them leave alive. Right?_

Anastasia nodded.

 _So, why would he…_

 _I don't think he is thinking. And that could be a good thing._

 _Good thing?_

 _Yes, good for me and bad for him…_ she smiled maliciously.

Mikoto looked at Anastasia, with her mouth opened as if she were caught in some sort of ethical dilemma _,_ squeezing her eyes tight like she'd eaten something sour. _Hmm…_ she quickly blinked her eyes _, I see._ She said, twisting her mouth, shaking her head. _I should've known you'd say that._ She sighed. _Good for me, bad for him…_ she whispered.

 _tsk…_ she clicked her tongue in irritation.

" _this window?"_ Ronan spoke, tapped the glass.

Demetrius growled as he crouched. Ronan amused, shook his head _. you're not the sharpest tool in the shed but I will give you props."_ he said _, it's not something I would do considering you could walk out of here alive…maybe deal with the problem later_. _But_ " he shrugged his shoulders, _"I did say I preferred plan number two…_ " rolled his head back and forth, _but you seemed to have forgotten something little wolf."_

 _What?!_ he snapped. Ronan motioned his head, to the wolves standing at the door to the stockroom, standing in front of the large hole in the wall. To Anastasia's direction.

The young wolf looked over his shoulder to the wolves at the door then to Anastasia.  
She raised her hand, smiled and wiggled her fingers in hello. Around her was Emma, who raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, and behind her was Sylvia, who gave a quick smile.

And next to her was Mikoto Misaka. Who gave him a quick who me surprise look. Heidi sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, shifted her hips, slapped her tail on the ground. And Emelia, standing behind Mikoto looking bored.

 _And what about the wolves standing outside…"_ Wismar said sternly, looking at his second son, his tone was harsh but in a kind teaching moment between father and son. The young wolf's arms flexed, his adrenalin burning up his veins, a little wound up, enough that his self control was barely under control, his right hand twitched as he looked at his father.

Ronan chuckled, " _anyway…."_ He said, _Mikoto Misaka…now you know a little of the power of a name, but it can also tell you Who they are, where they are from, who they are descended from…and why all things happen for a reason and there are no such things as coincidences in the underworld…_ he laughed, _nice segue_ …" he took a step back, keeping his hand on the hilt of the sword on his hip, leaned against the wall, turned his head slightly and looked out the window.

" _Mikoto, have you ever seen the movie Underworld?"_ he said looking past the trees in the distance.


	54. Chapter 54

_Underworld_? Mikoto squeezed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh. _Why is he asking me this_?, puckering her lips. _Yes,_ he said _, the movie…_ He looked over with a smile, " _it drives home how it was and is between wolves and vampires_. He said, looking over at Anastasia, " _there are some that don't live that way._ " He gave a quick smile. Anastasia glared back at him. "ooooooo….good look…" Mikoto gave a hard nod. Ronan's chest shook with a chuckle, _"it starts with a fifth century Hungarian warlord. It's a little dramatic twist but close enough to the truth."_ He crossed his arms over his chest, smirked at the younger wolf, _"Corvinus...… Was the name. Not really but for the story it's a pretty good one."_ He casually waved his right hand, " _anyway Once upon a time…"_ He said with a grin.

 _"a wolf warlord ruled a small powerful kingdom. Had a beautiful strong shewolf mate. She gave him a son… A strong brood male and the warlord was happy. But despite all his happiness…"_ Ronan smirked, _"the warlord liked the taste and feel of a human female… In fact,"_ His eyebrows quickly arched, " _he liked them young, and I mean very young. So young they say breasts were nothing more than a distant dream. And that's to be gentle about it._ " Ronan's expression darkened, _"maybe it made him think he had a really big penis… Who knows…"_ He shrugged, arching his right eyebrow at Wismar, who was looking none too pleased.

Ronan continued, _"Anyway, he'd take them from behind, ripped them apart in his little forcible display of affection and leave them to die."_ Ronan looked over his shoulder out the window, creasing his brow in contemplation, puckering his mouth. " _One day,"_ he said, looking into the distance, " _he came upon a little girl working in the fields and decided today was a good day. And she survived. Thanks to the people in the nearby village. they hid and took care of the young girl. Whether it was fortunate or unfortunate she became pregnant."_ He turned his attention back from the outside. _" now, just so you know. A human girl only survives three births…_ he said, nodding his head. _they all die after giving birth a third time to a wolf…_ a soft sad sigh left his lips. _This isn't twilight_. He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders, _but then again. Remember the movie where Jacob should have been the alpha but didn't want it…so another one took it_." he nodded, _the scene where you meet the alpha's girlfriend and her face is horrible disfigured_ ….he sighed, _because he woke up from a bad dream or something like that…well that's kinda like it is in some places."_ His face etched with the pain of the thought, "anyway _, the warlord found out, found her, confronted her carrying the little bundle of joy."_ Ronan gave a quick dramatic sigh, " _now, wolves are particular when it comes to the young. He had raped her… Oh I'm sorry I mean manly forced himself…no wait that doesn't sound good."_ putting his hand to his chin, sighed" _whatever…Which meant a lot of testosterone was flowing. So, chances were very high it would be a male child_. _and of course, you know male children are the pride and joy for everyone. Lord knows when all those males grow up who are they going to hump… Well_ …" He cocked his head, looked at Wismar then the young wolf, Demetrius.

He wiggled his brow, _"never mind…"_ He said, with a slight grin. " _Long story short, the warlord was there when she gave birth and low and behold a male. And boy was he happy."_ He raised his voice, " _not really…"_ His tone dropped, looking over at Mikoto shaking his head. _"Seems it was a little too frail looking, barely alive even. Looked more human than wolf."_ Ronan shook his head, " _what a disappointment_." He said sarcastically. " _I guess the little soldiers weren't violent enough_." He shrugged his shoulders _, "and the warlord left disappointed with such lovely parting words for her newborn son. let his death be quick_. he said, turning to leave _. I think, well maybe he didn't. I'm really not sure. I wasn't there but it does sound like something a brood male would say…dontcha think Wismar?..._ Ronan didn't wait for his reply. _But three months passed, then six and then a year. And the young one slowly grew… A little quicker than normal human child but not quite as quick as a wolf. Then one day a young wolf arrived. Guess who it was_?!" Ronan quickly nodded, " _a brother… And that brother was taken by the child, despite everything he'd survived and was thriving. Wolves will take care of wolves especially brothers and that's what his brother did. He did what his father didn't. He took care and raised the boy as his own. And they were very close. The boy fought by his brother, charging wildly in the battle. And even earned himself the respect of other wolves and a small kingdom, even a mate. And from this mate he had children."_ Ronan said, _"but happiness doesn't last especially back then. Another conflict, another uprising. Wolves and vampires, humans oh my, revolting against each other. His kingdom was overrun, and he was thought lost. But the brother found him, problem was."_ He paused, _"more human than wolf,_ he reminded them. _Matter of fact, very little wolf and he been bitten by a vampire. Again, whether fortunate or unfortunate. He survived._

 _The older brother arrived and killed the would be master and took his younger brother now a vampire. But he didn't kill him. He couldn't. Despite turning in to a vampire he was still his brother."_ He said shaking his head, " _The first year of a new vampire can be rather difficult. Confusion. Doubts unsure how to act even learning to feed properly…it doesn't come naturally. But his brother being a brood male had the strength_ _to control and nurture him. So, he fed him, kept him under control until he got through his blood craze."_ Ronan nodded, _"without a proper master, vampires tend to go rogue and kill and kill and kill until they are killed, or they learn to control the urge. Despite being an immortal type of being, vampires tend to die a lot... anyway…"_ Ronan said, _"centuries go by and one day the vampire meets a certain Queen. She is lonely and desperate, having lost her true love. maybe she was a little smitten by him. And he asked her for her hand and she agreed. Royal marriages are usually for positions not love. But,"_ Ronan raised his shoulders, letting them fall, _"ehhh? Then one day tragedy strikes and he takes his rightful place as head of her kingdom. And then another day he invades a certain city and is defeated… He's killed… His bones are burned so there's no chance for resurrection."_ Ronan cocked his head, looking mischievous, " _I wonder…"_ bring up his hand and put his middle finger over his lips, " _Whatever happened to his brother."_ Furrowed his brow and looked around the room.


	55. Chapter 55

Mikoto's POV as Ronan begins his conversation.

* * *

Mikoto glanced over at him, straining to keep her mouth shut, _"of course, I know what's in a name… What …does he think… I'm stupid… Jerk… I'll show him_. She picked up her chin, scowled and answered, choking on her remarks. _Crap… what am I a pansy… God… I sounded like…grrrr._ Letting out a slow uncomfortable grunt. _What?! Did he say overlord_? she puckered her lips, nodding her head, _good show, not my cup of tea but … Oh never mind. Underworld? Okay sure… Anastasia likes it… Me personally_ _ehhh! Popcorn always great…extra salt and cheese yummy…"_ She went on, _anyway… Warlord… Okay… But get on with it… Can't he get to the point_. She said crossing her arms, dropped her chin to her chest. _"little girls! What is this a Japanese manga? …geeezzzz…Twilight…Jacob….ok..seen it…itsa good laugh…that girl really can't act..but Jacob did keep his shirt off a lot…so….hmmmm…_ a moment of offended silence followed by….he ripped her face apart because he had a bad dream?! Did I miss that one.?

* * *

Getting a little bored, choosing to overlook him for a little while, she looked across the room to the storeroom. _Hmm!?_ arched her eyebrows… _Okay I wouldn't want to walk into that…"_ She said.

The storeroom was black but with her vampiric vision it might have easily been daylight. Just inside the door, One of shewolves had changed into her animal form. And sprawled herself across the floor facing the door.

She was enormous, significant enough to block the entrance with just her head. The large wolves head resembling a normal wild wolf but it size was roughly threefold. Her black eyes fixated, her jaws held wide, revealing the pointed canines. Her massive head was lingering over her paws, long black claws pressed against the concrete.

" _Smaller?"_ Mikoto remembered being told the distinction between mountain Abyssinians, who were the largest of the breeds built for the rough mountain territory, and the Abyssinian blues which were smaller but not by much sharing the same developments for the lower mountains.

* * *

She thought of the wolves in the forest of the four kingdoms, the range of sizes that dwell near and in the cathedral. The holy site for all wolves in the four kingdoms. Depending on the age and type of wolf, even their breeding, a wolf's size could vary. Many of the elder wolves, the name only implied that they were older. Their height in human form could stand as tall as eight feet, not including ears. Even a few were just a little taller than Mikoto, which made her feel a little better. She looked like a middle school athlete standing next to an Olympic athlete super models' types, which many of the wolves thought of the elder wolves. And she showed it, wearing a gruff expression on her face, arms high across her chest as many would put their hands on top of her head in pictures. The size difference was due to the interbreeding with humans that caused the various sizes to pop up among the packs.

It's like comparing SUVs, and elder wolf would be a full-size all-terrain vehicle compared to the smaller built for the road, nothing greater than a speed bump vehicle. While the description compares the two mechanical vehicles it really doesn't give the full picture when comparing the wolves.

The Abyssinian blues were a smaller wolf. But they had the same bone and muscle density, same thick hide and same tenacity as an Abyssinians and could hold their own in battle.

Mikoto had seen many do it against the elder wolves. She'd seen it when they played, and they played rough and when they'd trained and they trained rough. But a shewolf, regardless of her position in the pack and rank as a wolf knew the greatest benefit one could maintain and recognized is that a wolves' strength lies in its numbers. The pack rules and their teamwork were impressive.

* * *

She let out a groan, leaning her head to the left and then right, hoping to see around the wolf, who was looking back at her and moving her head right to left.

 _Always the smartasses_ …she groaned, thinning her eyes at the wolf in the door. The wolf thinned her eyes back.

 _I wonder how Senessa is doing."_ She said absentmindly as she struggled to sense her but nothing. _hmmm..._ Mikoto looked over to Ronan.

 _what don't even… Anastasia_! a flood of warmth flow over her cheeks _I'm focused… Don't even huh! Hmph! Wait a minute? Did the idiot say… Attacked a certain city and was defeated… Why?_ Letting her eyelids drop in thought, _does that sound familiar... No way!"_ her eyes rounded in shock and immediately fell thinning her eyes.

Something was awry, something felt ominous, heavy and suffocating. Mikoto turned, " _Anastasia… Where are you?"_ She reached out to take her hand _, what are you?_

Mikoto saw the muscle tick along her jawline, her lips thin. With an uneasy look in her eyes, she looked at Anastasia, feeling a foreboding swirling around them. _Anastasia?_ Mikoto mumbled, taking her hand, _"let it go… It's fine… I'm right here… And…_


	56. Chapter 56

It wasn't Mikoto this time, who stood at the edge of the abyss and looked down into its darkness. It was Anastasia. And what she saw struck at her heart. Ronan's words, dripping with innuendos telling the story. A boring somewhat Long story.

" _Hurry."_ She whispered, " _get to the point?"_ demanded. She wanted to yell but kept quiet.

She looked over at Mikoto, her face scrunched in her own cute what the hell is this idiot talking about expression. But it was when her sensitive vampire ears pricked up, when he talked about a queen and her tragic accident and of this brother taking the throne. Her gut twisted into a knot. She filled in the blanks, or followed the breadcrumbs, whatever was easier.

 _Why didn't he say it?_ grinding her teeth, tasting the blood filling her mouth, _why couldn't he…"_ squeezed her hands tight, her nails cut into her palms, _just spit it out?_ putting two and two together and added it all up. He taken her place on the throne, then betrayed the four kingdoms, which led to her mother's death. The memory of her mother's fading eyes pierced her anger.

A low raspy growl slipped through her trembling lips, trying to bury the thought of crying. He attacked Academy city, hoping to kill the young woman she loved. Her muscles coiled, her body armor stretched under the strain of her flexing muscles, with a glint of malicious shown in her thinning eyes, the edge of her mouth pushed her cheeks up to her blue eyes, the color of the midnight sky in which the blood moon hung. The hint of a tear clung to the corner.

Despite the odds, Mikoto Misaka defeated her attacker and collapsed into the arms… Of Heidi and Emelia, not her arms, not against her chest. It wasn't her who held her, stroked her hair as the chaos died around them. It should've been her moment. Her time to hold her tired body, letting her know she was there to protect and defend her. The memory left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Ronan knew who it was, with each word he was saying so and he was taunting Wismar, and unknowingly teasing Anastasia. Something he'd apologize for later. With a deep breath, she knew who it was. The Baron.

He was talking about the Baron and the brother, the wolf had to be Wismar. Seeing the maliciousness in the young man's eyes as he spoke, his dull words turning sharp as the edges cut to the truth.

She followed the lines of his face as the words spilled from his mouth. Each movement, each word, each curve of his lips was calculated, precise and even though it was dressed as innuendo, a story, it was direct and to the point. she watched and listened.

 _take from me_ … Her growl whispered in her ears, _take what's mine… And you'll…_ A raspy wet unforgiving growl trembled in her expanding chest, pulling in the air, to deny them breath, to suffocate them. Her muscles coiled tighter, her body swelled filling with rage, anger and pain. " _You'll feel the pain of death and it will be sweet._ The words echoed across her mind, _for me."_

* * *

Mikoto Misaka just a few feet away, glimpsed across the short, feeling too far away distance. _She's doing it again_.

Anastasia was distancing herself, not physically but emotionally. Feeling this distance between them getting farther, she reached over with her eyes, holding her hand out.

Emma, keeping her position in front of Anastasia, took a step backwards and then to the left hoping to block her path. Her tail slipped around Anastasia's thigh and curled around it like a snake. All the while she kept her eyes glued to the wolves and Ronan. Sylvia, standing behind Anastasia, pulled herself closer, pressed herself so that no light passed between them, wrapped her arms around her shoulder, squeezed and whispered comforting words into Anastasia's ear.

She could see Anastasia's chest and arms expanding, Sylvia's did the same, hoping to have the strength to control her queen. Sylvia's soft face with calm but her eyes told of her concern and worry slipped out. She, they, Emma and Sylvia had been there for Anastasia's birth and for the death of Anastasia's mother. A burden on them, being replayed in front of them.

Ronan's words drawing images across the canvas of their minds. Each stroke, filling more than they knew. But how did he know? He hadn't been born or even thought of back then. Generations removed from the event but he spoke as if he had been there. the roar of battle, smell of smoke and the stench of death. Who told him?

Mikoto felt Anastasia's bonded shrinking away, refuse to let go. _Run away much…_ Mikoto queen spoke. _Please…_ Anastasia's voice winced _. I don't want you to see me this way…_ Mikoto reached out, her fingers stretching, " _I've seen worse… Believe me…_ She forced a weak smile. Anastasia glimpsed over, a tear slipped from the corner of her eye, _seeing Kuroko naked in the shower…_ She tried her best to be funny underneath the pain. _I bet…_ Anastasia tried desperately to cling to her reality but her pent up raged clouded her mind.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, moved closer. She felt a stinging stare, looked in the direction of the glare, to Wismar, his eyes squeezed tight as if she'd somehow inconvenienced their conversation. As if on instinct, Mikoto flared her lips, dropping her fangs in a warning, taking possession of what was hers, Anastasia's hand. The son, Demetrius cocked his head in warning. Mikoto flicked her free hand into an open palm with her fingers splayed, her nails getting longer, cut the air in warning. Heidi crouched, readied at her mistress's reaction. Emelia slipped to her side, her mouth opened showing her fangs, her eyes sharp as knives.

The tension in the room grew heavy but Ronan continued as if nothing had changed. as if it were a part of the story. What could he do about. Even after facing down Wismar,

He was the perceived weakest one in the room, wearing only body armor and carrying only weapons, granted they were fifty caliber wolf special automags. He had four of them and numerous blades and was kinda quick on the draw but still, the perceived weakest one in the room, compared to shewolves, wolves and vampires in the room. not that he thought that way.

Anastasia felt the gentle warmth of Mikoto's hand, saw the vampire slowly showing itself in her expression, staring down the threat. She worried Mikoto would show her lightning. And wanted to tell her to keep it hidden. A well-known secret among those of the four kingdoms. But a secret no less, kept well hidden from the outside world. Only the four kingdoms and Academy City knew of this power. A level five electromaster. She used her level five powers mixed with her growing vampire powers to defeat the Baron, but it seemed that maybe, just maybe Wismar knew nothing or maybe thought since she'd been bitten, it had been lost. She'd worry about that later.

Her vision clouded, darkness closed around her sight. Her heart thundered in her chest, skin glistened from the heat of her blood rushing through her veins. She was losing herself… Becoming a beast as the weight of despair, anger and revenge tainted her taste buds. With the slow painful, pleasure of her fangs slicing the inside her mouth. She was a heartbeat away from breaking the chains of those that cared deeply for her, shattering them like ice and destroying the one she now knew, or thought she knew, who had helped orchestrate the death of her mother and the attack on her lover, Mikoto Misaka. She was one of the purebloods, one of two families born of the original. Her strength unmatched and she was about to lose control. Her thirst for revenge swallowed her up as her vision went black.

And she was about to explode. With a bright flash, her darkness shattered everything.


	57. Chapter 57

It was a small voice that shattered the darkness, tearing down the walls she'd built with such ease. The ease at which the walls fell recalled a story in the book of the one god. and all she could do was stare blankly at the floor.

The small voice rang out. A simple delicate childlike voice emulating the rising of the morning soft breeze, sweeping over tall grasses, lifting leaves in temporary flight. She sang, no, more like she spoke melodic words that softly wrapped themselves around like blankets being pulled to the chin of a sleeping child and turned the light out on the rage with a gentle heavy fist.

* * *

 _One, two, where do you bloom, under the window where the child sleep. White flowers on the night of the pale moon. Three. Four. Where do you bloom, on the frame of mommy's mirror. A little blue flower blooms. Let's count, let's count, let's find and count the flowers. Count to seven and eight in the dream in which the child sleeps. Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers. Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers._

Mikoto gasped, barely able to breath, feeling the emotions simmering inside Anastasia, slowly disappeared. with a sigh of relief, Mikoto looked over to Anastasia with her head hung down in defeat or in prayer. Her blank expression, those beautiful blue eyes opened wide shined like lifeless polished glass and her lips barely parted and the rage within her quelled. More like overpowered.

That's what she thought, hoping, to let her know she was right beside her. she squeezed Anastasia's hand once then twice, raising her head, looked at Sylvia, still holding tight, staring outward in dismay. Mikoto followed her gaze, felt her breath being stolen, her face anxious, seeing the door to the storeroom.

* * *

The room was black, not just black as in the color but black as in a void. It was so black Even with her vampiric eyes she could no longer see the large wolf waiting at the door. Nothing but quivering, a shimmering like a pebble dropped in a stilled pool, its mirrored surface broken, slowly radiating outward, lapping against the doorframe.

A small white spec peeked through the shimmering black surface like an island rising from underneath the sea and slowly pulled away to reveal the young girls round face. With her eyes closed, the black slipped across her soft cheeks and the lines of her chin. Her slender lips reciting the poem over and over.

She was an average looking little girl, with an unnatural beauty, the body of a slender prepubescent girl emerging from the glimmering black, slowly pulling away from her body that shined like perfect light. The unnatural white of the girls' skin showed no blemishes, no left behind black. The only thing odd about her was she was holding a small child against her shoulder.

* * *

 _One, two, where do you bloom, under the window where the child sleep. White flowers on the night of the pale moon. Three. Four. Where do you bloom, on the frame of mommy's mirror. A little blue flower bloom. Let's count, let's count, let's find and count the flowers. Count to seven and eight in the dream in which the child sleeps. Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers. Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers. (from the ancient magus' bride)_

* * *

A lump formed in Mikoto's throat. Her jaw slowly opened as the tips of her fangs slipped down. With the quick beating of her heart and a worried breath she saw her. The tiny little girl held in her arms.

 _How could I have missed_ …she swallowed hard, tasting the bitterness of her mistake.

The little girl had emerged like a demon being revealed in a cheap horror film, or as a matter fact a very expensive horror film. Her small foot slowly stepped through the black and gently fell on the floor without a sound, followed by the next and there she stood, slowly cocked her head and opened her eyes. Deep vibrant green that seemed to go on forever, beckoning her to follow. The edges of her small thin mouth curved upward teasing and taunting inviting her to kiss them. Her fair white skin shimmered like the sun across fresh snow. Her face so enrapturing, Mikoto almost missed the little girl curled tightly against her chest, her head lying close to her neck.

 _Senessa!_

The little girl curled into a ball. She looked peaceful and serene as she slept. The young girl looking down, gently caressed Senessa's back, raised her head, her small mouth moving allowing the simple words of the lullaby to escape, her eyes glittering in a natural perfect green.

" _Three. Four. Where do you bloom, on the frame of mommy's mirror. A little blue flower bloom. Let's count, let's count, let's find and count the flowers. Count to seven and eight in the dream in which the child sleeps._ _Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers. Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers."_

She took a step forward, long thin strands of white hair spread across the black from edge to edge of the doorframe. And like a curtain being pulled away to reveal the morning sun, gently floated to her back. Behind her standing in the storeroom, Stephanie and Aoi, the large wolf, and all of them wide-eyed shaking their heads, mouthing the word no… in pleading or in warning.

As the black slowly dropped, a thick white fog rolled from behind her, like a surge of water filling the room. Its' surface, the appearance of liquid white, an ancient method used to cover mistakes during writing, filling the room to Mikoto's waist.

Mikoto took a breath of the chilly air and blew out a long white breath. Arching her right eye, with mischievous grin appearing on her face. A little childish giddiness took hold. She sucked in again and spoke, "helloooooooo…" White breath flowed from her mouth, her grin expanded, "helloooooooo…" More white breath. She chuckled softly and with each laugh white breath puffed out like the little engine that could.

"So… Mature." Anastasia barely spoke, small puffs of white breath eeked out of her mouth. She blushed. Mikoto shook slightly with laughter trying to keep it inside. Not wanting to draw attention to herself. the white fog seemed to smother the tension.

Mikoto sighed, breathing through her nose, grinning, seeing the long delicate white breath flowing from her nostrils. And for a moment she felt free.

* * *

Wismar and Demetrius waved their hands in front of their faces as the white fog swirled around them, getting thicker, making it hard to breath, as if invisible hands were tightening around their throats. It would swirl and fade then return, mocking the two of them. They looked around to examine the area and could tell that despite the fog covering Anastasia, Mikoto and the others, was nothing but a veil of white, thin and can only be considered that it was more of an annoyance. But despite that, it gave the appearance of a surreal moment as it covered, the beautiful young succubus's, Anastasia and Mikoto Misaka sharing gentle smiles, unconcerned even enjoying the moment, in a veil of white on what could be mistaken as a cold winters evening.

Around Ronan, it was the thickest around his waist, drifting upwards in a thinness that seem to rival a gently caress. Slowly creeping up his body, and like soft hands brushed across his face. Bringing his hand to his cheek, holding a soft smile, his other hand out in front of him, running his fingers through, leaving finger trails swirling behind. He even dipped his hand down to his waist, raised it and it poured through his fingers like water. It was a very odd fog indeed.

It covered the room, spilling down the hallways, rolling and lapping against the walls. The strength of the waves gave the impression something large and menacing swimming just underneath the surface. And it showed itself to be true as Its back broke the surface like a great whale breaching. The exposed body covered in white scales. A single row of fins splitting its back, slowly disappeared underneath the water. Leaving behind it a low mournful wail. The impact of the beast sinking below the surface brought them out of their fancies. And their attention back to Senessa.

 _don't do anything._ She finally spoke. _Don't…_ her voice rough and dry. Mikoto looked over to the familiar voice. Anastasia queen spoke. _She's fine… She won't hurt her._

 _She_ …Mikoto forced down the urge to rush over. _What do you mean?_

 _Senessa is a wounded child… They're attracted to their pain… So…_ Anastasia's voice getting a little stronger.

 _But…_

 _Look at them…_ She raised her chin to the wolves. _None of the shewolves that had sworn loyalty to Senessa are doing anything. Stephanie and Aoi, who a few minutes ago were fawning over the young Queen. So, don't… She's fine…_ Anastasia slowly looking around the room, _she is sleeping right now… So as of right now we are the ones that are in danger_ , letting her word fade.


	58. Chapter 58

_What are we going to do?_ Mikoto's expression easily showed her concern. _Wait… Is all we can do._ Anastasia said.

 _bbut..._

Along tired sigh, Anastasia closed her eyes, squeezed Mikoto's hand. _There's more than one._ She spoke, opening her eyes. _What?_ Mikoto's expression dropped, _more than one…"_ The sound of her voice faded as she slowly looked around the room. Anastasia nodded. Mikoto raised her head just a little, squeezing her eyes thin remembering you can see them from the corner of your eye. _I still don't see…_

There was a giggle. And excited childlike giggle, followed by the voice of a child reciting a lullaby.

* * *

 _One, two where do you bloom, under the window where the children sleep. White flowers on the night of the pale moon. Three. Four. Where do you bloom, on the frame of mommy's mirror. A little blue flower bloom. Let's count, let's count, let's find and count the flowers. Count to seven and eight in the dream in which the child sleeps._ _Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers. Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers._

* * *

Walking in from the hallway with a happy expression on her face and made her way through the liquid white. that came up just below her chest leaving her naked upper body exposed. She looked exactly the same as the other. Perfect white skin, slender figure and long white hair that fluttered over the undulating surface of the liquid white. The way she moved, looked like she was skipping and singing or speaking musically without a care in the world and came to a stop, slowly cocked her head to the right, gently rubbed Senessa's head with her chin like a cats' greeting.

From the side of her face, the way her cheek puffed she had to be wearing a smirk on her face, gave a wink to the other wraith, then looked over her shoulder at Mikoto and grinned. It wasn't a malicious grin, there was no animosity behind it. It was like a knowing cat that found a stray. Her eyes thinned, her smile grew unnaturally longer. She moved her face slowly back and forth across Senessa's head, buried her nose in her hair, taking deep breaths, nodding, satisfied and turned, stood next to the first wraith, and rubbed Senessa's back. The both as if in a joke tilted their heads to the left, and their mouth slowly curled into a mischievous smile.

 _Creepy…._ A shiver ran down Mikoto's spine. _Are there more?_ arched her eyebrows at the oddly playful twosome. _Probably… And don't be Fooled_. Anastasia said as the two Wraiths arched their eyebrow in return. _Hmmm…_ Mikoto slowly nodded, bringing her hand to her chin. The two wraiths did the same.

 _Yes, I told you they could be playful but… In a heartbeat they can turn vicious._ Anastasia spoke, pulling her lower lip into her mouth. _Really!?_ Feigning shocked surprise Mikoto twisted her lips, _vicious you say_ …" She peeked at Anastasia, _like someone I know?_ back over to the two wraiths. They repeated her action, looking at each other. _Damn it…._ a soft growl came from her throat, _can't I just…_ thinking for a moment, thinking electrically she can solve the problem. She manically chuckled.

 _Don't you even…"_ Anastasia quickly queen spoke. _Fine…"_ Mikoto gave out a hard sigh, _whatever…_ puckering her mouth. The two wraiths did the same. _Why are they mocking me like that…. jerks...umm I can call them jerks without getting them mad…right?_

Anastasia could do nothing but take a breath and bite down on her lip to stop herself from smiling. She sensed the thrill of the challenge growing inside Mikoto. Not that it wasn't always there in the first place but still she needed to keep it under wraps.

Anastasia had fought a wraith before. But it wasn't a life or death. She'd been clearly outmatched in the process. While, she did try. She slowly closed her eyes, brought her arms across her chest thinking over the fight. During her fight with a wraith she never landed a single blow. Without expression, it dodged her attacks over and over. "Damn them…" She clenched her jaw, squeezing her fist tighter.

 _"No, you didn't!_

Anastasia's eyes popped, Mikoto arched her eyebrows, quickly turned their heads to the voice.

* * *

Another one stood. she stood like the others, covered up to her chest in the white, her long white hair drifting behind her in imaginary wind. She was looking up at Ronan. A wide grin on her face, her eyes shining bright as the sun, quickly nodding her head. Her mouth quickly moving but no word came out. Ronan shaking his head, " _I don't care what you think… You didn't ride in like the Calvary and save my ass."_ He glared down at the young girl. But she held firm and nodded, spoke.

he answered, _No… You didn't… I don't care. And as a matter of fact, … We are about to end it. Until you…"_ He reached out, gently thumped her head with his finger, _arrived._ He nodded, lifting his hand, gently patted her head as he smiled softy at her. She scrunched her face, thinned her eyes and puckered her mouth, bringing her hand to her forehead.

 _Let me guess…some sort of queen speak_?

Anastasia nodded.

 _What are they?_ She spoke as Ronan stroked the little girls head. _brother, sister…_ Her eyes wide as she stared in disbelief. Seeing the blush across the little girls' cheek, as he patted her head. the wraith rolled her eyes upward, tilted her upward a little to see his hand sitting on top of her head. _lovers'...Pervert._ She growled, biting her tongue.

 _They are older than you think…_ Anastasia dryly spoke. _And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't_. She thinned her eyes, _maybe if they were more developed maybe or a little…_ Anastasia peak from the corner of her eyes, _grown-up_ she said, her dry expression slowly changed to a smirk. _Doesn't matter, look at them…_ Mikoto covered her mouth and gagged. _He…_ Shaking her head, _is a pervert… I stand by my original thought… Deviant_.

 _Like I didn't know._ Ronan spoke as the little girl's mouth moved quickly, pointed to Wismar. He laughed. _No… No… No. You didn't do…. hey!_ His tone changed to surprise.

She moved forward, grabbed his utility belt, grinning like a thief as she patted him down. And finding what she wanted to find. she popped open a small container attached to his utility belt.

There was a giggle… A soft playful laugh. As little red packets flew across the room. She popped one into her mouth and chewed happily.

* * *

The packets consisted of three by three-inch biodegradable squares filled with human blood. Often used as compensation for services rendered or to smooth out future endeavors when dealing with vampires. These packets could be purchased at any vampire approved convenience store or bank. And are considered as valuable as currency. It is especially extravagant for the packets to contain the person's own blood. And carries a greater weight of value.

* * *

The three red packets, the size of raviolis tumbled through the air. One landed into the liquid white with a silent splash and slowly sank below the surface. The other two landed perfectly in the open mouths of the two standing by the storeroom.

 _"Wow!_ Mikoto said, surprised, _I must admit that's a pretty good toss_. She nodded _. I'm impressed_. Anastasia rolled her eyes, _there's at least four…_ She said, looking at the spot where the packet landed and sank underneath.

 _Yeah…_ Mikoto said, almost tired. _The one under the stuff right…_ She playfully slapped at the surface. _Don't do that_! Anastasia quickly spoke, nearly in shock.

 _Wh..Why?_ her hand hanging just above the rolling liquid white. " _She might consider it an attack… That's why."_

 _What?"_ Mikoto scrunched her face, looking at Anastasia and looked at the undulating white underneath her hand.

She slowly closed her fingers one by one leaving one and pointed to the white. _This is a part of her?_ Her eyes slowly growing wider, her cheeks blushed, " _what… You mean…"_ Looking around the room, _all of it."_ Her voice cracked an octave.

Anastasia nodded with a smirk on her face. Mikoto blushed, _really… I feel like maybe… You know…_ an odd sensation of rubbing across her legs, thighs and butt and waist…" _Violated?_ arching her eyebrows.

 _Better that than…_ Anastasia spoke, _the alternative._

 _"I am not giving you a reward._ Ronan spoke each word hard, " _you just helped yourself so …"_ He let out a tired sigh, the wraiths eyes thinned, nodding quickly and raised her hand up and pointed. _fine… I give… I'll do it… But…_ Ronan quickly turned.

Dimitris had moved closer around to the corner of the desk. _"I wouldn't!_ he said in a commanding voice. _You have no idea…"_ he never finished his statement.

It was too late. The white stilled.


	59. Chapter 59

Smiling brightly, putting on the pressure. High level negotiations. Ronan found himself struggling clearly overmatched as the wraith slowly opened her mouth. " _That's a pretty smile you have."_ He said gently rubbing her head again. Her eyes brightened, her cheeks bloomed in the color of soft pink rose, her thin lips turned a shade of pink framed her sharp fangs. The edges slipped tightly against each other like sharpened shears.

It didn't take much for Mikoto to hear the sincerity in his voice, see it in his face and in his actions. It was as if she was witnessing a brother or sister playfully teasing each other. The way he looked at them, in the way he interacted. _"They're like his little sisters…"_ She said, thinking of her own nearly 10,000 clones. Her eyes glistened. _"why is he like this…"_ She asked herself in a soft sound voice. _"Because…"_ Anastasia answered. _"He's been raised with wolves and vampires since he was eight years old._ She said with familiarity. _"So, there's no such thing as fear instilled in him by those around him as he grew up. And I know for a few years he had a wraith by his side."_

Mikoto felt a lump forming her throat as she stared at him in disbelief _, "you're kidding… But you said they're dangerous, so vicious… That…"_ Anastasia anticipating her reaction slowly nodded, _"there's no point in worrying if you can't stop them. Besides…"_ She sighed, _"she was more like a companion… For him."_

 _companion?!_

 _"Pain… Remember…"_ Anastasia's eyes slowly glistened and dimmed in a painful memory that they both shared. _"The deeper the pain… And they'll find you." They_ watched him, shaking his head, arguing with the wraith.

 _"What kind of pain_? Mikoto asked, feeling it inside. _"What kind of pain could he have."_ Mikoto thought.

She'd watched him go from friendly to confident then arrogant. And she knew it had to be an act. She wondered what kind of person was behind the soft brown eyes, lean toned body and tasty blood. Mmmm…tasty

" _The death of his parents."_ Anastasia whispered softly, running her tongue over her lips.

 _"They're..."_ Mikoto felt her breath shorten as she caught her voice. _"His mother died in his arms when he was just eight… From an ambush._ Mikoto's heart sank as she swallowed. The image of her mother and father flashed across her mind. _"whwhoo..."_ she asked, slowly lifting her eyes. _"they were betrayed by a man they worked with…_

* * *

He was still shaking his head. The little wraith looking like a proud little sister knowing she was going to get what she wanted. If only she could annoy him a little longer. Mikoto let out a half a chuckle, recognizing the potency of a spoiled child.

* * *

" _And a woman I do business with_. Anastasia said without emotion. " _took him adopted him. And for him to be so grounded, it is a testament to how his parents raised him. She can be difficult and hard to handle, determined but when it comes to him… She dolts on him and brings down the hammer when needed. Which by her view is not very often? Boys will be boys after all."_ Anastasia grinned, _"but that's easy to say when the females are vampires and shewolves."_

Mikoto pulled in her cheeks as she bit her tongue, " _mhmm."_ She nodded in agreement. " _Not that it stops him from trying."_ Anastasia shrugged, _"brother and sister, teacher or pupil. First kiss, first… Whatever…"_ She said with a grin forming on her lips. _"Huuuuh! You mean. They…"_ She gave a quick look and pointed, " _those little girls… Those wraiths are just as perverted?_ " Mikoto looked on with eyes wide and mouth dropping open. " _I told you not to be fooled by those appearances. The lady in white. The white lady. The lady of the mist, the lady of the lake. Your standing waist deep in… What?"_ Anastasia with her mischievous expression, winked. Mikoto gasped, blushed a hard red, quickly looking around her,

 _"aaa...a... Wraith?"_ Mikoto stammered, _"I can't bebelieve…"_ Anastasia sucked in her breath as she tried to prevent herself from chuckling, " _you're from Academy city with all its scientific powers and…"_

 _All right,"_ Mikoto shook her head wave her hands in front of her, " _I get it… its just too weird…"_

 _"It's Japan after all…"_ Anastasia chuckled. " _This is not Japan_. Mikoto growled, _"so you…. just you know_ …" Mikoto shook her head.

 _"Don't do that… I wouldn't…"_

Mikoto and Anastasia ceased their conversation, quickly looked over at the desk.

* * *

the undulating white suddenly stilled.

Demetrius began his assault, attempt to go around the corner of the desk. But the area around him thicken like concrete, liquid bubbles boiled around him. A long thick column of white slowly coiled, moving around his chest and rose above his head. The rounded tip nearly touched the ceiling. The head of a dragon, shaped like a Komodo dragon formed, two slits appeared and slowly open revealing to serpentine eyes the color of orangish red sunsets. A thin dark line curved and formed her mouth. Its mouth opened and filled with dagger sharp fangs as it rolled its head side to side and then stopped. As if coming to life it arched its' head and looked down at its prey. The back of its neck flared into a hood like the cobra. And dropped its open mouth over Dimitris's head and clamped down on its chest. The tips of its fangs dug into his uniform as droplets of blood seeped and dribbled down his body.

Ronan groaned, shaking his head at the stupidity of his actions, _"don't worry…"_ He said without emotion, _"he's fine for now_. Letting out a long breath, still looking down at the wraith he'd been talking to. _"Fine…"_ He spoke in defeat, _"you win…"_ hearing his words her smile shrank, her lips puckered as her cheeks bloomed red. Small wet smacking sounds as she made kissing motions. " _You look like a fish when you do that."_ He said. She made them louder. " _Why am I about to feel dirty."_ He groaned.

She nodded, lifting her arms up as he slowly knelt, put her hands on his cheek, _"no tongue._ " He said. She slowly shook her head and kissed him.


	60. Chapter 60

She gasped, quickly covering her mouth, her throat lurched. A dirty cold chill rushed over her body. It was Mikoto, who first responded. Drawing her head back appalled, her eyes too wide for her face, her chin dropping, " _he's doing it… He's kissing her!?_ Anastasia shaking her head was unaffected, _"Yep…"_ She said, letting out a breath, _"but remember."_

 _"What…"_ Mikoto quickly responded. _"She asked for it."_ Slowly inhaling _, "and the others are feeling a little… Left out._ " she said, looking over to the others. " _hmm._ Mikoto furrowed her brow, trying to recover, " _others? What are they_?" She looked across the room.

* * *

The one, holding Senessa, wore an expression much like Mikoto's, a horrific look of surprise and why wasn't I first, and the one next to her the same face, drenched in a deep shade of wine and I want mine.

The wraith, looking appalled, holding Senessa, her mouth quickly moving as if the words couldn't get out any faster. she turned around and handed Senessa to Stephanie.

 _"I will…"_ She said, not bothering to contain the joy in her voice, took Senessa. The other wraith quickly nodded and they both made their way through the white, ignored Wismar and rounded the corner of the desk and stood behind the wraith kissing Ronan.

 _"Am I seeing this."_ Mikoto mumbled _. "Yep…"_ Anastasia said smacking her lips.

* * *

The Dragon shape wraith with eyes blinking in surprise, her cheeks or more precisely where the cheeks of a dragon might exist, turned red, slowly opened her mouth, raised her head and uncoiled and slipped underneath the surface and popped up, behind the others in her little girl form, leaning her head to the side to get a look. And then the liquid white stilled, bubbled angerly, turned to mist, swirled and gathered behind the three of them. She stood behind the other three tilting her head to get a better look and giggled and gave a playful wave.

Mikoto watched with eyes bulging, a shortness of breath and her cheeks beet red. _"pppervert!"_ She all but yelled it at the top of her lungs. Anastasia watching with intensity. _"How could he be if they're the ones ?"_

The young wraith, or the young girl finally released him, rubbed her nose against his and whispered something. And then she smiled as she were stepped away, _"bye-bye"_ she said for all of them to hear.

 _"I could hear her?"_ Mikoto spoke. _"Did you?"_ Anastasia nodded as the wraith turned and skipped away, her bright blue shade serpentine eyes glistened as she faded into mist and disappeared as she passed them. _"Bye Ai."_ Ronan spoke, watching her leave as the second one stepped up.

He let out a breath, barely shaking his head and bent down. The wraith rose on her toes and gave him a quick kiss and hug him. He hugged back, rubbing her back as she laid her head on his chest. Her emerald green eyes closed with a gentle smile cross her face. Hesitating she pulled away. Ronan smiled, stroking her hair. She let out a soft breath and gently released her hold. Another kiss on the cheek and she faded in his arms. " _Bye-bye."_ Her voice whispered. " _Bye Bea."_ He said with a smirk.

He took a deep breath as he watched her leave and turned his attention to the other girls. _"How did I get into this?"_ He said, letting out a not so annoyed breath.

* * *

They reacted. When he agreed whether reluctantly or not, they reacted.

The wraith, the little girl next to him, suddenly smiled big, really big. Her bright bluish serpentine eyes a little larger than normal grew even larger as large as a saucer. Her cheeks bloomed a brilliant red. An unexpected chilled gave way to a growing warmth.

* * *

Mikoto trying her best to absorb the shock of the situation and trying to ignore the growing feeling like she was about to witness something that would make her feel a little dirty. she looked over to the storeroom, the wraith holding Senessa, with her mouth moving quickly but with no sound her words left her lips. That is, that she could hear.

But it was Stephanie, looking happier than a child on her birthday as the wraith, the little girl turned around and let Stephanie take Senessa from her shoulder. She nodded, then Aoi and Stephanie thanked her, gently lifting her up to her chest and shoulder. Aoi and the wolves converged on Stephanie like excited young mothers.

* * *

The wraith, the little girl looked at the other wraith, the other little girl, giving a hard-serious nod. She reached out and took the other wraiths' hand and they both made their way through the white undulating liquid. A Childs giggle could be heard. It was soft, excited and warm. They moved past Wismar, paying him no mind and stood behind the other wraith, who had negotiated the terms. Very favorable terms for them.

* * *

The Dragon like a wraith, with Dimitri still in her jaws, rolled her yellow eyes in their directions as if she was being left out, or missing something. Her image faded, and she disappeared as she dropped into the liquid, reappeared as a slender white little girl, happily bobbing her head as she made her way to the others.

* * *

A momentary lull.

The air in the room, brushed across Mikoto's skin as gentle as a lover's caress, slowly getting faster. The liquid white began to bubble, mist filling the air around them. A small whirlpool begins to become visible in the center of the room, getting faster and larger. The levels around the room slowly shrink. And finally, a small pool formed on the concrete floor.

It was about the size of a gallon milk that had been spilled. The surface shimmered. The sound of a single drop and the surface boiled as if a demon or an angel was being revealed. She rose straight out of the liquid. Her face showing her excitement. A malicious expression. Her smile unnatural but normal. The lines of her fangs, top to bottom shown as she slowly opened her mouth. Her narrowed golden burnt orange trimmed eyes squeezed, focused on Demetrius and Wismar. Then everything popped. She laughed, her expression of joy, her face blushed as her malicious smile faded, and a smile of elation replaced it. She moved quickly, soft white hair fluttering behind her with each predatory step, making her way to the end of the line. The moment was surreal, ethereal, a Midsummer night dream situation.

* * *

Mikoto felt her breath slowly fade. A simple swallow was her only reaction. The wraiths, the little girls rushed to him like small animals scurrying for food or much needed attention. She couldn't understand.

A glance to her side, Anastasia was still again her eyes following each wraith as they made their way to stand in line, ready for an idol concert. She was watching with skilled intent, noticing a subtle difference between the wraiths. She never noticed it before, mainly because she'd never visually encountered more than one wraith. One behind the other, they lean to the right than the left to get a view him.

" _Why?_ It was a soft response, _why?_ " Mikoto said a little louder. _"A kiss, he's giving them a kiss for reward. I just don't understand…"_ She deep breathes, smelling the scent of tallgrass meadows, warm sunshine and fragrant flowers. Furrowing her brow, she sniffed the air. " _Anastasia…"_ She asked, concerned filling her voice. _Is that…"_

She remembered. The scent of the day she'd arrived in the four kingdoms. It was very slight but Mikoto could smell it like a bouquet. Her mind and body reacting to the closeness of Anastasia, who, without apology, clung close as they toured the castle, the forest and the small village together. There near the small bridge that crossed the manicured river, she… Mikoto Misaka, kissed Anastasia. It was a hormonal reaction to Anastasia smell. She was in heat.

Mikoto blushed, her eyes glazed turned twilight crimson. _"Why does it that sound so dirty…."_ She huffed, _guess I shouldn't complain… Really… But still… then why do I feel so… Dirty."_ She said as she lowered her head, twisting her mouth as she watched him kneel to the wraith, who wrapped her arms around him and eagerly planted a kiss on his mouth. " _Couldn't he at least resist… A little_." She raised her head, squeezing her forehead tight and heard his voice. The sound of his voice as he said their names.

" _bye Ai_ …" He said with perfect expression that could only make a girl's heart slam against her chest. " _Bye-bye…"_ She giggled as she rushed off and faded.

 _"Kya..."_ He said, holding his arms out. She quickly nodded with a hint of blush rose on her puffed cheeks. And she buried herself against his chest. A soft excited giggled, accompanied her joy. She rubbed her head against his chest, purring like a kitten. Raised up and she kissed his cheek as he squeezed her tight. Her mouth spread wide and open, her jaws dropped. The two sets of fangs, top and bottom slipped across each other like shears as she leaned her head back as if she were ready to bite but she didn't. Her shoulders shook as she laughed as Ronan tickled her side.

 _"Gotcha."_ She dropped her head to his neck, and slowly shook her head. She slipped out of his arms into a mist and slowly faded. _"Bye-bye."_

The wraith, the little girl waiting with her head cocked to the side, with a mischievous smirk across her face. Her golden eyes lowered as if to seduce. Raised her hands walked slowly into his arms in a move that no one could confuse with provocative. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him hard on the mouth, lifting herself up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ronan's body shook with laughter, not even trying to fight her off. He did what he could only do. He hugged her little tighter and held her. She finished her kiss, rubbed his nose with hers. " _Pru._.." He said with a naughty grin, _"was that a little too much?"_ She shook her head, slowly smiling and her mouth move. "Not enough eh?" Ronan shook his head. "Bye Pru"

Pru took a deep breath expanding her chest a little bigger, was it out of pride or seduction, only she knew, as she dropped down to the floor, _"bye-bye_ " her form broke down and drifted away like dust as she giggled. A giggle that was nowhere close to being childlike.

She didn't wait. The last wraith, the little girl rushed and hit him like a football player and buried herself so tight. Mikoto raised her head, leaned it to the left to see her, as she rubbed her head like a cat finding her kitten or her other significant cat.

Ronan was looking down at the small girl in his arms, gently stroking her head. She sniffed him, rubbed her cheek against him, her fingers curled so tight his armor screamed as her nails scratched the surface. She had a look of hunger in her eyes as she raised on her toes, taking her left hand quickly to his cheek and guided his head down and she kissed him on the cheek, rubbed her cheek to his.

" _Hey Bea_ …" He whispered. Her mouth quickly moved against his cheek in a whisper and another quick kiss. " _Bye-bye_."

 _"Bye Bea…"_ She turned and walked towards the back hallway and drifted away like the morning fog.


	61. Chapter 61

A gentle sigh, Mikoto let out a deep soft breath as her eyes glistened, as a feeling of sadness come over her. _"I feel…"_ her eyelids slipped over her red tinged eyes, trying to understand this emotion.

 _What?_

 _I feel dirty I guess?_

 _Why?_

 _Like we've intruded on something that…_ She sighed, _something that…"_

 _Something familiar?_

Mikoto nodded her head slowly, thinking back.

She was young, before Academy city. Her father traveled for business. On the day he'd return, she'd stand by the door waiting. Her mother in the kitchen making a meal… Or studying at the table. But really, she was looking out the window and she would often smile.

The doorknob jingled loudly. On purpose, of course.

Mikoto's eyes widened.

The clinking of the door, slow to opening. A long tense filled pause.

Her heart would beat, her mouth would spread into a smile.

The slow opening of the door.

A deep breath, her legs readied to spring and her arms slowly opened.

" _Papa!_ " She'd rushed to him, charged into him and hugged him, kissed him, as he squeezed and kissed her back.

Mikoto brought her head up as she exited her memory and gently touched her lips and cheek with her fingers. "I… I… Don't understand."

Anastasia feeling the confusion, feeling the memory. A good memory that gave warmth and comfort to her mate. She blushed just slightly, still watching Ronan. _"Could they be related… He knew their names."_

 _No_ … Anastasia queen spoke, shaking her head. _They are thousands of years old… And I mean thousands. The legends go back before written language, before the rise of the Middle Eastern civilizations… Europe… And even China. Before the second vampiric empire. And I know for a fact he is only 17. I've seen him grow up since he was eight._

 _"Then why did he know their names. Why did he say goodbye like that... Was it because he is a pervert…? Because…"_ She clenched her jaw, " _a deviant.…_

 _"You forget they're the ones who struck the bargain. Otherwise… Well maybe they are perverts…"_ The right corner of Anastasia's mouth curled, _"you just witnessed one take the form of a slender Dragon and another fog… So… A mature female body…"_ She shrugged her shoulders and let out a breath. " _Well… At least…_

 _"At least what_? Mikoto asked _. "It's over now… So, we can…_

 _"Is it?"_

With Anastasia response Mikoto looked over to Ronan.

He slowly stood up, brushed his hands over the top of his thighs and took a deep breath. his expression along with his breath seemed forced and heavy. The weight of past longing seemed to take hold of him. Each little tick of his face told of pain and regret. Or was it a deep memory buried just below the surface of his skin.

 _Why?_ Mikoto asked herself. the unknown emotion tugged at her heart. His brown eyes lost their arrogance as they seemed to go dim. He swallowed slowly, rising from the position. Exhaling just as slowly, the edge of his mouth curved as he stood straight, rubbing his hands together then smacked them together and moved his head left and right and cracked his neck.

Mikoto watching intently, _is he getting into character?_ Seeing the weight of the past few moments fade away like fog under the morning sun.


	62. Chapter 62

Ronan leaned back against the window frame, turned his head slightly and looked outside with a distant look in his eyes. The ends of his mouth curved. _"I wouldn't do that…_ He said without turning his head, his tone was distant now. _"Even your father's not that stupid…"_ lifting his right hand to his cheek and scratched. He blew out a breath, _"you're not that quick… I'm willing if you're able."_ He said as he nodded, keeping his gaze out to the distance. There was a confidence in his voice, a warning in his tone. And an experienced warrior like Wismar easily saw it.

He was looking at the trees and wondered what was happening beyond them. In his mind he went over the satellite images of the area. 700 plus wolves concealed underneath camouflage netting, a little over two miles away. Ten minutes as the elder wolf traveled. He wondered if he'd allowed them enough time…. thinking back before Anastasia and Wismar arrived.

* * *

After taking over the concrete building and knowing about the hidden troops. He had a theory on why? They'd obtained a young queen from who knows where. He'd be sure and find out later. She was necessary to control the vampires. He figured the wolves were mercenaries. Easy money, they were probably told. Why…was it a long drawn out plan. Seeing the way, the wolves were armed raised a few red flags. Weapons and armor had been dated. Nothing to modern. He'd caught Wismar leaving the concrete building on satellite. This was definitely a trap. But for who. It couldn't be to get Francesca. She was still recovering. And it certainly wasn't Elaina. He was the one who called her. And no way in hell it could be Anastasia.

One…she'd enjoy the attention and considering her strength, they'd need more than seven hundred. Yes, a brood male could kill a queen. But they'd have to get to her first. and two, attack one attack them all. So that left one. Once she'd arrived and joined Anastasia and Francesca at the frontlines. He had his hint. The rest he put together and maybe with a little embellishment he'd found his answer.

This attack had to have been planned and put into action, shortly after the attack on Academy city. and the death of The Baron. It is one thing for a vampire to be defeated. If a body part is lost. Just reattach it. the vampires' metabolism allows them to survive severe wounds. As long as it is not the head or heart. But to burn the bones and scatter the ashes, that is true death for a vampire. all of this had to be revenge.

…he made his plans, informed Alusia. Told Elaine when he called. Knowing someone's' complex for little queens, he'd have to deal with Anastasia and that would help in giving the others, the Abyssinian wolves from the mountains, time to come to their aid, Hopefully. but a birthing coming in the next few months, all wolves tend to close ranks and reside on the conservative side. Meaning, they could sit this one out.

The two things in his favor. Abyssinian wolves had a long and dark grudge against brood males. And, it was Alusia who'd be doing the asking. Of course, the secret he'd shared did smooth out her decision. With the arrival of Anastasia's army and Elaina's personal guards. They had a chance, unless….

…. Well let's just say, Abyssinians being the largest of the breeds of shewolves had no issues with charging in prematurely. The Abyssinian blues with revenge on their minds with the rumor of their young Queens mistreatment added to the uncertainty. But would Anastasia's army leave their Queen _unprotected_ in a small concrete building with these brood males?

* * *

He showed no real concern in his bored looking eyes, seeing the line of thick woods disappearing to the horizon. Even with two large brood males standing so close, he could feel their body heat flowing off them bringing the temperature of the room up a few degrees. The corner of his mouth twitched with his thoughts, letting out a soft sigh.

The wraiths had added a little calm mixed with terror into the equation. An unexpected addition. It had served the situation well. Allowing everyone a moment to gather their thoughts and tip top around, what many considered the ultimate predator. Speed, cunning and the ability to change shape. Quite the perfect killing machine. And to top it off, a playful carefree attitude unless you tried to fuck with them.

Wismar was calm or appeared to be calm. But there were small signs of his calm breaking just under the surface. His son, Demetrius wore his emotions on his sleeve he had no problem letting everyone in the room, wraiths included, he had no problem killing him. Ah, the follies of youth and inexperience.

Ronan dropped his hand to the hilt of the rectangular blade attached to his thigh. His fingers curled around, his thumb pressed the rounded end on the handle.

 _Demetrius…_ His father spoke. The tone was firm but not forceful. He was very familiar with the reputations of the wraiths. Demetrius tightened his brow as if he were in pain. _"Father… We should…"_ With his father being the wiser one, cut him off, _"you will not die today."_ Wismar groaned, slowly thinning his eyes.

" _You should listen…"_ Ronan said dryly. A look of no concern covered his face still watching the distant forest. " _screw you!"_ Demetrius suddenly answered, clenching his jaw. _Even so… They're not close enough to…"_ he was referring to the wraiths that had disappeared. or so he thought.

"you're not my type." He answered, slowly licking his lips. " _Ema…"_ Ronan said softly, casually leaned his head against the glass of the window, _"Ema…"_ He smiled, _"I know you're there."_ All their eyes slowly opened wide with the sound of her name.

* * *

In the glittering sunshine falling through the window. The light shifted as she slowly appeared, standing on the edge of the inside frame of the window, leaning back on the frame, her small feet crossed, her slender arm by her side, her tiny finger holding on to the wood and her head angled down looking at him. She looked like an angel ready to descend or fall from heaven. A single step and she slowly dropped to the floor. Her mouth moving, her eyes focused only on Ronan. She reached out, touched his face, her long white hair fluttering slowly laid against her back as her feet gently silently touched the floor.

She took a single step and wrapped her arms around him, put her cheek on his stomach. With a serene expression, her eyes close and her smile grew.

He looked down at the wraith, the little girl, put his hand on top of her head and gently stroked it. She purred like a kitten or more precisely a satisfied tigress. the air vibrated with her purring. A wave of warmth drifted around them. It was a moment that seem more serene and beautiful than previously. Maybe it had to do with the fact, that there wasn't a line and it was one on one.

She slowly pulled away with a little noticeable hesitation, raised her head and looked up at him. She placed her chin against his belly, her mouth moved. Ronan smiled and nodded, her mouth moved again, and she nodded.

 _Fine…_ Ronan quickly answered.

Knelt on both knees and hugged her, laying his head next to hers as she placed her cheek on his shoulder, her face turned a soft pink. She giggled like a daughter playing with a parent. She let out a soft breath, lifted her head and kissed his cheek, tilted her head and spoke into his ear. Ronan laughed, _"fine… I'll do that…"_ He said in a somewhat one-sided conversation.

He stood up, cupped her cheeks with both hands and her smile grew larger as her eyes followed him. He nodded, taking his hands off her face and in a moment of sadness, hinted in her expression. She turned and skipped out of the room.

Mikoto watched the wraith, the little girl, her slender naked form slowly fading as she passed. But before she disappeared. She glanced at Mikoto, with tears streaming from her deep brown eyes. She gave a chuckle and then she was gone.

Bringing her hand up to her chest. Mikoto exhaled _,_ finally understanding that emotion, _Why, do I feel guilty?_


	63. Chapter 63

She turned away, dropping her gaze, chest tightened with noticeable swallow, she cleared her throat. "He's not like him… Is he?" she said. Mikoto fretted her brow, "hmmm...looking as if she'd swallowed bug, looking over to Anastasia as she spoke.

She was still, her beautiful blue eyes drifting across the room, taking everything in. Her mouth slipped open as she queen spoke. "No… I'm not guessing…" The right edge of her mouth twisted, "Those emotions of yours are pretty easy to tell… Just by watching the expression on your face."

Mikoto sighed, "fine… I'll bite."

"You will…" Anastasia's words were musical as she chuckled, her cheeks blushed, "you say the cutest things."

Mikoto squeezed her shoulders, hoping to rid the stress, eased her shoulders. Anastasia spoke again. "Ronan… He's not like him," she said, closing her eyes, gradually shaking her head, "you know… He is different than Touma..."

"What!" Mikoto's eyebrow popped, "what's that supposed to…" her heart racing, "why would ...yyou?" her body warmed. "whwhat does that have to..to do with anything."

"It's obvious…" Anastasia tensed her lips, " A young woman in a stressful situation… A strong young male… Those young girls throwing themselves…" gently nodding her head. "oooohhh! … pleeaasee! Get a hold of yourself… I'm not… Don't even…" She said waving her hands in front of her, "yyou're just…" snapped her arm straight, pointed at Anastasia.

Anastasia grinned, leaning her head slightly, closer to Mikoto. "Don't confuse the two of them…" She said in a whisper, opening her mouth, her teeth and fangs glistening, slowly came down on to her finger. Her teeth disappearing behind her soft red lips. Mikoto's lips parted, lifting her chin to expose her neck, a faint familiar urge to…quickly cleared her throat.

Anastasia pulled her head back, letting the finger slide between her lips with a soft wet smack, running her tongue around her lips, "They both may come to the aid of troubled young women…"

"Okay…" Mikoto's face flushed a bright red, _damn she good_ she spoke internally, feeling Anastasia's breath over her wet finger as she spoke. "But unlike Touma… Who wants everyone to be happy."

Anastasia looked over to Senessa, her smile softened, her eyes dimmed. Senessa, the little queen, was curled into a tight ball, carried by Stephanie surrounded by Aoi and the wolves. Each one taking their turn stroking and sniffing her hair.

"She will have her happy ending." Anastasia nodded, giving a quick glance to Mikoto and looked over to Ronan, confident as usual.

He was standing with his back straight, shoulders back and a gleam in his eyes, looking over at Senessa, ignoring the two wolves just a few feet away. "So…hhow is that… Different…" Mikoto nearly choked on the words, she inhaled realizing what Anastasia meant.

Touma Kamijo held a deep belief in helping others… He'd throw himself into danger, even sacrificing his memories to help others. Mikoto knew this first hand. Remembering the conversation, she heard over a cell phone call. And he admitted it to her as he dragged his battered body towards another battle, one with two saints, one from the roman catholic church. The other from the Amakusa style crossist church.

A warmth spread across her chest and her cheeks. The beginning of a smile appeared. "He would…" she whispered, "that's the way he is…" Her smile spread across her cheeks, looking unusually serene, surrendering to the thought.

"but how far will he go." Anastasia raised her chin, pointing to Ronan. "if everyone has a happy ending that means somebody…. well…you know…someone has to…"

Mikoto looked over, she knew everyone couldn't have a happy ending. She knew that in this world for someone to have that happy ending, people had to have unhappy endings. But would Touma really go that far?

"But him… He's willing to kill to make that happen… And he'll smile while doing it." A flush spread across Anastasia's face, her eyes lowered seductively, her lips brightened red, a deep breath filled her lungs, expanding her breast. Mikoto felt Anastasia's body warm quickly. "whwhy are you…tal... Talking this way." Mikoto felt a twinge of jealousy burning in the center of her chest.

Anastasia let out a long soft breath, her breasts slowly sank. "You're not feeling guilty… Mikoto." Anastasia said with a hint of maliciousness. "What? Her voice weakened with her answer, "what do you mean?" quickly spoke the words as if they tasted badly. "it's a little more basic. You should think about it." Anastasia answered, looking at Mikoto, with eyes as cold as artic blue ice. "I won't mind…" Anastasia said with a sigh, letting the maliciousness slip away.

"Won't mind what?

"you're feelings of…." Anastasia said.

"You should leave now…"

"Huh?!" Mikoto's head snapped around, followed the words drifting in the air to Ronan standing behind the desk.

He was picking up items across the desktop. Without a care or worry he picked up the small pistol, examining it, tilting it, letting the rolling chamber flip open. He tapped it, removing the shells, letting them fall into his palm and slipped them into his pocket. Then reached into one of the compartments on his belt and pulled out a quick loader, reloading the chambers and flipped it closed. He raised his eyes from his lower head, looking unconcerned as he slipped a small pistol into its position. He let out a breath, picked up the smart phone, tap the screen and waited.

he isn't like Touma at all...she thought.

He nodded before he spoke, "you should…leave" He reminded them, "she said… she's going outside to the woods and come back." He gave a little shrugged, "I don't know what she's doing in the woods.… What does a wraith do in the woods? slowly raising his eyebrows, a slow smile building with the tension. Another shrug, "but… She did say when she comes back… She's going to go through you both to get to me... Why?" He shrugged again, "I don't know." He laughed.

Mikoto took a quick breath, letting it settle deep into her lungs. She puckered her mouth, arched her right eyebrow looking down at her small chest. "Is this really the time…" She huffed to herself, glared at the two perfect size assets on Anastasia, slowly rising and falling with each breath. "She's doing it on purpose."

* * *

She looked across the room, holding her image in her eyes, Senessa, the little queen vampire, her head lying against Stephanie's neck. There was a shewolf gently stroking her long hair, running her nose along her tiny cheek. "Scenting."

She had seen it many times among the elder wolves and the shewolves, especially among the pups. Mikoto laughed as she watched the bundles of energy and fur bounding, cluelessly, recklessly across the grounds of the forest, only to be snatched up and enjoyed.

This was unlike her previous experience with young children. Annoying little boys trying to see under her skirt only to be disappointed at the shorts underneath. A certain little girl taking her rare pink gekota and not giving a back. Hmph!

did they sense her unfamiliarity, boarding on fear. She knew children smelled fear, she thought, "be strong."

Loud obnoxious little boys', curious little girls with examining eyes that always strayed to her chest. But with wolf pups, and little Gwen, another little vampire queen, would rush over unafraid, bounce into her arms, against her legs and cling to her, rubbing their chins over her clothing, working their way until she would pick them up and rubbed her chin. Scenting… Something the young used to say I'm here, you are strong, protect me… We're pack.

* * *

She sighed, turning her head, following the shewolf as another took her place, fretted her brow, Mikoto saw it.

"Is she…?"

"She is…" Anastasia answered.

She was limp with sleep, but her hands clung to Stephanie's skin, little drips of blood trickled but Stephanie didn't mind.

Her tiny mouth open. Mikoto heard her gentle breath flowing in and out of her mouth, her little nose quivering and her eyes closed but not closed. A wet gleam slipped between her little lashes.

"She's awake? … She is faking" Mikoto wanted to laugh… "That little…"

"She's awake but she's not awake. She safe but not safe…"

"Huh? … But… Little Gwen sleeps really… Really… Soundly… I mean… You can pick her up and she's like a wet pillow…"

"That's because she is safe…" Anastasia spoke, "but Senessa feels a little insecure right now so she's got one eye closed and the other on him."

"Who!?… Pervert!" Mikoto growled, gritting her teeth, "why is she… So…"

"She bit him that's why… So, don't get so…." The left side of Anastasia's mouth slowly curled into half smile," Jealous."

"I'm not! She quickly spoke, "don't even… I just can't believe…" she crossed her arms over her chest, dropped her chin and growled.

* * *

"You should go now… And remember what you can't do today… You can do tomorrow." Ronan spoke, raising his head up as he took the smart phone and clipped to his belt.

"What's he saying?" Mikoto asked, with a surprised look across her face as she turned her attention to Ronan and Wismar.

"Ronan's only concern is Senessa. So, he's giving him an out."

"Out?"

"A way to save face…" Anastasia tightened her smile, looking a little disappointed.

Wismar looked tired, the shreds of his uniform hanging loosely over his massive frame. His thick black hair wet with sweat and his skin was ruddy in color. He slowly closed his hand into a tight fist, his knuckles cracked under the pressure.

"You should think about it…" Ronan said calmly, nodded his head to Wismar's right. There standing were the wolves and Stephanie and Aoi. He glanced to Wismar's left. And there was Anastasia, Mikoto Misaka, Sylvia, Emelia, Heidi and Emma. Two Queen vampires and four personal guards.

Despite Wismar strength in size, the quick change had drained him. He knew he stood no chance against winning. He squeezed his eyes, his expression painful and exhausted.

"I hope you understand what I am saying. Right now, there seems to be a misunderstanding… Of what has happened here today." Ronan spoke, "I was just passing by… Who knew…" He shrugged, "but if someone, say vampire or wolf were to say… misunderstand or even understand what actually happened… I don't know if you'd be standing right now." Ronan's face became a mask of calm, but his eyes told of an unspeakable rage. "Understand?" He slowly smirked.

It was a telling smirk one that said I understand what happened here but today I am willing to misunderstand. He waited for his answer.

"Oh crap… You're saying that he, Wismar actually…" Mikoto's throat tightened, "I just thought maybe… But he really…?!" Her fingers trembled, staring at the tiny scars that covered Senessa's legs. The atmosphere in the room grew heavy and hot again.

"Perhaps… You're right." Wismar spoke, slowly nodding his head, "another time, another day… Perhaps." He took a deep breath, drawing his shoulders back as he straightened his spine, "till we meet again." He said, turning around, "Demetrius!" He called out to a second son, "come." He said in a deep commanding voice.

Demetrius, his head snapped looking at his father, "what! Why?!…" Aren't we? His voice was rough as he stared in surprise, "how?! He said to his father's back as he left the room and turned down the hallway.

* * *

But he really…?!, her fingers trembling, staring at the scars across Senessa's little legs. "She's just a baby… How could he…" Her jaws clenched, thinning her eyes, blue sparks jumped from between her fingertips, strands of her hair gradually lifted. Emelia behind her mistress reached out took Mikoto's hand, Heidi, standing in front of her mistress turned around, showing her back to an enemy, showing she worried more about what her Mistress would do than what he could do, gently stroked her hair, tilted her head looked calmly into her eyes. But Mikoto's eyes was elsewhere, she glared, caught Wismar's eyes as he turned. He thinned his black eyes filled with animosity and he snarled his mouth showing his canines as he strode by, keeping her in his gaze until he passed and left the room.


	64. Chapter 64

He stood like a defiant child, his dark eyes twitched, his chest expanded with a hard-deep breath. The sound of leather stretching and tightened his fist, the crack of his knuckles. "I should kill you where you stand." He said without remorse.

Mikoto quickly blinked, "what's he?" confused as she looked at the lone wolf standing in the room. "Why…" She said, "isn't he leaving with his…"

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed." Anastasia queen spoke with a hint of malice and amusement.

It was true… Alone in this room.

A room smelled of blood, bodily fluids, wolves and vampires and the smoke of battle. An imaginary clock counting down, ticking underneath imaginary calm. Abyssinian blue wolves, more of them entering the room, scenting the newfound young Queen. Each one glaring at the young angry wolf, each one eyeing him like beef on a platter. The air warmed with each wolves breath.

* * *

Yes, a wolf will kill and eat the enemy. A form of disrespect. A wolf earned death by living long and dying surrounded by members of her pack. Or she died in battle. And her body was burned, the sins of the flesh purified by fire. A dishonored wolf was torn piece by piece, devoured and returned to earth as scat, shit even then that wasn't enough.

* * *

But the young wolf stood, alone in a room. with no one except Anastasia and Mikoto, Heidi and Emma, Sylvia and Emelia all waiting patiently, keeping their eyes on the young wolf. Each gaze tightening a harsh rope around his neck.

Ronan just looked at the young wolf, his hand hanging loosely by the hilt of his rectangular blade waiting to be drawn, his other hand, he held the bag with the bloodstained tears soaked hood that covered Senessa's head, for how long was anybody's guess. But he didn't care. It was off now, and it would stay off.

The young wolf growled, Ronan sighed, letting his thoughts center on the lone wolf in the room, twisting his mouth, slowly shook his head. "You know…", Lifting his head to see the young wolf, fretting his brow, "you're short." Ronan spoke as if jesting with a friend.

"Huh?!" Mikoto gasped, quickly looking at Anastasia. She nodded in agreement as she puckered her mouth. "He is…" She confirmed, turning her head to look at Mikoto. "What's that got to do…"

"I like a man I can look up to… You know?" Mikoto blushed as Anastasia brought her hand up to her chin. Those ice blue eyes warmed. "of course if he is behind me…It could be a little difficult but then again…a mirror would suffice…or…"

"whwhwat… This again?"

Anastasia shook her head, "no, no, no… Maybe later… She teased. "What's height got to do with anything?" Mikoto clenched her fist and jaw, "jerk!"

Ronan arched his left brow, moving his mouth left to right, "I mean… You're not short compared to most but… Still… For brood male… Definitely short." shaking his head in affirmation. Demetrius clenched his teeth, thinned his angry eyes, "I am not fully grown yet…! He raised his chin. The veins in his neck bulged, his fist trembled, "I'll tear your limb from limb…"

"See… That's what I mean…" Ronan interrupted the young wolves' fury with a calm expression and tone of voice. "Your standing in a room, alone… Nobody to support you… A potential sacrifice…" tilted his head to the side, "a token of apology maybe." Rolling his head to the other side.

The young wolf thinned eyes slowly open, stretched his shoulders, raising his head up looking taller.

"You've got Abyssinian blues to your right… They're not your friends, you have me in front, I'm not your friend." shaking his head, "Anastasia to your left… And she's definitely not your friend… And in about 30 seconds… She's going to make a very ugly face… Not a scary face" He shrugged, "but ugly… And she's going to kill you in a very violent way." He nodded, "maybe rip your head off and give it to your father as some sort of gesture. may be a present."

Mikoto, a little mad over her last comments shut herself off from Anastasia. So she wasn't feeling much of Anastasia's emotions but there was a truth to it. To what he had said.

She popped her left brow, tilted her head slightly. Anastasia's chest slowly rose, her porcelain perfect skin glowed as she slowly lowered her head as if to pray to a god. "Which one…" Mikoto crinkled her brow and thought. Which god indeed.

Anastasia lowered head beginning to nod, "Yep…" She said as she sighed, "he knows me so well…" looked over at Mikoto, gently smack her lips, "pretty sure that's what I'm going to do…buuutttt... I was thinking… 15 seconds," her eyes opened wide, quickly nodding, " too soon?" puckering her mouth.

Mikoto knew she wasn't looking for approval. If she wanted to, she would've done it. without a care or a worried smile. She'd only worry about getting the blood off her armor. And despite shutting herself off from Anastasia, she knew Anastasia. She was feeling left out.

* * *

Anastasia hadn't engaged the enemy or even struck an enemy… Yet. She had been regulated to the rear of the battle. Why… Because it wasn't considered a major offensive. So, the less experience led the charge. With the discovery of Ronan and Senessa, her body heavily scarred. Added to the bitterness of the moment and slowly ate away at her patience.

* * *

Mikoto shrugged, "15 seconds, huh?"

Anastasia nodded her appreciation, her blues warmed hearing Mikoto voice. "That long…?" Mikoto poking the bear replied. "I didn't want to interrupt." Anastasia gave a hard nodded, "I'm not rude…"

"Really!" Mikoto tilted her head, cupped her hands together, pressing against her chest. "By the way, what kinda of face was he talking about?

"this one"

"gaaaaaa" Mikoto caught her breath, covered her mouth and snorted

"problem?" Anastasia asked, furrowing her brow, curious.

"No, no…" squeezing her hands tighter around her mouth. She snorted again.

Anastasia sensing only amusement. "why…" she said, slowly titling her head, narrowing her ice blue eyes.

Mikoto's shoulders and chest trembled, her eyes wet, her muffled voice weakly slipped between fingers as they dug into her flush cheeks. "its just….." her body shook harder, " its jjjustt that…you look like someone turned off the hot water and filled up the tub with ice cold water an and…" her shoulders shook harder, tears slipped down her cheeks, "and then someone electrocuted you…" she uncovered her mouth, bit her lower lip, grabbing her stomach as she bent over straining not to laugh.

"I'm going to remember that…" Anastasia's tongue played with her lips, arching her eyebrows, " oh don't worry…"Mikoto said, straightening her back, taking a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes, " I might be the one electrocuting you…" she looked at Anastasia holding, hoping her laughter didn't roll out. She took a deep breath and held it, intentionally looking away from Anastasia. Exhaled, closed her eyes, letting the emotions slowly fade.

Ronan exhaled a breath. It wasn't an annoying breath or concerned or worried breath. It was one of disappointment. Looking at the lone wolf standing in a room full of those who weren't his friends.

"Look…" He said beginning the smile, "you're a second son. I get it… One day I will have sons and daughters from various females." He grinned, "after all, what am I supposed to do when they keep chasing after me… Shewolves…" shaking his head slowly shrugged his shoulders, blushed, "I run away… Then…" raising hands, curling two fingers on each hand making air quotes, "fall…" And they catch me… It's really not my fault…" His voice cracked underneath the strain of trying to believe his excuse, unsuccessfully justify himself, "really maybe… What am I supposed to do… I mean it… It all started when I was thirteeeeennn... His words faded "wait, wait a minute… I'm really sorry I'm rambling…" He chuckled. "Anyway… The first son follows the father into the military, eventually become the leader of the pack. He is trained over and over."

"What's your point?" Demetrius growled, thinning his eyes a little tighter.

"My point is… Your standing alone in this room. Your father's advisors are dead. Killed by elder wolves…"

"I know… I was here…" He quickly interrupted. Ronan grinned a little harder, "and why did they do it?" Ronan asked, "because they could" he answered.

"So… !"

"you are standing here alone… And your father's walking down the hallway, alone, with Abyssinian blues lining each side of the hallway." Ronan said, "and I'm hoping… You are the last son, that there isn't a third." Ronan continued.

" FUCK!" Demetrius growled, realizing what Ronan was saying, turned quickly, "this isn't over!"

* * *

He rushed to the door, turned the corner see his father's back moving down the hall. The Abyssinian blues lining both sides, like he'd said, but his father didn't care. His immense frame, inches from the wolves so close if one were to leaned forward his shoulder would strike them and then there would be a fight. It was a reason waiting to happen. And the fight would not be with one on one or two but all of them would pounce on his father. Many on one. A wolf pile with nothing but claw and teeth.

"Demetrius…" His father spoke calmly, "are you coming… My son."

The young wolf quickly nodded, "yes… Father…" he rushed forward. "Slowly…" His father spoke, knowing his reckless son. Demetrius slowed his stride as his father spoke.

"Patience…" Wismar spoke as he continued to walk, "an empire is built and ruled by patience. Planning… It takes meticulous planning, "he said, "every detail must be precise… If an outlier appears and victory is not guaranteed, then pull back and plan… Do you understand?"

Demetrius felt it in his heart, his father was telling him why. He thought of his brothers. What would've happened had they been in his place. A strike across the face, their father towering, dominating, growling, pounding the idea into their brains like a hammer to a nail over and over.

Demetrius knew, he was treated differently than his brothers. This was his first outing. He wanted to impress his father. He wanted to show he could lead, join the front lines in the battle. He thought these thoughts as he followed his father towards the open doorway.

The smell of burning wood and the bodies of the dead was getting thicker as they approached. The damaged door leaning against the wall on the inside of the hallway. The last few meters was clear. No wolf was standing along the blood smeared concrete walls. A surge of wolves pushed their way into the room of their new Queen.

Demetrius looked over his father's massive shoulders, seeing the outside frame by the bloodied walls. He followed as his father exited and turned right, using quick strides to catch up, feeling the warm sun, a slight wind brushed across his face carrying the smell of the burning wood and bodies and ….

Fresh blood.

He stopped, standing next to his father, looked across the empty gravel lot.

"where did they go?"


	65. Chapter 65

Large black SUVs

bloodstained gray gravel

white, blood splashed walls of the building

large wolves, elder wolves in their animal form lying on their bellies, licking their paws. Shewolves in their wolf form licking the elder wolves' fur, cleaning them.

Other shewolves in human form, naked and clothed, splashed with blood

the leaves rustled, branches swayed, the breeze carried the stench.

* * *

He stared, his mind struggling to put together his jumbled thoughts in to coherent sentences, to help him understand what had happened.

They'd arrived in large black SUVs' in a single file stopping in front of the building. The walls pockmarked from rounds, shattered concrete laying on the ground.

He remembered… The sound of gravel crunching underneath his boots. The smell of battle, fire and death carried on the wind as he stepped out for the first time on the battlefield. Satisfied.

Demetrius laughed, his excitement obvious watching the others step out of their vehicles, then strode out along the road, laughing, confident and arrogant.

With a nod of his father's head, he and a selected few would go to the building and finished the plan. But a small hint in his father's eyes and the few select gave him pause. These experienced warriors sensed something, and it worried them.

He thought of this, as he stood next to his father. The large black SUVs, now parked in a different area, lined up side-by-side. The gleaming new metal a distant memory. In its place crumpled metal, shattered glass, paint splashed in a deep red. The gray gravel splashed, soaked in dark red. The white dull pockmarked walls of the command center splashed like a modern abstract painting, uneven lines drawing his eye to the drying pools of blood around its base.

"Where…" Demetrius spoke softly, "why?" stomach twisting at the sight of the carnage. His words weakening at the horrific images filling his mind. The bodies were nowhere to be found.

"Because they could." His father answered coldly, glancing at his worried son.

Wismar, Senator Wismar, leader of all the packs clenched his jaws, squeezing his hands into a large fist. His mounting frustration tighten his throat as his eyes darkened. Change. He wanted to change. To kill… To ripped them apart, revenge for the show of disrespect. He'd show them respect. The word, the phrase sounded, felt more like violence. These and more words like them quickly cluttered his thoughts.

Demetrius felt his father's rage. He had come with thirty. Six for each SUV. More than enough to finish the job. Top-of-the-line talent, experience, disciplined brood males, each one handpicked.

"Where's the bodies?" Demetrius scanning the area, asked his father. Checking the ground, the woods, the open fields.

"Eaten…" His father spoke, controlling his rage. Knowing it wouldn't change the end results. Demetrius eyes grew wider, "why… They… were honorable… They were…"

"Where's my driver!" Wismar, his canines scrapping quickly spoke. The muscles in his jaws tightened as he scanned each wolf.

Laughter, condescending laughter fell from the sky.

"Why? … Doesn't the boy know how to drive." A rough female voice stung his ears. "If you like…" He could hear the smile forming in her tone, "you can get into the vehicles and I could carry you on my back. Where I sit you down well it'd be a surprise… Wouldn't it…" He felt her smile complete and her eyes burning into his back.

Demetrius and his father followed the tone of voice, looked up to the roof of the building. Three large wolves in animal form looked down from the edge.

"Shewolf…" Demetrius said, noticing the size difference from the large elder wolves on the ground.

"Where is…" Wismar quickly spoke swallowing his rage.

"It doesn't matter." coming into view, she spoke.

An elder wolf in human form rose like a diva coming to the edge and put her foot down on the edge of the wall. She held a cloth in her hand, wiping the blood from her arm and small scars covering her body appearing from underneath the blood smear as she wiped her belly.

She was beautiful, animalistic and perfect in design. Tall slender defined. She bore the characteristics of an elder wolf with large ears, deep set dark eyes and hard lines that formed her body. She looked down at him, glaring with all the hate she could muster and a little more. She lifted her chin in a natural defiance.

Wismar noticing the tiny strands of hair lining her throat falling in a single trail between her ample naked breasts, curling underneath like a hand holding perfection. A small trail continued between her hard abs carved in soft flesh to her pelvic region disappearing between her legs. His eyes settled with her toes curled over the edge.

He let out a hard sigh, his anger quelled for a moment. "She's beautiful…" He said, appreciating the moment. His head raised, eyeing the end of her foot gripping the edge of the rooftop. Her toes elongated like fingers, holding the corner, her heel raised up a good 8 inches from pads of her feet. A sign of an older elder wolf.

* * *

Old elder wolves walked on the balls of their feet like true predators. Their toes spread wide for balance. Even in human form this was normal for an elder wolf.

* * *

"To breed with her…" Wismar thought.

"Where is he?" Wismar controlling his amorous thoughts asked again, thinning his eyes focusing only on the elder wolf.

"Why!?" Demetrius quickly interrupted, "why did you…"

She smirked. "You should find respect boy… But I'll be nice."

Laughter filled the air around them.

"When a shewolf walks by… You don't casually reach out and grab her tail unless you're invited." She said, slowly tilting her head to the left, her ears twitched. The tip of her long tail drifted over the edge of the wall.

"That's it…" Demetrius raised his voice, "that's all! They just touched her tail and that's all it takes…" not believing the audacity of the comment or the act, thinking of all the times he'd reached out pulled the tail of a passing female. What's the big deal. It was done in fun.

The elder wolves' eyes thinned and burned as she bent over, slowly smiling she showed her canines, her eyes punched his chest, "foolish boy…such disrespect." She arched her brow, "what if I walked over, grabbed and squeezed your cock in front of all the males. Would you blush, would shame cloud your eyes." She said, slowly straightening up, taking a breath. "No respect… What shall we do?" She asked no one, bringing her hand to her chin, large hand covered her mouth, long black nails poked her cheeks. The other wolves on the roof looked at her, the shewolves on the ground looked up to her and the elder wolves looking bored, laid their large heads down licking their paws.

"Fine…" She took her hand off her mouth and waved it at him as if she were shooing a pest away and huffed.

"Camilla!" She said with a slight blush covering her cheeks. she looked towards the corner edge of the building. A loud annoyed groan and the sound of gravel crunching and the ground giving way.

A long black shadow drifted across the ground getting larger. The tips of large ears rose along the edge, long black claws cutting the earth on a wagon wheel size paw, followed by another. The tip of her large black nose followed by the rest of her muzzle. A head, arms and legs dangling struggling held in the lines of her jaw. A long huff and she emerged like a Leviathan rising from the depths.

"What the ... What the fuck!" Wismar gasped, stared in surprise at the legendary beast.

"Father." Demetrius said as he fell silent staring at the beast.

The wolf was large, the size of a bus easily in comparison. Her long black shaggy fur, large dark eyes. A wolf in design but only bigger. With the slight rumbling from her chest the pebbles on the ground, the hearts in their chest shook.

"Camilla." She spoke again, "could you give him back his driver please…"

The large wolf raised her head, looked to the roof, her eyebrows raised looking oddly surprised, gazed at the elder wolf on the top of the building and then looked at Wismar. She lowered her rear end, sitting down as her large tail slapping ground, cocked her head and scratched her ear. A quick shake of her head she said no.

The elder wolf closed her eyes, "Camilla…" She said, "please… Give him his driver… Or he won't get to leave."

The large wolves' black eyes looked at Wismar, looked at the elder wolf on top of the building then back at Wismar, shook her head again. The body in her jaws shook.

The driver struggling, pinned between the large white teeth, his arms trying to keep her mouth from closing, not that she was really trying.

Demetrius seeing the wolf struggle, slowly reached for the weapon on his side. Wismar seeing his sons futile act spoke, "don't…" He held his hand out, "don't even…"

But…

Wismar shook his head.

"Camilla!" The elder wolves tone getting a little harsher but still pleading, "look… Just let them go and we'll go hunting."

The large wolf ears pricked tight, her head quickly rose, and her eyebrows arched. A primal urge surface. The hunt, the chase. Her chest expanded with an excited breath, raising her muzzle, "phhttp..." Saliva, spit and wolf flew like a shot, hitting, tumbled like a ragdoll across the gravel.

Laughter erupted.

He rolled to a still in front of Wismar and Demetrius. Ragged, beaten up, chewed up but relieved to be alive.

"When you went inside…" He quickly said, panting pushing himself up from the dirt. He struggled to stand up, "they attacked," as he finally straightened up, brushed the dirt off his uniform. He fretted his brow seeing the others not around, but he knew. After what he experienced he didn't have to ask. Wismar closed his eyes, nodded.

"Yes sir…" The driver nodded, turned and ran over to the parked SUV. He jumped inside. The engine roared.

A squeal of gravel and pulled next to them. "Inside." Wismar spoke as he opened the door letting his son in first. Then he followed, shutting the door tight and gravel scattered across the lot as they sped off down the road.


	66. Chapter 66

A long tired sighed, in her exhaustion, she settled down in the backseat of the armored vehicle. The atmosphere unlike before, tingling with adventure, flying, jumping, going airborne, slamming along the dirt road, was filled with uncomfortable silence.

Mikoto Misaka rocked with the vehicle with too many things on her mind. She stared at her fists, resting in her lap. She was waiting. Mikoto wanted to talk but Anastasia seemed preoccupied right now. Her eyes wondered around to the front seat.

Sylvia was silent as she drove. Emma in the passenger seat peering out across the battleground. Emilia, in the third-row seat, behind her mistress, her left hand gently on Mikoto's left shoulder. Heidi asked permission to come back later. She needed to go over the results of the battle. But Mikoto knew without asking what she wanted. She'd lost comrades and wanted to…. she couldn't answer her shewolf with words but with a nod of her head.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, she coaxed herself to break the uneasy silence. "Do you think she'll go back on her word." She thought of the conversation overheard between Ronan and his mom.

Demetrius had stormed out of the room. Without saying a word, Ronan took his phone from his belt, held his palm up, to stop Anastasia before she said anything. The look on her face was one of confusion. But it waned when he spoke. At those words, Anastasia exhaled a quiet sigh, acknowledging her understanding.

"hello mom…"

His mother is Megumi Watanabe, a wealthy Japanese industrialist. Who had a few dark secrets of her own. And someone who conducted business with Anastasia.

Mikoto winced, (watching Anastasia responding. So willingly without protest), just a little… not much… but it was obvious for Anastasia to see it. she couldn't help it. for some unexplained reason a pang of jealousy colored her vision. As if she's was meeting Anastasias' old boyfriend or lover. Even after learning, she'd known him since he was an eight-year-old youth, less than ten years but still…the way he reacted, stared at her, even Sylvia and the way he handled himself around the shewolves…. even the way he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands on the small of her back and drew her tight when she fed from him, her first time…. with a human. His smell, the rhythmic pulse of his heart and breathing, the taste of his skin on her lips. This young man…she…she just couldn't…. JERK! She clenched her fists, almost shaking. Anastasia's cheeks blushed, a warmth crossed her breast, seeing Mikoto's worrisome look. she slowly shook her head, "she's not that way… Sure… She'll be a little overprotective but… That's a given…. Sigh… Given what had taken place."

"She sounded, really, really mad."

Anastasia chuckled, "another broken desk…"

* * *

(Megumi was thrilled, Senessa was coming to Sakura Island. And was loud in her bragging, recommending a splendid party. Only to have it come plummeting down with a simple phrase, Scarred.

A vulgar word to be sympathetic. A queen is transcendence. a blend of beauty and power. Scars were imperfection of the perfect skin covering perfect bodies. But vampires knew the origin of scars. A queen vampire can regenerate, the vile imperfection can vanish like morning fog. If a she is properly nourished. Vampires knew this, set in their bones they knew this. the lasting imperfections told them of the terrors of torture and starvation. Very few queens, who'd been scarred ever ruled. Fewer even lived, choosing death.)

* * *

"You think," Mikoto pursed her lips, fretting her brow. "Another desk?" shoe looked surprised. "Oh, yeah… "Anastasia quipped, "it wasn't one of those like modern desk. Probably a large wooden one."

She's human?" Mikoto hesitated, glanced over to Anastasia, "right?" She recalled. She'd flinched at the crash over the phone, and the ensuing turmoil, shrieking, screaming over the receiver. The emotions quick, raw and uncompromising. And Ronan just smirked.

"Quickly! Jump on her! Grab! Her arm! Hurry dammit! before… Oh shit! … Dammit that hurts! BASTARDS! Shaking her head, Mikoto felt the violence coming through the line.

Anastasia nodded her confirmation. "She's human… But she's not… I don't know what she is but… She owns all of Japan and controls over a hundred thousand vampires and the wolves will even listen to her when she speaks." She grumbled, "listen to me…oh…hell no….damn shewolves…" she growled.

Wonder, disbelief spread across Mikoto's face, her expression becoming animated. "all of japan?...hhow?… She sputtered. "And she's this tall." Anastasia held her arm and palm straight, shrugged, "give her a few feet… 5 foot…" She grinned, "wearing heels… That's the appropriate height for a Japanese woman. She'll tell you." Her eyelids lowered slightly.

"No way?! And she's Ronan's mom? Her throat tightened, "but he's not…"

Anastasia narrowed her eyes, "she adopted him… He's American…" Letting out a breath, "it's unbelievable the way he turned out… Oh and unless you want a real fight on your hands." Anastasia gave her a serious look, "don't… ever say Ronan is adopted in front of Megumi." Anastasia raised her eyebrow, "or she'll go after you. And I mean it. She is tougher than she looks." Anastasia's cheeks blushed, her eyes glazed over in thought, "She adopted him when he was eight years old, raised with wolves and vampires." Anastasia dropped her chin, crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the seat, "his mother and father were vampire hunters, killed in a botched raid." She went silent, licking her lips, her blue eyes flickered at something in the past, a glimmer of a tear hung on the fringe of her eye.

"Is that why?" Mikoto asked herself, disregarding the word vampire hunters. Anastasia's mother was betrayed by the Baron. when Anastasia was a young Queen around Senessa's age.

"Should we worry about…" Mikoto slowly dropped her head. "Senessa?" Anastasia grinned, a devilish grin.

"no…"

"You know…" Mikoto was worried… thinking how violent she'd sounded over the phone. Feeling herself becoming a little over protective concerning the little queen. she found herself regretting not grabbing her and running off at that moment. She pursed her mouth, looked over to Anastasia.

"I know what you mean…" Her mischievous expression hardened. "You've nothing to worry about." She gently turned her head.

"and what if they decide to…." Mikoto worried about revenge. If they'd choose to retake Senessa. But Anastasia ignored it.

* * *

Senessa would be absolutely safe with Megumi Watanabe living on Sakura Island. An island locate south of the main island. But not on any maps. And the main occupants were vampires and wolves.

* * *

Anastasia knew the only one in jeopardy was sitting next to her in the seat. Clenching her jaws, "I'm right here" she said, "I'll slaughter everything that tries to harm you." Anastasia's eyes like steel. "huh…" Mikoto moved her head like an inquisitive kitten. "Weren't we talking about Senessa?" she thought. Her straight smile slowly bent, cheeks blushed. So, Senessa was protected and Anastasia was worried about her. Mikoto enjoyed the warmth covering her chest. She'd show her she wasn't scared.

"besides…" Mikoto quickly laughed, "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. So, don't worry." She interrupted. She waved her hand as if brushing Anastasia off.

"But I do…" with an unyielding manner in her voice. "You belong to me and I belong to you…. If you were a recognized Queen then it would be much harder. But right now, you are an undefined Queen. Hell, Senessa has more rights than you. And she's not even two years old…. You have a small army but no kingdom. And he, Wismar, is the type who takes advantage of that position. Now that I know the Baron and he are related." Her personality became harsh, "screw that… I should just order you to remain with me, under my protection." She narrowed her lips hard, made an even harder shake of her head.

Mikoto waited, no… She wavered. it sounded… Right. Even the harshness of those bold words slipped into her mind like a lullaby and this wasn't the first time Anastasia had spoken of this to Mikoto. And usually Mikoto was swift to tell her no, quick to quarrel. But this time it melted her heart.

It took a moment, a long moment, licking her lips softly Mikoto exhaled a breath. Kuroko, Uiharu, Ruiko, her mom and even the face of Touma Kamijo slipped through her thoughts, she blushed slightly, Her room, the soda machine, the school and the city itself swept into her thoughts.

"I can't…" She whispered like a child, the taste bitter as she glanced down at her lap

"…I can't not right now… I love…" A heavyweight pressed against her chest, making it tough to breathe, "I love Academy city… I've studied every day, I made it from a level I to a level V. It didn't come naturally… I just couldn't… Leave it now… Not after everything." She lifted her head, her eyes wet with tears, gulping her regret of not being ready to say yes, I will go with you.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, with flushing cheeks and wet lips she spoke, "it even gave me you… How could you ask… No…" She shook her head, "try to order me to just leave it and my friends. Besides if he wanted to get back at me… He would go through my friends and family, so I need to be in Academy city."

Any other time, any other day Anastasia would've argued what she knew was right. She would have no problem bringing Mikoto's friends and family to the four kingdoms. She smirked, thinking about it.

She knew it would mean Mikoto Misaka would have to tell all. To everybody. "Yes… She was a vampire…" She grinned even fuller. Mikoto thinned her eyes, surrendering her tearful expression, "what are you thinking?" She growled, "I know you're thinking something rude…" the tips of her fangs sneak a peek from behind her slightly parted mouth. _So cute_ Anastasia grinned, "Nothing…" she quickly said as she beamed, "nothing at all. She repeated as her eyebrows popped, her blue eyes twinkled.

Mikoto would have to tell them. That she was the bonded mate of Anastasia von alucard. A direct descendent of the original vampire and monarch of the four kingdoms. Nothing could or would sound better to Anastasia. A giddy tickle filled Anastasia's breast, imagining a certain level four teleporters reaction.

"I love you." Anastasia said, puckering her lips tight. Kuroko Sharia's head would explode as her precious sissy declared her love for Anastasia. An unusually deep sigh escaped from Anastasia mouth. A deep longing held her breath ever so slightly.

* * *

Somewhere Kuroko sneezed, fretted her brow, raised her head and looked around, shook her head "Hmph?" she went back to work. "whatever."

* * *

With her smile lingering she leaned her head against the window as the patina of despair slowly colored her pretty blue eyes. Her face loss intensity and tears slipped down her cheeks. Even Mikoto could understand her emotions. She had been told her earlier what goes on after the victory. Victory was a hollow hunger that filled her belly.

Everyone, every face, all of them. She'd have one last goodbye. She'd kneel by their bodies, wrapped in white cotton sheets with their faces exposed and their expressions lifeless. More tears fell from her eyelids. Then their faces would be covered and their bodies burned in a burial ritual. Wolves have held for centuries.

"You should head to Academy city," Anastasia's voice cracked, "and I will head home… My love" she swallowed, clearing her throat. "I really don't want you … To… See me…" Her expression gradually fading, "that way…"

"I'll stay for a little longer…" Mikoto said, "until…" But she didn't bother about finishing. She didn't have to. Anastasia opened yourself up, Mikoto was overwhelmed by the emotions rolling over her like a tidal wave. Every squeeze of her fingers, the effort to keep back tears. Mikoto shared in the bonding.

A vast sea of mourning, waves beating against the rocks. The wind broke over craggy countryside. Over and over, she experienced the burden of commanding and surviving the battle.

* * *

"I'm sorry…" She said, glancing to the front seat.

Emma, her wolf advisor, a surrogate mother was looking out the window across the vast savanna, shewolves roaming among the scattered lifeless remains, some kneeling, sobbing, mourning and howling, with a melancholy expression, lifting her hand up and place it on the window.

"It is not your fault…" She murmured as tears drop down her cheeks, "My dear Anna." Slowly exhaling her soft breath against the glass. "Those who chose to invade are to be condemn. We are the ones who rose up. My sisters did what they did because that's what we do… And we do it willingly." She sighed… A long openly sad breath. "I will miss those of my pack and I will… hurt and carry that pain with me… But… I will also rejoice for they now run with our ancestors in the fields of Valhalla." taking her hand from the window and wiped a few tears off her redden cheeks and sniffled, "enough melancholy for this wolf" she spoke as she grinned, it was a poor attempt at best.

"I hate this…" Anastasia spoke. "I hate it…" She said as if reminding herself. "Everybody dies…" Emma said, the edge of her mouth stretched, "well… Except for some certain damn vampires…" She playfully growled, "no offense and with respect… Sylvia."

It was an attempt to harass her intimate companion. Sylvia laughed, "I can't help it if I'm perfect…Someone needs to be with my Anna… So…" She shrugged, "besides what vampire wants to smell like a wolf anyway." She said without taking her eyes off the road.

Anastasia squeezed her eyes, bit down on her lip, "I order you both not to leave me…" She said, covered her eyes underneath her right hand, doing an especially poor job of concealing her tears. "Something to my eyes…" She said blinking, glancing over to Mikoto. "And besides it's okay to smell like a wolf. I can just take a bath and…" Her eyes narrowed, her grin became stronger, "then I can smell like a certain someone…" Her mouth opened into a perfect smile, the tips of her fangs added little risk to the perfection. "Isn't that right, Mikoto."

* * *

The casual words she spoke made her heart swell and her cheeks, upper chest suddenly become heated. Mikoto swallowed digesting what Anastasia had spoken.

"Jerk…" She murmured, closing her eyes. The curl of her mouth was modest but unmistakable to Anastasia. Who with eyes red from tears and cheeks flushed looked over. Mikoto took a breath, her face flushed, at the end of her breath she coolly turned her head and they both looked at each other exchanging wry smiles, amicably nodding their heads at each other.

That was the moment, Mikoto Misaka knew without a doubt who she was. She untangled her fingers, reached over and affectionately put her hand on top Anastasia's thigh. And with a mischievous slightly malicious expression on her face, a slow bluish white glow trickled from her fingers spreading over Anastasia's thigh, hips and moved up over her breasts, filling her eyes with a warm bluish light. Light strands of bright blond hair slipped into the air, trapping the sunshine and shone like a halo.

Anastasias' mouth gently dropped to scarcely a curve, her blue eyes melted disappearing behind satiated eyelids.

"You're… A… Jerk…" Anastasia drew her lower lip into her mouth and bit down, dribbles of blood peeped out between her lips, her tongue gliding along slowly. Her shoulders, her body drifted into the orgasmic bliss against the seat.


	67. Chapter 67

If this were a movie? How would I end it? would I have the scene fade to black then have the credits roll by. Or do it like one of those super hero flicks. The credits roll then after a few moments the surprise scenes. Hmm…maybe…but I really hate that. I mean really hate it. if it's a good popular movie, my feet…well our feet are hitting the ground running. Especially if it's a weekend and its crowded…. don't even think of mentioning multiple scenes…grrrrrr…fuck them…. little Misaka said, letting out a sigh as she slipped back into her recliner and pulled the lever, getting nearly horizontal. Big screens filled with static and white noise hung around her and her favorite chair…. she couldn't bear it….she was giving Mikoto and Anastasia a little private time.

Anyway…she started self narrating. A habit she enjoyed very much. Taking a soda from the cup holder to her right and slipped the straw into her mouth and slurped. "we begin…."

* * *

The inside of the command center is busy with activity. People are dressed in bright yellow hazmat suits, scrubbing the walls and floors with a heavy bleach cleaning solution. Large containers against the wall as workers delicately tear apart the cinder block walls and dipped the pieces into an acidic solution. By the end of the day the entire building would just be a very bad memory. Through the large picture window, we see nothing but a bright yellow of something. the image of the grassland and mountain range no longer visible.

Walking along the hallway leading out of the building we can see more people wearing bright yellow hazmat suits working, tearing down the outside wall revealing the building is covered in the bright yellow material. Muffled conversations can be heard as we leave the protection of the covered building and go outside.

 _Everything must be sanitized and destroyed per protocols,_ a man says taking off his mask, covered in sweat. Another nodding as they remove their mask. A woman agrees. _Something bad happened here. Must have been related to a vampire. possibly a royal maybe…_ she frets her brow; _the smell could drive other vampires to go into a rage…._ the man nods.

Behind the bright yellow tent covering the building, construction has started on the side of the mountain. Where the new castle would be built. Three large blast rock the area and three enormous slabs of mountain tumble down.

The grassland are filled with workers, construction equipment. Large cargo planes landing, unloading and taking off on a makeshift dirt runway.

* * *

Our view changes as we turn looking over the dried blood-stained gravel. With the quickness of an attacking predator we take off down the same uneven dirt road, trees flying by…. views of the grasslands flash…. large bonfires burning, surrounded by shewolves and elder wolves. The burial rituals have long passed. The shadows of the forest and the mountain grow larger as the evening sun begins to set. We arrive at the border, the former front line of battle.

* * *

The remains of a good size piece of the mountain range, the edges, pieces scorched from high heat have crumbled into a pile of broken rocks. The small river has backed up into a large lake and is now overflowing its new banks.

We rise into the air like a bird in flight, miles of lush green treetops, painted in the purple red colors of the descending evening sun fill our view. In the distance, the peaks of rooftop appear and beyond them, the main castle of the four kingdoms grows larger, built into the mountain. Its wall glowing with the evening torches ablaze. We land where a certain level five dropped from the sky. And we let ourselves in through the heavy wooden door that is guarded by wolves. Into the shift change.

* * *

The desks are half filled and half empty. The nightshift vampires arrive like typical office workers, laughing, chatting, waving and arguing last night's game…. about friends and families.

Dodging the chaos of the arrival of the nightshift, and the dismissal of the day shift, we move between bodies making our way out through the other doors, up flights of stairs, through other rooms, coming to the first of the official throne rooms.

Opulent in design, it rivals any Vatican cathedral or king's palace. The polished stone floors are inlaid with precious material, gold and silver in intricate designs, massive oil paintings cover the walls and the ceilings are decorated in frescos. The images of battles adorned in glorious colors.

We leave this room going into various dark passageways, finally entering another throne room, decorated much like the first throne room. and finally, the third and the real throne of power.

It is basic. Carved from the mountain, room for thousands to stand, two stone thrones sit in the middle of the cavern. The walls are smooth but rough, the ceiling high into darkness. large ancient torches filled with oil burn, the flames flickering dancing high into the air, black smoke disappearing into the black above them. The floor, part of the mountain, smoothed, flat and level.

Two stone thrones, barren and old, set atop what looked like a boulder a few feet higher. Behind it two large portraits, one male has been damaged and one female is perfect. Tatijana Von Alucard, the former Queen of the four kingdoms. And mother of Anastasia Von Alucard

One of the two stone thrones is damaged. The other perfect and well taken care of. A little way away something new has been added. Due to a certain person using a certain weapon of mass destruction the cavern's size is nearly doubled. A very large rounded ball shaped space tunnel has appeared on one side, large enough for three large elder wolves in animal form to lounge together, on guard duty with their eyes closed. At the opposite end the walls have been scorched and concave in design. Inside the space is another set of well designed and maintain stone thrones and behind them hangs the new updated flag of the four kingdoms with blue background and one lightning bolt adorn each corner representing the joining of the two queens.

* * *

You'd have to have read Railgun and the vampire princess to know these scenarios….i think or is it…oh well she puffs out her cheeks.

* * *

Beyond the wolves guarding (sleeping) a smaller wolf playfully grabs the end of the tail of one of the elder wolves lying on her back. a tug of war has started. Without any effort the elder wolf wags her tail and the small wolf refusing to let go, is dragged back and forth.

Lightly skipping by so we don't disturb them, nervously looking up at the ceiling filled with the results of high heat melting granite rock. The hot liquid quickly cooled, forming large spikes suspended from the ceiling. We make it past them.

The air turns cool and fresh entering the chamber, large torches hanging on the wall, 10 feet long burning bright. The flames leaping towards the liquid darkness of the ceiling. In the middle of a large expansive chamber, its size comparable to the indoor stadiums used for international games, even American football, a pit roars with flames. Beyond the dancing flames, two large passages.

* * *

Two large doors, 30 feet tall and equally wide, made of stone, large steel chains attached to the four corners of the slabs. One door leads to the residential area deep inside the mountain. The other, newly designed, again, due to the effort of a certain level five stopping the kidnapping of a little princess, using a certain railgun. Its effects have rounded the hallway and doorway of the royal chambers so new designs had been made to order.

The ornately carved double doors are gone. Burnt to a crisp. Now in their place. Reinforced steel doors much like a bank vault door rolled out from the wall. Nearly ten tons in weight. The rounded hallway is decorated in thick red carpet leading all the way into the pitch-black that hid whatever hid deep in the corridor.

We slow, and then stand in front of the ornately carved double doors of the royal bedroom. Two shewolves are standing talking. Emma and Heidi. Both alpha class wolves. Emma, the personal wolf of her royal highness and surrogate mother to Anastasia. And Heidi, the personal wolf to the house of Mikoto, Mikoto Misaka.

The look in their eyes as they speak reveals the pain and worry, they feel for their mistresses. The two doors are slightly open, and we slip inside.

* * *

The room was elegant, beautiful. The ceilings high, adorned with great chandeliers, scattering the sunlight that passes through the 20-foot-tall open windows, tall white shutters pulled, allowing the morning breeze that climbs up the face of the mountain, slip inside brushing the veils of thin cotton lifting them into the air.

We're reminded of pictures in magazines of French palaces. Gold trimmed walls, the ceiling, a hand-painted Mural of a forest landscape. The floors are polished stone, furniture antique. Slipping through the two large ornately curved wooden doors that rose to the ceiling stepping into the bedroom.

We stop overwhelmed again by the beauty.

The chamber spacious. Tall windows raised to the ceiling. A light shadow drifted behind the thin translucent curtains rising with the breeze coming through the tall doors as Emelia opens them. an alpha class vampire and aid to Mikoto Misaka. She lets out a soft breath, the worry filling her expression. She looks over to a simple four post bed against the wall. The sheets of the finest cotton have been pulled down.

It is beautiful, elegant but looking completely out of place in this room filled with classic royal design. A large throw rug lay stretched out across the floor. The white shag with a certain green frog. The far wall, posters of the same frog decorated it. Even a few kill bear accessories decorated the floor. A few gekota purses hung from simple pegs against the wall, next to a huge mirrored vanity.

Sylvia, hellion class vampire, surrogate mother to Anastasia, is sitting in a wooden chair facing the vanity. The top clean, tidy and well organized. On the right-hand side, a miniature wooden music box sits next to the mirror, opened and playing a somber lullaby from very long ago. A brush and comb set, next to it. A small wooden hand mirror faced down next to them. The varnished wood seemed out of place in the elegant decoration of the suite.

It was simple and modest, reminding of the Quaker style. But this looked older. Four drawers hung to her right, descending towards the floor with wooden handles. Her hands drifted across the finish, appreciating the gloss. She twisted the right side of her mouth, nodding, lifted her head to look at herself in the mirror.

She remembered when Tatijana and she made it together by hand. And laying across the desk is an old traditional leather-bound book with yellow stained edges. Sylvia's arm is resting on a opened page, the expensive looking pen trembling in her hand. She is struggling to maintain her composer. On the page, information written down for future reference. There is a place for the picture of the new queen. To be added later, she thought to herself. Name… Senessa, _lady Senessa Wilhelmina Lucretia Dolgorukova of the house of Dolgorukova._ And the line underneath reading identifiable marks is blank. The tip of the very expensive pen moments way from deciding her fate hung like the sword of Damocles. She'd seen the identifiable marks. All of them that covered her thin tiny body. Her jaw ached and spasmed, tears trickled from the beautiful eyes. The pen dropped, Beautiful filled the space. With a heavy sigh she nodded and smiled blowing across the ink from habit and slowly closed the book. The registry of royal Queens.

Beyond her, another door leading to the bathroom. Small silent wisps of steam sneaking out from underneath the door. We slip inside against the steam.

* * *

The bathroom filled in thick clouds of steam. Nothing could be seen or heard over the hot water splashing the floor. closer and closer we come. A faint shadow getting darker as we approach. The steam finally yielding, we see Mikoto Misaka naked, on her knees, from her back to her bottom is covered red from the hot water. she is bent over covering Anastasia's nude body, curled into a ball, on the floor of the shower, sobbing. the scene slowly fades.

* * *

"hmm…little misaka sank deeper into the recliner, biting on the end of the straw and closed her eyes, 'not bad…needs a little work" the straw slipped out of her mouth and rolled along the edge of the glass. She puffed her cheeks, unamused glaring at the straw. Bringing her hand up to cheek. Something odd was happening, something odd and wet was creeping down her cheek. Pursing her mouth, opening her eyes and everything was becoming darker and blacker. She felt the odd sensation on her finger as she wiped it off her cheek and everything went dark. "jerks…"


	68. Chapter 68

Coming soon.

Railgun, black and white. Every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. A violent dark reaction. No matter how small. No one is safe. Mikoto finds out.

Chapter one.

The weather was like always in academy city. Predictable. The skies were bright, wisp of clouds dotted the bright blue canvas and gentle wind slowly filtered through the leaves and through the tawny brown hair of a certain level five as she stood in front of her nemesis. A thorn in her side since, according to a rumor, it took a 10,000 yen note from her, from Mikoto Misaka.

She waited, eyes and mouth thinned, the tip of her tongue glided across her lower lip. lifting her chin, a little, letting out a soft sigh or warning growl. Only she knew which.  
 _are you sure?_ She brushed the loose strands of hair tickling her cheek, behind her ear.

 _I'm sure…_ the voice sounded in her head. she spoke with confidence…..

Chapter two

"The morning sun penetrated the dense branches casting shadows. He'd caught Jeffery by surprise, stepping out of the edge of the forest and stood on the jogging trail. Dressed in his workout gear. His brood male qualities dominating his dark features. His black hair a mess and his broad chest straining the fabric."

"Ehhh…." Mikoto stopped, she'd just finished the Rainbow Tomato juice and tossed it into the recycle bin. "whwhat are you…"

(another excerpt from a story unwritten as told by little Misaka.)

A growing smirk inched its way across Little Misaka's childlike face. She'd often break into her narrating voice, closing her eyes and tell a tale of stories that turn Mikoto Misaka beet red. She continued unfazed by Mikoto obvious embarrassment.

* * *

Railgun. Beyond Academy city.

It had been over 10 years since Academy city. A move that had her in tears, leaving behind her teenage days and companions. She smiled, a gentle knowing smile. The short tempered, prideful girl, who disguised the fact she enjoyed childish things. The way she became flustered, powerless to tell her first crush, Touma Kamijo, how she felt, choking on her words, blushing as vivid as a tomato. Her struggle to advance from level I to the third-ranked level five in Academy city. Her inferiority complex concerning the size of her chest -she peeked down at her generous breasts- often comparing herself to larger girls. The curves of a woman had seized a hold of her body and wouldn't go. Goddess, succubus and predator could and would describe her now.

But the words carried little to capture the unimaginable vision of the young queen. She had become taller, her long chestnut hair drifted in the shockwaves of explosion, her crimson eyes glowing like stars in the clear night sky. She was the picture of her mother, Misuzu, her curves wrapped tight in formfitting uniform made for battle. The Railgun, shock Princess, the Queen of the house of mikoto, the Queen of annihilation, names earned over the last few years, forged on the battlegrounds of Africa, the Middle East, North Korea and Antarctica. Her name alone could bring peace to a region or it was the last thing her prey ever heard…..

* * *

Kuroko Sharai...the story continues.

A young woman was sitting at the table, around her stacks of books and reports. She could pass as an everyday college student, but she is not. This young woman dressed in skintight black leather crop top, that barely covered her above average breast and showed her thin belly, and skintight black leather pants. The outfit covered in military grade button size ceramic, shins, thighs biceps and chest covered with the same material. And over the dark leather material military grade plastic pads around elbows and knees.

A murmuring of voices just out of hearing range. Three men were talking, laughing about the night before.

"fuck, she was awesome!" A young man chuckled, shaking his head. "The way she went through them." He brought his hands up, stroking his fingers through his hair. "Hot knife through butter."

The other two men nodded in agreement.

"That's nothing…" A second replied, "the village mission. Now that was something. 100 kills. Men, women and even children."

A third man nodded, "10 years that's how long we have served Academy city. Hound dogs and the she demon."

They laughed as they continued walking down the hallway.

She made a sour expression on her face, lifting her eyes up from the report. "Ass holes." She spoke in a voice hard as stone. "He would bring that up." She blew out a breath, closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. Thinking about last night's mission.

A small magical cabal had infiltrated the city. Taking advantage of the surveillance upgrade. Under the cover of a magical invisible cloak, made their way to the industrial section of Academy city. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you talked to, Academy city psychics had tuned into the group of individuals. Five of them, three men and two women. No one over the age of 18. They had tracked them to a certain warehouse. Confronted them and they refused to surrender, opting to fight.

She opened her eyes, shaking her head. Her eyes dimmed remembering the carnage. Five dead, no survivors. Her team of four didn't get a scratch. "Magic users…" She shook her head as she scoffed.

The cell phone rang. The tone was a simple ringer, having gotten rid of all her unprofessional habits opting for a more disciplined lifestyle.

She looked at the cylinder -shaped phone, vibrating on the table between a few reports she had finished reading hours ago. She reached over, taking the tube of lipstick size phone and pulled a transparent film from inside the tube.

"It's me!" She spoke, sounding very annoyed.

"sssorry…" A young woman's voice cracked, "bbut you said to notify you when it was time."

"Fine." She shook her head, quickly disconnecting the call. She slammed the phone on the table. The table shook as books and reports shifted. A small stack of five books tumbled, spilling sliding across the table.

"I hate that smug bitch." She growled, pushing the chair back as she stood up, snatching the cell phone and slipped it into her compartment filled belt. She took a breath, bent over and adjusted the straps holding twelve-inch-long metallic spikes around her thighs. Then Kuroko Sharai teleported out of the door less room.


End file.
